Pandemic
by dragonlover131313
Summary: Sequel to Outbreak Roxas has escaped alongside everyone from Normandy City only to be greeted with the reality that the entire world is being consumed by the Heartless virus.  But someone is tailing him and they won't stop until he suffers Dark AU Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

Pandemic

You guys asked for it so here it is, the sequel to Outbreak. Sorry it has taken a while but I wanted to have the basic premise of the story ironed out before I dived into another epic tale. Hopefully it all goes well and you guys like it, otherwise kindly point out what you don't like and leave the pitch forks down by your sides.

For newcomers I strongly recommend reading the first one before reading this one just for your sake because although I try to construct a summary of the last tale in the beginning of this one I leave out a few key things that you will most likely need to enjoy this to its full extent.

This an Akuroku tale so if you do not enjoy that kind of thing you might still enjoy this because its not the main plot but if you really hate it I suppose this story isn't for you.

This is written for the intent of enjoyment so please enjoy and let me know what you think of it as well as any critiques you see fit to tell or opinions on where you think the story should go. You guys have no idea how much of what you said got worked into the story because I thought it sounded so good. Also sorry for any spelling errors, I proofread this all myself so a few might slip by my radar.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any other company.

So without further ado, Pandemic

* * *

So much has happened, changed, corroded and been erased in front of my eyes that it sometimes doesn't feel real. More than anything I wish that I could have known what was going to be around the next bend but then again if that were true I probably would never have gotten out of bed. I only can keep walking, walking and hoping that everything will be ok.

_

* * *

An explosion coursed through Normandy City killing thousands instantly as it long fingers of destruction ranged out further from the park it originated from with next to nothing hindering its progress. Additional explosions rang out as the fire reached unguarded gas lines creating a disaster that would ring out through the ages like a lone bell tone. _

_But among the midst of it all stood one lone figure that stuck out in the panicking crowd that filled the streets with their swarming bodies. He had matted down spiking blond hair and his blue sweatshirt had the tinged look to it that often came from standing next to a sudden onslaught of fire. He stood still, as if paralyzed, as the mob of people slowly ran away to leave him standing alone in the explosion reddened street. _

_His fear filled eyes could only watch as everything he knew got destroyed while all the while a mass of soldiers covered from head to toe in gear, walked through the flames towards him, their faces hidden beneath dark gas masks. With the flames still alive behind them they looked like a satanic army on the march. _

_A soldier that radiated an air of authority stepped forward and simply said with no remorse, "Because…you're a Nobody."_

_This was all swept away a moment later to reveal Hojo leering out from behind his glasses, his cold grey eyes watching every move the blond child that was simply known as Subject Seven made with calculating precision. A pen was in his hand, a blur from all the writing he was doing in such a short time, but the subject, whose real name was Roxas, could care less about the man's words per minute as he struggled to survive the intense training he was being put through by Sephiroth. This man believed only two things worked when it came to training someone, fear and pain. _

_And he had his master's degree in both of these categories._

_The long sword that was Masamune cut through the air with ease as Roxas did a quick handspring backwards, careful to keep his distance from the high walls that leered down around him in the training facility that was in a subsection of the military branch he was currently located in. His faded white tennis shoes slid across the upraised ground as he quickly darted to the left to dodge yet another swing from the silver haired man to only retaliate with a swing from his keyblade that was summoned gracefully to his hand a mere mili second later. _

_The yellow hilted grey keyblade was swung with ease as if his muscles had been made for such motions but the blow ended in failure as Sephiroth seemed to fade into nothingness just as the ground gave way beneath Roxas, sending him into a giant vat of water below._

_The water shot up from the force of his fall and splashed into the sides as Roxas sank out of sight for a single moment before he burst through the surface gasping for air as well as in surprise. Looking up he saw a menagerie of scientists that stood along the top rim of the hole peering down at him with masks obscuring their features. In his initial attempts not to panic Roxas grasped at the sides in a pathetic effort to find a hold but his fingernails scrabbled uselessly against the metal in his search._

_The sound of metal sliding against metal alerted him to look back up to see the hole beginning to close dimming the light that shot in as it slid close. His eyes widened in a silent no as he couldn't help but start to breathe rapidly in his upped anxiety. The last thing he saw in the disappearing light was a heavy built man take off his mask to reveal a particularly shaggy man who had a crooked smile adorning his face as well as blood leaking down the side of his face._

_And then there was darkness. _

_Roxas treaded in the water as he fought the panic that began to settle into his very bones. But as soon as his rapid heart rate began to settle down the muscles on his back began to squirm and writhe in a convoluting way. Unable to see what was happening, all he felt next was a fierce pull of skin before the pain worsened and eclipsed his entire body in one single moment that seemed to happen outside reality. He convulsed and seized in a sporadic fit as two new appendages shot out of his back in a vicious display while all the while he sank further into the darkness of the water. _

"_ARRGHHH!" His scream of pain and fear erupted forth in a cascade of bubbles as he fought against the mounting horror of the situation._

_He didn't have long to wait though as a door opened suddenly in the side of the tank releasing all the water out along with Roxas as both he and the liquid were dumped unceremoniously into a bed of grass. He fumbled about as he fought to stand only to dimly recognize the area he now lay in as the forest that surrounded his prison. Hauling in a long breath he stood while his hands explored his searing back to find two feathery appendages sticking out in an awkward way and were covered in silky fluids. _

_The sound of explosions caused his head to whip backwards to see a column of flames envelope the building he had been in mere moments ago. In mere minutes the whole west side of the institution was consumed in simmering flames that were still spreading with no hints of stopping._

_His eyes narrowed in hatred as he turned back forward and began to walk deeper into the menacing forest which was soon transformed into a fast run as he tried to get as far away as he could from the place that would soon be the source of so many nightmares. _

_The densely packed forest became clearer and clearer as a voice floated by that said, "Ok Rucksack, names Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas whipped his head about but saw no one in the woods and only felt a growing dread that was forming in the pit of his stomach with each second that passed urging him to run faster._

_Bending his head down he tried to go even faster but when he looked up the he saw that the forest had ended abruptly and he now stood in a torn apart city block where both destruction and huge mars of black stains littered the area like flies on a piece of rotting meat. Dust seemed to cover everything and floated through the air lazily giving the city a sense of age. Silence ranged outwards leaving the sound of his breathing the only thing around._

_He started to walk forward again refusing to look at all the signs of an attack on the area and instead started to head towards the building that shot out above the rest and had an almost incomprehensible sign that read 'Hollow Bastion.' The sound of claws scratching against the rough surface of the road brought his attention back to the front where he saw yellow eyes bobbing up and down in the all the corners that could be seen. _

_No escape route was to be found._

_He took a step back in surprise just as his brain exploded in mind altering pain that seemed to be splitting his head apart at the seams. The pain honed into the very fabric of his being but soon was gone when he was ripped away from the front of the hotel by a powerful force that sent him careening into a black filled grocery store where a blue vested man handed him a list with the fateful name "Sora." A mop of red hair appeared in the corner of his vision just as two black cloaked people rushed at them from the back corners of the grocery store while the air seemed to filled with the fading bodies of the deceased heartless that littered the floor._

_Running from his pursuers, he ran out of the ajar front door that had long since been ripped off its hinges and stepped out into the open where he found himself out into a raging windstorm on a roof. A low growl behind him alerted him to the giant Heartless that was clawing its way out of ripped apart elevator shaft with its maw of a mouth hungering for him. Blackness dripped down from its mouth like a flowing river that needed to be staunched._

_This time Roxas found he felt no fear as he calmly walked backwards to the edge of the roof he stood on and fell off the side of the building just as a claw swept forward towards him. He turned over and expanded his wings and flew off into the night sky only to have the world start to melt away a second later to leave him flying straight at the ground. His wings did the best they could to slow him down but he rammed into the ground violently, his wings bent at odd angles, as he stood up to only find himself surrounded by blue adorned Nobodies that had either guns or hands glowing with power pointed at him. _

_The blond haired teenager summoned his keyblade in a flash and ran to do his best to finish them off but this too was only felt for a brief moment before the worlds slipped away once more to reveal him standing in an underground basement as a woman with long golden hair bled out in front of him while Sephiroth pulled his slick sword out of her quivering body before looking up at him with a low glowering smile as he said. "Glad to have you back."_

_Hands grabbed onto him as a multitude of faces whizzed by in quick succession with him recognizing Xemnas, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin and Saïx. The last one stepped forward out of the rotation and grabbed the base of Roxas' wings roughly picking him up only to smash him down on the ground again a second later. _

_Roxas pushed off of the ground and tried to scramble away but a hand was placed firmly on his neck and forced him back down to the ground as the man crouched over him. The sound of the man panting above him made his insides squirm and scream but it was made worse a second later when his head was wrenched up and teeth leered down to tear in to his neck despite his struggling._

_He looked up as they drew nearer to see that in the room stood five other people with blackness sprouting up from under their skin to cover their bodies, their eyes deep pits of nothingness. A sixth person stood in the background with a single wing on their back looking at him with sickly slitted green eyes. Roxas knew they were the subjects that had come before him._

_They began to walk closer with the sixth one staying in the back to watch as Saïx drew nearer enjoying the moment. They never met their mark though as another flash of light left Roxas deposited in a desolate room where his body did its best to pathetically crawl towards an open door dragging his useless mangled body behind him. He could hear the sounds of heartless crying out in bloodlust and anger nearby but he ignored them in favor of concentrating on getting to the exit which seemed to be getting farther and farther away with each consecutive pull forward he made until it was completely out of sight. _

_He briefly saw a flash of two faces, one that he thought was Hayner and the other had vivid green eyes that scorched his very soul._

"_Can't even be defined as human," was spoken next as a giant hole was ripped into his heart by the force of these words as he spasmed on the floor watching the colors drain out around him leaving the environment devoid of color._

_The pain slowly deadened away and left him lying there breathing hard until a smooth voice flowed into his ear drum prompting him to move. A female voice spoke something incoherently as Roxas stood to his feet to see a brief flash of a beautiful cityscape flashed before his eyes before the darkness returned and along with a hand that reached out and grasped his neck choking him violently. His hands scraped uselessly against the force until his breath returned in one glorious moment leaving his head swimming as words were pushed into his brain._

_"You were a horrible mistake Roxas, one that the scientists that created you were to blind to see at the time and even now. All they see is what you can do and not the future of the entire world that you jeopardize."_

_"And most likely, it's going to kill you."_

_"Normand City, boasted as the safest city ever created, was made by the military to be a giant test tube to develop and test the Heartless virus they had created."_

_"There is still hope; there is one last chance for the fate of the world."_

_As he came back to his senses he watched as colors swam violently until he found himself standing in the attic of the library judging by the book scattered everywhere. He stood up and expected the scenery to change any moment when his attention was brought forward by a single sentence, "You found me Roxas." Looking up upon recognizing the voice from before, he briefly saw a pale blond girl holding her hand out to him before an earthquake brought the room down around them. _

_After a moment of darkness the rubble parted too accompanied by the noise of single gunshot that left him feeling empty and filled with guilt. The particles of black started to dissolve until he stood on the roof of the hotel he saw earlier along the edge peering down. The sense of utter hopelessness enveloped him but a hand grabbed and brought him back where he met a rough pair of lips in a course embrace as two people tried to express so many things at once. _

_A strange emotion burst up in his heart that took him a moment to recognizes as happiness before everything was scattered away in a gust of wind that whipped up. Once in settled down Roxas reopened his eyes to see his arms hugged the pale blond haired girl who had pain laidened eyes and quivering body that was on the verge of death. _

_Naminé._

_Instantly Roxas knelt down and brought her close as he refused to accept what was happening. She lifted up a single hand to caress his face while she whispered her last words, "Don't forget me." _

_A second later her hand fell and her body went still. The pain of losing her was felt anew as Roxas lunged out towards the man he knew would be standing there with his slatted green eyes peering at him with a crooked smile that clearly said he was enjoying Subject Sevens pain._

_Roxas let out a low growl which was punctuated by the blackness that roared out from under his feet as a twisted black keyblade that was summoned to his hand. The roof seemed to shoot up into the sky while they launched themselves at one another in a fight to the death. Swords clashed seemingly issuing the command to the lightning to fly out of the clouds and pierce the ground around them as blackness battled the one winged angel. _

_Falling back, Roxas watched indifferently as a shot of lightning struck the man that had caused him so much pain ending his existence in one giant herald from god. Disgust lined his face but not for long as surprise took its place when his limbs began to ignore his commands and act on their own to grasp his keyblade tightly and held it high in an unknown proclamation. _

_He felt sweat trickle down his face along with the rain as his eyes caught sight of the man that had cold amber eyes that watched him with sadistic pleasure when he was forced to plunge the keyblade into his chest sending blackness shooting out from his chest to cover every inch of his taut muscles. He fought vigorously against the onslaught of power but was ultimately dragged under into their depths with a sound laughing fill his ears._

_"You never did find out what power the keyblade holds did you…oh well I guess you never will." _

_Bright yellow eyes opened to reveal a massacre in progress as torrents of Heartless flew through the streets to cut down screaming and struggling people. It slowly dawned on him that he was a part of it all as his animalistic eyes caught sight of his bloody claws and tasted the iron coating his fangs._

_An animalistic scream roared from deep within him to explode out as he cried out in pain, fear, and loathing. _

_As he clutched at himself to try and contain all the emotions roiling through him he saw out of the depths of all the darkness that surrounded him a pair of glowing red eyes that leered out at him from the shadows with a Cheshire cat smile. The red eyes radiated a slew of emotions that seemed all focused on him. Slowly it was coming closer and closer, the crimson eyes becoming wider with each second that passed until it was almost upon him. _

_Its black hands outreaching, glowing scarlet eyes leering until he felt his very soul quake with fear. _

_All the while the hands were drawing nearer. _

* * *

Roxas' dark blue eyes jutted open with his pupil's pinpoints as he jolted awake and out of the nightmare that had held him in its grips moments prior. His sudden movement had left him sitting upright and dangerously out of balance on the tree limb he had been sleeping in. His hand whipped out to steady himself against the rough bark causing slight abrasions in the palms of his hands but his hands stayed where they were despite the slight pain that was elicited from the steady pressure he was applying to the branch.

This made him wince on the inside as his eyes did a routine sweep of his surroundings checking the perimeter for any threats that could be nearby that might have woken him up. It was hard to see in the darkness but his eyes knew how to see in such little light from his time at the institute with the training he had been put through.

No danger was to be seen though and he only saw the nearby camp that was filled with sleeping Nobodies and all the trees that surrounded the clearing they lay in.

It was only after three consecutive sweeps that reaped the same results did Roxas finally let his grip on the tree loosen up and feel his heart start to slow down until it settled back into his natural rhythm. His back relaxed as well allowing him to settle back down in the nook that the tree provided. His mind refused to stop racing though with the thought of the nightmare still clear in his mind.

His wings bristled up involuntarily at the thought. He ended up staring vaguely into the gloomy forest that offered some protection from forces such the military but also housed a range of unknowns.

"Damnit Axel, why did you have to be assigned to patrols of all people?" He said to himself quietly narrowing his eyes in anger at the uncontrollable nature of who got assigned to these said night escapades. After that day he almost died it felt wrong when he and Axel were apart, purely and utterly wrong but sadly they didn't always get to dictate when they got to be together.

It always seemed that either he or Axel was on patrol with the latter being put on more than his fair share. This was especially annoying for Roxas because when they got to sleep together the nightmares almost always stayed away and he was allowed to sleep in peace but when he slept alone they were all but guaranteed.

That is…if he was able to get to sleep at all.

Each night they camped, the fear of the heartless, roving gangs or the military finding them hung over their heads like a guillotine smeared with blood that was ready to drop at any second. This all lead to the daytime travels being almost as stressful as the night because everyone seemed to have their own idea of what the group should be doing as well as the different factions being at each other's throats.

Cloud had been doing his best to try and lead them onward but the factions that had held the group together in the city were now tearing the group apart from the inside out with whispers of deceit and schemes that lined everyone's mouths.

It made Roxas sick to hear it and more often than not he would hang back with Axel out of the group to be the rear guard. Sora and Riku didn't like it as well but they were in the front lines trying to keep everyone together though Roxas thought it was a losing battle.

But it wasn't just the fear of what lurked in the darkness that drove the sleep from him. No, there was something else that lay not out but within his mind. During each dream at the end he had seen those piercing red eyes that seemed to peer into his very soul with such hatred it almost made him hate himself. And if that wasn't bad enough, after each consecutive dream they were getting closer. That was enough to make him not want to go to sleep at all.

Tousling his hair in frustration, he held back the shiver that had begun to creep up the base of his spine from these thoughts and instead looked out on the camp that held all the Nobodies that had escaped the fall of Normandy City. On that fateful day their numbers had been reduced by a fair amount but there had still been over four hundred people that had survived and made it out of the city. Right away though dysfunction had erupted when the panic of what they were going to do set in. This resulted in a big split in the huge group leaving the camp he was looking at left with two hundred people.

He let out a puff of air and rested his head on his knees as he watched the sleeping group with a longing feeling that took a moment for him to recognize as envy. He was far off from the camp in an old oak tree that offered some imaginary protection from the dangers that prowled around them in the woods but any kind of defense, imaginary or not, was appreciated. In the beginning he had tried to sleep on the ground but in the end he had abandoned his blanket and scaled the tree to his perch.

Sadly, even if there were no trees calling to him he wouldn't have slept in the camp with all the other Nobodies of their wary group. He saw the stares thrown at him mixed with either fear or disgust and at night when he was already uncomfortable he didn't need that but on the inside he still wished for the made-up feeling of mutual protection that he could have if not for what he was.

It didn't help that his brother Cloud was acting particularly distant after that night, ultimately blaming him for the loss of Naminé.

Roxas looked at his hands for a second before looking up through the branches of the tree to stare up at the night sky. The stars shone sparingly through the clouds that coated the sky like streaks of paint.

It had been his fault that Naminé died. He had been right there when Sephiroth had pushed that blade through her stomach and out the other side but yet he had been able to do nothing to save her even after all those times she had been there for him. It hurt even more when he sometimes saw her in his dreams with the same wistful smile she had on so often when she was alive and looked at him. Her pale blue eyes peered into his soul with that soft sadness that never left them except for the moment when her life left her.

He often wondered if what had happened before he became Heartless in that white room had been real and there really was a part of her still inside him but for now he couldn't be sure. Had it been a hallucination as his brain did one last ditch effort to save itself or did she really seal a part of herself inside him?

As his mind wandered to that sore point of his life he thought about the mind fuck that was his weapon, the keyblade. Why was it important, what service did it serve and why the fuck did he turn into that beast when he had been forced to stab himself. When he had been passed out _Naminé_ had said it had to do with pulling the darkness into his heart all at once but what did that mean? Could it only work on him, should he keep using it, and many more questions bubbled up but he forced them away for the sheer peace of his mind

He shook his head softly as his gaze returned back to earth to try and rid himself of these troubling thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day if yesterdays stress level had been any indication. Soon the breaking point would happen and another split would happen and he didn't know what would happen.

"You're sleeping in a tree?" A voice called in a hushed tone that automatically brought a relieved smile to Roxas' face that left him peering down at the red head that meant so much to him. "If you keep that up people are going to think you really are a bird." He pointed a finger up and shook his head softly with a lazy air about him. Though his words held playfulness Roxas saw the sleep mar the man's eyes.

He casually sat up and sat on the branch as he leaned down to gaze at Axel who even in the darkness could be seen to have that cocky smile on his face despite the circumstances. "I don't know, for all you know I will just fly away one day and join the other birds," Roxas whispered. As it seemed to be becoming, whenever it was just Axel and him he seemed to be able to be more like he was before the explosion had occurred and all the guilt on his shoulders seemed to lift making him feel lighter somehow. "Would be better than waiting for the heartless to find us." He said almost forlornly as he looked back up and at the camp.

"I suppose so but then you wouldn't have me and we all know that's more than enough reason to stay." Axel retorted back quietly with a quick flip of his hand. Roxas just smiled weakly in response before pushing off of his perch and landing softly on the ground thanks to his outstretched wings that caught the air effortlessly. He stood then straight up with his wings in tight as he stepped close to Axel who had his head slyly tilted to the side.

"Hmm, that's debatable." Was his sarcastic reply.

"Sure it is." Was Axels countered before he took the last step forward and engulfed Roxas in a hug. His chin rested casually in Roxas' hair as Roxas closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth Axel enveloped him in allowing him to feel safe. They stood like that enjoying each other's company as Axel nuzzled Roxas' head for a while before slowly they both laid down on the blanket that still lay at the base of the tree to get a few more winks of sleep before the sun rose in the east and started the new day.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Axel asked softly into Roxas' hair. Roxas noticed how tired the poor guy was getting after so many sleepless nights of working since he seemed to be a favorite to go on patrols. Everything had gotten so hectic after the day they had escaped the city combined with the fact that by the time night came they were both exhausted had lead to them, or at least Roxas, to become frustrated with their lack of time to possible repeat the intimate scene that seemed like forever ago.

Only the minimum amount has transgressed but he guessed he should be grateful for that at least.

"Roxas?"

"Oh uh…" Roxas thought fast bringing himself out of his earlier thoughts to answer the question. The repeated nightmare was a possibility to tell but he pushed it back and instead said, "Nothing at all, how about you?"

"Demyx thought he saw heartless but it was just a deer…" As the sentence went on it became quieter and quieter until it drifted away and the even breaths resounded out peacefully from Axel. Roxas fitted his wings in closer into his body as he snuggled further into Axels embrace enjoying the simple act of human contact that his body didn't instantly revolt against.

So much had happened yet Axel was his person, the person that was there for him always and never gave up on him. Roxas once again vowed to himself that he would never let anything happen to this man.

Not anything.

As his head lay into Axels' chest the sound of his steady heartbeat thumped into Roxas' very soul allowing him to finally let go of his fears and drift off into a peaceful sleep which went undisturbed of anymore nightmares. A sharp cry rang out that sent the hairs on the back of his neck up but did in the end it didn't rouse him though it was a sign that there were more things to come.

The cry had come from a long owl that flew overhead across the tops of the trees. The moons light shone down causing a slight dappling effect on its outstretched wings as it let out another single hoot that pierced the silence like a leaf falling on a clear lake. It continued to glide over the forest until it had left it far behind for the greener pastures of destroyed farmland. The wind blew through the dilapidated stretches of corn where the occasional yellow eye could be seen and around a destroyed settlement of houses where a lone figure could be seen standing on one of the taller buildings. It was surrounded by a thriving black mass of yellow eyes and contorted bodies.

The lone figures eyes radiated an unearthly red that stood out prominently in the swarm of yellow as it whispered, "Soon Roxas,"

Its hands caressed a Heartless with a coarse hand that showed it was just an absentminded act that had little love or heart to it. The red eyes closed as a slow smile bounded forth that held only menace as the ambiguous voice whispered once more, "Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

No nightmares visited Roxas the rest of the night as he lay in Axels' arms feeling safe for a brief moment in time. This in turn left him slightly more refreshed than usual when morning hit them with little announcement from the sun. It was an extremely overcast day with a blanket of clouds masking the sky that filtered the amount of sunlight that was able to shoot through.

Instead the sounds of people waking up and breaking down the camp stirred him from his slumber and in his first few moments of waking he had to remind himself where he was at. The forest was unfamiliar to his sleep clogged brain so in turn he felt his heart start to race involuntarily.

Once his mind caught up to his eyesight, he stretched out lazily as an uncanny sense of dread fell over him that here was yet another day he was going to have to make it through with no idea on what was around the next bend. That unfortunately was a feeling that all to routine in this new world they had landed in.

His rough movements jostled Axel a bit awakening him for a split second but the man conceded in rolling over onto his side making an exasperated sound.

Roxas ignored him as he heard his legs practically creak when he stood up. Feeling the morning wash over him he gave out one last good stretch, this time with his wings out as far they would go before he let them relax back onto his back feeling slightly more awake after that action. As he shifted them more into place he realized glumly that they were looking a bit worse since he hadn't really paid them that much heed for a long time.

The closest thing that they had had to a real cleaning was when Naminé had fingered them that one time in the library.

He winced slightly as the guilt returned with full force as a flash of her looking up at him with such a heartbreaking expression it made his insides twist. For a second he was reliving it all again and could even swear he felt the rain falling down on him as he held her still warm body close to his chest trying in vain to let her know how sorry he was.

He reopened his eyes and was jarred back into reality as he saw his arms were empty and that he was standing in the forest and not kneeling on a roof.

Feeling a bit shaken from the sudden flashbulb memory, he bit his lip and straightened up before Axel could notice his little episode. He shifted his wings better into place and saw a few of his loose feather fall to the ground. He resolved in the end to clean them up…for Naminé.

Axel made a low groan bringing Roxas' attention back to the present and out of his thoughts of Naminé and wing care.

Blowing out a wad of air, he nudged Axels back noncommittally with the tip of his foot before picking up his backpack that he had left at the base of the tree he had slept in only to drop it down by his feet. His hands then grasped the blankets edges with a firm hold before he pulled with one great heave that sent Axel rolling off of it with a great thud.

Roxas almost fell over from the release of weight but remained on his feet only due to excellent balance. He carefully shook the blanket out sending the dirt and grass that clung to it flying to the ground and tucked it back into his backpack for another nights use.

Axel remained laying on the ground with his hands over his head in a leave me alone kind of way. "It can't be morning already!" Axel complained grabbing his hair tightly in fake angst. "I just fell asleep like five minutes ago." He then let out a long winded groan as the sounds of the camp packing up continued over in the clearing.

With more people awake, the noise was growing louder causing Roxas to feel uneasy and to think, 'Don't they know we're in hiding?'

Looking back down at Axel he saw he hadn't moved. "You better now?" Roxas asked with a solemn tone. In all truthfulness he wasn't all that annoyed by this act and could feel the slight flutter of laughter in his chest though you couldn't have paid him to show it.

Axels only response to this comment was to lay face down in the dirt for one more minute before dragging himself up to face the day with a scowl on his face. He brushed his coat out in a rushed movement and remarked under his breath, "Why aren't we perky this morning." His cloak was looking worse for wear with dried crusts of blood and shreds in other places having not been replaced after the day of the evacuation.

Roxas was surprised it had held up for this long.

He looked away before Axel could see the thin frown forming on his face and instead watched as the mass of people packed up what little they could carry onto their backs for another day of walking. He spotted Cloud in the far back talking to Squall with an odd look of frustration that disappeared a second later as he turned to yet another person that surrounded him to probably answer a question as to where they were going today.

"That's the last time I am going on patrols." Axel stated in the background as he had done many times before when he had been drawn in the unlucky lotto for guarding the camp. "Next time they ask I am just going to say no and that will be the end of it." This was another common declaration was often made that rang hollow.

"C'mon, let's go see where we are going today." Roxas said glancing back at Axel with a determined expression as he bottled up all the feelings in one swift moment as he did every morning. With one last look of anger at the morning, Axel gave into Roxas' plea and pulled on his backpack to follow after the blond into the edges of the crowd that was forming around Cloud. Just as they were about to enter into the fringes of the clearing Axel grabbed at Roxas' arm and pulled him back into the denser trees.

"Hey, what the-?"

Axel shushed him with a single finger thrust forward against Roxas' lips as he rested his forehead against the blonds and peered into his eyes with such intensity Roxas could feel his knees quake. "I never got a proper good morning Roxie." Like Roxas, he said this with a business like attitude but the smile told otherwise and took away any intimidation he was trying to pull across.

Roxas looked away feeling the awkwardness start to seep out of his very pores. "Were in this together, don't forget that." Axel said leaning down and tilting Roxas head up with a gentle hand. His eyes were serious and devoid of humor this time. It was obvious he had noticed Roxas' sudden change of mood with the coming of morning and he needed to get this point across or maybe he could just feel that in his very bones something was wrong with the day.

Roxas' only reply was to search Axels eyes with his own before he leaned up on the top of his toes and gave Axel what was supposed to be a swift kiss but the red head caught him before he could run away and deepened it to the point Roxas thought his heart would burst. When they finally parted Roxas had to give himself a moment before he was able to collect himself.

Axel only smirked in cockiness and pushed Roxas away and into the crowd. That was a sign of his promises, his promise to Roxas and everything he meant to him.

Feeling annoyingly like a blushing school boy Roxas weaved into the crowd and was thankful that most of the people were to intent on listening to what Cloud was going to say. If they hadn't been he could only imagine the cringes that he would receive but as of yet they all continued to stare and whisper quietly in their ranks of what this new day would bring.

Looking over the crowd, he spotted Cloud still talking to Squall with a worn pinched look to his face as they collaborated over a map deciding the last minute details to the days schedule. It seemed like they were just finishing for a second later they rolled the map up and stuck in a bag before they turned to address the increasingly moody crowd.

Roxas noticed that Cloud seemed to be settling into the role of leader more and more each day as the mask of being the commander was worn with more and more ease. He just prayed that nothing happened to his brother in his role as leader. He had heard what had happened to Mickey and though he had hated the man the thought of what had happened to him in his attempt to stop the Heartless escaping made him feel torn in his hatred.

"Good Morning." Cloud shouted out with simple curtness as he looked out onto the shabby faces of people who had seen too much. "We're going to keep heading west to continue and get further away from the city and to look for a possible place to hole up and defend ourselves."

This was met with mixed reviews as people started to whisper about the news that they had all predicted. Cloud kept his gaze forward and seemed unfazed by all this.

"About ten miles from here there is a town and if it's safe we will be able to pick up much needed supplies that should make the journey a tad more tolerable." This was met with a general sound of agreement. Most if not all people were looking for worse for wear and only could have what they could carry on their back which wasn't much. "We will take the country way and avoid all major roads like usual but as stated before stay with the group and no wandering away unless you want to be left behind." He let that settle in before he gave a swift nod and signaled for them to start moving out.

And then, just like that, the crowd started to move and like a herd of braying cattle they were on their way through the forest and out into the gloomy day. An overall blah mood was hanging over the crowd.

Roxas stood where he was and let the people push past him as he stared at the back of Clouds head with an almost longing look. His pride and guilt forbade his movements forward though and his feet refused to move forward. Instead he was lost in the crowd of grumbling people until he stood alone in the trampled forest clearing watching the crowd walk away.

He wiped a slightly dirty hand slowly down his face in regret as he released a sigh at his own incompetency.

Nothing ever could just be easy.

"We going short stuff?" Axel asked with a voice that held a low vibe of compassion that only Roxas could hear. He up walked through the stiff grass and put a hand on Roxas' shoulder and squeezed to give a low amount of comfort to the blond before starting to walk forward with his hands now in his pockets to follow after the mass of people.

Roxas gave the ground a hard look before looking straight ahead with a defiant gaze that came to his face with ease. His feet then started to move in a jogging motion to fall into step beside Axel.

"How do you think this day is going to go?" Roxas asked looking up at Axel out of the corner of his eyes.

Axel in response rubbed his head with an annoyed look as he looked up at the herd of people. "I really don't know but you know as well as me that tensions are running high and when tempers flare people act stupidly. And we both know that wouldn't be the best thing to happen right now." He sighed and dropped his hand back to his pocket, "We can only hope that they don't act too irrationally before we find real shelter."

"Who knows when that will be?"

Axel flicked him in the head lightly with a finger causing Roxas to shoot him an annoyed look then Axel ignored, "We'll find a new home, it just might take a while. You need to be more positive."

"I'll take your word on that." Roxas commented lightly feeling a tad better.

"And you are a better man for it." Axel retorted lastly shooting Roxas a winning smile.

Roxas felt a small smile grace his face as he nodded and shifted his eyes back forward to walk through the increasingly thinning trees praying once more that the day would go well. They needed a good day to get moral back up and the past days had done little to boost it either way. It was hanging precariously in the middle as of now and this day could either put it towards positivity or send it spiraling out of control into the very depths of negativity.

He dropped his head low, with their luck it wasn't hard to guess what way the needle would swing.

Though their speed wasn't all that fast, it didn't take too long to exit the safety of the forest and walk out into the open and onto the road that weaved though the country. From the looks of it, one could see that nature was already trying to take it over from the sings of plants growing in and along the lines and the amount of cracks that splayed out on it.

Cloud led the group to walk on it to make the trip a tad easier on everyone as the day continued to stay grey with no trace of the sun in sight.

They soon left the forest behind and were now completely surrounded, not by forests, but by a sweeping prairie that went on for miles though off in the distance a few radio towers could be seen if one squinted. It reminded Roxas dimly of a certain scene from 'The Sound of Music' that Sora had made them his family all watch one day.

It was obvious to him that Cloud was doing his best to keep them away from civilization where the threat of Heartless and people were at their highest. It was still unknown how long the virus had been gestating out of the city for the radio stations seemed to be all stuck on the same loop though they turned it on every once in a while to see if they had come in range of a new one.

They were currently playing with one of the few useable radios in the back of the crowd allowing Roxas and Axel to listen in to the dreary activity of trying to find a new one with new information.

Sadly they were just getting the usual loop they had happened upon the first day out of the city, "…only a shot to the chest will take them down for good but stay as far away from them as possible for most if not all people are susceptible to the disease. Scientists are still puzzled over the genetic structure but they advise people to head to the local evacuation centers in your towns. I repeat the so called 'Normandy Virus' is spreading without hindrance and may soon be at your doorsteps."

The next part always made Roxas want to pick up the radio and throw it into a ravine. "The Military is baffled as to how the disease was able to make it past the quarantine that Normandy City was locked down under but they assure us that they had taken all the necessary precautions to keep it contained. As of now stay in your houses and away from the..."

At this time in the broadcast another voice chimes in and yells, "Sir they are here!" Static picked up but Roxas distinctly heard the cries of Heartless in the background. Gasps of surprise and rustling of paper is heard as well as chairs falling over in panic. Next, the sounds of what seemed like a barrage on whatever building they were erupted forth until something snapped and the cries became louder.

At that point a single sentence is heard, "I don't bel-"

The noises abruptly were cut off and the static replaced it but five seconds later the usual broadcast was up once more repeating the same nonsense as before. Roxas clenched his fists in anger at the thought that the outside world had known what was going on in the city but had done nothing. In the back of his head he knew there was really anything they could have done but the bitterness remained all the same.

"I really wish they could find some music on that thing." Axel said off to the side looking glumly at the radio as the person in front of them continued to toy around with it with an equally frustrated expression. Roxas just wished they wouldn't mess with it at all. All it ended up doing was decrease moral and put everyone in the dumps.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora called out walking out of the moving crowd toward Roxas with the usual look of positivity to him. Roxas didn't know how he still did it but even as they were on the run his twin had a look that showed he thought everything would work out. He knew that Sora was worried though about the group splitting up which is why he was confused why Sora was coming to him out of the group. He had been working nonstop it seemed like to cool tempers and to work out fights that had been erupting during the days they had walked.

He fell easily into step with Roxas and gave a big of smile that could be expected in these circumstances while giving his brother a side hug. Roxas couldn't help but smile a tad at this, it had been a while since he and Sora had really seen each other since the evacuation but he was glad Sora had forgiven him for shoving him into Rikus portal against his will during that day Lexaeus had been chasing him and Naminé.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Sora said with a hint of sarcasm looking up at the still murky sky.

"Oh yes, the best I've seen in ages." Roxas replied with an equal measure of sarcasm. He looked back to Sora and was taken aback by the frown that was on his brother's face. "What's wrong Sora?"

Sora avoided his eye and instead looked up at the moving crowd in front of them. It was then Roxas noticed yet again just how dirty and pathetic they all looked with Sora's usual bouncy hair looking worse for the wear as well as everyone looking more like homeless people which in this case seemed actually true. He could only imagine how he looked with his ripped up clothing and nasty ratty wings.

"Cloud wants you to go scout the city that he mentioned this morning." Roxas wasn't surprised but felt bad for the amount of guilt that coated Sora's voice from having to be the messenger in this situation

Axel on the other hand had no such remorse. "Cloud wants Roxas to go alone to a potentially heartless infested town?" His eyes darkened and became slits as he peered down at Sora who still was looking away and wringing his hands together in guilt.

Roxas ignored Axel burning look and put a worn hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I figured. I'll go talk to Cloud." He pushed out a small smile before he started to walk faster and away from Sora and Axel to go catch up to Cloud. It would have been simpler to fly over the crowd then walk through it but Roxas didn't care for the looks he would have earned by doing that so stay on the ground and held his molting wings tightly against his back. He heard Axel walk after him but he heard nothing as Axel was obviously stewing over this new development that Sora had sent their way.

Roxas could practically hear the gears grinding in Axels head but said nothing in return and instead squeezed through the packed crowd that filled the road in his journey to get to Cloud. He earned a few glares from the people he brushed by and a few whispers could be heard but he continued to plow through though his teeth ground together in held thinly held back anger.

About half way through the crowd Axel spoke up, "You can't possibly be considering going out there alone." Though his voice was quiet, the anger that trimmed each word could be easily heard. Roxas continued to make his way through all the people though and didn't reply. "When I said we weren't going on missions without each other I meant it Roxas."

Roxas couldn't help but shut his eyes at this and grimaced in annoyance but kept on walking not commenting at this statement. The remark had stung more that Axel probably had known. Luckily for him, he soon reached the beginning of the mass of people and saw Cloud and Squall in the front talking to some people that he didn't know the names of though they looked a tad familiar.

Cloud glanced back and motioned them away seeing Roxas walk towards him. Even Squall hung back to give them room to talk opting to converse with the people Cloud had so suddenly waved away.

Roxas finished his journey and began to walk side by side with his older brother. His eyes darted to the side before fixing forward on the horizon after immediately noticing the lack of eye contact Cloud was choosing to throw his way. Axel continued to stay behind them; glaring daggers into Clouds back just daring him to do something that would piss him off.

"I take it Sora gave you the news?" Cloud asked keeping his voice still.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be up here." Roxas said trying again to catch Clouds eye but failing when his brother kept his gaze strictly forward with no wavering either way.

"Due north of here about ten miles is a town called Hampstead. We can make it there by nightfall if we keep up the pace but I need someone who can make it there, check it out, and come back before then." Cloud explained still looking anywhere but at Roxas. "The only person that can do that is you."

"I figured." Roxas said feeling his wings bristle up unintentionally.

"You can't be serious." Axel commented from behind with the edge of anger to his voice. If Cloud was intimidated by this he didn't show it and even had the audacity to ignore the red head and instead stayed focus on the road ahead with keen eyes. Axel though wouldn't let it be and stepped up next to Cloud with anger clouding his usually clear eyes. "You are really going to send your _brother _into unknown territory with _no _back up."

No cracks appeared in Clouds emotionless armor despite these questions thrown his way. "You need to get back in at least two hours so we have enough time to find other suitable shelter for tonight if that town falls though." He instructed which Roxas accepted without complaint despite the disapproving looks Axel was shooting his way. "Does your cell phone still have power?"

Roxas pulled out the almost useless lump of technology out of his pocket and turned it on to see he had about two bars of power left. Since the evacuation of the city he had kept it turned off as much as possible but since there were no outlets around in the wilderness not a lot of charging could be done. He turned to Cloud and nodded though from his perspective he didn't know how Cloud could see his silent acknowledgement for his brother still had his face resolutely forward.

This was really starting to piss Roxas off though he only bit the inside of his cheek in protest and tried to keep his rising anger in check.

Cloud said one last thing before walking forward faster and motioning to Squall to come back, "Check in when you get back and be careful." As Roxas watched his brother walk away he couldn't help but feel a bit abandoned but was ripped from these thoughts by a brutal hand crushing down on his shoulder halting his steps forward. He turned to see Axel leering down at him ignoring the looks annoyance thrown their way by the people that were forced to walk around them.

"You can't," was his terse statement. His chin was set and his teeth were clenched as his body language screamed his raging emotions. Roxas felt ripples of guilt pierce his gut at the same time as a bit of anger flare up. He knew it was wrong to think but he couldn't help but feel Axel didn't think he could take care of himself. Sure Axel had saved him a lot but he had done it right back just as many times.

Hadn't he?

"I have to Axel." Roxas said biting back the urge to defend himself against the feeling of inadequacy that was slowly rising up under the gaze of the man that had had to pull him out of trouble so many times. If anything ever happened to Axel because of him…well he couldn't let that happen.

More stares were drawn to them as Roxas heard Axel start to say something which he abruptly cut off, "I should go." He pulled forcefully away from the grip Axels hand had on his shoulder to walk out of the moving crowd and out into the grass on the side of the road.

"Roxas!" Axel called out with anger now visible in his tone for all to hear but Roxas paid it no heed and instead took off into a cold sprint alongside the moving crowd. Another call was heard but with the wind rushing into his ears he could ignore it easier along with the stares he was accumulating from his run. Both of these factors urged him to get out of there as fast as he could.

Ebony wings rushed out as his muscles contracted in a multiple of memorized movements to propel himself into the air where his wings pushed down vigorously to keep his frame aloft. Feathers caught the light breeze sending him higher above his group until he could see the entire stretch of people that coated the road. As he rose up higher he noticed a few envious looks from people but they were heavily outweighed by the momentous amounts of revulsion and resentment thrown his way.

Roxas could only look forward to mask his frustration that popped up as he soared higher to catch the air currents that would carry him steadily along. Slowly as he rose though he felt some of the worry and guilt leave him as the wind carried him away from the mass of people.

Axel and flying were the two things that truly made him feel alive and both he didn't think he could live without anymore.

For just that moment he drove the worry and fear from him mind and just was. He extended his thirteen foot wingspan out to their fullest and allowed the wind to take over sending him rocketing through the air faster than he thought possible. It had been his first time flying out in the open like this since being in the city and the air out here was uninhibited by buildings and other manmade structures allowing it to course freely.

And that was just fine with him.

He let his body go on auto pilot as he flew along onward to this town called Hampstead. He didn't know how long it took but as he flew he saw even more signs of the destruction that had been wrought on the land due to the Heartless invasion. Countless buildings were scattered around in the empty landscape and even from up this high he could see the damage that had been one to each.

No people were seen though as everyone must have tried to evacuate during the first trimester of the attack. After a while he stopped looking and instead kept his eyes locked on the horizon until he saw the city that could only be Hampstead.

Keeping his eyes open for any signs of danger he landed on the road that lead into the main street of the small town and saw quickly that this must have been hit by the virus a long time ago. Dried blackness crusted over many parts of the road and the buildings that surrounded it leaving a disturbing sight in its wake. He wrinkled his nose in aversion at the smell that hit him as he wandered farther in.

Though it was an old odor, time could only do so much to distil the stench of pure decay.

Pushing through his instinct to flee, Roxas walked forward determined to bring back good news to Cloud. He looked into the buildings he passed for a possible grocery store or shelter but saw that most of the buildings had been ransacked leaving him little hope that the grocery store would be any different.

"A little boy is all lost I think so, why else would he come to poor Hampstead?" A voice whispered to the side from one of the buildings causing Roxas to immediately shift to attack mode, his yellow hilted grey steeled keyblade summoned to his hand at the ready for anything. His eyes caught a movement inside the building that was labeled, 'Black and White Retail'.

"Who's there?" He called out thinking the voice sounded more afraid than threatening though he wouldn't hesitate to attack if the need was warranted.

"He shouldn't be here; he shouldn't be here at all." The voice was unusually raspy and sounded like it was gurgling something as it spoke. Another movement came from the store and that's when his eyes caught sight of one glowing yellow eye which was accompanied by a normal brown one. As Roxas squinted his eyes to see better he couldn't help but be intrigued in a sick way as he finally realized what he was looking at.

It was a woman in her early thirties from the look of it but she no longer was all human. Black tendrils of dark energy writhed forth in splotches on her body leaving her horribly mutated for the time being before she became a true heartless. How she had gotten the virus so late in the game was lost on him but he couldn't deny what was staring straight at him in a twisted visage.

A clawed hand reached out at him as the woman's mutilated face split into a fanged smile, dark ooze dripping down between her one normal eye and the yellow one. What was left of her hair fell into her face as she tried to say something but was hindered by the blackness that seemed to clog up her throat.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked trying to find out if she had any of her humanity left as he heard her spit out some unknown chunk of flesh. No words came forth from her though as the single yellow eye stared at him. Thinking fast Roxas spoke again, "Is there anyone else in this town?" Though the woman might not be the best source of information at this point in time she was the only thing he had to go on.

"Only I and the little boy are here." She said, her voice crawling with some unidentified emotion. Her head did tilt in a sporadic manner though as if she no longer had control over the motor functions of her own body which might have been true.

"What happened here?" Roxas said still keeping his keyblade held high but he was more curious now than afraid. Axel would probably want to hit him though if he saw what he was doing but Roxas drove those thoughts from his head and focused on the virus stricken woman who seemed to be advancing further forward towards the opening in the pitch black store. Her one eye was illuminated to show him where she was at all time though sometimes it seemed to dim.

"The little boy questions what happened here does he." She let out a crumbling laugh and her brown eye seem to lose some of its glossiness, "I have no idea little boy. I came here to try and find protections from the night stalkers and instead…" Her clawed hand drew back and clutched at herself. "-Well look at me." She said bitterly with a tad more clarity to her words. For a brief moment her sanity was returning and Roxas jumped at the chance of getting some solid information before she succumbed to the growing madness within her.

"How far has the virus spread?" He asked with little hope she could answer but was pleasantly surprised a second later.

"You truly have no idea the hell that has been wrought on the land do you little boy?" One of her deformed limbs gripped the broken window sending the remaining glass skittering to the ground. "Three weeks ago we heard that the possibility of the virus escaping from Normandy City from a lone civilian that had broken out but the military _assured _ us that everything was well taken care of." More blackness dribbled down her chin as she spoke with her volume increasing with each syllable she uttered.

"A week passed until they finally told us that the virus was no longer contained and that our fearless President had gone into hiding. Without us knowing over four states had been taken over by the virus and because of censorship on such a colossal scale we never stood a chance." The anger in her words caused the blackness to boil up around her in rage. "The next two weeks that passed was all it took for the once great country of the United States to be overtaken as well as the invasion of our northern and southern cousin countries to begin." Her eyes fell as hopelessness seemed to take her for a second.

When she spoke next her voice was cold and monotone. "Eventually the night stalkers will cover everything and the human race will be obliterated."

Roxas was at a loss of words as the news swept over him as he heard the woman start to breathe heavily. Her frail shell almost collapsed over itself as she fought for each consecutive breath.

She ended up coughing violently spewing darkness on the ground but was able to speak a second later, the sanity finally starting to creep away from her voice, "I survived so long in this lost world trying to get to the Southern Lights only to be turned into one now after my loved ones had been ripped away, the world is a cruel place for such a little boy."

Roxas heard her tone dip as the madness began to overtake her once more but he couldn't let that happen just yet, "Southern Lights? What are you talking about?"

Hearing that word repeated seemed to trip something in her brain making her once again at least partially control of her thoughts. She looked him dead in the eye and said, "The supposed refugee camp just due North of here, I was heading there looking for shelter when I was attacked by a lone night stalker. I was able to kill him but the damage had been done little boy." She clutched at herself to stop the sudden tremors that eclipsed her body.

"I was so close, so close…" Her body quivered and sprayed more blackness as she hobbled forward in the store, still protected from the weak but deadly sun's rays.

When she looked back up the glaze to her one good eye had returned and the yellow one glowed as brightly as a mini sun. "But don't worry little one, it will soon be over." The blackness continued to cover her body as she took a shuddering breath, "I'll take care of you like you were my own little boy."

Roxas could only watch in horrified fascination as she ignored the brightening sunlight that was escaping through a hole in the clouds and exited the building to walk towards him. Her black bits bubbled and writhed in anger but she ignored the probable onslaught of pain and continued to walk towards Roxas with a lopsided head that was still grinning obliviously

"I sense that you are like me little boy." She pointed a clawed finger at him that was dripping an erratic amount of liquid down onto the road as her other normal hand touched where her heart had once been. "I can smell the darkness running through your veins; your heart is coated in it leaving my nostrils stinging."

She let out a satanic laugh as her legs gave out from under her sending her sprawling down on the ground with a sickening sound. The laughter still shook her body even as the parts of her body that were covered in the heartless substance started to dissolve into nothingness taking the limbs they covered with them.

"Such a lost little boy with a heart of darkness…what will become of you?"

* * *

I didn't mean for it to be such a long chapter but there you go, it just happens sometimes.

Again I know the plot is kind of slow right now but don't worry it will eventually speed up, I just need to build up the background and give life to the world in the story. That way you will actually care when stuff starts to happen :)

I hoped you liked and please review if you did.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas' eyes never left the morbid scene that lay before him as the laughter slowly rang hollow in the dying woman's throat. Soon only the breathy sounds of her harsh labors for oxygen remained. He was awash with confliction as to what he should do as he witnessed the woman's flesh literally melt away under the blazing sun that had appeared through the thick haze of clouds just for a moment to as pay respects. Her yellow eye long ago had dimmed and sunken in on itself leaving only her one brown eye to gaze up into the sky for probably the last time.

As he watched this all happen he couldn't help but hope that maybe John Quiñones would suddenly appear and say 'Hey this was all a trick, you're being recorded right now for the 'What would you do?' special on Dateline NBC. Wasn't this all good and dandy'

While this desperate thought floated through his head he heard her turn her face slowly to its side as parts of her stomach suddenly gave out a large crack and caved in on itself to such a degree Roxas could see the outline of what remained of her intestines. She didn't seem to notice and instead let out a hoarse whisper that was more of a growl than a human noise.

It tore into his eardrums like nails across a chalk board.

She must have seen the pained look on his face as she then crooked a single digit of her withering black hand that lay on the ground at him in a sign of quiet desperation to get something across. He took a step back in uneasiness but faltered upon seeing the all too human look in the single brown eye it that stared up at him.

Shifting his feet in hesitation, he kicked himself mentally before walking ultimately forward and kneeling down next to the dying woman that sadly did not possess the single strand of DNA that would have protected her from this fate. She made an obvious effort to speak but was wracked with another bout of coughing that resulted in her spitting out another wad of dark matter that splattered against the pavement. Roxas flinched upon its impact where his hand had been mere moments ago.

After spitting out the last remains that clung to her mouth, she turned back to look at him with a wide shaking eye that was brimming with fear. Her mouth opened to show black coated teeth and rancid breath was expelled but Roxas didn't take a step away and instead moved a tad closer to hear what she had started to say. Curiosity and pure pity took over for a second as the roots of his humanity took control of his actions.

"Your only hope little boy is Southern Lights…your only hope…" Roxas stood back up and keeping his eyes locked with hers, he opened his wings to cast a shadow down over her protecting her in her final throes from the sun. Upon seeing them, the dying woman took a sharp intake of breath and sorrow touched her face for the first time. "An angel…the lord didn't desert me." A cracked smile appeared on her face as tears filled her one eye. "Please angel, kill me-" Her sentence was cut off by another sharp round of coughing that sent out even more blackness and even traces of blood could now be seen.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and stood straighter over the pathetic form of the twitching woman that was in so much pain as the inconceivable thought that he was anything like angel lay low in his mind. If anything he would be the direct opposite if he carried out with what she was asking.

His head and keyblade hung heavy as the woman lifted a shaking clawed hand upward towards him in a pathetic pleading gesture.

Her breath rattled loudly in her collapsed lungs as her whispers became little more than breathy expulsions. If he left her like this he didn't know how long she would last in her condition or in the end she would turn into one of them.

He knew what he had to do.

No emotion flickered across his face as he grasped his keyblade steadily with his left hand and raised it higher into the air trying to collect himself together for what was about to transpire. The woman looked up at him and smiled. She knew what was coming and trembled from pain or fear, one couldn't know unless they were her.

And then, with just a second of hesitation, he brought it down and smashed the blunt end of the keyblade onto the woman's chest destroying her heart like organ in one quick movement effectively freeing her from her hell on earth.

Upon impact, bits of blackness and gore sprayed up from the collisions spray splattering him a bit but the odd numbness that washed over him left him dull on their impact.

The woman showed no outward display of pain and seemed at peace despite the amount of torture her body had gone through in such a short amount of time. She seemed to relax if anything and let out what remained of her breath in one long last sigh as her human eye slowly began to glaze over leaving her blind to the world.

Roxas heard her say one last thing before finally expiring.

"I see more angels…they are so beautiful." Her body grew still with the trembling that had had its hold over her finally gone. Roxas didn't have to check for a pulse to know that she was no longer alive but hoped she was now in a place where pain couldn't reach her.

The wind picked up as the sun disappeared from sight once more under the thin gauze of clouds. Roxas felt his heart finally start to slow down in tandem with the weather. It had happened all so fast and now all he could think about was the fact that he hadn't even known her name.

Now he never would.

Sudden revulsion erupted within him at the sick act he had just been somewhat forced to perform. His eyes caught sight of his keyblade and saw the fresh blood and bits of darkness that covered it like a fresh coat of paint. He felt bile rise up in his throat as the smell finally reached his nose causing him to throw the weapon away trying to physically force the memory from coming to his mind.

The keyblade clattered against the road a few times before it disappeared into a fit of sparks but Roxas had long since turned around to walk away from the scene he had just helped create.

As he walked down the black splattered streets, he tried to keep himself sane and not give into the panic that lay on the fringes on his mind by thinking about the new knowledge the woman had used her dying breaths to implore upon him. Most of it had been nonsense but the thing that stuck out the most was the place she had been trying to get to. She had called it Southern Lights and had described it as if it was the last hope on earth, which for her it probably was.

Such a place seemed impossible to exist but he knew that he would have to tell Cloud when he got back for an option in the future. Especially if this place fell through.

He tucked the knowledge away in the back of his mind before completely throwing himself into the task at hand. The ordeal with the woman had put him behind schedule when it came to investigating this town for any viable food choices and if he was going to comb through it to the best of his ability he was going to have to go fast.

It was because of this, he didn't notice the drastic changes that were happening to the weather conditions.

Building after building reaped the same results as the search for food or other supplies became little more than a hopeless endeavor with little chance at victory so late in the game. Each dilapidated building brought forth a weak sort of hope but each time he looked in and searched the same results were seen.

It came to the point all he had to do was glance inside a building for a second to know that it held nothing that could be used. He also began to see underlying signs that showed what had happened to this city. The buildings themselves hadn't been that damaged structure wise but each of the buildings insides looked as if they had been gutted and ripped apart from the colossal force that had torn through this city without mercy.

The town must have had no warnings as to what was going to happen to it leaving the people that had called this place home with absolutely no defense or knowledge as to what was going to hit them.

He could imagine everything as he gazed upon deep scratches etched into the wooden floors of the buildings as well as dark stains that could only be blood. Most, if not all the people, probably had been slaughtered when the heartless had hit and if any had escaped, unless they were immune, they had been transformed into the beasts they had just survived.

White hot anger boiled in Roxas' chest at the inhumanity the creators of the virus had had when it came right down to all the horror it had wrought on everything it touched. People had lived here, human fucking beings and yet no one had given them a second thought when everything had come crashing down. They had probably been thought as merely a statistic in the grand scheme of things.

His feet scuffed at the ground as his wings bristled up for a moment before lying flat once more. He ran a hand through his hair as his feet started walking once again. 'You can't do anything about it now, only ghosts are left here and getting angry won't help anything.' His argument held little merit even in his head though he did focus back at the matter at hand.

'Just keeping going.' Even his encouragement sounded off.

It was at the intersection of oak and cherry that he found the grocery store he had been searching for all this time and saw that it to, like the rest of the town, had been ransacked quite violently. He walked up through the empty parking lot and peered into one of the cracked windows that had once displayed food and felt his face fall. Nothing had been left untouched and blackness practically caked the insides as if there had been a heartless orgy inside.

He opened the door a crack and flinched upon hearing the bell ring but continued inside. His feet left footprints in the dry blackness and the smell almost overwhelmed him. People must have tried to use this place for protection but had ultimately failed for the heartless must have been drawn here like a moth to a flame except in this analogy the moth destroyed that fire.

Not being able to take anymore he slammed the door shut and heard the bell fall to the ground giving one last pathetic jingle.

As he walked away down the parking lot, he felt the cold lump that resided in the pit of his stomach seem to grow in size. The cold realization slowly sunk in that he would have to tell Cloud that the town he had been banking on had no food or supplies that could be recovered. Another unsettling fact was though he hadn't seen any recent signs of them, heartless could still be hiding in the town and banking on the feeling that coated his skin like a thin sheath they were out there somewhere.

For the first time since he arrived, he wished Axel was with him even if it made him appear weak. Right now he could really use him nearby for support or just the comfort of knowing someone was with him to bear the weight of this knowledge.

"Anymore shit you want to throw my way?" Roxas asked looking up to the heavens with agitation. "It's not like you have a problem with handing it out!"

No response came back to him leaving him standing alone in the black encrusted road with only his simmering fury to keep him company. Feeling frustrated and disappointed with this whole excursion, he lowered his head and turned to leave down the dirty road. He was so angry he didn't even bother looking over his shoulder to do a sweep of the area to make sure no dangers were around.

He just wanted to get out of this town and try to suppress the memories he had accumulated.

Elsewhere, on the building a little down the road from the blond, there was the establishment that had once been known as Alex and Jacks Pizza. On it stood a leering figure dressed in the standard organization robe handed out to every member of the elite group in the military. The person was of small build and had a lithe body that expressed power in a primal level. A hood obscured most of the face but a hint of red eyes could be seen as well as a smile that traced their lips as it whispered to its self, "I'm going to enjoy this."

They did nothing but watch as a great hill of clouds entered the horizon and started their journey across the desolate landscape, Its smile growing wider with each second that passed.

Back down the road, the temperature seemed to flip down a few notches sending a sharp shiver down Roxas' back. With the hairs standing upright on his neck he flicked his eyes back and felt his jaw slack a bit as the colossal clouds raced across the sky coating the ground in thick shadows in its wake.

He watched it with a queer sort of fascination as it descended over him draping the town in its gloom. It rivaled the darkness that night brought on and it was that thought that cold realization finally shot down his spine.

"You will pay Roxas, but first you need to understand." The figure said from the building obscured from sight behind a giant cutout of a pizza. "And oh will you regret existing after I am through with you." With that said they began to walk across the roof but not before giving a simple snap of their fingers. That small action was the cataclysm of events that soon eclipsed the once desolate city.

Standing on the road that lead out of the city, Roxas wings bristled up as all his hairs stood on end. A second later he heard the high keening sound that meant only one thing, the heartless were here, and they knew he was there.

He had thought the town devoid of them but in reality they had been hiding in the very bowels of the city and as if sensing the change in the outside light source, they were on the prowl. And they smelled blood.

He saw the yellow eyes emerge from every dark corner imaginable in the town as he desperately turned around to start and run down the road in hopes of gaining enough momentum to take off. He had his pride but even he knew that he didn't stand a chance against an onslaught of heartless that probably hadn't feasted in a long time. His only chance to avoid this fight was get into the sky where they couldn't follow him.

Their cries resounded on all sides as he whipped his wings out and was about to leap into the air when mutilated bodies tackled him veraciously to the ground. Immediately his keyblade was in his hand, even before his body made contact with the road, sweeping out in a large arc sending heartless hissing backwards in pain. His other hand let out an explosion of light that sent the rest skittering back, their yellow eyes aflame in animalistic fear and confusion at their prey fighting back.

His back slammed into the ground but he didn't let their brief pause in their attacks go to waste. Getting back to his feet, he gave one more burst of searing light that arced in the air to slam into the vulnerable bodies of the heartless. More hisses of pain filled the air as he turned to run further down the road. He heard the darkness that coated them sizzle from the light that had no pity on their defenses before the ones that hadn't gotten the full brunt of the attack started running after him in a stampede.

And if that wasn't enough, more started to swarm out of the farther buildings encouraged by the sounds of their brethren.

He skittered around them dodging the repeated slashing of claws to continued sprinting down the road as fast as he could. Feeling them bearing down on his heels, he thought of that poor woman who died by their hands. The motivation he needed flowed through him in a hot flash that left him filled with adrenaline. He gave a leap forward and pumped down with his expanded wings.

Flight came to him as smoothly as pushing a knife through butter. His feet left the ground as he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

His wings fought against the air to gain altitude to leave the screaming heartless behind but luck just wasn't with him that day. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of a figure with bright red eyes staring at him with such a large grin it seemed impossible. The rush of déjà vu that enveloped him left him unaware of his surroundings for just a moment as the world seemed to rush around him.

That was all it took though to bring him out of the sky.

A brazen heartless had rushed up on one of the roofs of the buildings and in a leap of faith jumped towards the delicious beating heart that flew just out of reach. It was just short of reaching the body that held the heart but its claws ripped into the closest unfurled ebony wing tearing into the feather laden muscles to break apart important tendons.

Its claw ripped straight through leaving it with no hold on its yelling victim and soon it was falling. It fell to the road where its neck snapped leaving it paralyzed from the neck down while its head snapped this way and that. It didn't last long though as soon it was destroyed by its brothers and sisters that ran over it in their blind lust for the heart that was over their heads.

Roxas suppressed a scream as he felt himself lose almost all function in his left wing. He desperately fought for control and did his best to continue gliding but he was losing altitude fast. The wind carried him the rest of the way out of the city and out into the sweeping prairie where he did his best to land which was hindered by the muscles in his left wing jerking sporadically.

He felt it crumple in on his back as he summoned the keyblade back to his hand to meet the heartless that were already circling around him.

Remembering all the times he encountered them in the city he let the memories wash over him as his muscles took over to get into the fighting.

Right when his feet touched back on the ground his keyblade was slicing through the air around him without mercy. It cut into the first heartless to arrive rending the blackness from their mutated bodies for a brief second before it converged once more with fury. His right hand shot forth light but it seemed for everyone he took out there was another in its place.

They were everywhere and their blackness was growing larger in tandem with their frenzy. He soon found he wasn't able to move his keyblade fast enough to deal with them even with the light on his side and under his control.

Unfortunately he couldn't hold out like this forever for already he was starting to feel the toll taken on his body from using so much energy in such a short amount of time. He had to either get out of there fast or end this. He couldn't bank on the sun coming out forever for from the looks of it, it seemed like it was gone for the day.

Yet again his keyblade was brought down to take care of a particularly brazen heartless that had lunged for his throat. The heartless had gotten uncomfortably close and darkness sprayed onto his face in result of it. Another bout of déjà vu rushed through his body as his right eye was blinded by the oily substance. He tried to wipe it away with a free hand but all it did was further ingrain it in his eye.

Because of this, another heartless rushed out from the swarming mass and latched onto his right arm. The bite was that of bulldog quality and the instant the teeth touched his arm they bit down and punctured his skin and muscle to the point they emerged from the other side.

A yelp escaped his mouth before he could stop it as he was dragged forcibly down to the ground, the heartless snarling over him with pure triumph in its eyes. The other heartless leapt at this new development and converged onto his kicking and squirming body. His elbow jarred against the road as he tried to work his keyblade to free himself but the angle just wasn't there and if that wasn't bad enough the light wouldn't come to him.

Whether he had used up all of it or it was just the sheer amount of thrashing darkness that was congregating around him, he didn't know. He did know he was in a bad spot and if he didn't do something fast soon it wouldn't be just his clothes and skin being bitten into.

Fending off as many as he could, he somehow managed to roll over onto his stomach with the main heartless still attached to his arm. It was growling violently and bit down harder eliciting another wince from Roxas who bared his teeth in anger at this infuriating heartless who held his arm in its maw.

He did two consecutive actions at once. He jabbed his keyblade forward and stabbed the wretched heartless that constrained him right in the stomach area at the same time he expanded his one good wing out to as far as it would go. His arm twisted the keyblade and pulled it out of the now dying heartless and smiled at seeing it fall to the ground but that same smile faltered at not feeling the release of his arm.

Feeling the heartless about to attack again he started to beat down with his one working wing to cause some wind to pick up in the hopes that would make them hesitate long enough for him to get free. Not waiting to see if it worked, he pulled his right arm back towards his body, dragging the now dissolving body of the heartless with it. He then wedged his keyblade into the mouth and began to pry it open wincing in pain as he felt the teeth start to slide out of his flesh.

Finally, the last fang was free and he was able to bring his arm out to hang dead at his side. Not breaking his stride though, he brought his wing to a standstill but kept it open to make himself seem larger. To the beastlike minds of the heartless he seemed a much bigger threat like this and they cringed away in fear however their eyes remained alight in a yellow glow through the high grass showing their predatory minds were still in the works.

"Get the fuck away!" Roxas yelled, his temper getting the better of him for a second as he felt numerous cuts on his body leak blood.

They growled and slathered in response to the smell of the hearts excretions, their courage was growing with each second as they continued their circling of the first heart they had smelled in such a long time. Their appetites were increasing tenfold with each minute that prolonged their feasting though they all sensed this was no ordinary heart which made them attack with even more vigor.

They began to advance forward and it was then that Roxas had finally had enough. Before he was angry, but now he was furious. Not only had he just been mauled but he had been reminded he wasn't as strong as he liked to think he was and for that he was going to destroy them.

"I said, GET THE FUCK AWAY!" He felt something roil deep within him and even though he knew the light wouldn't respond he held up his hand and held back a scream as he watched darkness erupt forth. It coated his arm in its ethereal yet tangible substance as his shadow writhed underneath him and expanded outward driving the heartless back as they spat in anger.

He clutched at his arm in agony and did his best to suppress the power that wanted to be let out. He was able to stop it from going up past his shoulder but even that was a struggle.

Looking back up he glared at the heartless that watched him with captivated eyes and felt their surprise in the way they held their bodies. His shadow returned back to normal but something had been done, something he couldn't put into words.

He watched as the heartless cocked their heads as if hearing something that his ears couldn't pick up before giving him one last look of almost disappointment. They then all began to walk away into the grass and outwards to whatever was calling them with the last few giving him that same lingering look.

Soon it was only him alone out in the prairie. The blackness churning on his arm as blood ran down his back from his injured wing

He stayed there breathing hard until the darkness finally started to abate from his arm to show the skin underneath that should have had huge punctures on it was looking no worse for wear though the glimmers of darkness darted across it. The sun overhead began to peak through a thin veil of clouds as he shoved his face in the dirt

He stayed there until the tremors left his body.

* * *

Xehanort sat behind his large sweeping desk that currently held a large map of what looked like the entire world. It had many different markers on it such as a collaboration of red and black figures that marked different continents with the largest collection focusing on North America with the beginnings on Europe and Asia. His gloved hand rubbed a continuous circle on his chin as his other fiddled with a small figure that unlike the others was white.

"Has Subject Eight been able to locate Subject Seven yet?" He said after much deliberation.

Xemnas stepped forward out of the shadows and held his hands behind his back with a guarded expression lining his face. More figures stood behind him all adorned in the same black robes he wore but stayed hidden in the shadows obscuring their features from being. All were still with no movement or whispers floating about to puncture the silence.

"No." Xemnas replied with curtness that held no hesitation despite the look of scorn Xehanort threw his way upon hearing what he said. Xehanort's hand gripped the small metal figurine tighter until it was engulfed in his grip with no part of it showing. "Subject Eight is not performing to your standards?"

Xemnas was treated to a glare from this statement and if it was possible the grip on the figurine was tightened which resulted in a resounding crack to be heard. He reopened his hand to reveal the broken figurine sitting in the palm of his hand before he let it fall to the table. The pieces hit the wooden table and rolled their separate ways.

"We need to get him back Xemnas." Xehanort finally said with his eyes fixated on the broken toy before looking back up to meet Xemnas' eyes. "We needed him back two weeks ago." His voice rose a bit as he said this reflecting the anger that swirled in the depths of his eyes.

"I know sir." Xemnas said with an almost annoyed expression but one couldn't be sure for a second later the expressionless gaze was back in its place.

Xehanort's eyes flicked back up with an aggravation starting to radiate off of him. "Get out of my sight before I kill all of you." He said practically snarling as he pushed up from his seat sending it skidding across the floor so quickly it fell on its back. In the past days his cool demeanor had been tested more and more with Subject Eights reckless behavior starting to put the last nails in the coffin for his composure.

Xemnas gave a quick bow of the head before starting to turn. Everyone filed out of the single door until it was just Xemnas and Xehanort standing in the room. "You better get Subject Eight under control Xemnas and find Subject Seven." Xemnas started to leave upon hearing that but was stopped once more. "Oh and one more thing, let Vexen know I am severely disappointed in its progress."

Xemnas nodded one last time and turned again to walk through the door but not before hearing one last muttering, "It can't even wield the keyblade…"

* * *

Bam, and another chapter bites the dust under my wrathful eye. More action this time but its not over yet because this thing is like the neverending story.

Please review because otherwise this thing will wither up and die due to neglection.

Oh and I CANNOT WAIT FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP!. HOrrraaahh


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop shaking…for fucks sake stop shaking." Roxas told himself in irritation as his right hand continued to grip the elbow of his left arm to try and stave off the sporadic shaking that was coursing through that limb. The darkness had sunk back to wherever it had been summoned from including the lone tendrils but he couldn't stop the tremors that had risen up in the aftermath.

He could only imagine what he looked liked as he made his way through the trample field of what must have been corn back to the road.

His wing was a bloody mess on his back and though it had long ago clotted the blood that had poured out had stained his sweatshirt to the point what remained of his sweatshirt had become quite heavy. The rest of his clothes hadn't fared all that better for his pants were now littered with gashes where the heartless and ripped/bit into him. "Luckily" the cuts weren't as deep as they could be leaving him still able to walk but that didn't stop the sharp pains.

The sun was high in the sky and Roxas knew that he had been gone longer than he had supposed to be yet something kept his hand from pulling out the cell phone that currently lay in his pocket. Somehow it had stayed in there and hadn't fallen out during the attack and yet it remained unused though there was enough reason to make a phone call precedent. Yet Roxas continued to walk through the knee high grass with his teeth locked together trying to still the tremors his arm continued to emit.

'I'm fine. I can make it back just fine.' Roxas thought to himself with little conviction. 'It's just a little scratch I can still fly. I just need to give it a rest' His wing let out an emission of pain as if to complain against this statement leaving Roxas with a sudden urge to punch someone right in the face so that they might feel an ounce of pain of what he had gone through in a few short months. Just to see their surprised expression would make him feel better.

Heck, anything remotely good would make him feel better right now after what had just happened. Sure it had been something he should have been prepared for but one couldn't just get used to the idea of things that used to be humans attacking you. And yet when the darkness had roared from deep within him he had felt something akin to when he had been forced to stab himself with his keyblade.

That same raw intensity of power awash with animalistic instincts still lay close to his mind.

'No.' Roxas thought, that wouldn't happen, he would never allow that to happen again. The memory alone brought on a cold sweat as the images of beating hearts looking so tantalizing surfaced in his mind. He had wanted to kill, to consume so horribly that he was afraid that the urge still remained inside him somehow as if it had been infused into his very being.

"No!" Roxas said out loud this time stopping in his tracks trying to convince himself that such a reality couldn't exist. His arm gave out a particularly large shudder from his arm bringing him back to the present and abruptly out of the depths of his battling psyche. Feeling dazed for a moment he clenched his hand tighter on his arm hoping that would help but it didn't do much beside cause his arm to feel a tad tingly from the blood circulation being cut off.

Letting out a sigh he finally let his hand drop back to his side and let the shuddering continue unabated until it ran its course.

'Alright let's try this.' Roxas thought to himself as he tentatively began to expand his wings to open them back up to the elements. The blood that had dried fast to his skin and feathers crackled as he moved his wings, some of it flaked off to fall down onto the dead crops that were littered under his feet. Oddly enough it didn't hurt quite as bad as he had expected it to and when he glanced back with wary eyes he was relieved to see that his muscles had already begun to start to knit back to together to some degree.

He could still see where the heartless had raked its claws through and watched with dismayed eyes as yet another feather fell off and floated to the ground. He knew that if he tried to fly he would do more damage than what was originally wrought but the idea of walking back didn't seem all that appealing.

Especially if another burst of clouds came along like before.

He began to let them close back inward while his right hand began to reach for the unused cell phone still lying dormant in his pocket. But his hand fell short and stopped in mid air as the thought of calling in for help when his brother had trusted him to give him this mission. He knew the thought was stupid, almost ridiculous when he was in such bad shape but just the idea of having Cloud answering the phone and hearing that his brother couldn't even do a simple thing made his insides squirm.

What could they even do if he called in? He was miles away and the only one that may be able to get to him and help him back was Riku who was probably off on a mission of his own.

No, bad wing or not, he was not going to do that to Cloud who already had too much on his shoulders.

Breathing in deep to settle his rapidly thumping heart, he reopened his black wings that were tinged with scarlet and felt wind pass through his feathers lightly. It was a small touch that he barely felt but even this brought on a twinge of pain as if the very weather was trying to discourage him from this rash course of action. In response, he jutted out his chin and blew out a wad of air.

He then stared out at the direction that held Axel and his family and felt the world tilt. The giant mass of clouds hadn't disappeared as he had hoped and instead they were heading south, the direction that held his group. That cloud mass had been huge and now he could only see the tail end of it.

Feeling the breath hitch in his lungs, he dug into his pocket immediately to get his cell phone out only to feel what was left of his breath die.

His hand came back out with what remained of his cell phone, though it had not fallen out a lone claw must have reach in and pierced a hole into the very center leaving it useless. 'And before I didn't want to use it out of pride…'

He no longer had a choice in the matter. He had to go now if he had any chance of beating the clouds and warning everyone.

"Screw it." Was all Roxas said before shoving the dead cell phone into his pocket and began walking, then jogging, until finally he was sprinting over the slightly muddy ground trying to gain the momentum he would need to pull off a running take off with his damaged wing. When he thought he had enough speed going, he pushed off of the ground and jumped high into the air as if his legs had been spring loaded.

He didn't hesitate at what had to be done next and pushed out bravely with his wings dealing with the onslaught of pain how Sephiroth had conditioned him to.

By not showing any of it.

Sweet beaded up on his brow as he his wings caught the air and furled out even more causing his muscles to stretch to accommodate. He could feel the individual fibers of his muscles in his damaged wing stretch to their capacity until finally snapping as he gained altitude over the wasteland. The desire to land became at its worse when he when he had finally reached his cruising altitude and began to glide which for his wing was the last thing on earth that it wanted to do.

The only thing that prevented him from landing was when he entered the moving domain of shadows he looked down and began to see yellow eyes pop up. He went up higher to avoid detection from them and pushed with his wings to go even faster and hoped he wasn't leaving any trace of himself behind.

Jacking his head up forward he stilled himself against the pain and accepted it as a part of his body. It was just a feeling, feelings could be ignored. . 'Just keep flying, just keep flying…" Became his mantra as he continued to hold out his wings and deal with the assault of pain. "Just keep…"

His lone form flew on as fast as he could to the point he became just a fast moving dot in the sky.

Down on the ground though a lone figure dressed in organizational robes was whistling a small tune as they walked through the high grass, their hands floating about by their sides playing invisible piano keys as they went along. As the figure went along more yellow eyes popped up and coursed behind it with new interest.

It turned its head to them revealing their red eyes aglow with cruel joy at the events that had taken place. With a small tilt of its head in the direction that Roxas was heading, the heartless were on the hunt.

The figure continued to whistle merrily as they followed after the frenzied mob until it to began to run as well.

The hunt for it to had just begun.

* * *

Axel was an angry person, he was angry at how his supposed leader was acting, he was angry about how stupid people were behaving in the face of fear, and he was angry about how Roxas had been forced to act time and time again. Sadly, to say Axel was merely angry would be putting it lightly.

He was currently walking on the fringes of the giant mobile mass of people and was radiating off an aura of heat that discouraged anyone from walking near him. The looks of aversion he was earning from the crowd just made him angrier. The ignorant bunch of sheep bickered day and day out about what should be done when they failed to see the growing threat that was right behind them.

Did they really think they had escaped Normandy City? Even though they no longer were in the city, the ever growing threat they had left behind had not abandoned them. The military would in no way just let them go especially since they knew now what had really gone down inside the city walls.

A scowl flitted across his face as he caught a glimpse of Cloud. Though he was the leader, Axel couldn't stop the thought of kicking the man in the groin from popping up whenever he saw him.

"Geeze Axel, your face is going to freeze like that if you don't chill out." Demyx remarked darting into Axels' personal bubble effectively ignoring the heat to nudge him in the side. "I mean he hasn't even been gone that long has he?" Demyx couldn't be sure but he thought the temperature rose even further upon that last comment causing a small bead of sweat to fall down his face leaving a streak in the light layer of dirt that coated his face.

"He was due back two hours ago." Axel said looking out of the corner of his eye to see Demyx, the scowl still on his face and if anything it had deepened.

"Seriously, it's been that long already?" Demyx questioned with his eyebrows raised up high in surprise. "Wow, I really need to stop daydreaming when we walk like this." He rubbed his hair feeling self conscious before glancing back up to ask. "Has Cloud said anything about it?"

Axel dug his nails into the palm of his hand to stop the urge to punch the musician in the face and resolved in merely saying, "I don't even think he has noticed." Axel knew this was a blatant lie though that didn't stop a small part of him in believing it. He had seen Cloud glance up in the sky every once in a while as if expecting to see Roxas swoop down but the anger caused the words to fall out.

After all, Cloud had been the one to send Roxas out into the unknown.

"Man, how did everything get so messed up?" Demyx said to no one in particular but upon seeing Axel turn his face towards him he tried to recover. "I mean it's just been so up and down recently. First we had the cure, now we don't. Then there was that whole thing where we thought we had escaped from hell and now it turns out we only jumped out of the pot and into the frying pan." He did an odd dance with his hands to distract Axel from his awkward wordplay until finishing with, "It sucks you know?"

"Just this once, I agree with you Demyx." Axel said looking back forward with a glum expression. Feeling his agitation start to rise up again he heard himself say, "Is there any reason you came over and bothered me?" His tone held anger but Demyx didn't display anything to show that he minded.

"No reason in particular, just wanted to say hi is all. Besides you looked like you needed a friend." Axel said nothing in response but he seemed to bristle up. Demyx followed his line of sight and saw through the throngs of people Sora was talking actively to Cloud with worry lining his usually cheery face. Demyx wished he could hear what they were saying but stayed where he was walking next to Axel though he continued to watch the scene play out with avid eyes.

Other people had begun to notice as well but to their credit they tried to watch it as discreetly as possible by pretending to talk to one another while their eyes stayed focused on where the action was at.

By now Sora was right up in Clouds face, his anger now quite evident from his expression and his deliberate body language. Demyx noticed absentmindedly that the poor kid was missing one of his signature fingerless gloves.

It seemed like Sora was the only one talking but he could have been wrong in this assumption because Clouds face was stuck resolutely forward with no acknowledgment that his brother was even there. This was a surprising element to these events because even though Clouds and Roxas' relationship had been strained since they left the city, his and Sora's till now had been pretty good with both being there for each other.

No one could have thought that from what was occurring now.

As Sora talking earnestly to Cloud, Squall was walking closely behind them with a look that showed he clearly wanted more than anything to just punch Sora but held back possibly from the glare Riku was shooting him from his spot in the crowd close to where Sora was at.

Demyx felt himself wring his hands absentmindedly together in anxiety. This wasn't good, they had to keep going and if things accelerated it was likely the crowd would stop moving.

Evidently Axel felt the same way to some degree because the temperature got knocked up a tad more. "Where the fuck is he?" Demyx heard him say under his breath. Demyx felt his hands drop back down to his sides as his head jerked back up to the front when a chorus of gasps resounded out.

Most, if not all, of the people had started watching the fight which in turn meant more people witnessed Squall stepping up and shoving Sora back with his usual scowl in place magnified tenfold. Riku caught Sora before he fell to the ground but his expression was hidden due to Demyx only able to see his back. This all accumulated in the crowd coming to an abrupt halt leading to the people in the back murmuring about what the holdup was about.

If that wasn't bad enough those said people start to walk forward around to turn their usually linear crowd into a circle.

This was exactly what Demyx had been dreading.

Axel ground his teeth together in a feeble attempt not to rush forward and give his two cents in an already tense situation. His involvement would only send it spiraling into an area none of them would want to go. He glanced over to see how Demyx was doing and saw that the man looked like he was ready to piss himself at any moment.

Hearing more catcalls it sounded like things were drastically going overboard but the crowd had moved to the point that he could no longer see what was happening.

He looked away to gather himself for the groups dynamics to shift rapidly in the ensuing blow out from this simple act of physical confrontation. He gazed out on the murky environment as the sound of more people getting involved floated his way until he saw something, something that was moving, or falling, rapidly towards them from the sky.

The second he realized what it was he took off into a dead sprint, his cloak billowing out from a sudden gust of wind.

* * *

His wing felt like it was being soaked in molten lead and he found he was gliding more than actually flying. He knew he couldn't land yet, he may have left the cloud behind but the threat was still there and if he didn't warn them of the imminent danger than it would be bad. That's all that he needed to know to keep him moving.

'My second flight out of the city _would_ be like this.' He commented to himself bitterly. His wing gave out a brief spasm as more muscles tore but somehow he had retained the most vital muscles to keep it furled out enough to fly. How long he would be able to keep this up was anyone's guess at this point.

The wind on his back was one of the crucial elements that helped him go as fast as he was going but that same wind was pushing along the mountain of clouds. It was a win lose situation to put it lightly

But then a sign of hope revealed itself in the distance. He blinked twice to distill any hallucination that may have popped up but it was real. Out there, about a mile away, lay the group he was trying to get to.

He couldn't resist but to let out a whoop of sheer joy, his fear that he wouldn't get back had been that great. As his eyes watched the land with avid joy he forgot for a second the looming threat that lay behind him.

That was until what felt like a boot rammed into the small of his back between where his wings came out.

The wind was knocked out of him instantly and before he knew it he was falling through the sky as he struggled to right himself. Unfortunately his damaged wing had resolutely decided to give up and not respond to any of the signals from his brain. His other wing was unfurled as far as it would go but without the both of them being used together it was almost impossible to usurp any control.

All it did was make him spin uncontrollably through the air in the direction the thought was the ground but his head was so messed up and confused he couldn't be sure. As he tried to get back into control of his flight his eyes looked up to the sky and saw the brief glimpse of red piercing eyes. But as soon as he saw them his head was wrenched away as his body did another somersault.

Trying to fight through this sudden onslaught of confusion he caught sight of the spinning ground and saw that it was rushing up on him uncomfortably fast.

Heaving his upper body up as fast as he could he manipulated the his bodies to point so his wing was forced to open by the wind rushing into it causing it unfurl painfully fast as did his other wing without the pain. It was too late though for there was no way he would be slowed down enough to land safely but just as this realization fell upon he winced inwardly to prepare for the broken bones that would no doubt be accumulated from this action.

The impact came but not from where he thought it would. A crushing force came and crashed into him from the side effectively knocking the breath he had just regained out of him.

Arms wrapped around him leading to whoever was grabbing at him to fall with him to the ground, a tangle of limbs and wings. Roxas lay there gasping for breath as he briefly struggled to get away from the unknown source of contact. It was a pathetic attempt as he heard the person grab at him more to help him into a sitting position.

"Damnit Roxas stop moving, it's me, open your eyes." Roxas stopped his movements immediately. Opening his eyes he couldn't help but smile when he saw those green eyes looking down on him as the man kneeled down next to him.

"Oh thank god." Was all Roxas could say as he briefly let his head lull to the side and saw that the crowd seemed to be focused on an event in its core. No one had noticed his arrival in the least bit. With that thought floating through his head his head immediately jacked up to the sky to see what on earth had sent him plummeting out of the sky. Nothing was there, just the usual cloudy grey met his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Axel said bringing him out of his search. Roxas looked back down from the sky to see Axel staring at all the dried blood on him.

Instead of answering his friend, he pushed away one last time and stood up on shaking legs. He hated that his legs always felt like jelly after flying for a while but ignored it and walked forward in the direction that hopefully held Cloud. He heard Axel make an annoyed sound as he got up as well and grabbed Roxas' arm.

"You can't just fall out of the sky and expect me to-"

He was cut off when Roxas wheeled around on him with surprisingly dark eyes. "I know how this sounds but right now I don't have time to explain because there is a massive cloud thing that is coming that will allow the heartless the darkness they need to attack and if I don't tell Cloud then we won't have a chance." Roxas took a deep breath and broke away from Axel rather easily after he said that a tad sharper than he would have liked but he didn't have time.

None of them did.

He gained on the crowd and pushed through not caring in the least bit about his appearance or the fact that half his right wing was dragging on the grass. All he cared about was getting to Cloud and tell him what he knew. He could have easily shouted it but he knew that if he did the crowd would panic and in the face of heartless that was a definite no no.

The closer he got to the center of the crowd the noisier it seemed to get. People were so worked up they didn't even notice as he shoved his way into the center to see something that made him think, 'You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!'

There in the very center of the crowd was a screaming match that Roxas never thought he would ever see.

"Do you not understand what is going on! Right now we are in the middle of fucking nowhere with no clue what is safe!" Squall wasn't technically yelling this but his tone held everything that needed to be conveyed without having to resort to volume.

Cloud stood across from him with a look of shock mixed with blunt anger. Sora stood off to the side with Riku by his side with looks that held a wash of confusion on how this argument came to be. Roxas didn't know how long he stood there in sheer bewilderment at this scene but when he felt Axel step up behind him that broke him out of it enough to step into the ring and garner some stares of his own.

Roxas saw Cloud notice him right away which led to Squall turning around. He didn't look at anyone else though he knew his plan of subtlety had been thrown unceremoniously out of the window.

He walked right up to Cloud, past Squall, and without hesitation he said, "You have to get everyone away from here and into the forest, anywhere not in the open right now." The words were said with as much calm as he could muster though the urgency could not be left out. If the words weren't enough, one look at his appearance was.

His sweatshirt was practically nonexistent and the parts that remained were doused in blood as well as his left wing laying half limply on the ground because the muscles required to stick it neatly on his back were either too exhausted to work or was no longer were connected. All in all he was a sight that said one thing; he knew what he was talking about due to firsthand experience.

People started shifting about and muttering right away but Cloud silenced them with a lift of his hand before asking, "Why? What happened Roxas?"

Roxas felt the sudden urge to slap Cloud across the face and had to stop his eyes from widening when he felt his right arm begin to shake like before. Breathing in, he turned around and pointed at the sky and said, "That's why."

Everyone turned almost simultaneously around to face where his finger had pointed to see on the horizon their new fear.

The giant mass of clouds was on its way, and it was coming fast.

* * *

Sha bam, i just can not get enough of cliff hangers can I. I think not.

Also have been playing Birth by Sleep so its harder to write the fanfiction but once I beat it my need for everything Kingdom Hearts will be times by some unfactorable number making my writing hopefully faster if anyone cares.

I often wonder how many people are actually reading this. You would think the traffic page would help but it doesn't really. Oh well, I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you have any critiques feel free to share.


	5. Chapter 5

All doubt about what Roxas was saying was erased a moment later and replaced with pure reluctance to accept what everyone's eyes was relaying to their brains. The giant mass of clouds hit the horizon without a sound and seemed to be moving quickly along and to Roxas it seemed that if anything it was larger than before covering a larger radius than he thought was possible.

Evidently everyone felt the same way and were paralyzed with fear like a herd of deer caught in the headlights of an impending semi. Even Cloud had his mouth open a bit to gape at the weatherly phenomenon that defied all common logic while Squall stood still with wide eyes.

They didn't have long to gawp though for it was coming, and it was covering ground rapidly.

Cloud was one of the first to realize this and pushed through the mental barrier of fear with only a few hitches. He stepped out and turned to the crowd that stank of panic. Roxas couldn't help but note that his eyes mirrored the same panic as the crowds though it was better hidden.

"We need to-" He began to say but was cut off when a high shrill voice that Roxas didn't know popped up within the crowd.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

The fallout from this one call was catastrophic.

Immediately the fight or flight instinct took hold of the people as their heads whipped around in a frenzy to see the yellow eyes popping up from the grass like daisies and the mass of black bodies that crept along with the clouds shadow. Murmuring and fidgeting overtook the crowd as their brain fought to figure out what series action would lead to the highest probability of survival.

"Calm down! You know what to-" Cloud shouted with the authority lining his voice more than ever but it just wasn't meant to be. Just as he was to give the crucial orders to get into formation and to hold their ground more voices began to pop up.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Everybody listen-" He was cut off again.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

And then the straw that broke the camel's back, "EVERYBODY RUN!"

With this last sentence echoing far above their heads the panic that had been welling broke the dam. Calamity ensued as the cloud began to cover the ground directly in front of them in menacing shadows that spoke of untold horrors that lay in every child's mind. People started to run into one another in the fear induced haze as more screams bubbled up and were used in the shrillest of voices. Weapons were brought forth in frenzy as the first people began to leave the crowd and run away from the shadows.

Almost right away Roxas lost sight of Sora and Cloud in the throngs of people that pushed and shoved to get away from the black masses that were edging in on their last circle of sunlight. More and more of it was disappearing leaving the people who were trying to escape running around like rats in this pathetic shrinking plot of land as their backs were to a stretch of trees that housed plenty of shadows.

Roxas was thankful Axel grabbed and held tightly to his arm or else he would have been swept away as well in the mass hysteria.

"WE NEED TO-" Roxas heard Cloud yell out desperately but the rest of the sentence was drowned out by the rushing roar of animalistic fury that seemed to vibrate through the air.

People pushed and shoved as they fought to prepare for the inevitable battle while others simply cracked under the mounting pressure and simply fell to their hands and knees. The plot of land was shrinking further and the heartless prowled in the shadows far from the edges of the sun biding their time until the feast of hearts could begin.

Cloud shouted out again but Roxas couldn't make out at all what he was saying at all over the clamor.

Roxas felt himself hefted up and pulled along as Axel shouted out something himself but even those words were lost as Roxas' brain strived to catch up to the events that were taking place. Faces were lost in the swarming crowd that seemed to become more packed but something stuck out, something was off. In the middle of the chaos he saw something, no…someone, standing in the middle not moving at all. The world slowed down as his eyes focused on the face and saw wrathful red eyes framed by a dark hood, a smirk at their lips.

His vision began to narrow. Either from all the blood loss or from what he was seeing, he didn't know, all he did know was that the person looked eerily familiar. As if it was a very visit from his nightmares.

He tried to walk forward in his confusion, to confront this being that seemed to be a gremlin to his airplane of a life but he was held back by a strong grip. Upon looking to the side he saw Axel had started to drag him away from the rushing crowd and was still yelling something but it was as if his brain had lost the ability to understand simple words.

Glancing back, the person was nowhere to be seen and with that the world came rushing back in one fell swoop.

The noise was deafening with the combined sounds of far off heartless mixed with all possible sounds of distress people can make. He looked up at the sky and saw the cloud in the brief amount of time had moved.

For now the giant cloud mass covered everything in sight and the black bodies of the heartless had started their hunt. Their lithe bodies started out creeping, belly flat along the ground; the only part of them that could be seen was their glowing eyes. It wasn't long before they began to all out sprint towards the mass of beating hearts, their lust for hearts taking over every inch of their shadow ridden bodies.

Axel watched all this happen with a mixture of emotions as he held Roxas, who was close to passing out, close to his body. Cloud was trying to control the frantic mob with little success though Squall and a few others stood by his side shouting out as well the simple orders to stay together. Others who could use weapons had summoned them to their sides but most if not all were still lost in their panic induced stupidness.

"AXEL, TRY AND STOP THEM FOR JUST A SECOND!" Cloud yelled out over the clamor of the crowd. Axel couldn't locate his face anymore in the sea of people but he knew what he had to do. He might not like the majority of the people but there was enough of them in that panicking mob for him to know what he had to do.

"Roxas, stay safe ok until I get back." Axel said looking down at Roxas who he still gripped with his hands

Though Roxas was clearly in a weakened state that didn't stop him from retorting back, "Don't be stupid, I'm coming with you." More people surged into them and if it wasn't for the strong grip Axel had on Roxas' arm they would have been separated in no time.

Axel looked softly down at Roxas as he ignored the cries around him to give Roxas a swift kiss that lasted for the briefest of seconds before he let go. His hand left Roxas' arm and he was pulled away by the crushing crowd in a second. Roxas could only do so much to struggle against the tide as he was pushed and shoved away from Axel.

"Axel!" He screamed out with his anger quickly turning to terror when he saw the man turn around and run towards the yellow eyes that were coming in on them rapidly.

All this happened in a matter of seconds as the heartless raced across the plains of grass towards the lone road that spiraled through the countryside.

Axel rushed out of the panicking mob and into the open where the heartless were running towards them. Eerily, he showed no fear and only displayed an odd sort of happiness as he faced down an uncountable amount of heartless that had obviously not feasted in a long while by the way they sprinted through the shadow draped land. They were only about a quarter mile away and they showed no signs of slowing down as their cries grew louder.

Skidding to a stop, he put on his signature cocky grin and tilted his chin. "Let's see how you like this."

With that said he summoned his chakrams in a fit of fire that danced up his arm in spirals. The familiar heat reassured him, he hadn't been able to let loose like he was going to in such a long time. The wheels came to his hands with ease but they didn't remain there for long as he soon sent them flying through the air to slice into the few faster heartless that had raced up through the grass with the intention to kill. They crumpled to the ground to disappear in the waves of grass; their eyes still alight with the frenzy that was upon them despite the fact that their bodies were quickly disintegrating.

Their dark particles flew up into the air as a beacon of their demise.

The wheels of fire came shooting back to his hands like two well trained boomerangs where he held them fast in his hands. Looking straight into the eyes of the murderous crowd of death, he shoved his hands out on both sides of him until his arms were fully extended.

Then all hell broke loose.

A grand wall of fire shot forth as if from the very depths of the earth to form a barrier between the panicking crowd and the heartless that wanted to rip into them. The fire reached up over two stories high where it stood blazing with no hindrance despite the wind that had whipped up. Axel didn't move from his spot with his arms outstretched and his head down onto his chest. He knew if he let go the fire would spread and in an open field like this that would be just as disastrous as the heartless.

The grand wall of flames covered a good distance length wise but Axel was wise enough to know that the heartless would soon find out they could just go around. This wasn't meant to be a long term device and hoped that the people he was protecting for this short while would soon take some evasive action.

Until then he bit down and willed the fire to stay where it was for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, in the thick of the crowd of panicking people stood Roxas who felt the most abhorred feeling of all, uselessness.

Here he stood amongst the panic, lost in the crowd unable to do anything but try not to fall over and get crushed. The people swirled around him as he was shoved to and throe unable to fight against the current of people running away from the wall of flames that had sprouted up in the plains to stop the heartless from advancing but he knew that was only a temporary fix as did everyone else.

That was made even more apparent when the shrill screams came from the front. He got only a quick glimpse when someone shoved him sideways but what he saw made him bite back a gulp. Heartless had somehow made it around, or maybe they had been there the entire time, to the front and had formed a half circle inward using the fire to their advantage.

Even amongst his thoughts of how to get out of there he had the thought that someone was behind this, heartless didn't have the capacity to think like this.

He saw a blue veil appear where he had seen the heartless and knew that Yuna was at work but she couldn't cover all sides and that's where all the heartless were attacking. The sounds of battle erupted as people fought for their lives.

People bunched together even more pinning Roxas' arms to his sides as the contact with other people was driving him mad, he had to get out of there to help and check to make sure Axel was ok. As he was trying to squeeze through the mob he felt a hand close over his arm and start to pull him out. At first he resisted but in the end it was one way out of the swarm of people and allowed himself to be pulled out into the outer ring where the fighting was taking place.

"Sora?" Roxas said stupidly as he realized who grasped him was his one and only twin. Sora didn't acknowledge his one worded question and instead continued to pull him along through the torrent of people, his other hand holding his keyblade.

Two people fell in front of them, Roxas didn't recognize them but felt his heart skip a beat all the same at seeing their bodies pounced upon and ripped into as if they were mere beasts in a slaughter. Seeing this, Sora let him go and swept his keyblade forward knocking into one heartless with a dull thud sending the frenzied heartless off the body. The other made a move to jump on him but was sliced in two by Roxas who had leapt forward in Sora's defense.

It hadn't mattered; the two people were already dead.

With that meal taken away, other heartless were driven forward by the sight and attacked Sora and Roxas. "Stay close to me!" Was all Sora had time to get out before he was forced to block a heartless from taking a chunk out of his leg.

"I will if you do!" Roxas replied as he cleaved another heartless in the stomach, the darkness billowing out of its wounds like geysers. He felt the same deep roil in the pit of his stomach that had been the prerequisite to the darkness erupting forth from him so he didn't dare try to use light. Though he knew deep down if the tides changed, he would have no choice.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blue veil disappear and he hoped that Yuna was alright. The cloud overhead seemed like it would never end and he prayed that his strength didn't give out until every last heartless had been driven back.

Another heartless went down screaming as its body was taken out under it. Just as it hit the ground and disappeared from sight so did the flame wall in turn. The welcoming source of light and hope was taken away so fast the evidence it had been there at all seemed nonexistence.

Sora noticed Roxas' pause in his fighting and looked up from the endless tide of heartless for a second to see as well that the wall that had been blocking the next onslaught of foes was gone. His heart skipped a beat as all the fear that had been pulsating through his body reached an all time high. A splash of darkness shot forth and fell on his chest snapping him back to the front to see Roxas staring at him with his famous ferocious glare that held more determination than malice as it was aimed at him.

"We are not going to die Sora, you need to keep fighting." Sora felt his jaw slack a bit at this outrageous statement. "Sora!"

Sora wrenched his head forward and snapped his weapon into a heartless' neck killing it just in time. "Yeah I know don't distract me!" Sora rebutted feeling frustration well up as sweat trickled into his eyes.

"STAY TOGETHER EVERYONE! DON'T LET THEM SEPARATE YOU FROM THE GROUP!" Sora heard Clouds voice ring out, if anyone else heard, they didn't show it as the heartless kept coming with no fear of death to stave them off.

Farther down the sweeping land the call went unheard as the people who had gotten separated fought for their very lives. Among them stood Axel who rivaled the ferocity that the heartless were displaying in his fighting. A multitude of half healed cuts lined his face as he struggled to keep his body free and moving in the thriving mass.

The others that stood near him were going down one by one with him unable to help them at all. The anger welled up in his chest until it drove down through his body and out from under his feet where flames erupted without his control. The heartless hissed and attacked again but more flames sprouted up burning into their mutilated bodies sending them back.

"Don't like that do you? Well try this on for size!" Axel taunted with barely held back sarcasm. Holding onto his weapons he darted in and out of the thriving mass of darkness slicing into everything he can reach while all the while he let his control on the fire slip away until the flames coiled around him and out on the ground burning everything it touched. The ground was dry and caught the flame easily enough until his power wasn't needed at all to keep it going.

He was alone, dancing in the darkness with his flames. His eyes were alight with the primal joy of savagery that is hidden deep within everyone but the flames were getting out of control. The grass was dryer than he expected and the fire took to it with such ease it seemed to glide across the very land.

He pulled and twisted it like a performer at a fair as he did his best to decimate the foes that lunged at his chest time and time again.

On the very fringes of the mob Cloud swept his massive sword through the waves as well with Squall at his back, the argument from before forgotten. They worked in tandem until the sweat burned their eyes but all the while Cloud tried to enforce order over the decimated crowd.

Hope was draining from his body as he saw people he knew fall in battle but this wasn't the time to mourn. He felt his heart reach and plead for the mayhem to stop.

…

Then it happened, the sun broke through the sky and shined down on the earth with its heavenly rays not knowing what had transpired in its absence. The heartless immediately let out shrieks rage as the light hit them and like particularly gruesome horror movie the creatures that had once been people began to boil away as if they had been dipped in acid. Their limbs contorted in impossible angles as their rage and pain was magnified tenfold while all the while the rays of light increased.

The scattered group watched with haggard eyes as the beasts of their nightmares cries finally rung hollow and their death throes went still. Roxas let his keyblade fall to the ground and felt the muscles in his hands groan from being so tight for so long but he was far past caring.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sora fall to his knees and plant his keyblade in his ground to lean on.

The silence was deafening as the denial of what had just happened fell over the weakened group. The hush was pierced by a lone cry from a woman who fell to their hands and knees and wept by the side of a fallen Nobody. Her tears fell unhindered onto the ground as she grasped at herself weakly while her hair fell forward covering her face from sight.

The sounds of her increasingly distressing cries caused Roxas to look away. He saw that Sora had begun to shake like a leaf in the wind from the sounds. A gentle hand that was covered in blackness and traces of blood fell on Sora's back. Roxas could feel the tremors reverberate through his arm because of the contact.

Sora looked up at him where the sight of held back tears could be seen. "Why is this happening?" Roxas heard Sora whisper so quietly he couldn't be sure that he heard it at all but he answered it all the same.

"I don't know." He said it quietly as well so only Sora could hear him.

Sora's only response was to let his hand fall to his side and allow his keyblade to fall to the ground where it faded dully back to oblivion. With his hand still on his brothers back, Roxas looked back up and saw more people moving listlessly through the corpses of disintegrating heartless. He watched as his older brother Cloud walk up to the lady who was still on the ground and lean down to say something though what he said remained a mystery.

His heart tightened when he glanced around with searching eyes and didn't see the familiar red head anywhere. He stood straighter and fought back the urge to go running through the crowd screaming his name.

He was about to do just that when he saw a shadow fall over him. Looking over his shoulder revealed a battle scarred Riku with a soft expression aimed at Sora who was now looking out over the crowd.

Riku leaned down next to the brunette and after Roxas' hand withdrawn his hand put his arm and brought Sora close to him where he could barely be heard saying, "Hey, we survived didn't we? It's not your fault ok?" Sora didn't saying anything back but buried his face from view into Riku's chest.

Roxas stared down and felt the franticness hit its peak again but waited until Riku gave him a small nod before leaving his brother and Riku alone to go search for Axel. He saw other people kneel down next to what remained of people but didn't lock eyes with anyone knowing their despair wasn't meant to be shared with the likes of him.

"Axel!" He called out once he reached the outer clearings of people where the majority of the heartless corpses lay. "AXEL!" He called out again with desperation now hinged on his voice. His wings fluffed up from his apparent anxiety though his injured one still lay at an awkward angle on his back.

"Over here!" Roxas head turned to the side so quickly he felt his neck crack. There was Axel walking with a group of survivors back to the main group looking a tad worse for wear but he was ok, he was alive.

A smile broadened over Roxas' face as relief flooded through his body. The thought, that terrible thought, had begun to creep into his head but now that Axel was before his eyes it was banished to the corners of his mind.

He began to walk forward though the urge to run to the red head was ever present.

Eventually the people that walked behind Axel continued past him to go into the crowd to face the consequences that their flight had possibly caused. Roxas stopped in his walking and simply smiled as Axel finished the journey and stopped in front of him, a cocky grin on his face.

"You couldn't really have been worried? We have survived way worse shit than that to possibly die now, got it memorized." Axel remarked tapping his forehead lightly as he leaned to press said forehead against Roxas'.

"Y-yeah." Was all Roxas could say feeling a tad sheepish. The fear had been all too real and had shaken him more than he had imagined.

"Hey, you ok?" Axel pulled back and tilted Roxas' head up to see the armor that covered Roxas' face constantly had started to crack. Smiling softly he brought Roxas into a big hug and rubbed the blonds back under where his wings joined. Roxas offered no resistance and simply stood there.

"I knew this day was going to be bad…" Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest.

Axel just chuckled and ran a hand through Roxas' hair before saying, "You and me both." Keeping Roxas still close to him, he looked up at and watched as what was left of the people that ran away walked back up to the main group earning glares as they walked along. Axel couldn't say he felt bad for them, because they had left deserted the main group their defense had been majorly compromised and the death count was likelier higher because of them.

"Did you see a person with red eyes during the attack?" Roxas asked straight out of the blue with his head still smashed against Axel.

Axel raised an eyebrow and glanced back down feeling confusion start to boil up. "I think the majority I saw were yellow. Who are you talking about?" This evidently was not what Roxas wanted to hear as he pulled away from Axels hold and let out a sigh.

"Never mind then, it's not important." It clearly was and Axel wasn't buying any of the crap Roxas was trying to sell.

"Don't give me that bullshit Roxas, it obviously is or you wouldn't have mentioned it." Roxas didn't respond to this verbally but his body told it all. His wings bristled as all his muscles tensed up under Axels touch. "Roxas." Axel said firmly seeing this happen.

Hearing his name being said in such a way, Roxas allowed his muscles to relax once more and let his feathers fall back down. He turned back to face Axel who was staring at him with a set face. He was about to start saying what he had initially held back but faltered hearing the sounds of the crowd in the background. He still had to tell Cloud the bad news about the town and the possibility of the new establishment named Southern Lights.

The knowledge he would have to tell Cloud all that after such an event made his stomach give a painful twist but the thought of trying to explain that and the nightmare visages he had been seeing was too much for one time. Knowing that his pause in speech had been to long already he finally opened his mouth to reply, "I promise to tell you tonight ok?" He rubbed his forehead as he continued his pathetic argument, "I need to go tell Cloud what happened at the town right now."

Axel let Roxas sit under his gaze for a slice of time before shrugging his shoulders and responding, "Alright Roxas, we'll do it your way just this once." He held up a single finger and nudged Roxas in the head in play to try and lessen the dense atmosphere. It had its desired effect for Roxas' eyes softened for a moment before he started to walk back to the crowd.

Axel winced at the awkwardly bent wing and made a mental note to get Roxas to see Aerith…if Aerith was still alive. "God Damnit this world majorly sucks sometimes."

"Agreed!" Roxas shouted from ahead looking back for a second before facing back forwards with his hands tightened at his sides. The sight of so many wounded or dead made his skin crawl as it eerily matched the scene he once had to face at the institute when they tested worn and no longer needed test subjects on the "new" ones. The janitors and yard workers would take weeks to scrub off all the residue but the smell of so much blood had been burned into him.

He entered the crowd feeling the dread of what he had to do every step of the way.

* * *

"Do you wish for me to rough Vexen up Sir?" Saïx asked off handily as he leaned up against the wall in Xemnas temporary office in the base they were visiting. The need to please the man before him was at its peak. It had been such a long time since Xemnas looked at him with any ounce of respect that it made Saïx even angrier than usual to the point it wasn't a surprise when he would lose control and attack a scientist or soldier in the hallways.

"You know that won't do any good." Xemnas responded evenly not even bothering to look up from the layout of pages that held the strategy of plans he had concocted. "That creature has more power than we know and nothing you do to Vexen will make him able to reassert any more power than he has been."

Saïx suppressed a growl and lowered his head. No amount of talking would change what had happened that night when Xaldin had been killed and the little mutt had escaped. He had failed in his charge and let down Xemnas and that was the worst thing that could happen. There was only one way to undo that day and now that _thing _was going to take that opportunity away from him. That couldn't happen.

"No, in order to fix Vexens failure we need to be smart." He mulled over his multitude of thoughts for a moment before continuing. "We can't just kill it no matter how much Xehanort wants it gone. The whole reason it was made was for a purpose and it will fulfill do that job."

Saïx noticed with anger that Xemnas seemed to be talking more to himself than to him but didn't comment on it. "Then what do you propose we do."

Xemnas said nothing as he stuck out a piece of paper from his pile with his hand and shoved it towards Saïx. It was only when Saïx had grabbed it and read it did he say anything. "Do what it says and maybe this will all work out."

Saïx nodded and left the room, a smile on his face.

* * *

Man did I have trouble writing this chapter out. The scene was so gorgeous in my head but trying to translate that into words was just crap on a stick. Sorry if I dodged between characters to much or to crazily but that's just how it came out and I liked how it sort of displayed the hectiness that was this chapter.

I know you all probably know who that "Mysterious character" but the people in the story don't so just play along.

Give your thoughts and critiques in the form of reviews because if you guys don't tell me how will I get better :3. Have a great week.


	6. Chapter 6

The night that came later felt colder and more reclusive than any of the other nights that had come before as if this night was a new breed of nights they had just released on the market. Fortunately the night's terrors were lessened because tonight the refugees from Normandy City were not camping out in the open. Due to Riku's successful mission they were currently hidden in a not large but still a well sized department store. It had long ago been cleaned out of the majority its clothes and supplies but it still offered good protection and an almost safe feeling to envelope what remained of the group.

They had done the counting and had found out how many people had been slain in that god forsaken chunk of land. From their group they had lost forty three people. Forty three lives had been snuffed. Forty three people's memories and existence were no longer. It made Roxas want to punch a wall in frustration.

He could have if he had wanted to for he sat like usual on the fringes of the main group but this time instead of in a tree his back was to a wall next to a stand that must have been once used to display shoes. This time he didn't even try to set up camp among the midsts of people but instead immediately found a spot away and made do with what he had. The reaction to his findings had been less than…stellar.

When he had told Cloud his brother had shown no emotion at all and it was only later that Roxas found out that Riku had already reported in without bringing along a massive cloud. Everyone must know the cloud was not his doing and that if anything he had helped with his warning but his torn apart appearance combined with the speculation already surrounding him had formed to create this malicious thought.

If Rikus mission had been unsuccessful…well the thought was enough to cause a sharp pain in the back of his head.

HE also told Cloud about the place called Southern Lights hoping that would make up for the other crap he had reported but if anything that was received worse. Clouds face had tightened and his eyes had become slits, Roxas had only seen a face similar to that when they had found out their parents had died. In the end Cloud only told him not to mention that to anyone else and had dismissed him.

After Cloud had walked away to find out the casualty number Roxas had just stood there trying to figure out what had warranted that reaction. Hadn't he just given Cloud good news worthy of hope?

One small good point to the whole ordeal was that whatever had been going on between Squall and Cloud seemed to have subsided for the time being if only to keep everyone together. Roxas suspected they knew that if they lost control than everybody else would have no chance of keeping their cool. He still wondered what had caused the fight; Axel had been hazy on the details so far.

He drew himself out of his thoughts and looked out on the group feeling mixed emotions at seeing everyone. He pulled his knees into his chest and rested his head on his hands for comfort. They had reached this town, Pontiac, about three hours ago and it was only until a half an hour ago that everyone had settled down. Before it had been a mad rush to get food and supplies before the darkness fell.

But now for the first time in such a long day, all was calm. And yet, Roxas felt jittery. He couldn't get the sight of the figure with red eyes out of his head. It was as if the image was burned into his eyes and no amount of blockage would halt it from coming to the front of his brain. The other thing that was bugging him was the fact that something had forced him out of the sky and remembering the feeling of that force jolting into him made him feel sick to his stomach.

He buried his head into his knees and let out a groan. After all the time trying to get back to his family it not seemed like he was more trouble than he was worth. His hands clenched at that thought. The fighting spirit inside him rebelled at these emotions making him feel torn but he didn't have long to deal with it.

"Heads up!" He heard Axel call out. A moment later he felt something fall on top of buried head and drape over his back. "A present from me to you, enjoy."

Picking his head back up and reaching a hand around to pull whatever had been thrown at him off revealed a new dark navy blue sweatshirt. When they had first arrived he had tried to find a sweatshirt or coat that was his size but either they didn't have any or someone had found the last one before him because he hadn't found anything. But here it was staring at him causing a rush of happiness to course through his body tightening his throat up.

"How did you..?" That was all he could manage to say before his voice could manage to crack.

"Zidane found it but I traded him for it with a Twinkie I found in that dollar store down the street." Axel explained as he plopped down next to the bewildered blond. "The one you're wearing has surely earned its retirement from the field by now." Axel tilted his head and nudged Roxas in the side to make sure he was listening.

Roxas looked down at the rags that was his current sweatshirt and without hesitation stripped it off but before he could pull the new one on over it Axel stopped him. Roxas looked up at Axel in disgruntled puzzlement and asked "What?"

"This one doesn't have slits for your wings yet."

"So, I'll just cover them up." Roxas explained not understanding the problem, "Aerith already took care of the crappy one so it's no big deal."

Axel let out a quick sigh before snaking a quick hand out and pulling Roxas' closest wing out to show its condition to the ignorant blond.

"Oh." Roxas pulled it back with a quick tug but Axel didn't put up any resistance and let it go. "I was going to take care of them, just later." Truth be told Roxas still remembered it, but after the day's events he knew there was so much more at stake then to be having to worry about wing care.

"Come here," Without dithering about he pushed Roxas to the side so his back was no longer against the wall and scooted close up to him before Roxas could move away. "Now how bout you tell me about that person with red eyes?" Axel mentioned candidly as he began to shift through Roxas' wings and pull out the loose feathers with a tender touch.

Right as Axels touched the first feather to pull it out Roxas felt his innards start to twist but he kept it hidden only due to his incredible self discipline. It took him a second but he was even able to speak, albeit with a strained voice but it was the message that was really important. "What person with red eyes?"

That was a mistake.

Axel wasn't having any of that and pulled a particularly stubborn feather out with the aforementioned gentleness gone completely. Roxas couldn't help but grind his teeth harshly together from that but kept his body where it was at. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Rucksack." He purposely pronounced Roxas' name like that trying to aggravate him to the point he would give up and just explain instead of diverting the conversation to another subject.

He seemed to be an expert at that but Axel was determined to get the truth out now instead of having it fester and bite them in the ass later.

But Roxas was a top contender in this battle of wills and didn't back down right away. "I know exactly-" Another feather was pulled out causing his sentence to break up for a moment in a hiss, "-about what?" Roxas twisted his head around and did his best to make a face of bafflement that had seen so many times on Sora when they were in Calculus.

His acting skills must have been lacking though for Axel just drew his eyebrows down low and gave him a hard stare before this time yanking out a feather that might now have been needed to be yanked out.

"Don't you dare confuse me with confusion Roxas or this is going to be a long night."

Roxas turned his head back forward but not before sending a glare Axel's way and slouched down trying to decide if it was worth it to keep the truth from Axel especially since during the day he had promised he would explain. "Its not that big of deal Axel."

"I still would like to know if you don't mind."

Roxas rolled his eyes despite the fact Axel couldn't see it and finally said, "Fine, I'll tell."

Upon hearing that sentence, Axel's hands once more became kind to the point Roxas barely felt him sifting through his feathers. "Well go on, we don't have all night."

Roxas put his hands in his lap and tightened them into fists as he tried to find the words to tell what had been haunting him. "It's been happening for a while now." His hands tightened further as red eyes raced across his mind. "It started out as just dreams, nightmares really, of a figure with red eyes that were watching me until after a while they would start to come closer." He took a breath not realizing until then he had been holding it in.

Axel continued to slowly pick through Roxas' wings but was watching the blonds back avidly. "If it's just in dreams, why did you ask me if I saw it?" He asked keeping an even tone though his brain was in hyper drive trying to decipher what this could mean. He felt Roxas bend over slightly in on himself as he answered.

"That's the thing." Roxas said with his voice filled with consideration as if this was the first time he really gave the idea any thought, "Today I think I saw the same figure in the crowd. I know it's impossible and probably a hallucination brought on by blood loss," He turned his head back slightly so his eye caught Axels, "But it had seemed so real."

Roxas' eyes silently pleaded for Axel to understand and to not judge but Axels face was for once not giving away the red heads thoughts. His eyes were focusing the feathers he was handling and didn't say a word. Roxas felt his heart start to beat fast in worry but kept his eyes where they were hoping that Axel would look his way.

After a few painful seconds had ticked by Axel looked up into his eyes with his piercing green and said something that made the worry float away for a moment, "I believe you." For saying that simple three worded sentence Roxas let loose one of his rare smiles and felt his eyes crinkle with joy.

"Thanks."

The sides of Axel's mouth twitched upwards as well. His hands released Roxas' wings and let them fold back into the blonds back snuggly. He was always amazing just how small the massive things could get when folded just right.

With that done Roxas was able to grab the new sweatshirt and pull it over his head and wings. He was relieved when it fit loosely enough to accommodate his wings but was the right size. For once, everything felt right.

"Let me know if you see it again ok?"

"Yeah…I will."

The glow of the nearby lights cast a cozy light on Axel accentuating his red hair making it seem like it was on fire. Roxas longed to run his hands through it but like always he found he couldn't bring himself to make the move. Axel on the other hand had no such qualms about touching Roxas and pulled him into a tight hug.

His face buried itself into Roxas' hair and breathed deeply as if to memorize the scent. Roxas found his face shoved into Axel's chest where he was engulfed in heat. The sound of Axels thundering heartbeat reverberated through him making him feel at peace. Smiling to himself he thought that at least their night hadn't been messed up.

"Don't worry Roxy, as long as we have each other nothing can go too badly." Axel said with a slightly muffled voice as his face was still buried halfway into Roxas' hair. His hands rubbed circles on Roxas' lower back as he cradled the blond close to him enjoying their intimate moment. "Roxas?" He looked down and noticed that Roxas had fallen asleep.

Axel smiled as he laid his back against the wall with Roxas lying comfortably on top of him. He looked down at the Roxas' sleeping face and noticed just how different it was from the waking. Here was Roxas unguarded, exposed like a wound that needed a band-aid. It made Axel feel the fear that lay in the bottom of his heart constantly that something would happen to Roxas and he would be alone again.

This stupid kid had wormed his way into his heart than he would ever know. When he thought back to the day they had met he still felt a chill creep up the back f his neck as the thought floated by, 'What if I hadn't found him?"

_

* * *

The rain was pouring ridiculously hard as Axel soon found out upon exiting the building with the folder and unknown liquid safely hidden in his knapsack. The heat from the fire radiated on his back as he looked back briefly to see his flames consuming everything they touched. Occasionally an explosion would let loose as the fire came into contact with the multiple gas lines that lined the building._

_A grin crossed his face as he hitched up his bag and ran forward to grab at the rope that was hanging from the barrier that eclipsed the building. _

_He hauled himself up and over with ease, his muscles barely saying anything in complaint, before touching down on the other side lightly. He put two fingers to his head in a mock salute and said, "It was nice meeting you." The cockiness practically dripped from each word he said. _

_Turning back forward he walked onward with his grin barely concealed in the dim light that came from the burning complex. As he walked into the woods he pulled his hood up over his head to cover his vibrant hair from being seen. The odds of him being spotted though were in the bottom ratio but one could never be too careful in this dangerous world and an added bonus was his face was covered up from the rain. _

_He soon escaped from the light of the burning building and meandered in the darkness, his eyes quickly adjusting for him to see. His rain laidened body couldn't help but want what he had thought was impossible, to get back to the hell of a city known as Normandy and get into a warm bed. _

_But even with this want coursing through his veins an even greater one eclipsed that. To dump this bag and run in the opposite direction of that city in the hopes he would forget about what was going on there and lead a normal life on the outside. He was out of the city why on earth would he go back now that he was free?_

_Even so, he knew why he couldn't do that._

_They had risked everything to get him out to do this one mission and if he didn't get back in a set amount of time it would all be for nothing. This escape had been a onetime thing and the only reason they had trusted him enough to do it was because he had been the only one capable. He knew Mickey would have LOVED to send Cloud instead of him but there had been no way Cloud would have been able to do what he had just done. _

'_What could possibly be in those files that it would be worth all this?' Axel thought glumly. They could have tried to get help, tell the world what had happened but no, their fearless leader had said this mission had been more important than that._

_His eyes scanned the dark forest as these thoughts continually pushed against his mental barriers barraging his subconscious with questions. This dull roar though was brought to a sudden stop when his eyes caught on something in the edges of his vision. He took a step forward to investigate but held himself back when he heard the barest sounds of pursuit through the woods. _

_His first instinct was to hide or fight but something held him back from both those actions. Something in the very pits of his DNA denied him these simple acts he wanted to pursue and kept him rooted in his spot. _

_The sounds of people rambling through the forest increased causing Axel to let out a low growl before taking off into the forest in the direction of what he had seen. His footfalls were silent as he ran through the trees and watched as each step he took in the sight of what could only be described as a fallen angel. If it hadn't been for all the shit he had already seen in the short months already he would have scoffed and denied what his eyes were relaying to him before drowning himself in some hard liquor._

_Instead, without hesitation he stepped lightly over the motionless figure and with scanning eyes took in what had occurred in seconds. In those seconds he saw that the "angel" he looked down on was pathetically twitching a finger to try and move while their leg was constrained in a trap he had seen a number of times in and out of the institute. _

_But the thing that stood out the most was the stark blue eyes that were glaring holes into him. Axel didn't acknowledge them though and with one lithe movement opened the trap. The kid, Axel guestimated that the person could only be in their teens, pulled their leg out with more speed than he thought was possible. _

_Seeing the briefest amount of shock float onto the blue eyes face he reached a hand out and grasped an arm while saying with smothered urgency, "C'mon we got to go now or were going to get caught!"_

_As Axel ran forward he heard footsteps follow after. 'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Axel pulled the sleeping blond closer into him and breathed deep. It had been such a close thing and it hurt to think what would have happened if he hadn't stopped, if he had followed his instincts and moved on.

'Tomorrow better be a better day or I am going to have to kick someone's ass.' Axel thought fervently to drive the memories from his mind. Slowly as the fires that had been lit dimmed away sleep fell over him and swept him off into a relatively peaceful slumber but the forest loomed over him continually in his mind.

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Short chapter is short but on the good side it came out faster. It just seemed so perfect I had to end it there in case i contaminated it with more of my crappy writing.

Not only did this chapter give insight into Axel it also explains a few things from the first story dun dun dunnnn.

But blaah whatevers. I need to get more inspiration to write. This story seems like its ten times harder to write than the first. I miss the fun city to place around with but I just got to push through to the good stuff. Wish me luck.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Wake up Roxas…wake up and smell the ashes." _

Roxas woke up with a start jumping to his feet with his keyblade already in his hands. His eyes looked around frantically but instead of seeing the danger he had expected, his eyes were met with the sight of camp breaking down. No one even batted an eye at him and went about their business without acknowledging his freak out causing his mouth to gape a tad.

His shoulders slumped as his breathing finally began to ease up as he tried to recollect himself. He straightened up from his fighting stance and tried to dismiss his blade as casually as possible as to not draw any more attention to his predicament. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes he looked back to where he had been sleeping only to feel his stomach drop a bit when he noticed Axel was nowhere in sight.

Before he could even begin to guess where he might have gotten off to a gentle voice called out over the ruckus of the morning crowd.

"Oh good, you're up." Distracted from his thoughts, he turned and saw Aerith venture out of the swarm of packing with a worn expression gracing her features. "I know I took care of your wing yesterday but I wanted to make sure you're ok." She explained walking up to him and peering down with her hands already going to work patting him down.

"I'm fine Aerith, just bumps and bruises, nothing to get worked up about." He tried to clarify as she poked and prodded him while he twitched and fidgeted. "You really don't need to do anything else."

She ignored his requests and continued her inspection with her usual speed. "Just as I thought, almost all the cuts I saw yesterday are gone." She straightened up and smiled, "I wish half my patients had as fast of recovery as you, would make my job easier."

He looked down to hide his sheepish expression. Like always, she reminded him uncomfortably of his mom.

He felt her put her hand on his shoulder and say, "I know you're physically ok but are you ok-" she put her finger on his chest, "-here? You've been through a lot and I just wanted to ask." She seemed so sincere and willing to have him pile his burdens on her he almost started to talk but held himself back and only did his best to smile back at her in reassurance.

"You know me, I can handle anything." He stepped back from her hold and shook himself out, "See, all good" She didn't seem convinced by this display but before she could speak someone, he thought it was Rosa, called out to her.

"Alright Roxas, just take care of yourself, I have a feelings it's going to be a busy day." She waved at him as she said goodbye and walked away leaving Roxas alone on the outskirts of the crowd with only his thoughts for company. Not one for that, he snatched his backpack up and meandered slowly around the edges of the camp to begin his search for Axel. As he walked along he listened in on random conversations hoping to hear what today had planned for them but only heard the same conversation on repeat.

Will what happened yesterday happen today over and over again.

After a while, sick of hearing the same thing, he walked outside to mill around in the people to continue looking just as the first rays of sun had begun to cascade down. The morning had a wet dewy feel causing his wings to fluff up from the chill but with the new sweatshirt on him the cold didn't bite into him like it could have. He was glad he had decided to cover back up, they were warm and he didn't attract the stares like he could have.

Still searching halfheartedly, he saw Sora and Riku out by the dollar store talking to Yuna and Tidus. Walking up he was able to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"This can't go on forever. We need a place to settle down." Tidus complained a tad louder than he should have. The blond adult folded his arms over his chest and searched the crowd just begging someone to come pick a fight with him so he would have a reason to punch said person. Roxas never knew what to think of him; all he knew was that apparently he had been some hot shot jock from the team Zanarkand Abes. According to Rikku though he was 'ultra special awesome'…whatever that meant.

"I agree, one of these days were going to get ambushed not by heartless but by people." Yuna said leaning against the dollar store wall. She had a gigantic Band-Aid on her forehead, a token from the heartless no doubt.

"We will! I bet today we will find that special place meant just for us." Sora interjected waving his hands about for emphasis. Riku had to back up a tad to avoid the flailing movements until he reached out with a silent hand stopping the rogue limb inches from his face. Sora looked sheepishly up at his boyfriend wincing, "Oh, sorry about that."

Letting go of the arm Riku commented, "What Sora is trying to say is that hopefully there is a place out there that can be used our purposes." As always Riku was almost cruelly logical causing Sora to shoot him a glare that was half playful and half serious.

This is when Roxas finally cut in, "Has Cloud said anything on where were going today." They turned their head towards him before exchanging sideway glances. Roxas immediately felt uncomfortable but didn't let it show and instead said, "What?"

Sora was the one to talk first but not before fidgeting around a tad, "Not yet but we think he has something up his sleeve." He stuck his hands absentmindedly in his pockets, "Can't prove anything though." The way Sora said it made Roxas believe he could indeed prove it, he just chose not to.

"Sora's right, Cloud seems to be in his own little world now." She tilted her head to the side as she spoke, trying to catch sight of the man but in the end looked back at Roxas, "I tried talking to him and all I got was garbage." Putting a hand to her head, she touched her Band-Aid lightly. "I know it's hard on him but…" Yuna trailed off.

"Hard on him, what about us?" Tidus seemed to have no pity for their leader.

Roxas couldn't help but to glare at the ignorant man spouting out idiocies before him. In the back of his mind he let himself indulge in a fantasy where he knew that this man wouldn't have lasted a day back in the institute.

"How many people died yesterday because of him?" Tidus tossed his hand about in anger. Roxas looked to the side hoping to see Sora as angry as he was but only saw his brother look away. At least he had the decency to look uncomfortable.

Not able to take anymore, he turned his back to the group and watched the dept. store entrance for Axel. The only other sane person he knew apparently. Unfortunately, he only saw more people exiting with all their worldly possessions stuck on their back.

Dimly, he heard Tidus start talking again but he didn't really pay any attention and instead refocused on finding Axel. He knew he shouldn't, but he was starting to get a pit of worry forming in his stomach.

"Roxas?"

His eyes scanned the crowd looking for the familiar red top. They would be leaving at any second so he couldn't be too far off. 'He can't be that stupid.' Roxas thought impatiently.

"Roooxxasss…"

Roxas drummed his fingers on his pants wondering if he should stay where he was at or go looking again.

"ROXAS!"

Roxas jarred his head back forward feeling his wings bristle up in response to seeing Sora almost right in his face peering into his eyes with his own cerulean. "What?" Roxas asked irritably pushing Sora away with a free hand. He saw Sora stifle a laugh back and had to force himself not to punch his brother in the shoulder.

"I just asked you what you thought." Sora said still cracking a smile. In the back of his mind Roxas was glad Sora was back to his old self and that the conversation had veered away from Cloud apparent lack of leadership.

"Uh yeah I agree with Riku…" He trailed off and looked back to the crowd to again look for his someone.

He absentmindedly heard Riku say, "But I didn't say anything." But that was pushed form his mind when he saw Axel on the fringes of the crowd near the dept. store talking to Rikku with a frustrated look on his face. Axel must have seen him out of the corner of his eye as well for he let out a grin and waved him over before returning to talk to Rikku.

"Sora, I'll talk to you later ok." He said hurriedly and walked off not bothering with a full on goodbye knowing he would get wrapped up in yet another conversation.

He made it over in record time and fell into place next to Axel feeling like just for once he was where he belonged. Axel looked at him with a grin as Rikku droned on about something but Roxas found it hard to pay attention as more people filed past them to join the crowd forming in the street.

"Thanks for telling me Rikku, I'll let you know if I hear anything." Roxas jerked his head back up and saw that Rikku was waving at them as she walked away with a thoughtful expression and if you knew Rikku at all you knew that warranted suspicion.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, just crap." Axel said sounding almost dejected if Roxas was hearing right. "Sorry I didn't stick around, Rikku came by and I didn't want to wake you."

Roxas shrugged in response not bothering with a real answer. The morning had been hectic enough as it was without him picking a fight over something as trivial as Axel not waking him up.

The day rode out as normal after that with Roxas sticking generally by Axel's side as the rest of the crowd made it out of the dept. store to wait out in the front. They would be moving out soon as this town didn't have the necessary equipment or buildings to house them or serve as a long term settlement. Again the memory of Southern Lights floated forward but it was up to Cloud to make that decision.

All he could do was give his brother the information. Roxas figured if anything went too wrongly then he could make his opinion known to a greater extent but as it was he would just have to live in the background.

Cloud gave out his usual morning speech about where they were heading but made no mention of the encampment and instead told them they were to continue heading in the direction west. No murmurs filled the air as the pack of Nobodies started to walk out of the small town and out onto the winding road that went West. The road they traveled was like the one yesterday but instead of prairie on either side there were fields of dead crops. Every once in a while a lone tree sprouted up from the dirt but aside from that it was unusually flat.

Roxas walked on the outer edges of the crowd with Axel close by and saw the frowns and hunched shoulders that dotted everyone. Moral was at its lowest point and he didn't know what would happen if it ventured any lower. Tidus' words rang in his ears causing his teeth to clench for a second.

The day passed slowly with people sent out every once in a while to check the surrounding area for danger. Roxas couldn't help but note he hadn't been chosen. He kept his head high and his wings covered though not letting Cloud know that he noticed. Not that his surly brother would be able to tell with his head stuck resolutely forward at the face of the crowd.

"It's odd isn't it?" Axel asked suddenly looking around at the unimaginative landscape with his half closed green eyes. His hands were stuck resolutely in the pockets of his jacket as he slowly turned his head down to look at Roxas.

"What is?" Roxas asked not knowing what Axel was getting on about.

"How come we haven't seen people?" He looked away again back at the barren countryside devoid of any kind of life besides the grass and even that was looking worse for wear with brown patches popping up every so once in a while from where a heartless had died. "Some people must have been immune so where are they?"

Roxas shot Axel an exasperated look before answer a second later, "I don't know, hiding?" He said this part slightly sarcastically, "I for one wouldn't want to be out in the open with all this going on...well at least without a group" He added that last part when Axel shot his eyebrows up at him.

"But that's the thing, this has been going on for how long and people are still hiding. Some must be looking for a place to go like us so where are they?"

Roxas opened his mouth slightly in reply but quickly shut it for no snappy reply had come to his mind leaving his dumbstruck. The question Axel posed was indeed one to give thought to.

"Yeah, chew on that awhile." Axel said as he cracked his neck.

It wasn't till the middle of the afternoon did something rock the boat of their relatively smooth travels.

Roxas had been absentmindedly walking behind Axel, drawing patterns on the man's back out of sheer boredom with a finger, when he suddenly found himself ramming into the same back he had just been doodling on. Rubbing his forehead in annoyance he was about to push Axel forward when he noticed Axel hadn't been the only one to stop. The whole crowd had stopped and were all looking with vengeful eyes towards two figures that blocked the road a block down.

He watched with curious eyes as the two individuals didn't move from their spot on the road and instead seemed to be waiting for the crowd of people to come to them. From his vantage point he noted the two people consisted of a man and a woman. The woman was the most interesting to look at, she had striking white hair that contrasted nicely with her warm brown skin.

Oh, and she had two large rabbit ears sticking out of her head.

The man had the smuggest smile on his face that rivaled something Axel was often found to wear. He had short brownish blond hair and was a tad shorter than the woman but aside from that he just looked to be normal.

The crowd stood where they stopped with people tensing up for a fight, muttering arising almost instantaneously, as Cloud took a step forward with Squall close behind guarding his back. Roxas stayed where he was with Axel next to him, he knew it wasn't his place to do anything but prepared himself to lunge forward if anything started to go wrong.

"What do you want?" Cloud cut right to the chase not bullshitting around with theatrics. His voice was cold and sharp exuding authority with every syllable.

The brunet man let out a small laugh, his hand hanging closely next to what looked like a gun that stuck out of his pants just in case the situation warranted its use. "No manners at all. I know that we're in trying times but you can't even have the courtesy to introduce yourself to us?" His partner remained silent during this exchange but her eyes seemed to continually appraise the situation with wisdom beyond her years.

Without warning, Cloud summoned his sword to his hand and let it rest on his shoulder for all its impressiveness to be seen. "What do you want?" He repeated with the cold and sharpness accentuated. Roxas could only imagine what his face looked like with his brilliant blue eyes glaring into the brazen man.

Despite this display the man simple put a hand to his head and tutted lightly as if he was dealing with an eight year old. "I say Fran, this just can't do." As the man talked his hand near his gun played around in the air around it as if he would grab it any moment. If he did the group would pounce on him without a second thought. "If you gentlemen would just calm down maybe we could have a reasonable conversation." His voice was like silk covering a dangerous cobra. "Me and Fran here were just wondering where such a large group was heading."

"That's none of your concern." Cloud said curtly with his hand still gripping his sword tightly. Roxas knew that he wouldn't hesitate to use it, not with so many lives depending on him.

"See, it is some of our concern if you are heading to a place called Southern Lights, is that where you are going?" Despite the threats being clearly thrown his way this man somehow was capable of remaining in control and savvy at the same time with what looked like ease as if he had been born to handle situations like this.

Roxas felt his eyes widen involuntarily at the mention of the place called Southern Lights and he knew Clouds must have done the same if not everyone who knew of it.

The woman, who Roxas now knew was named Fran, then spoke, "We are heading there ourselves and thought it might be safer in a group then on our own. We know the way if you do not." Her voice held an odd accent that he couldn't put his finger on but it also held sincerity, that much could be reckoned.

After she finished her sentence mumbling and muttering began to pick up within the crowd about this place called Southern Lights but the tense atmosphere remained. Evidently Cloud hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not that Roxas blamed him. If people had heard of a possibility that there was a place out there that contained hope there would be no way to stop them from wanting to go even with the risks.

"What's Southern Lights?" Roxas heard Tidus shout out within the crowd.

"That my dear friend is an excellent question." The man said shooting a hand out to point where it had come from. "Southern Lights is the light within this dark world we now call reality, a place where a man can go and feel safe. A place, my friends, worthy of hope." His voice held such bluntness Roxas felt himself falling into the picture the man was painting with his words. He also was oddly reminded of a politician giving a speech about his new and improved campaign plan.

The crowd was silent as the same picture graced each and everyone's mind. Could a place possibly exist that could be everything they were looking for and more?

"Take a break everyone." Clouds voice sounded strained as he issued out this order but surprisingly people followed it. Roxas had expected an uprising to occur of people wanting to know information but it seemed they were content to mull over it with one another and put trust in Cloud to make the right decision. If he didn't make the right decision then they would make their opinions known.

As people began to settle down for a quick break, Roxas watched as Cloud walked forward to meet the two individuals with Squall by his side.

"I don't suppose you think we should trust them?" Axel asked quietly gauging Roxas' response.

Roxas didn't answer right away as his eyes continued to watch the small meeting take place. "The man worries me but the woman seems honest and not the type to backstab." He flashed his eyes up at Axel for a moment though and added with a grin, "But I've been wrong before."

Not acknowledging that dark joke Axel continued, "How did they even find us?" Axel casually sat down on the edge of the road and craned his neck towards the group probably silently wishing he could read lips or had gained the power to read people's minds instead of fire. Roxas sat down next to him and gazed out at the surrounding area and wondered how long this little break would last before finally answering Axel inquiry.

"Were a pretty big group and like you said earlier it's odder than no one else has noticed us."

"Yeah…" Axel trailed off noncommittally.

Roxas rolled his eyes not bothering saying anything knowing he wouldn't get anymore out of the red head until the news of what was going to happen arrived. With the sun beating down on them today and the wind almost nonexistent the temperature was actually starting to head towards warmer territory. Soon he wouldn't be able to wear his sweatshirt without feeling uncomfortably hot. He didn't know how he felt about that especially since he couldn't hide his wings under a simple shirt.

"What month is this?" Roxas said suddenly feeling an abrupt wave of confusion.

"Huh?" Axel didn't even bother looking back.

"What month are we in?" Roxas blinked hard trying to jog his memory. For some reason the fact he didn't know the month was infuriating him. It was as if he could handle fighting for his life but not knowing the month was driving him mad.

"Month?" The randomness of the question finally redirected his attention. "Why do you need to know the month?"

"We almost die on a weekly basis. I think that justifies the simple want of knowing what month it is." Roxas' eyes were almost accusing as he explained this causing Axel to shoot him an odd look.

"Uh…I think its April but don't quote me on it." Axel readjusted his sitting as he spoke almost uncomfortable under the scrutinizing look Roxas was shooting at him.

"Ok, April, then I haven't missed it yet." Roxas said sounding a tad calmer with a month named. Feeling Axel still looking down at him he added, "Thanks"

Sadly that didn't diffuse the confused look but Axel didn't have long to ponder what Roxas meant for evidently Cloud and the two strangers were done discussing what the future of the fugitive group would hold.

Cloud walked back towards the group, his sword long gone, with Squall and the two people at their back. The man, known as Balthier as he would later learn, looked quite pleased with a cocky smile tracing his lips. His lady companion seemed more at ease as well and didn't have the worried air to her as before.

Cloud stepped forward and almost seemed to be…happy, "We're heading to Southern Lights."

And then, despite the danger in doing so, everyone cheered.

…

"Southern Lights eh?" A black gloved hand trailed down the hidden face in thought as the black claddened form watched the entourage cheer from under the shadows of a lone tree. "This just gets more and more interesting." The hand dropped down to their side as a small chuckle came forth completely devoid of cheer and mirth.

The figures laughter was cut short though once a burst of frequency spouted forth from a device lodged in their ear. A curse was spouted as a hand darted in to quiet it down as a sharp sentence was uttered.

"Subject Eight you are ordered to come back now, if you refuse to do this we have-" No more was heard as the static was dimmed though. Leaning back against the tree a smile darted on the figures face as more chuckles bubbled up.

"I can't do that yet Vexen, I have a few more things to do…isn't that right Roxas."

Sharp red eyes flashed dangerously before the figure walked away from the oblivious crowd and out towards Southern Lights.

* * *

I know I know this story so far is lacking some of the action packed awesomness of the first but just bare with me. Got to have the boring chapters before the awesome ones.

I like to think my writing skills have improved on this one though :) even though my penchant for romance is severely lacking. If anyone wants to write a scene I would be happy to stick it in somewhere.

So bam there's a chapter and hope you enjoy!

Also a cookie to anyone who can guess what the opening line is form :3


	8. Chapter 8

"You didn't…you couldn't have…" Hojo's glasses glinted dangerously in the low lit examination room as his hand gripped the edge of the side table for stabilization. The other was holding a wad of papers which were the current source of his aggravation. A second later those said papers were slammed against the desk and crinkled loudly as his fingers dug into them. "What made you even THINK you would succeed?"

Vexen was the direct opposite of Hojo composure wise as his sweeping blond hair fell meticulously down his face framing it perfectly with his icy eyes watching the other man with what could only be interpreted as barely concealed amusement. His lab coat hung lightly on his frame as he casually leaned back in his chair undisturbed by the raging man that was leering over him.

"I did and I have but with least desired results unfortunately." The way Vexen stated this it made one think he messed up something simple such as making a sandwich instead of something much larger. "I keep trying to rein it in but somehow," He rubbed his chin in thought, "It is able to fight against my control."

The room's atmosphere remained stagnant as Hojo continued to glare divots into Vexens forehead with the aforementioned man casually ignoring such actions.

"I admit things could have gone better with my 'experiment' but it's what Xemnas thought would work and I only followed through on orders." He let out a quick humming like laughter before continuing, "I could have sworn using that boys DNA would have made the thing be able to use that damn weapon but one can't control all the variables in science."

"That's because you used the wrong boys DNA you imbecile. Subject Seven is the one you were trying to replicate, not his brother!" In his anger Hojo swept the papers off the desk as his glasses crooked slightly on his nose. His usual tidy hair frazzled as well in result.

"They are twins are they not, I thought it wouldn't matter." Vexen remarked clearly not understanding why the other man was so worked up. He had other experiments to get to and other projects were on the cusps of success. If he knew this other experiment would have caused so much trouble he would never have even bothered working on it.

"Subject Seven is the one we have been working on-" His words were strained with barely held back anger that burst forth a second later, "-besides they are FRATERNAL TWINS!" Hojo's rage was almost palpable in the icy room.

"Well I can't be held accountable for everything." Vexens voice held more annoyance now. The amusement held before was gone as quickly as a piece of ice in the desert.

"And why do you think that?" Each word was decorated with accusation that drove forth with precision.

"It's doing its job right? You will get your precious Subject Seven before you know it."

Hojo straightened up and readjusted his glasses. His eyes were hidden beneath the glare of the glass along with his eyebrows which were drawn down deeply. "You and I both know that thing has its own agenda and isn't listening to you or anyone else despite the precautions put in place." He smoothed down his flustered hair and seemed to calm down a tad as if the anger had been just a fluke. "You are only lucky in the fact that Xemnas seems to know you are no longer capable of taking care of this problem and has sent out his men to take care of it and Subject Seven."

At the mentioning of this Vexen demeanor changed and became more stoic and serious. "How could you possibly know any of that?"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings if you don't want to be left behind." And with that Hojo left the room slamming the door behind him and scaring the few scientists that were clustered outside the door. The brilliant scientist ignored their frightened expression and continued down the hallway pleased with how that visit turned out.

"You really think that Xemnas' men will be able to get that bird back?" Frank Scott asked as he tagged along on the heels of Hojo. He had listened at the door as well mixed in with the other scientists but with deadlier motives.

"Perhaps but if everything works out as planned we will get even more subjects to use." Hojo turned his head slightly and grinned. "Now wouldn't that be lovely?"

His cold laughter echoed unforgivably against the sterile walls as they walked into the darkness.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" A voice taunted with such a cavalry attitude that it made Roxas want to lunge out and bite something.

"What!" Roxas practically snarled with a tad more anger than what was warranted for the situation but was a bit ruffled. He had been having a light snooze walking in the shade of the trees that lined the path they were walking on before being snapped out of it.

Axel had the courtesy to back up a few steps but still had the same smile on clearly not intimidated by the blond's antics. "Just wanted to let you know Balthier said were about an hour away if we make good time." How Axel was able to keep in such good spirits during an entire day of walking Roxas would never know.

The trek to this supposed haven from all the worlds injustices had taken three days so far with Balthier assuring them it would all be worth it in the end. It was as if he was oblivious to the fact the group of people would hang onto any hope no matter how unproven it was though the man did have some naysayers they weren't the majority. In fact if anyone said anything negative it seemed they were quickly converted to the exact opposite by some pretty convincing people.

Along the way they had run into absolutely no trouble aside from the stray heartless that happened upon them time to time at night but the guard that was put up found them each time and disposed of them without alerting a greater hoard. The odd thing was the fact that there was no danger put Roxas on edge. It was as if they were all standing on a cliff just waiting to be pushed off and each little gust of wind could throw them off.

"An hour huh? I'll believe it when I see it." Roxas said sounding put off. He couldn't really complain, not really. The past three days he hadn't seen hide or tail of the red eyed demon that had seemed to be tailing him. No dreams, no hallucination, nothing. He just hoped that it wasn't all quiet because something really bad was building up but he was happy to put it out of his mind until they were settled into Southern Lights.

"You can see it right now if you look." Axel pointed out over the birth of trees towards a series of what Roxas thought were grain towers that rose up into the sky.

"What am I looking at again?"

"Our little tour guide says that Southern Lights is based around what used to be a small farming town. That's why they were able to survive after the outbreak of the virus because they were completely isolated from society." He then shrugged nonchalantly, "If you ask me that spells trouble right there."

"I agree, but why do you think so?" Roxas stepped up his pace but now that he knew they were close there would be no way he would drift off again. Instead his eyes were scanning the area for any possible signs of danger while Axel answered.

"Probably for the same reasons as you." Axel mentioned slyly looking at his hand, "A town isolated from the rest of the world usually ends up a bit crazy in the head. Let's hope for our sakes that since it is a well known refugee spot that it has more sane than crazy people."

"We can only-" He cut off his sentence and stood still listening. Like a cliché from some bad horror movie the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he heard the distinctive rustle of tree limbs in a quick succession that clearly said it wasn't an animal. Turning his head quickly to the side he saw a distinctive shape move quickly through the trees.

His eyes narrowed and he felt his keyblades form waver in his hands just as more shapes flitted through the tree line that surrounded the road leading up to the haven. Before he could plan a course of action someone acted for him.

"Stop and don't move or you will all die within seconds." As soon as that calm voice echoed over the crowd the hidden forms stepped forward lightly on the tree line with a whole assortment of weapons gripped in their camouflaged hands.

The Normandy group went completely still but the waves of anger and fear roiled off of them. Even though Roxas couldn't move for fear of the consequences he had to grit his teeth to hold back his wings from expanding out and his keyblade from coming to his hands. His eyes though were free and moved forward from the enemies in the tree line to the front to witness a man with an odd fashion sense step forward, his blue hair waving slightly in the wind.

"My name is Seymour, sorry about the precautions but in these dangerous times one can never be too cautious." He tilted his head upward in what Roxas could only see as a sign of trying to exert his dominance over the group. "Now what brings such a large group to our neck of the woods?" The man's voice washed over Roxas causing him the irrational want to shiver as if to shake of a coating of grime.

Cloud slowly stood straighter, his eyes watching the mounted guard avidly, and began to walk forward keen to stop if anything gave him the slightest sign to. Once no one made a move that was threatening he tilted his head towards Balthier to come forward and explain the situation.

The sly man, keeping one hand on his hidden weapon, strode forward and flashed the entourage of people a winning smile that demonstrated his excellent acting skills. "Hello gentlemen, we come to you a meager group yearning for the protection only your inner sanctum can provide." His eyes dipped low for a second before flashing up once more, "I only wish we could have met in better circumstances."

His words held no malice and seemed to put the meeting group at ease for the man who called himself Seymour put up a single hand and then lowered it slowly signaling the people in the trees to put their weapons down for the moment allowing Roxas to let out a breath he had been holding in involuntarily. His eyes glanced back at Axel. Their eyes met for a brief moment in time as Roxas cursed the fact he had walked further ahead before all this happened.

"If anyone shows any signs of attacking we will not hesitate to attack as well." Seymour said with calm cool collectedness. "Please follow me and I will take you to the compound." With that said he turned quietly around and began to walk down the road. His long coat/robe billowing out behind him making an impressive display.

Roxas, along with the rest of the Normandy group, slowly began to follow suit. Wary glances were shot around at the people in the tree line that stayed where they were watching the group head along with dark eyes that to Roxas showed malice.

The people were scared but they had come too far to have their hopes of a safe place to be dashed now so the bravest kept their chins up and dared the people in the trees to attack because if they did they wouldn't hesitate to fight back with twice the ferocity that Normandy City had trained them in. Silence though was quite evident as they walked along afraid of saying anything to upset the delicate balance of the mood but they didn't have to stay quiet for long as they soon exited the forested path and got their first glimpse of the place they had come so far to see, Southern Lights.

In the simplest terms it was a fortress plain and simple. Massive wooden walls were erected that encompassed all they could see leaving only the roofs and the grain towers visible. Guards could be seen on a few sentry posts that must have been put up as well as hundreds of wind towers that lay in the outskirts of the fields that surrounded the outside.

All in all it looked like the perfect place one would want to be when there was a disaster such as this going on.

Gasps and whistles resounded outward and even Roxas couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer magnitude and fortification though he didn't let his guard down to show it. He heard Axel let out a low whistle by his side not the least bit concerned with showing it.

"Welcome to Southern Lights, we haven't gotten many visitors but from the looks of you, you all have had quite the journey." His words held kindness and acceptance but the tone was anything but. Roxas couldn't help but think that everyone only heard the words and not what lay behind them.

As more and more time passed as they walked down the worn path towards the fortified town Roxas couldn't help but feel a small part of him shiver in uneasiness. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was off with this man but he knew now there was no going back.

"We are more than willing to allow you to stay with us but you must bear with us and know that certain…precautions will need to be taken." The man called Seymour scanned his eyes over the weary crowd and smiled showing his teeth once more. "But let us worry about that later, who would like some dinner?"

Smiles and nods greeted that last sentence as the hope that had blossomed in everyone's chests ripened and threatened to explode allowing their minds to glaze over the first part he mentioned. They had made it, their Oregon Trail journey had ended in success.

The giant wooden doors were given the signal to open and with a simple grasp of the hand from Axel, him and the rest of the bunch from Normandy City entered Southern Lights.

As the doors closed behind them Roxas couldn't help but look back out to between the narrowing gap before the doors slammed shut thinking that instead of salvation they had just found another prison.

The large dining hall that they were lead to had more than enough room to accommodate the Normandy Group as well as the regular inhabitants. It looked like it had once been an old barn and had a high roosting ceiling.

A robust meal was soon laid out for everyone to partake that sent everyone's mouth a salivating. Meat and vegetables lined the tables in a welcoming feast that had everyone grasping anything they could get their hands on.

As Roxas sat down at one of the long wooden tables besides Axel, Sora, and Riku he couldn't help but take in all the stares they were accumulating with their antics. Though he couldn't blame the people he was with he still wished they could settle down and not draw as much attention as they were. Luckily the stares were more of amusement that any real threat but that didn't stop Roxas from staring right on back without hindrance.

"Good evening everyone." Seymour's booming voice echoed over the dining hall with impressive results halting everyone's food excursions in one simple sentence. "As you can clearly see we have new guests joining us so be sure to let them know they are welcome." He did a large sweeping gesture with his hands that caused Roxas to involuntarily notice how long his fingers seemed to be but they were hidden again a moment later causing him to wonder if it had been merely a play on his eyes. "But enough of simple words, let us eat."

Claps resounded out from the regular inhabitants causing some awkward claps at first from the Normandy side until an uproar of cheers were raised causing Seymour to dip his head slightly in acknowledgement. The same smile that caused Roxas to feel uneasy before at his lips as he sat down and observed the crowd with something akin to hunger in his eyes but from so far away Roxas couldn't be sure.

"I don't know if I trust that man." Roxas noted quietly as he started in on his food with a tad more delicacy than his brethren.

"You need to lighten up. Everyone is a threat to you." Axel joked playfully as he tore into what Roxas thought was some sort of cow product. Roxas shot him a short glare in response before rolling his eyes back forward to see Sora actually giving some thought to what he had said.

"I know what you're talking about, he gives me the shivers." Sora said with a mouthful of carrots before glancing up for himself at the head table with a shrug. "But I hardly doubt a feeling will be enough cause or reason for us to leave."

Roxas didn't respond to that but he knew Sora had a fault. No matter how it made him feel they were here for the long haul or for ever how long these people were willing to house them. Trying to loosen his mind up he settled into his dinner but kept his guard up unwillingly. He knew even if he tried he would be totally able to put it down so it just wasn't worth the effort.

"Buck up, if they try to kill us we will be able to handle them no problem." Axel whispered nudging him in the side.

Roxas couldn't help but feel a tad better knowing the fire wielder was by his side. "Thanks." He responded back equally quietly feeling his cheeks start to flame up sporadically. Now that they were settle down a bit more he couldn't help but think that whatever kind of relationship he and Axel had it was going to change drastically.

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly smoothly with only a few glares shot outward by way of Roxas. At the end they were lead out of the building where they saw that night had fallen allowing further investigation of the encampment gone for now.

Seymour joined them for a second before declaring, "I know you all must be terribly tired from your harrowing journey so I will leave my corporal Kelk to lead you to your sleeping quarters." The man then bowed quite deeply sweeping a hand out in an elegant manner before walking away with a hoard of guards at his sides.

"Follow me please." Another man called out. Roxas only got a brief glimpse of him but he couldn't help but notice the blue tufts that came out of his head that he only could imagine were some sort of ears. He kept close to Axel's side as they walked between the shadowed buildings before coming up to a row of long buildings that looked like the barracks one might have for a military outpost.

The man stopped abruptly outside the large set of doors facing the group with a placid face that showed no emotions aside from disdain by the way he wrinkled his nose. "We will come for you in the morning, until then have a good night's rest."

The man walked away leaving them supposedly alone but Roxas could feel the eyes watching them from the darkness of the camp as they entered the designated building. Feeling uncomfortably exposed he walked faster where he, and everyone else, soon saw the rows and rows of bunk beds that lined the buildings walls.

People didn't hesitate to walk in and start settling down but Roxas stayed where he was and tried to find his brother Cloud in the rush of people. He just wanted to ask him a few questions about staying here, just enough to ease his mind. It didn't take too long for while everyone found a bed to use Cloud stood in the middle directing the crowd with tried and true finesse. His face showed an odd range of emotions that stopped Roxas dead in his approach.

His brother looked relieved. After so much that had happened there was no way Roxas could take that simple comfort away.

He lowered his head and sank back to the sides of the room near where Axel laid standing against the wall. "I guess all we can do is sleep now." Roxas muttered to no one in particular. He felt a hand lower down on his shoulder squeezing lightly.

"There's lots we can do, it's just if we choose to act on them or not."

* * *

Sorry it took so long, its so crappy, and the fact its so short and dull but my some troubles flowed my way in the way of my step-grandma passing away so I had to go to the visitation and funeral.

Bad excuse I know but its the truth.

I know I've said it before but I just want to mention again how there will be more action coming. Just had to settle them down i their base camp. It's no Normandy City but the wilds can prove just as dangerous.

Let me know what you think, critiques ect.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning came loudly, very loudly.

A large bell clanged out that roused Roxas abruptly from his dreamless sleep. As he sat up straight in the top bunk he currently resided in he took a gander down and saw something that made him bare his teeth in anger.

The man that had been introduced as Kelk last night stood in the doorway holding an abnormally large bell but he wasn't alone. Besides him was a fleet of what Roxas guessed were the encampments guards. Only a few had weapons present but their faces were impassive and showed no emotions, just blankness that echoed across even their bodies.

They walked down the row of beds and began to wake up the few that had been able to sleep through the bell tolling and pulled them out of bed along with anyone else who wasn't already standing. Roxas jumped off his bed before any of them could touch him and glared viciously at the ones that looked like they would come near.

They looked him over for a second but backed off once they saw Axel get out of his bed and pull on his cloak smoothly; his eyes alight with cunning directed at the men and women that prowled the building. Surprisingly, though a few came close, no one pulled out a weapon and tried to fight back during this morning roundup.

'The bastards thought this out.' Roxas couldn't help but give them credit in the end. 'Load us up on food and get us settled in before making a move.' Even though he to felt the urge to make some sort of retaliating move he held back as well knowing it would just make more trouble in the end.

Once everyone was standing up and rubbing the sleep from their angry eyes the man with the blue ears named Kelk stopped ringing the bell and spoke with a clear voice. "Good morning guests, it is time to make sure you are safe. Do not worry though, no harm will come to you but please be cooperative in what will happen next."

Roxas saw Cloud take a step forward with ferocity lining his current seething face. "Now wait a minute-" He was cut off by two men walking forward to him as Kelk began to talk.

"If you wish to stay here and be protected you have to go through this, may I say, reasonable 'cleansing' process." His two tufted ears were held back with barely contained disgust. "We have some here that may not be immune and have never been exposed to the heartless so we must make sure you carry no harmful pathogens on you. Besides, if we do not check you through thoroughly how will we know who and where you will best be suited to defend our holy sanctuary?"

The man's face remained straight but the air around him was thick with something unbeknownst to Roxas that was undecipherable.

Cloud remained silent as the eyes turned back on him but his eyes showed all his anger boiling up from within while his face became its normal smooth in hopes of calming everyone down.

Roxas understood what the man was saying but that didn't lessen the cold lump that lay in the pit of his stomach. What exactly would this cleansing process entail kept repeating in his head as the first rows of people were lead out. He felt worried but he was comforted by the fact that most of them could summon a weapon at any time and defend themselves if needed.

Finally, the time came that it was Roxas' and Axels' rows turn to be lead out into the morning sunlight, only there wasn't a sun out yet or at least not the whole one. The dimmest of lights shined from the horizon as they walked out into the dewy grass to be stopped and questioned by the plainest man Roxas had ever seen. He was so plain that Roxas couldn't have picked him out in a picture if he had wanted to.

Roxas watched as Balthier was questioned and sent down a different path from his friend Fran, his face showed for a split second his anger before he turned and walked down the worn path alone. Roxas had to resist reaching out to hold Axels hand as they were the next two to be up and the thought of being separated in this unfamiliar environment made him twitch but his pride made him resist.

The man held a clipboard and was making notes on in by way of a simple flick of the wrist. "Name?" He asked looking up at Roxas.

Roxas loathed to give out his name but said, "Roxas," knowing that a fake name would get him nowhere here.

"Do you carry the pure strand of DNA?" He asked making a quick note as he did so.

"Pure what?" Roxas couldn't help but ask. The man looked agitated upon his questioning raised his eyebrows in a way that said 'Are you stupid?'

"Have you been exposed to the heartless?" He rephrased with just a little effort showing on his strained features, this was obviously going to be a long morning for this plain man.

"Uh yes?" Was all Roxas could say a tad dumbfounded by the way the man was asking questions.

"Do you have any powers or weapons?" He then asked looking down on his notes and then at the accumulating line behind Roxas and Axel. Upon seeing its increasing length he sighed and pushed his glasses up as Roxas answered with a simple yes. "Alright you will go down that way to the building with the large cross on it, you see it over there?"

Roxas nodded but only took a step away from the line before stopping. The man noticed his halt but upon looking back at Axel looking down on him just daring him to say anything stopped him in his tracks. Rolling his eyes he followed through with the same questions that had the same answers which resulted in the same directions being delivered.

Axel shot Roxas a smile before pushing him down the road towards the building. "What a wonderful day to be alive, isn't it Roxy?" Axel said putting the whole situation lightly.

"I dare say it's the best day ever." Roxas answered back with just as much sarcasm lining his word as his eyes quickly scanned the town making a beta map in his head. Now that it was light out he could finally see the multiple amount of buildings that was crammed into the enclosed area. In their short walk he deduced that it was like a compound of some sort for a small commune of people. Farmland probably resided on the outside to feed them and allow their total reclusiveness to blossom.

From the way they talked about 'pure' DNA made him believe that this outbreak of the virus only strengthened their resolve in whatever they believed in by the way crosses and different symbols littered the area on top of buildings and on top of the doorways they passed especially since the majority of them seemed to be either new or cleaned vigorously.

He turned back forward and looked at the building they were heading to.

It was quite large and like the man said had a large cross affixed on the top but instead of the usual Christ hanging on it there was a single bloody wooden heart tapered to the center with an X through it. The religion they worshiped here was either something he had never heard of or it was something he didn't want to hear about.

They were almost to the building so Roxas spared one last glance to the sides and noticed the people finally that were sitting on their porches and watching the sorting take place. They looked like the people you saw in old movies with worn expressions and a mix of handmade and new clothing. Roxas didn't know what to think of them.

Shooting his eyes forward he slightly flinched upon seeing how close they were to the building. "Remember we can't attack even if we want to; have to think about the rest of the group." Axel muttered out of the side of his mouth quickly before they came to stop.

Roxas nodded in acceptance by his eyes shined with reluctance to accept such a fact. But he didn't have long to worry about it as they were soon greeted at the door by another Southern Lights inhabitant who had just finished up guiding Fran through. He turned to them and looked just incredibly bored. His eyes were practically glazed over and he just looked like he wanted to be doing anything else but this.

"Upon entering the building you will be assigned an inspector that will look you over and make sure you are clean. They will also ask to take a blood sample to further investigate this. You will also need to at one point in time summon your weapon so we may catalog what you have. Please do this as orderly as possible and you will be given lunch at the end." His speech was as monotone as Roxas expected but the contents made him want to punch the drowsy man in the face to shut him up.

He looked up at them from his assortment of note cards and asked, "Do you understand or would you like me to repeat."

"I think we got it buddy." The way Axel said buddy made it clear the kid was anything but. The man looked a tad taken back but pointed them in the building with a hand all the same watching Axel with now wide awake eyes that seemed more wary.

Walking inward they were greeted with an onslaught of smell that emanated forth reeking of antiseptics. Roxas couldn't help but flinch as the memories of the Beast and Hojo leering over him with black filled syringes and needles to biopsy with forth to the front of his mind. As he fought against said memories his eyes saw multiple other former Normandy residents being looked over by a variety of Southern Lights workers.

They each sat on a variety of tables or chairs as they were looked over for 'contaminants'.

None looked happy about where they were but none looked like they were in any serious danger beside the prick of a needle. Roxas tried to suck in a deep drought of air to calm his now racing heart but only ended up tasting some of the residue of sterile equipment that hung in the air. He had to fight back his coughing reflex and ended up with watering eyes from repressing it.

By the time he got himself somewhat under control he noticed the attendant that had come to lead them further in was looking at him strangely with a mixture of abhorrence but also curiosity. "Take a picture, it will last longer." Roxas muttered hoarsely feeling mildly stupid at this age old insult.

The attendant didn't even blink at this and instead waved Axel to a vacant examination station. Axel and Roxas locked eyes for an instant as the red head walked away leaving Roxas alone until he too was assigned a place. He sat down in what he thought was an old computer table before locking eyes with his assigned inspector. The woman had red hair and wore a simple lab coat and her expression was that of business and nothing else as she brought out an empty syringe that glistened in the overhead lights.

Without waiting for the woman to ask, he pulled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt and exposed his arm, fighting past the urge to bring out his keyblade and slash the woman across the face with the blunt edge. She barely blinked her eyes at this and without waiting went to work in finding a vein in the crook of his elbow.

Looking away Roxas saw that Riku had apparently finished up and was heading out the back doors but as they were opening Roxas felt the slight twinge in pain that was the needle being inserted. The short pain made him blink for just a moment but that was all it took for Riku to disappear out into the light.

"It looks like this isn't your first needle poke." She commented nonchalantly as she pulled the dark blood out of his arm and into the needle. A smile came to his lips to quickly for him to stop as he saw no darkness floating in his clean blood. Whatever Naminé had done that dark day in the library seemed to be still holding strong despite what had happened at Hampstead. He was willing to put that off as a fluke though for now if just for the sake of not overcrowding his cluttered mind.

She saw his smile and raised an eyebrow, "You into drugs or something kid because in Southern Lights that is strictly forbidden."

Roxas dropped the smile immediately as the image of black syringes shot in front of his eyes. Anger welled up inside him causing him to say, "No but I wish that was the reason." She didn't seem to appreciate the joke though as she pursed her lips tightly and practically yanked the needle out of his arm with one swift movement.

Warm blood trickled down his exposed arm from the movement in thick droplets. Roxas had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from yanking his arm away from the crazy woman and just running away like hell. The only thing that stopped him was when he glanced over and saw Axel out of the corner of his eyes looking as miserable as he was with a doctor avidly asking him questions at his side looking like he had just found a gold mine.

"You better shape up…" The woman remarked before pausing and looking down at the note she had been handed when she had collected him at the entrance, "…Roxas if you want to fit in here." Her blonde hair seemed to become messier as she spoke as if he had really frazzled her with his response but he paid no mind.

The sooner he got out of this building the sooner his skin would stop crawling.

He didn't have to look up at her to know she was rolling her eyes at his lack of response but instead he remained sitting almost aloofly on the table. He heard her nails clack against wood and had to stop himself from taking a quick intake of breath when he saw her holding a stethoscope.

Not showing weakness, Roxas pulled up his sweatshirt and black shirt slightly to allow her access to his chest. She didn't hesitate either as she put a sly hand up and pressed the metal circle in the direct center of his chest.

What felt like a monster inside of him clawed at his lungs as he remained sitting on the table cruelly exposed with the cold metal against his skin as he waited for her to be done with her analysis. She could easily kill him right now if she wanted to, a swift knife, or a needle filled with poison. Feeling this vulnerable was just wrong.

He saw her eyes narrow slightly and as she pulled away unhooking the ear buds she began to scrutinize him. He began to ask what but then stopped upon realizing what she must have heard. His heartbeat must have sounded twice as fast though in reality it was only about 1.5x faster than a normal Nobody. Trying to explain he said, "I'm just nervous is all." He didn't know exactly why he didn't tell her it was because of his Nobody traits but he just didn't.

It was a lame excuse but in the end she just shrugged not bothering with looking into it further. Probably because more people were coming in and she didn't have time but something in her eyes told him that this wasn't the end of the investigation.

"Everything seems to check out…Roxas." Again she had to look down quickly to check what his name was. "You can go outside where you will be asked to show your abilities and weapon for cataloging purposes." She looked back up at him and flashed him a toothy smile. "Thanks for being so cooperative."

The way she said that last statement made him narrow his eyes more but he didn't bother saying anything in response. He jumped off the examination table and began his way out down the hallway. He glanced towards Axel who met his eyes and shot him a quick thumbs up as some blood was being siphoned out of his other arm. Roxas shot him one back as he pushed his back against the door and slipped out to meet the morning sunlight.

The first thought that crossed his mind when he saw what awaited him was, 'Toto, I don't think were Kansas anymore."

Countless rows of recent Normandy inhabitants were lined up all waiting patiently to step into a ring where they were asked to show what they could do by battling briefly with a bare chested man that had a single braid sticking out of his head. Unlike the building before that had a lot going on at once, this system in place made for a slow progression.

"You, get over there." Roxas didn't have to look to know it was his cat eared 'friend'. When he didn't move right away he felt something hit him in the head. A quick look to the ground revealed it to be a pencil.

He ran his tongue across his front teeth to prevent himself from chucking it back at the man before he moved to stand next to a very bored looking Squall. "Kind of infuriating isn't it?" The scarred man commented quietly watching the investigators with keen eyes.

"Oh no, it's the best." Roxas replied sarcastically pulling at his sweatshirt absentmindedly to get it to stop sticking to him. He heard Squall chuckle lightly at his side before rolling his shoulders lazily to stretch his shoulders as he waited for the morning to end. "Do you know our testers name?" Roxas asked quickly before Squall stopped talking to him.

"I think someone said it was Yang Fang Leiden." The name meant little to Roxas but he cataloged it all the same just as he had when he was stuck at the institute. He didn't fully trust this place just yet.

The minutes passed slowly under the increasing warm sun. More people exited the building to stand by Roxas but it wasn't until later that he saw Axel exit and by that time the line had grown in a number of places leaving them separated. Roxas tried to catch his eye but failed in the end.

Cursing silently, Roxas faced back forward wishing that this morning would just hurry up and be over with.

Eventually the time came to show what he could do. As he stepped out of his comforting line and towards the ring he saw Squall gave him an uncharacteristic quick nod of encouragement before walking out into the town, his test already completed.

During that fight Roxas had watched avidly, he was ready if he had to fight.

"C'mon boy, we don't have all day." Biting his lip to stave back a scathing response, Roxas walked into the pathetically built ring that consisted of a roped off circle. From the lack of grass and the large number of scuffs in the dirt it was obvious that it had been used often besides just today. The tester and the man that had spoken was a large specimen with a cheeky smile that wore on Roxas' nerves as well.

Roxas forced himself to memorize everything about the man for the off chance that something went wrong in the future. His paranoia knew no bounds these days.

The heavily muscled man beat his hands together showing no signs of exertion despite the already numerous 'assessments' he had done this morning before holding out a hand and twitching a single gloved digit at Roxas. "Alright, you know the drill. Show me your weapons and powers and if think you can be used then we will have a quick sparring match to gauge your skills."

Feeling the eyes of the bored group behind him, he quickly did what was asked. His keyblade came to his left hand with ease in a burst of twirling lights. It was comforting to have it warm in his hand with the weight keeping him balanced.

His other hand was lifted slightly as his hand opened up, palm facing forward as he released the lump of power in his core. Jagged light rays sprang forth around him and scored deep trenches in the dirt around him coming close to the man that was currently judging him with appraising eyes.

"Impressive, you have balls kid," His smile widened as he began to walk forward. "And I like that." He cracked his neck as he locked his fingers together and cracked them as well in an orchestra of snaps. "You show promise, we can use that here…now come at me, I need to know just how much power we have here."

The man leapt forward without warning but Roxas had seen the move countless times now used on his fellow travelers. The man's fist cracked through the air radiating power but it did not hit its mark.

The man named Leiden smile grew larger at this. His other arm swept out to the side to where he knew Roxas had stepped but that arm also met air. It was only when he looked up did he see where his opponent had gotten too.

The next thing he knew was the keyblade slamming forcefully down on to his back.

Leiden hardly felt a thing.

Roxas felt his arms go almost numb from the jarring effect that was hitting the man full on. It felt like he had just hit a boulder causing him to feel the tremors reverberate through his weapon right up to his shoulders.

Before he could land he felt a hand close down on his descending leg and pull hard resulting in his back slamming forcefully down into the dirt he had just marked with his light. Slightly dazed he felt the arm begin the next movements that would end in him being swung again but Roxas wasn't going to let this happen, especially since a ton of people were watching this display, including Axel.

Light rang out and burned into the arm that currently held his leg in a vicious display. He saw the man slightly wince as it tore into his limb but the grip remained strong which meant Roxas once again was sent flying through the air to crash into the ground. The only good point was that his leg was released during the swing which meant he could haphazardly roll to his feet after he landed.

He stood back up and cocked his keyblade back ready for the next attack which didn't come.

"What are you waiting for kid, I haven't said stop yet?" Roxas hated the man already despite their encounter so far had lasted only a scant few minutes. "C'mon now, rock my world." He pounded his fists slightly together for emphasis but Roxas new better than to attack first in these circumstances especially since his attacks seemed to do nothing against the man's rock hard skin.

Leiden's smile grew larger at Roxas' impassive stare that was directed at him before lunging again but this time with much more speed than Roxas thought the man capable of. Before Roxas could react and dodge he found himself facing directly into the man's face and smelling the rank breath that was spouted forth.

His eyes saw the man's fist begin its descent towards his face.

Not one to stand for such an act, Roxas lost his cool and shoved his hand against Leiden's chest and released a large amount of light energy. The result was not what he was counting on.

He found himself blasted backwards but his surefootedness saved him from another fall. Hearing deep rumbling laughter he looked back up to see Leiden standing straight up with a large blast mark marring his stomach but no damage could be seen.

"I've seen enough, Kelk list him as a rank three." Roxas didn't know what the ranks meant but if that meant he was done that he was all for it. "NEXT!" He yelled next not dithering about. Seeing the next mans victim walk out of the line Roxas hoped that their inspection would go smoothly.

This time as he walked out of the ring he caught Axels' eyes who gave him at quick smile. Roxas returned it as best as he could feeling embarrassed about the fight knowing Axel had seen everything.

The sounds of the next fight began causing Roxas to shoot the man another glare and hoped that maybe Axels fire could leave its mark on the man's raw hide. He knew that was unlikely but hoped all the same.

As he walked down a worn path and looked at the place that was now their base, he thought perhaps that maybe, just maybe this could be their new home.

But as fate would have it that would be farther from the truth than he could have ever anticipated.

* * *

Just so you know, kelk is from Final Fantasy X and Leiden fang something is from Final Fantasy VI so you know I didn't make them up, they are from the FF series so if you want to have a better description of them look them up. But instead of their usual outfits think of them in some grungy gear or something.

More of the story is unraveling ohhhh, and just look at how much better the writing is. Not the plot itself but just the techinical stuff, at least I hope it is :3.

Let me know if you think of anything or critiques ect. If not just enjoy the story. I got to remember to stop playing Birth By Sleep because it makes me feel like I'm murdering the kingdom hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas walked carefully among the rows that made up the convoluted mess of buildings that were scrunched inside the tiny walls of the encampment. The whole day he had been doing this, carefully cataloging everything from the exits to where the sentries were posted memorizing it as well as the few people he saw that he thought were high in command.

It was a gamble whether he would need to know all this in the future but he was willing to do the extra work to ease his mind at night.

The religious relics that dotted the town like fallen leaves in autumn seemed to follow him with unseen eyes as he walked in the shadows of the large grain bins. The people also watched him with avid eyes but at least they kept their distance from him sitting on shadowy porches or under the eaves of an open building.

He ignored their glances and tried to blend in as much as possible by ducking his head down low and walking along the edges with his hood up to cover his black splotched face.

Feeling more secure, he gained more courage to walk nearer to the natives of the town. Sadly they didn't seem that talkative and when they did it was in hushed tones but he did hear snatches of 'outsiders,' and 'unpure.' All it did was make him feel even more insecure about their place here though the few Normandy people he saw looked to be actually happy.

Well maybe not happy but secure, the knowledge that the heartless were on the other side of a wall did them good. For some reason this made Roxas feel disconnected from his comrades.

Here he was stressing about the multiple implications that living here meant and there were fine to just wing it. Though he knew that many had the same fears as him and even were harassed with vivid nightmares at night if the groans and soft whimpers were anything to go by but that didn't stop this small seed of doubt from growing like a weed in his mind.

Groaning with annoyance he pulled down his hood feeling the heat build up to the point of being uncomfortable. He shook out his hair and moved his wings a bit to make them more comfortable under his sweatshirt not content yet to wear them out in the open just yet.

He began to walk faster trying to work out the anxiety that was building up in his core from all the unknowns this place had so far presented to them. All it did was give him a headache and wish that everything was normal like it was in Ifrit, his home town before Normandy.

"When are things going to start looking up?" He remarked quietly to himself as he walked near the bases of one of the smaller grain towers. Looking up at the height he was reminded of the cities tall buildings which sent a small series of chills down his back until he finally walked away and lowered his head.

He exited out into the light and wondered absentmindedly if Axel was done with his exam. With the beginnings of a firm map started in his head it wasn't hard to find the area near the training circle at all. Roxas was just surprised at how far his wanderings had taken him when he finally arrived back to see Axel nowhere in sight.

Lowering his eyebrows in barely hidden exasperation, Roxas walked past the now empty training grounds with his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes noted the now numerous amount of scuffs and damages made to the field due to the examination not to mention the numerous burn marks that scorched the surround area, it made uneasiness creep up on him causing him to wander away in the end.

That was how he felt in general in this place, uneasy.

It was like when he had watched old scary movies with his family and he knew something was going to pop out resulting in him wringing his hands together the whole cinema experience. Only this time he didn't just have to worry about spilling popcorn when he jumped.

It was normal for him to feel like this usually but not in a place he should feel protected. When he had first arrived at the Hollow Bastion Hotel he had felt a little off sure but not nearly anything like this. Here he felt like all his feathers and hairs were on edge constantly refusing to settle down.

'Pathetic, just pathetic. I can't calm down at all even when the safety is right in front of my eyes.' He thought to himself in anger as he walked off to where he thought the majority of his comrades were.

Warm hands fell over his eyes in a swift movement he didn't hear coming resulting in a tight twist of his stomach. The want to attack was blaring in his head but he knew those hands, and he knew the speaker of the voice that came next allowing his knotted stomach to ease up.

"Guess who!" An almost mocking voice exclaimed with vigor. Roxas had to resist knocking the hands away outright but gave in to play this game.

"I don't know, only Demyx would do something like this." His insult was not lost on his surprised visitor and soon the hands fell away to reveal the man he knew it was all along.

"Hah, hah, your sooo funny you know that." Axel remarked flippantly as he reached out and shook Roxas gently with a free hand to punctuate his sentence in the sooo department. "How come you didn't stay to watch me fight, scared I would do better than you?"

"Not really, just didn't want to have to watch you humiliate yourself in front of me." Roxas replied back quickly tilting his head as he spoke. Quick conversations that seemed to have no meaning whatsoever made this drudge of a life bearable at times.

"Pshah, as if something like that could happen to me." Axel said knocking his head back in fake laughter stifled with some real chuckles. His hair caught the sunlight just right as he did so making his hair seem on fire for a few seconds leaving Roxas feel light and floaty. "Roxas?"

"Oh, uh yeah, nothing like that could ever happen to you. How did it end up anyway?" Feeling flustered Roxas spouted out the first thing that popped into his head not knowing why that had happened. He knew he liked Axel but feelings like that hadn't rushed up on him for a while now.

"Got placed into Sentry duty, apparently my natural skills put me over the edge for talent in this department." Axel rolled his eyes and shook his head in aggravation. "I'm just not made to sit in one place for long."

Roxas only shook his head and shrugged. "At least you know what you're doing. All I know is I'm rank three, whatever that means." Their conversation was that of light topics but Roxas was looking for a place they could talk freely so he could tell Axel what he suspected and gain some valued insight from the man.

Axel seemed to pick up on his look so as he talked his eyes were not focused on Roxas but instead on their surroundings. "Probably means you get to go on patrols instead of crappy sentry postings." His words were now distracted but once he reached the end of his sentence his eyes lighted up brightly and a smile showed on his face.

He grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled him along into the last place Roxas thought they would go. Trying not to doubt Axel for this move, they walked into the crowded lunch hall where he saw quite a few of the people he knew looking quite jubilant with their inspections being done.

They reached a back table where Axel sat down followed by Roxas. He turned to the blond and flashed a knowing smile, "In here we have less of a chance being overheard with all this commotion. As long as we don't look suspicious no one would ever suspect a thing."

Roxas had to give credit where credit was due for the idea but the feeling of being exposed only lessened a bit. Trying to drive it away further he spoke getting right to the point, "What do you think about this place, it makes me feel…wrong." That was the best way he could describe it without going into too much detail.

"I can see where you could get that feeling. Everything seems just a too perfect." Axel jutted his jaw out for a moment in thought as he watched the residents mingle with the newcomers, the feelings of apprehension gone with the inspection going well but their smiles seemed too large, their laughter too fake. "Why would they welcome us in so easily, that inspection can't be the last of it can it?"

His sentence was one that was of questions but Roxas had no answers though he agreed all the same with what his friend was saying. "Is there anything we can even do?" Roxas finally said looking at the hard wood that made up the table. The twists and knots that roiled on the service reminded him oddly of their situation that was also full of tangles and webs.

"There isn't much we can do right now except stay alert and be prepared." His hands spread out over the table, "We have no evidence of anything so there is no way we would be able to back up our claims…well the small claims we have. It just wouldn't work." His fingers closed into his palms as he rested his head on an upraised hand.

"So we just wait?"

"Yeppers." Axel replied back curtly.

Roxas looked away and had to stop himself from grinding his teeth. He was no stranger to waiting but he still didn't like the thought. "Then that's the plan then, we wait and keep our eyes and ears open."

"That's in a nutshell." Axel drew and hand over his face drawing it down until it plopped back down on the table. "Doesn't mean we can't have any fun here while we wait though." The side of his mouth twitched up at the end of his sentence.

Roxas felt his jaw slacken just enough at that statement to make him feel off centered. He watched, frozen, as Axel leaned in close until their noses were touching and still Roxas couldn't move. A second later a puff of air was blown in his face and Axel retreated back to his personal bubble trying to suppress a laugh.

It made Roxas want to punch him.

He stood up from the table and stalked away feeling as if something had been stolen from. He heard Axel push away from the table and follow after him, still trying to stop the laughter from bubbling up but it was more stifled now that they were walking by people.

The light was a relief to walk into after the stuffy feel of the building. The urge to stretch his wings became an itch in his back but he shook himself to relieve the feeling. Suddenly though he felt as if the world took a tilt off course.

"Hello Roxas, if it is ok with you, I would like a talk." The smooth voice knocked into him almost like a physical blow making him unexpectedly flinch away. His hair whipped about as he turn his head to see the man that he thought run everything here, Seymour. "Do not be frightened, I have just heard that you have received a Rank Three. That is quite unusual for one so young."

Roxas was at a loss for words as to why this man would single him out. Luckily he felt Axels shadow fall over him a second later giving him some much needed back up in the situation.

"It seems you have present company, would it be ok if we had this talk alone?" His words held no malice, if anything there was a desperate tone in the very depths of his voice but the minute Roxas thought he heard it, it was covered up with control and plainness.

"Fine." Roxas began to walk forward past Seymour who, in the glimpse he saw, was smiling politely. He loathed leaving Axels side but this was the chance they were waiting for. Here was a chance to find out more about this place and if he didn't seize it now who knows when they would get another.

His pace slowed just enough for Seymour to pass him who held a hand in a gesture to where they were going. The man appeared to be much more at ease now with all franticness gone if it was ever there to begin with.

"Thank you for coming along so easily Roxas. From your demeanor back there I thought this would be much more difficult." Roxas walked along behind and felt almost entranced by the man's voice. It was so silky and calm that it drew you in. The only thing that kept him from being completely wrapped up in his words was the single thread of offness. Something just screamed 'I am not right!'

"What do you want?" Information was the key but that single vibe that was emanating forth made head hurt.

"I understand your distrust but let us get to a secure location and then we can talk freely. Don't need any ignorant ears to overhear." He turned back and offered an almost lazy smile.

Roxas didn't say anything in return but kept his mouth locked in a frown, disliking the situation he was in more and more with each step he took in the shadow of this ominous man.

They walked through the town gathering glances from the residents as well as a few questioning ones from the Normandy folks. Roxas hoped inwardly that this didn't make them distrust him anymore than they had to. He didn't need that on his plate as well right now.

Seymour eventually led him to a relatively small building that luckily didn't look threatening. "In this way if you will." The man opened the door for him with the same at ease smile as before plastered on his face.

Roxas in turn kept a wary eye on the man as he ducked in holding his wings in as tight as they would go under his sweatshirt. Inside revealed it to be what appeared to be just a normal office any person would keep. A desk sat in the middle with a couple of chairs in front and back of it.

It all was too normal until he saw the giant portrait hanging over the desk depicting woman with giant white wings in the throes of some dance with dark demonic looking beast. Roxas dropped his head a few inches in a complete lack of words for the picture before him.

"I see your admiring my decorating, that is our goddess, New Yevon, defeating the evil one. Do not worry though; we are not here to discuss things of that nature." He moved swiftly around the confused blond to sit down behind the desk and intertwined his fingers and tilted his head to usher Roxas in forward. "Now please have a seat, this won't take long."

Keeping all distrust out of his eyes, Roxas did his best to remain aloof and in control of the situation as he took a seat. If anything in the slightest went wrong he was out of there.

Cutting right to the business Seymour spoke, "Now in order for us to sustain a larger population we will have to range out farther to collect extra food. We have reserves and our farms but that can only provide so much. That is why it would be most useful for us if you would be willing to cooperate with us and go on missions to get food from time to time."

Roxas had to suppress a sigh of relief, "That's it?" That was exactly what he did at Hollow Bastion.

A small tinkling laugh spilled out of Seymour as he fluttered a hand to his mouth, "Of course, what did you expect this meeting to be about? But do not fret, we would never dream of sending someone out without backup. That is why I would like to introduce you to your new partner." He paused to lift a beckoning hand, "You can come in now dear."

The sound of the door opening creaked into reality as Roxas turned his head around not knowing what to expect. What he was greeted with was the last thing he expected.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't help but listen in." She was a small girl of both frame and height but she seemed to make up for it with her vivid blue eyes and short black hair that framed her face. Her voice was that of a meek child but something thrived in the undertones, something of immense power that took Roxas aback. "Is this the partner you spoke of for me?"

"Yes Xion this is him." Seymour stood up from his desk and gestured to both of them. "Everyone in the missions group is assigned a partner and this is yours Roxas. You will be expected to be able to work perfect together so I will let you go and learn more about each other before your first missions come in."

The invitation for departure was gestured as Seymour sat down once more, his smile growing with each second Roxas looked at him. "Roxas is it? Please let us go outside as to not disturb him anymore." The girl he now knew as Xion offered a small smile before walking outside.

Roxas gave one last look backwards at the man and felt a tug in his heart that if anything seemed like a warning but the brief picture of Seymour smiling at him with the picture of New Yevon fighting the demon over his head just made him leave all the more faster.

Once they were outside Xion turned back to him with an anxious look. "I know we are supposed to learn more about each other but I have to finish something today, how about tomorrow morning we meet up to practice drills or something." She pointed a hand out, "I'll meet you in the center of town by the smallest silo." Without waiting for him to agree she turned around and was gone before he knew it.

Roxas stood there feeling stunned, 'What just happened?" Was all he could think as he tried to collect all that he just learned together. The fact that he had just been partnered with someone that wasn't Axel and in fact was a complete stranger made him want to kick something, preferably a thing with Hojo's face on it.

As he stood there, practically seething, he felt the familiar heat of a pyro raise the hair on the back of his neck. "Somethin up buttercup?"

Roxas had to stop a shiver from creeping down his spine from the sudden warmth. Turning slowly around, Roxas saw Axel looking down at him with the sinking sun outlining his form complimenting his silhouette nicely.

"A lot, just a lot." Roxas said and for a second his hated vulnerability crept through as the day's events eclipsed his heart in one fell swoop.

He didn't look up but he could feel Axels stare on him. A moment later his head was tilted up and Axel's forehead touched his as Axel smiled at him. "C'mon, I have just the thing you need right now, then we can talk."

Roxas watched as Axel regrettably pulled away to lead him down the path of houses that were almost friendly looking in the dimming light.

With each step they took the day's events became farther and farther specks in the distance.

* * *

Roxas didn't stop the low whistle that came out upon seeing the surprise Axel had promised. The night sky was now completely clear and unmarked with the stars shining through like glitter on an unmarred black page. Up on the highest grain silo the view was just spectacular.

"Turns out this sentry gig has some perks." Axel commented from the doorway as he watched Roxas look like a kid on Christmas.

The blond was captivated by just how beautiful it all was. A smile soon splayed across his face as he closed his eyes and turned circles pretending he was up there in the night sky dancing a duet that only gods could dream of. He opened his eyes back up and sat down, his eyes still locked overhead in pure unadulterated wonderment.

"It's pretty dark out, you could probably take a little joy ride and no one would notice." Axel commented as he sat down next to Roxas with one hand behind himself for support and the other lying casually across his upraised knee. Though the night was brisk, his naturally high temperature kept them both warm as long as they stayed close to one another.

"Nah I'm ok, but I figure I can at least risk this." Roxas pulled his sweatshirt out over his head with minimal difficulty revealing his black undershirt and his wings that were incredibly cramped from being kept contained for so long. He stood back up and stretched them out as far as they could go and was rewarded with multiple pops and cracks. "Now that was the highlight of my day."

He glanced down at Axel and felt his insides glow as those green eyes locked with his own and a smile was thrown casually his way. His bangs were whipped gently to the side as a cool breeze blew by sifting through his wings. "This is amazing Axel."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Axel remarked as he put his hands behind his head and lay down on the hard silo surface. He closed his eyes as well and basked in the glow of the stars and his own personal sun and sky.

A few seconds passed before he looked up with curiosity in his eyes to see and feel Roxas lying on top of him with his face buried deep in his chest hiding himself from view. Ebony wings splayed out on either side to create a makeshift cocoon as feathers shifted continually in the small bit of wind and sent a few on a journey of their own through the sky.

Pales hands clutched at Axels shirt as Roxas continued to try and force his face deeper into the red heads chest to try and memorize the scent that stuck to the man like glue and always reminded him of leaves burning in the fall and still fizzling fireworks.

He wanted this moment to last forever and the rest of the world to just melt away. But it was all too fragile, at any moment things could be destroyed like a sand castle at low tide.

After they sat like that a for a few second, he felt a hand fall down on his back and clutch him close enclosing him further in the heat of the man that was something more than he had ever hoped to dream.

And there, for just a moment in time, everything was silent as the stars twinkled above in a chorus of harmony.

* * *

"I have done what you have asked my master." The blue haired leader of all the residents in Southern Lights bowed his head down low as he spoke reverently with everything fiber in his being trying its hardest to please. He stood in his office near the entrance as the figure he spoke to sat languishing on his desk with a smile at their lips as the light from the stars cascaded in from the cracks of the window to coat their shoulders.

"You have done wonderfully my servant. The Gods are very happy with your services and in return promise that all you seek and more will come to you in time." The blackened figure crossed its legs delicately as it leaned forward to place their head in a hand. "But you must remember, if you mess up in anyway the Gods vengeance and punishment will be severe."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less from them. I will serve them with everything I have in this life and the next to make them happy." He bowed deeply forward then letting his hair cascade down. The figure in black smiled wider in the depths of their hood as they leapt lightly off of the desk to walk closer to the worshiping man. A swift hand reached out and tilted the servants head up to gaze into their eyes with their own.

"Just keep doing what you are doing and all will go well." Their voice was low and purred deeply as they leaned in close to the man's face to kiss him on the cheek. "Remember, no one must know. Not even your higher ups, if anyone else knows everything could be for nothing." The face whispered into the blue haired mans ear tightly as a hand reached out and grasped a shoulder tightly, the fingers digging into it roughly.

A choked voice was with a reply, "Yes, yes, of course. I would never dream of doing such a thing."

"But how do you know the one you entrusted him with can be trusted?" The figure asked almost teasingly as they rounded back to the desk to look up at the dazzling picture that was New Yevon.

"How can you even ask such a question?" His voice held confusion as he looked up at his shining hope.

The figure turned back around, eyes glowing red with delight, "Then everything will be fine Seymour, now how bout we move onto the next phase of the plan."

* * *

Actually had this chapter done a while ago but wanted to catch up before I sent it out. No action but I like to think the plot development was enough to make you go Ohhh and ahh with excitement. Can't say I'm not trying to make this thing epic.

Fun Fact #?: The only reason the city had been named Normandy was not because of another notable place but because I had been playing Mass Effect and I wanted to name it after the ship in the game, oh how sad I am.

See you all later and hope this week treats you well.


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas walked outside into the morning light with a single thought in his head, 'Let's just get this over with.'

It was as if he was walking to a dreaded dentist checkup only this time he would have gladly taken five hundred cavities over the day's events that were awaiting him in the center of town. He was to spend an entire day with a girl he never knew and could possibly have an agenda of her own but he had no choice. If he rebelled there could be unforeseen consequences for everyone in his group.

A small comfort that helped his feet move forward deeper through the town was that he wasn't the only one to be paired up with a Southern Lights resident. He and Axel had heard the tales of others receiving one when they had returned back to the barracks. Sora had especially lamented to him about his assigned partner, Selphie or something, which made Roxas feel better though he showed pity to his brother outwardly.

He suspected that they all would be going spend the day with their chosen person as well to get to 'know each other' when in fact it would just be an awkward time spent together.

Shoving his hands deeply into his pockets, he rounded a corner and looked up to the heavens at the motley of different sentry posts and wondered absentmindedly which one held Axel. Apparently he was to start training immediately, the look on the man's face when he had told Roxas was that of pure boredom so at least he wouldn't have to worry about any real danger coming their way today.

Another corner was taken when he finally saw the meeting place he had been assigned hurriedly yesterday. The designated spot was empty of any inhabitants to stare at him so he continued his walk until he came to a casual stop and leaned against the silo he had come upon. The cool touch was a bit brisk but the support was enough to keep him put.

As he waited, he allowed himself to rest and collect himself so his emotions wouldn't get out of hand if the girl was more annoying than he thought. The smell of the town proceeded to sweep over him in waves of both food and work smells that didn't mix all that well. He stood there with his senses attuned to the world and that's why when he heard someone sneaking up on him he was aware.

"You can stop where you are, I know you're there." He commented dryly to the girl to his right who was stepping lightly through the grass towards him. He opened one eye and glared at her with unhidden scorn to see her stop in her tracks with the decency enough to look halfway embarrassed. He reclosed his eye and asked, "So what does this day hold for us, any specific plans?"

"Well Roxas…what do you want to do?" The question was that of such honesty, Roxas felt himself open his eyes and look at her skeptically. The girl named Xion looked almost like she was trying to please him by offering this freedom of choice but a level of personal gain was there as well. "We could take a tour of the town, go out and explore the surrounding area or we can go visit my favorite spot where we can spar freely to find out each others fighting styles to better work together in future fights."

Though the primary thing that wafted off her in wave after wave was the offer of friendship he couldn't help but imagine a glimmer in her eyes that said something completely different but when he tried to get a better look at it, it was gone. Furrowing his eyebrows he tilted his head up and asked, "Why are you letting me choose, you know the place better."

"We're going to be working together on some important missions for the betterment of the group aren't we?" She remarked casually with a shrug of her shoulders, "I figured it was best for us to get along and if that meant you picked what we did I was willing." Her blue eyes were small and dared him to rebuke her statements.

Rubbing his head with a hand in surrender, he finally relented and said, "I wouldn't mind knowing the area outside the town." He looked to his side and saw Xion armed with a smile aimed him.

"Ok then, its settled. Let's get going then." She walked forward, her hair moving vigorously as she moved. Roxas just couldn't figure out this girl, she was almost bipolar in her behavior but he let it pass for the moment as he gave up and followed after her.

They walked through the grounds at a brisk pace which lead them to one of the outer gates relatively fast. She gestured quickly at one of the sentries posted to be let out who just eyed her over for a few seconds before shrugging and opening the large gate with a large creak.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she began to walk backwards out of the opening and out into the untamed wilderness. "Because I'm not going to take it slow just because you're new."

The cocky attitude immediately reminded him of Axel but where it was charming on him it just made him want to shove the girl into the next tree. "Yeah I'm ready, lead on." The urge to crush her in any activity they did was rising up in his chest in a way that reminded him of the competitions he and his brothers used to have.

"Alright, just try and keep up." She nodded her head at him as she turned back forward to face the road but diverged to the right to enter the forest at a quick run. Roxas only rolled his eyes as he started after her, darting through the woods watching her back as to not get separated in the unknown terrain.

She practically sprinted through the undergrowth, whipping around trees and leaping over boulders without once looking back to make sure Roxas was still following her. Roxas felt like he was traveling with an Amazon warrior as he ran after with almost as much grace but he didn't know the land as well. The way she moved it was almost inhuman but then again she was a Nobody.

They ran like this for a while until Roxas started to feel the tinges of being out of breath when she finally stopped in a somewhat clearing with a giant evergreen tree in the middle. She rested her back against the base as she watched Roxas enter the area padding his way through the grass to stop in front of her.

She didn't move away right away but instead observed him as he breathed a tad heavier than he would liked to in the circumstances. In the end he consoled himself he was more of a flier than a runner to help his wounded pride. Her light blue eyes stared into him mercilessly and didn't flinch away when he met her on in a dead lock stare.

"What?" He said a bit disgruntled with the whole situation. He could feel his feathers stand on end and hoped that they didn't rumple up his back. That was not what he needed today.

"Just wondering what's up with that strange birthmark on your face." She bluntly responded back eyeing him still with her arms crossed in front of her chest with single finger flicking out to point at his face. It didn't look like she said it to be mean but just out of curiosity but that make the question any less out of the blue.

Even so Roxas frowned at the question. He had to resist touching his face where the light black shade coated over his right eye. No matter how hard he had tried to rub it away, after so many leakages leaving their mark it remained stubbornly throughout and even so he couldn't see it he could feel the tingle sometimes as a reminder of what Naminé had stopped.

"It's not a birthmark," he answered still keeping eye contact glaringly, "It's a souvenir of a place I don't like to talk about." Even saying the name of the place gave him the creeps so he avoided it. So much so he even glanced off the subject with Axel whenever it came up resulting to this day Axel still didn't know the full extent of what happened there, no one did, not even himself.

She squinted her eyes at him as if she didn't believe him, "Is that so? Well you're lucky to have escaped with just that then and not something worse." She turned around and in result didn't see Roxas' face twitch in irritation. "Now follow after me if you want a good lay of the grounds."

Her hands reached up and grasped at the deep ridges that made up the bark of the tree and began to haul herself up as easily as any forest dweller. Roxas didn't follow right away and instead stood there watching her as he brought himself back together. Only the sound of Xions climb rang through the clearing until Roxas finally breathed out and began his ascent as well.

He let himself fall into a pattern of hand holds and grasps trying to not let his anger wave off of him. The thought of letting her know she got to him was just not something he wanted to let happen.

"Hurry up, were losing daylight here." Xion called down with the cockiness back in her voice. Roxas looked up briefly to see her through the pine needles that she was on the top most branch looking down.

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered wishing once again that he wasn't here. The only highlight was the tree itself for the feel of it under his hands and the simple task of climbing it was something of a catharsis for him since flying wasn't an option though the thought of just flitting up to the top did cross his mind.

After a long five minutes of her throwing more insults down his way he finally hauled himself on the branch she currently sat on with just a little awkward in the form of transition from climbing to getting on the branch. She was unusually quiet as he gripped the branch tightly to keep himself from falling off. He hoped it wasn't just because she was thinking of more things to ask.

Once he did look her way to see what was up, not that he minded the quiet, he saw that she was looking oddly at a single white feather that he didn't remember her having before. She didn't seem to mind that he was staring and instead spoke.

"Isn't it odd how simple life can seem sometimes before your suddenly tossed from your safe cage into the real world?" Her voice was oddly distant as she spoke making Roxas blink in confusion. She ran a finger through the vane of the feather and watched it flick back into place before she blew it off the palm of her hand to watch it float through the wind.

As Roxas followed its path he finally saw the view that awaited him. The feather danced through the clear blue sky that held towers of white clouds whipped up by the wind to finally fall down into the forest of greens and browns below. He could see the tips of the silos off in the distance which oddly enough brought him comfort.

"What brought that message of depression from you?" He asked feeling out of his element with this sudden persona she was throwing his way. He hadn't known her for long but this just didn't seem right.

She let out a dry chuckle, "I thought someone like you would appreciate the sentiment," Her blue eyes turned to him as she tilted her head to the side, "Aren't I right Roxas?"

"You don't even know me." He said before he could stop himself, his surprise was so much.

Again the dry laugh was emitted but this time she didn't respond back and instead focused on the view. Her back curled forward as she leaned on her hands before saying, "You wanted a good lay of the grounds right? Well this is the best spot to look, forget the silos, this is where it's at." She then pulled out a hand and pointed outwards and proceeded to point out the best spots before finally directing him to turn around.

They flipped their positions and looked north towards where Roxas saw hundreds upon hundreds of wind towers that littered the grounds as well a small river that wound its way around a few before flowing into a small late. "Those provide the energy for South Base."

"South Base?" He asked turning to her not understanding what she was referencing.

"Southern Lights I mean, I just hate saying such a long name with so many syllables all the time." She shrugged and cast her eyes to the wind towers where a small smile flitted across her face, an actual smile of neither cunning nor dishonesty. One of just happiness. "I love the windmills."

Roxas stared at her as her gaze was locked on the constructions trying to understand this person in vain. He didn't know why but he felt like they had something in common. Something no one else could ever try to understand despite arduous tries.

It wasn't a feeling of love or even liking but that of understanding. What he understood exactly or what they shared he couldn't hope to know but it was there and it allowed him to tolerate her to some degree.

"How about you tell one thing about yourself and I'll you one thing about me. That way then at least we'll know something about each other and maybe then we can be partners." Xion said turning to him, her black hair shining different colors under the shadows.

Roxas contemplated this until he finally nodded giving in knowing he might as well cooperate. "Alright, but you go first."

"Ok Roxas, but just this once, my favorite season is winter because everything becomes quiet and still. It's the one time that everything looks clean and peaceful." Her eyes became washed out as she lived some past memory. "When I was a kid me and my family would go out and play in the snow for ages and until our faces were pink with cold. I would give anything to have one more day like that."

The clarity of what she was saying and the vulnerability she was showing made Roxas rethink what he was going to tell her which was going to be a lie about oranges or something else trivial.

"Now it's your turn Roxas." She turned herself around and straddled the tree to stare right into his face.

Doing his best not to flinch away from the increasingly unnerving stare, Roxas said, "I never was one for favorite seasons but…I love fireworks." The urge to stop talking or lie nipped at the corner of his mind but he kept on through for the single reason he felt like he owed her this. "My family loved fireworks, the town we lived in was famous for them, so we got to see them almost every major holiday. The smell, the sight, and the sound are some of the fondest memories I have."

Without warning, once he had finished talking, Xion stood up causing the branch to sway dangerously up and down for a moment. Roxas was forced to grip the branch with both hands and watch as Xion wordlessly began the descent down to the ground. "Was it something I said?" He called down with some anger in his voice. He had done what she asked, why was she acting all pissy?

Without pause she landed on the ground below and began to walk away a bit stiff legged but at a slow enough rate for him to catch up to.

"I wonder how Axels' day is going." He muttered as he tried to figure out how he was going to get down.

* * *

Back at Southern Lights,

"And over there is where you can see little birds sing all day long, it's not as good as the other place I showed you with the beaver but it's pretty good when you get stuck on long posts. OH! And over there is where the biggest breach in defense is but its nowhere as interesting as watching through that window because that's where the girls go to change sometimes HAH, I bet you would enjoy that." The instructor mentioned as he poked Axel in the side with an elbow. "This is just the best job in the whole base blah snort blah blah…"

"Oh god when will this day end." Axel lamented as he rested on the sentry posts barrier.

* * *

"Probably better than mine." Roxas concluded after a moment of thought. He leaned far over the branches until he felt like he could fall any minute and made sure Xion was out of sight of what he was about to do. Once he was sure, he grabbed a hold of the trees base and pulled his sweatshirt up with his free hand and expanded his wings out as far as he could.

Then as fast as he could, he leapt from the high perch and let his wings fill with air to cushion his landing on the ground seconds later. His legs bent to absorb the fall and before he stood up his wings were already stuffed back under his sweatshirt. With that out of the way he started to jog in the direction that Xion had gotten off hoping that she hadn't made it too far away yet.

"Could this day just get any better?" He mumbled half heartily through each step he took thinking the partner he had gotten turned out to be a major dud. The trees became thicker as he went along but he kept at it hoping that Xion would come into view before he was forced to walk back to the base alone, he didn't know how well he would be received if he came back without one of their people.

With just a few more steps taken he began to hear something coming his way. Stopping in his tracks he waited for Xion to appear. When she did it was not how he expected.

She burst from some underbrush and tore right by him without a backwards glance. She instead yelled out, "RUN!" And continued on doing just that as fast as she could away from him. Roxas watched with confusion as his brain refused to connect to his legs and instead had him swiveling his head in the direction she had come from as his curiosity mounted.

A giant roar bellowed forth shaking the very earth and the sounds of trees being torn viciously from the ground with their roots ripped asunder echoed repeatedly by. It was as if something was running at full tilt not caring what they ran into through the forest towards him and still he stood where he was.

"What the-?" A second later he got a glimpse of it. The thing had mixes of brown and black fur and claws as large as swords that stuck out of might paws that thundered through the forest floor and swatted trees out of its path as easily as one would do the same with a branch. Roxas' eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat, his brain just couldn't comprehend what it was seeing even after all that he had been through and seen, this defied even his vivid imagination.

It was when it turned its head towards him did his blood really run cold.

Yellow eyes, it had freaking yellow eyes that tore into him. In that split second when the vivid eyes met his did Roxas finally comprehend what he was looking at.

The heartless virus was only meant to affect humans but something must have happened, something must have mutated in its genetic structure to affect another mammals DNA. And the mammal it had latched onto was a full grown mountain grizzly bear that was twice its normal size due to twists in its bone and muscle structure that defied all logic yet here it was.

It wasn't fully covered in darkness but it was matted and swirled on its coarse fur like fungus on a tree. It also dripped from its open maw as its nose sniffed the air to catch the scent of the Nobody not but forty feet away.

And then, without warning, it charged.

**

* * *

AHA see I haven't lost it. Man I love a good cliff hanger, does my heart good. Finished this along with a short drabble so I was in a good mood. I'm ahead in my writing so I thought I would give you all a treat and post this sooner than usual. **

**Man, I love me a good action scene.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

The sound was absolutely deafening as the giant beast hurled itself against the trees that stood in its way without any hesitation. That mixed with the ground shaking roar it let loose upon seeing its prey was enough to get Roxas snapped out of his horror induced daze to turn tail and begin running feeling the fear coil up deep inside of him at what was happening.

Branches tore at his clothes in attempts to drag him down but he pushed through them with intensity hearing the sounds of destruction closing in on him despite him running at full speed. The urge to take flight and escape welled up inside of him like so many other countless times but the tightly latched tree branches that wove about above him prevented such an escape. Also, the thought of leaving Xion alone out in the woods unsettled him even as much as he was disconnected to her.

No, he had to keep running.

That was his only choice but he knew he wasn't going to last long if he kept going in a straight line through the trees. With a quick hand reaching out, he grasped a thin tree and kicked off the ground to swing wildly to the left in a pathetic attempt to make the animal lose sight of him. The tree flipped back as he let go and stumbled onward in his new direction that held little meaning in any landmarks down on the ground.

He glanced backwards only once to see the beast skid to a stop and switch directions as well knocking over or breaking a plethora of trees in the process.

"Shit!" With each second and with each running step he took through the forest the thing was getting closer. As he pumped his arms up and down and dodged around roots he realized his options were painfully limited. He was too far away for help, he couldn't fly away, he could try and fight but reserved that for a last ditch effort or he could just keep running.

He kept trying to think of anything he didn't consider but the continuous sounds of something pursuing him were putting quite the damper on this endeavor.

Another snarl of fury was emitted from behind and Roxas swore he felt saliva fall on his exposed neck but he forced himself not to look behind. He saw way to many people die that way and that was not how he was going to go down.

Bringing his eyebrows down low he ground his teeth together in frustration and tried to run faster. 'What can I do, WHAT CAN I DO?'

The sound and rumble of the beast was getting closer, he had to do something, anything fast.

"DAMNIT!" Cursing he did the first thing that came to his mind. Hunkering down in a poor excuse to reduce wind resistance, he jumped and kicked off a tree to turn suddenly around and without pause slammed his hands down into the ground releasing as much energy as he could into a single attack. As he did so the shadow of the beast fell on him but it didn't stay there for long.

Immediately, light tore through Roxas' body and arced through the ground to slam into the bear that had just risen up to deliver the fatal blow. The light coursed into the bear and sparked through the shadows eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the beast. It roared spraying dark matter onto Roxas but he didn't let up in his attack even as the dark matter stung at him with a thousand individual pin pricks.

The beast tossed back its head and rose up onto two legs as it batted the air in rage to try and stop the light that seared into its very being and surprisingly this simple tactic worked. The claws coated in blackness tore into the light and sent it scattering into the air as if it was never there before any serious damage could be wrought. Roxas watched helplessly as the power he had unleashed was simply batted away to disappear into nothingness.

With the attack dissipated, the bear landed back on all fours and pulled backs its lips to reveal black lined teeth as a low dangerous growl rumbled through its body. Its yellow eyes shone brightly for a second as it locked back on the its target looking even hungrier than before.

Roxas didn't wait for it to attack again as he began to back away to run. The tree he had been previously standing next to was torn apart by a swipe the beast's deathly sharp claws sending it crashing down to the forest floor inches away from him. He jumped away from the sudden crash before stumbling away to run blindly through the trees looking for any escape route.

"Crap, crap CRAP!" Seeing his attack do so little when he had put so much energy behind it did not help his moral about the situation nor did it give him any ideas on what to do. He had been hoping that would stop it or at least cripple it enough for him to get away but no, that plan had backfired. Now he was just up shits creek without a paddle.

His eyes darted around his surrounding though as he ran at full tilt trying in vain to see a hiding place or somewhere in the trees where the animal couldn't reach, anything or anywhere that would help him out. He was running out of energy and speed especially after he had put so much into that single attack. If he didn't do something soon this wasn't going to turn out well.

A paw reached out to slam down upon him but he leapt forward just in time to hear it crunch into the hardened ground instead but he stumbled on his landing forcing him to make another clumsy dodge to avoid the next attack on its way. He fell on the dirt and scrabbled forward to get out of the way of the jaw that latched on a tree instead of him.

The sound of the bark snapping made him all too well aware that could have been him and his bones instead of a tree as he grappled to his feet to sprint onward.

And then there it was, a clearing, the trees were lessening and he could see light starting to shine through. If he could just make it there he would have a fighting chance of being able to escape but he didn't have much time left, he could feel the beast right on his tail and the next time it attacked he might not be so lucky in the dodge department.

Closing his eyes he forced his aching muscles to give it the old college try and give him just a few more seconds. Opening them back up he hunkered down and pretended he knew what he was doing. The trees were no longer as cramped allowing easier maneuvering but that meant that the barrier of trees that had been his protection from the beast was also lessening, he had to do this quick.

Without pause, he summoned his keyblade and threw it as hard as he could backwards. He hardly saw it but he knew his keyblade hit its mark and hit the bear, whether or not it slowed it at all was unknown but a second later it didn't matter. He burst through the line of trees out into a small clearing about half a footballs field wide in the middle of the forest.

The sudden onslaught of light was a blessed relief as he began to move an arm to free his wings even before he was fully out but a sudden voice called out that made him hesitate a second to long, "ROXAS!"

In a moment in time that defied all logic, Roxas swiveled his head around just as the beasts shadow began to lurch out into the open to eclipse his own. He saw Xion out of the corner of his eye waving at him to get the hell out of there causing him to think, 'What the hell does she think I'm trying to do?' irritably. A second later Roxas wasn't thinking at all and instead was flying through the air but not in the way he had intended.

The sweep of a paw slammed into him sending him into a large tree trunk at the side of the clearing where he crumpled to the ground heaving for breath as the world spun violently. He had been lucky, the claws hadn't hit him just the padded part against his body but he knew he was going to be covered in bruises later but he knew he had to keep going.

Holding his side tightly with a free hand in a pathetic attempt to stop the massive ache that was ricocheting through his body, he looked up to see that the beast was taking its time closing in on him. The detail that he got to see it in during those brief steps it took was forever scarred into his mind.

The way it lumbered on meaty legs that supported its mighty frame of twists and grooves that were so abnormal and unnatural it was as if it was an abomination sent from Hell itself. Bones protruded from odd angles and stabbed at the sky where the genetic structure must have twisted and screamed violently. Darkness coursed through its coarse fur and coated it in large patches where festering sores were open to the world.

All of it was made to kill, nothing more, nothing less and that's what it was going to do to him and Xion if he didn't think fast.

Light wouldn't hurt it, the keyblade wouldn't hurt it and trying to run or fly wasn't going to work with it being so near and he being in the vulnerable position he was in now.

But he wasn't going to go down like that, summoning his keyblade he stood up and stared right into the deathly hollows that were its yellow eyes and yelled, "CMON, I KILLED WORSE THAN YOU!" His throat felt raw and hoarse causing his menacing battle cry to come a tad more gravely than he would have like but he held his shining keyblade aloft showing now fear in his eyes. He was going to attack it and hope that dismal attack would distract it enough for them to have an opportunity to run away.

The bear answered his threat with another loud roar that threw spittle near him as well as more dark shit that sizzled on the ground and ate away at the grass. But before it could attack it, it was attacked first, and not by Roxas. What looked like a large black javelin flew through the air and pierced into his hide to join the assortment of bones that stuck out gruesomely.

A geyser of blackness erupted around the new appendage causing the bear to let out a bellow of annoyance and turn its head to the side to see what had attacked it.

That was all Roxas could have asked for.

With quick finesse he held his breath and ran to the side as he crashed his keyblade against the beast's front leg. It sheared into the limb sending more blackness forth to flow out but Roxas was forced to evacuate when the beast lunged for him with its deadly jaws that flew through the air faster than any snake bite.

He back stepped quickly, forced to remain light on his feet as more bite snapped through the air at him making him forget about the pain still lodged in his abdomen as well his exhaustion.

One said bite came close to his side, inches away from his torso, and in retaliation he drove his keyblade forward into the beasts face. It skewered against the skull and ricocheted into one of the blazing yellow eyes. The animal sneezed and withdrew shaking its head about to try and drive the pain away that was elicited from the attack allowing Roxas to stumble away towards Xion.

Her face held no fear, only painful determination as she stared not at Roxas but at the monster behind them still letting out pained grunts and stomping around the small clearing that was now drenched in blackness as well as a few patches of blood. "Let's go, we have to get out of here!" He growled sharply trying to pull her along into the trees.

She didn't move and inch though and remained rooted in her place, the fury in her eyes growing with each second. "No, we can't allow this thing to live." She was almost unable to contain her anger anymore as her shoulders began to shake with fury. Roxas couldn't understand it, she had so easily ran from it before, why was now any different?

He wasn't able to question this for though as she pulled away from his hold easily and ran towards the shuffling abomination and leapt into the air, higher than Roxas thought was possible for a normal Nobody, and landed on the bears broad back to grab at her weapon that was still entrenched deeply into the hide of the animal. She didn't hesitate a second and while holding the black shaft of her weapon tightly, she pulled it out in one swift move that sent a spray of darkness and blood swirling through the air.

With a sharp whine from the animal, she drove it in again between the shoulder blades of it and worked the dark pole in until only half of it was showing.

A great bellow of pain vibrated through the animal as it shook its body out with great heaves trying to rid itself of whatever was on it. Xion tried to stay on by latching onto her weapon with both hands but was ripped off and sent hurtling through the air to land painfully against the ground. Her fall was punctuated with dirt and grass flying up as she skidded to a stop.

She hissed through her teeth in pain as she tried to stand only to be greeted with angry face of a now raging bear.

Roxas could only watch as the bear slammed one of his massive paws down on top of her with only the top portion of her body sticking out between its massive claws that framed her like bookends. She let out a pained grunt as the bear pushed her down hard enough to make cracks in the ground around her body. A few snaps were also heard that most likely her ribs giving way under pressure and Roxas hoped that none punctured her lungs.

He had to do something soon or she was going to be crushed to death.

Fighting against everything that told him to run, he balled his hands into fists and darted out quickly to round around the great expanse that made up the large animal to come to the front of it. This new development stilted the beast's movement as it lifted its head to sniff the air and gaze at Roxas with an odd look of vagueness before the fury returned to its eyes. Roxas stared right on back refusing to let himself feel anything besides the raw power that remained roiling inside of him.

He saw Xion try to look at him but the claws that pushed her down prohibited her from knowing if he was actually there. She let out a strained cry as the air was further pushed from her lungs pushing Roxas to make a move.

Even as he calculated the risk of attacking he knew couldn't abandon her, not only had she tried to help him but she had come back after she had run away and that earned enough of his respect to stick around.

Without hesitating any longer he cranked back his arm and threw his keyblade through air as if it was a boomerang infusing it with the glow of his light at the same time. It spun the through the air like a hacksaw to clip into the leg that was currently holding Xion prisoner. It made contact in a glorious display of gore as the bear let out a noise of surprise and allowed its pressure on the ground to lessen for a split second as it tried to get its limb away from the pain.

Xion didn't let that second go to waste as she squeezed out of the hollow formed in the ground to teeter away as fast as she could with the internal injuries she surely must have earned from that encounter.

Once she was clear of his range, Roxas didn't let up on his attack. He brought up a single hand and allowed a portion of what little energy he had left to flow from his physical being and out into the world as bright light that shined through like the rays of the sun to blast the beast straight in the chest where the majority of the blackness emanated from. As soon as the light left his arm he felt his chest let out a pained yelp as something went wrong inside of him.

As he let up on the attack to put a hand on his heart, he watched as the bear let out an annoyed grunt as the light disappeared into nothing with little damage done on the bear side from the fact it was favoring the leg he hadn't hit.

It twitched its backside constantly trying to rid itself of the weapon still lodged in its backside but besides that it didn't move and instead stood there panting letting its blackness drip a constant stream of oily blackness onto the grass as its long tongue lolled out. Roxas predicted absentmindedly as he continued to hold a hand to his chest that the dead patch of grass that would result because of that would last a long time.

"We have to finish it-" She stopped with a wince holding her side but powered through and said, "If we don't it may attack the base." Xion stood next to him and stared back as well at the monster that continued to stare back at them as if it was trying to figure out the best approach. Roxas bristled up and knew she was in no shape to fight.

Wiping away the sheen of blackness that had been sprayed on his face with the back of his hand Roxas stepped forward and said, "Xion, go get help from the base, I'll hold it off until then." That wasn't the only reason Roxas wanted her away. He could feel something boiling up within him and he didn't want her or anyone else to see it.

What had happened at Hampstead was happening again and he couldn't stop it despite his myriad of attempts to suppress it.

His arm had already started to shake but he hid it by keeping it close to his side to minimize the movements. "Xion, go now!"

She looked like she wanted to argue especially now that the bear looked to be thinking of an attack but she blinked hard and said, "You better not die!" Without another word she turned around and ran haphazardly into the trees in the direction that Roxas guessed was the base. He didn't watch her departure for long as he soon turned back to the monster that was pawing the ground anxiously as its giant head was shaken out tossing its soaked fur around sending droplets flying.

"Just you and me now," His arm continued to shake uncontrollably as he faced it down, blue eyes meeting brimming yellow ones. "I haven't survived this long to be killed by the likes of you." He wanted to fly away, to lead it away possibly but something was clawing its way out of him urging him to fight, to rend flesh from bone and to feel the cool slickness of blood flowing down the sides of his mouth.

He continued to tell himself to run even as his legs bent to prepare for his next attack. Even as the bear let out another ground shaking roar that sent his hair waving in the wind. Even as he felt his heart thump wildly in his chest urging him to get out of there.

But no, whatever was so deeply ingrained in him prevented everything his mind was so desperately trying to get convey. As time slowed down he couldn't help but think that maybe, whatever they had done to him at the institute hadn't really gone away but had been instead been sleeping inside of him lying dormant.

As if answering that thought he felt the slow trickle of liquid falling down his face to frame his right eye covering the stain it had caused what felt like years ago. Though it was probably just liquid sprayed from the bear Roxas couldn't know for sure but resisted wiping it away even as the burning feeling arose.

Bearing down for whatever was going to happen, he summoned his keyblade to his left hand with some effort while whispering quietly to himself,

"Please, Naminé be with me." The bears shadow loomed over him a second later.

* * *

**Damn did that feel good, like honest to goodness awesomeness. I just freaking love fight scenes tee hee. I know it was short but I promise next chapter will be longer. Just didnt want this one to get bogged down cause I loved it so much.**

**Man I need a new hobby.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

The afternoon was crawling along at a snail's pace for Axel. So far his instructor was turning out to be just a lecherous pervert and the fact that he was expected to stand here and watch the surrounding area the whole day next to him was just ridiculous. It wouldn't have been so bad though if he wasn't stuck in what was now an uncomfortably small sentry post with the man that instead of looking over the walls was looking down in the woman's communal bathroom making snickering sounds every so often.

Axel wasn't sure but he though he saw the man's hand disappear down his pants every so often for 'adjustments'. He had to stave off a shudder and turn away to pretend he was up in the post alone but that was very difficult when you had a man that was trying his damndest to make himself known.

Trying to keep his mind afloat, Axel looked out over the town and noted once more how much more their group was mixing with the Southern Lights Group. He had expected it to take weeks or even months but it seemed like the people were so willing to accept them and his group so willing to change to fit in that it was almost a symbiotic relationship.

A creepy symbiotic relationship that is.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it, so far these people had seemed a little off to him like they were hiding a giant secret that would come about at the worst possible time but that was him just being paranoid. Rubbing his head with his hand he tried to push the thoughts that continued to worm under his skin out as he stood in the warm spring light.

Another thing that was keeping him edgy was their spiritual beliefs. He didn't care if they were religious but their religion in particular seemed to have been heavily reinforced when the heartless virus had been released. After some quick investigation he had found that not only were the demons in their religion similar to the heartless in appearance and behavior but the main focus seemed to be on people's hearts and how they weren't pure unless they were purified.

The hearts with X's through them that were hung neatly over almost every door were a testament to that.

Their Goddess New Yevon also had her likeness strewn about but she was the good guy in their stories so she seemed ok so he didn't focus on her. What he did focus on was that the fact that many of his people were being preached to. What made this worse was that many of his group were listening and seemed intrigued by the beasts and hero in the tales made him long for the days on the road where things were simpler.

More dangerous, but simpler.

He only could wonder what Cloud could be thinking with his leadership losing some of its power every second they stayed here. He was no longer issuing orders as much as Seymour had taken control seamlessly across all the boards. Now he was just another scud monkey being issued orders like everyone else.

"Yeah baby, no one is watching. Just take that nasty old bra off and let the sisters be free…" Axel couldn't suppress the jolt of disgust that worked its way down his spine but he kept his eyes stoically forward trying to think of anything else besides the current situation he was stuck in.

Turning his head he looked out into the forest that lay around the town like a second protective barrier and imagined just how many enemies could be lurking beneath their depths. Raiders or gangs could sneak up on them as well as the heartless but oddly enough he hadn't seen either at all during their stay here. Again his suspicions made his thoughts turn to the worse.

Rolling out his shoulders in an effort to clear his head, he leaned back on his elbows and hunched over to lean on the railing. As his eyes swam with casual daydreams of him and Roxas just leaving everything behind, movement at the base of the trees attracted his attention. Leaning forward he squinted his eyes and put a hand over his forehead to block out the sun to try and see if it was friend or foe.

It only took a second for him to figure out what it was that was emerging haphazardly from the tree line.

A young girl that he recalled vaguely that was named Xion and the fact that she was Roxas' assigned partner. She looked like she was running with a limp as she made her way to the outer gates and called to be let into the base.

With a jolt Axel remember that Roxas had meant to spend the entire day with her to get to know each other. If that was true then why was she the only one walking out and why was she looking like she had been just pulled out of a meat grinder?

Furrowing his eyebrows down, he watched as she was allowed entry into the base and walked as fast as she could inside. She stopped once a good deal inside and looked around as if confused as to what to next as she garnered the occasional odd looks from the people that walked near her.

Not waiting to excuse himself, Axel vaulted over the railing of the sentry post and slid down the well placed ladder down to the ground. He wanted some answers and he wasn't going to get any from just standing up there all day next to mister jack off. He leapt off of the ladder before his feet hit the grass and walked through the buildings to where he had last seen Xion standing hoping she hadn't finally figured out where she was going to go.

He wasn't the first one to approach her though and was surprised to see Sora talking to her with a girl that had brown hair tied up in pigtails close by to him. While Sora's face seemed to have confusion lining it, his partner just kept glancing at Xion with unhidden scorn mixed with curiosity.

"What are you talking about, where's Roxas?" Sora questioned glancing behind her ever so often as if expecting Roxas to pop out from behind shouting surprise.

Xion looked like she wanted to punch Sora but also seemed like something glimmered in the back of her eyes that said the something else but it was gone a second later. The way she looked distracted him from finding out more as it was becoming more apparent with each step what had happened to her. Oily patches sprouted on her as well rips in her clothing that hung off her frame as well as smears of bloods that dried roughly on her skin and clothes.

With each thing he noticed he felt his heat rise in anger as his brain explored every possible way that could have happened and what it meant that Roxas wasn't with her.

"Something has happened and that is why you need to get out of my way so I can go get some real help!" She replied scathingly trying to move around him but with whatever was wrong with her chest and Sora moving in front of her she didn't get to far. The usual caring boy that would never hurt a fly looked like he could knock a few heads around if he didn't get what he wanted. His stare was ice cold and Axel realized with surprise that I was hatred that filled them.

The thought that he had never looked so much like Roxas crossed his mind for a second.

He didn't have to just watch for long though as he walked up and stopped drawing their attention away from one another for a second. Raising an eyebrow he stared down at the black haired girl and commented with what appeared to be casualty, "The sooner you tell us the sooner we can help, now what happened and where is Roxas?" He tried to remain as calm as possible with the air of control but the heaving fire inside of him made that a tad more difficult than he would have liked.

She switched from glaring at Sora and switched to him. "Fine, if you REALLY want to know then here but remember you were the ones to stop me. Right now Roxas is out alone in the forest fighting this _thing_ that attacked us to allow me to get away to get HIM help. Now please let me do that before he dies!"

Axel only heard white noise as he grabbed her roughly by the collar not caring in the least about her injuries. He brought her face close to hers and practically growled, "Where is he?"

Xion didn't look the least bit intimidated as she grabbed at the hand that was latched onto her and pulled slightly away wrinkling her nose in annoyance. "He's probably still in the forest but I can't guarantee anything. They could have moved since I left now PLEASE let me go so I can go get Seymour to help!" She snapped at the end and pulled roughly away but the hand that gripped her held tight.

"Give me a rough estimation then." He demanded roughly as his muscles tensed. There wasn't any time for tact if Roxas was in danger.

Her upper lip twitched as her eyes became slits but she finally said, "The place I left him was due north of here in the middle of the forest somewhere." She felt his grip slacken and made her move of slipping away haphazardly as something internal pained her but Axel found he didn't care.

He let her go and without another word walked in the direction that Xion had appeared from quickening his pace with every step he took. As he walked away he heard Sora ask, "But Xion, what exactly attacked you?"

There was a pause and then Xion responded so softly that Axel almost didn't hear her, "It was…an abomination."

Sora felt his head spin as he watched her walk away a bit stiff legged. He turned his head to see Axel walking in the opposite direction apparently not caring about the risks of what might be out there. Sora wished that he had the same determination but inside he just felt the cold hand of fear clutching at him.

"There's nothing you can do Sora, she said she was getting Seymour and if he can't help no one can." Selphie told him tugging at his sleeve peering close to him. He wanted so desperately to believe her but his brother was out there. His brother who had risked everything to save him was in trouble and all he was doing was standing around pathetically.

Balling his hands into fists he grabbed at Selphies hands and plunged into the town looking fervently for his other brother, Cloud.

* * *

Blackness churned around Roxas as his shadow twisted in shape to reflect something that wasn't altogether human under his feet. His breath heaved in his lungs as he clutched at his chest with a shaking hand to feel his heart thumping a thousand beats a minute as something took over. He didn't see it but he knew that blackness had started to seep out of his shaking arm to coat it like some unholy armor dissolving away his sleeve as his fingers twitched sporadically in result.

His head jacked up with teeth bared and grinding together to see the creature that had once been a simple grizzly bear looming over him with its claws gleaming in the sunlight as they raced through the air towards him. Ignoring the pain coursing through his body, Roxas dodged to the side feeling the wind slide by him as the paw crashed into the dirt instead of him slicing deep trenches into the earth.

The ground shook upon impact as Roxas' body was subjected to the power that held him under its thumb even as his body did its best to rebel against the slew of toxins that pulsated through his veins. His feet slid across the slick lawn as he looked up at the monstrous beast while holding his keyblade tightly in his left hand.

Without hesitation, he ran forward dodging yet another claw that ripped through the air by rolling forward through the blackened grass under the bear's mighty frame. He pushed off the ground and stabbed his keyblade straight up into the bears exposed belly that was directly overhead and was rewarded with a torrent of blackness and blood that gushed forth freely.

Roxas didn't wait around to watch and bent low to avoid the splatter. He darted forward to escape from underfoot the animal but before he could make it out into the sunlight he was dragged backwards by powerful jaws that locked down on the back of his sweatshirt missing his wings by mere centimeters.

He felt like a kitten held by the scruff as he was pulled roughly upward to hang there helplessly for a moment before the bear began to toss its head about to fling him to and thro like a mere ragdoll. The trees raced through his vision as his internal organs were sent for a loop.

As his body was flung about pieces of his control inside of him were snapping one by one like a bunch of strings held taut. He was holding them together as hard as he could but the hands that tore and ripped at them was getting stronger with each second. Every second he fought he was losing control and the feelings and images of that horrible night that Naminé had died were brought forth in waves.

A particularly big movement caused his keyblade to slip through his jarred fingertips. It flew through the air to hit the ground with a thump as oily droplets of blackness sprayed up into the air for a moment before returning to earth to join their original puddle. Instead of disappearing in a burst of light like it usually did his keyblade just lay there, tarnished by the blackness.

Without its physical weight to comfort him it seemed that something ripped into him making his eyes flash dangerously. He twisted as far as he could to clutch at the fur around the bears muzzle and tried to release a burst of light but instead he was greeted with the blackness that coated his insides like tar bursting forth in shadows that stabbed forth without restraint.

Pushing through his shock, he expanded his wings out at the same time as much as he could in his situation and ripped the back of his sweatshirt in the process. The shadows that he had summoned continued to pierce into the thick hide of the beast without and resistance as the animals yellow eyes grew wide with pain and surprise at this new development.

His muscles in his wings did their work and opened the things jaw wide enough for him to fall roughly to the ground where he had to promptly roll to the side to avoid a paw crashing down on top of him as the animal blundered around shaking its head in what Roxas could only guess was frustration. Tensed and feeling like he was going to fall over at any second, he saw that the animal was directly over his keyblade preventing him from getting to it.

Something was dreadfully wrong in the fact that when he held out a hand to summon it back nothing happened, no sparks of light, absolutely nothing. It remained where it was dead to the world and to the plead for its return.

A growl ripped through the air suddenly causing the very trees to tremble with vibration sending few wayward leaves to fall through the air to coat the scene that played out. Roxas' blackened arm became rigid as he felt the very atmosphere change to something that sent fear rippling down him like a cascade of water. He began to back away instinctively even as the thing inside of him begged for him to charge and fight with claws and teeth to rip muscle from bone.

The mighty shoulder blades of the bear worked up and down as it bore down ready to lunge at a moment's notice. That was when Roxas once again saw the blackened weapon sticking freely from the things back even though its master had left. His eyes narrowed as he prepared for his next plan of attack even though it contradicted what the darkness inside of him yearned for.

He eyed the animal keenly watching it's every muscle movement and twitch of the fur waiting in a standoff that felt like it would last forever especially as his own beast inside of him was ripping him apart. In reality it didn't take that long as the animal had little to no self control leading to it snarling menacingly lifting its lips to bare its teeth before charging with blood lust rage towards him.

Their eyes locked together as Roxas bent his legs more with every step the animal took waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. The thought that this was not unlike the men who waved red blankets and bulls crossed his mind in a naïve sort of way but that thought was quickly brushed aside as the animal thundered closer through its surreal slow mo movements as his brain went into hyper drive even as his knees quaked from fatigue.

Then it happened, the beast drove his head forward to try and lock its jaws around his body to tear his flesh open but when its jaws snapped close it caught only air.

Roxas' feet touched down on coarse fur as he strove not to slip and fall on the roiling mass of muscle and sinew he had landed on after his somewhat leap of faith. The bear expressed his displeasure by rolling out its back not unlike what he had done to try and rip Xion off but Roxas was ready for it. He gripped onto the bones that protruded forth and had to push back his shiver of recoil when he felt the bone shift in the meaty substance that made up the creature.

As it began to fall away he had to quickly lunge for the weapon before he could be thrown off. His sudden weight pushed the weapon in further sending it sinking in deeper and in turn made the animal even madder from the guttural sound that it uttered.

It was the figurative straw that broke the camel's back. He couldn't see it but the bears eyes shined brightly with intensity before it took drastic steps. The beast let two of its legs go limp as it rolled to the ground causing its bones and muscles to creak at the unexpected movement. Roxas was forced to leap from its back and try to stumble away as the animal made a complete turn over in its attempt to dislodge whatever was causing it harm.

It got back to its feet in record time and even had the weapon still protruding from its back and before Roxas could even have a chance to react it attacked.

Scythe like claws caught him before he could move far enough away cutting through his raised arm to send him tumbling to the ground. He pushed back with his legs in the grass to scoot away instinctively before the next set of claws could catch him when they sliced through the air. His blackened arm, though sustaining damage from the blow, raised itself up as his mind fought against the darkness infiltrating it.

Shadows bounded forth like razorblades without his consent to cut into the beast multiple times but that did nothing to it as the rage or the virus blunted the pain from reaching the animals brain. Yellow eyes flashed forward as jaws clamped down on his leg through the shadows that tore through the air.

Roxas couldn't stop the cry of anger as the animal dragged him through the grass as his other leg scraped pathetically against the jaw that held him tightly. The adrenalin that flowed through his veins halted the feeling of any pain but the sight of his blood flowing down the animals mouth to trickle down his leg made him lose even more of his control over the maddened animal inside his chest.

The grass slid under his back as he scrambled to grab at his keyblade that passed by him but he missed by mere inches as the beast refused to let go and continued to drag him through the underbrush. He tried to summon his keyblade once more back to his hands as he continued to struggle to get free but felt the cold realization that it wasn't going to come back. No comforting light, no familiar weight, just nothing and as he was pulled farther and farther from his weapon more and more control was lost until he couldn't stand it.

Screwing his eyes shut for a second, he faced back forward and saw and felt the saliva and blackness run down his leg from where the animal still gripped him while continuing to pull him through the forest. The power roiled uncomfortably through him as he dug his hands into the ground trying to pull away but only succeeded in making deep furrows in the dirt and pulling up clumps of grass that tumbled away.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" He yelled futilely at it as the thing clamped down harder to reaffirm its grip on him. As Roxas winced inwardly and the darkness in his arm sprouted outward for a second the beast swung him upward to holding him upside down as it continued its journey to who know where. Roxas dangled there feeling the various liquids running down his leg as his hands tried to reach up in vain to free himself from the trap.

As he twisted there in the wind and felt the light dizzy feeling envelope his head as the bear continued to walk now into the trees. In the back of his mind he felt an odd thought float by that if Xion returned she wouldn't know where to find them. His head turned slightly and noticed with surprise that his arm he had raised to stop the claws was unharmed.

He couldn't help but feel the corner of his mouth quirk upwards in the sheer irony of what was staring at him. The darkness he had hated with so much gusto had saved him damage by healing his wound almost instantaneously just as it had done before on that stormy night. That smile stayed there as he was held upside down until it was wiped away when the gears in his brain began to connect one and two together.

His eyes turned back to the beast that was covered in scores and scores of the same blackness when the light lit up in his head. "Damnit!" He cursed at the wind as his fingertips trailed on the ground. That was why he and Xion had made no apparent impact on it because it was healing itself. Even if its regeneration wasn't as fast or as strong as his it still made an impact on the damage that was dealt to it to some degree.

That was when the cold realization hit home. There was no way in hell he could beat this thing on his own.

"No…no…NO!" He gasped not unlike a spoiled child but with more reason than anyone could ever hope for. This was not how he was going to go down! His squirming reached new vigor as he scraped and kicked at the iron like vice clamped on his leg until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me GO!" Ethereal darkness bounded forth from his shadow and arm to hit directly home at the jaw that held him. The beast let out a startled snort as its jaw opened just enough for him to kick free and fall to the ground awkwardly in a pile of limbs.

As he scrambled away, his shadows of darkness continued their attack bolstered by his rage that roared in his ears. He pushed his back against a tree and watched as the bear was driven off by the part of him that he had thought was gone for so long.

Slowly the beast disappeared into the trees and only its roars of pain and anguish could be heard for a time but soon even that was gone leaving the only thing that proved it had been there at all was the inky pool that lay in the grass that had dripped from its matted fur. The only sound that remained in the dense forest was the sound of wind through the rustling tree tops.

Roxas sat there at the base of that old tree and felt his heart slowly returned to its normal pace as the shock of all that had happened took him over for a second.

Only the pain that was as sharp as a knife was able to bring him out of his daze enough to notice his bedraggled leg that bled openly onto the ground, the teeth marks marred with black from the mouth of the beast. It shined gruesomely from the lights that dropped through the canopy of trees making him wince slightly at the appearance than of the pain he felt.

The knowledge that he would be able to get out of there without help unless he fixed it made him slouch lower against the tree at the thought of what he had to do. He glanced up at the sky feeling mortified at what was going to occur by his own hands.

Licking his chapped lips, he brought his right hand down on his leg and watched the darkness flow forth in tendrils to eclipse his wound in its inky embrace. His arm returned to his side and lay there as he continued to eye his leg with weary eyes. His breath came in quick gasps as his whole body recovered from what had just occurred moments prior.

Even now though he wasn't safe but he had used too much energy in the fight leaving him unable to even push himself up off the tree to stand. All he could was sit there completely vulnerable in the woods and wait for the substance on his leg to fall away to reveal a healed leg.

The stresses of the day swept through his body and began to stew in his brain as the trauma of what he had gone through took its toll. His eyes dipped downwards as his limbs grew even heavier under the exhaustion that was overtaking him. Such were the consequences of such a long drawn out battle with a bear he thought unevenly as the thoughts sleep waned.

There was no way in hell he would be able to even nap while he was in the same area as that thing and the thought that there could be more fired multiple neurons in his brain. So many questions were reeling through his brain it made a headache come about instantly. And with that he brought up his free hand and scraped off the blackness that had crusted over part of his right eye feeling nauseated at the feel of the scab like texture as it crumbled away.

'You will never escape Roxas, we will find you and when we do you will find out the nightmare had only just begun.'

'The pain will only get worse, you can't suppress it forever.'

'One day it WILL escape and when it does what will stop it from harming those that you love.'

'You are condemning them all to death.'

The voices echoed inside of his head speaking every fear he had since the day he escaped from the institute in the voices of the people that made him feel like a small child looking into a dark closet. He clutched at his head digging his fingers into his scalp as he drew one knee in close to his body.

"Get out of my head!" He scrunched up his face as he slammed his head into the tree forcefully. The hit caused his vision to go black for a second but the mind numbing pain pushed the jumble of voices down into a dull roar.

The trees felt like they were closing in on him as the sky spun like a top overhead swirling the clouds together. Feeling like he was going to throw up if he kept staring up he let his head fall down to the point his chin was poking into his chest.

"Screw this..." Planting both hands on the tree behind, he pushed up and stood up haphazardly on two legs that felt like jello. He pushed off next and began to walk away through the trees in the direction that he hoped was the base.

**

* * *

Yep, that's it. Sorry if it was a confusing read but oh well, I do my best. **


	14. Chapter 14

Axel yearned to yell out Roxas' name but stayed quiet underneath the canopy of trees that loomed over him with menace emanating from them as they threatened to reveal an enemy after every turn. A hated feeling was bubbling up as he walked carefully to keep his steps light on the grass to suppress any noise that could be made to alert and enemy. The feeling was one he didn't feel often but when he did it was something he loathed.

The feeling of utter uselessness.

How on earth did he think he think he could find Roxas out in the wilderness was anyone's guess but he also knew there had been no way for him to wait around at the encampment doing nothing. But out here all he could do was walk around and try to hear something, anything that might lead him to where this battle might be going on.

If it was still going on…

Furrowing his eyebrows, he started walking faster to deny this simple thought that maybe he would be too late and something had already had happened to him. Another thought he couldn't stop thinking as he walked through the cool alleyways of trees was the fact that maybe this was a trap. He didn't trust Xion as far as he could throw her and maybe it was her that did something to Roxas and that's why Roxas hadn't come back with her.

But he wouldn't, couldn't, stop now until he found Roxas. He didn't know how long he had been looking so far but luckily for him he didn't have to look much longer.

As he meandered along, he stopped suddenly when he felt his foot fall into something that wasn't grass or dirt. Picking up his foot his eyes widened slightly upon seeing the black dot of wispy darkness that dripped down the underside of his boot. In curiosity his hand reached out and scraped some of it off with a single finger and as his foot returned back to the earth he could only gaze at it as the thoughts of heartless flowed forth.

But something wasn't quite right with it. It looked and had the same acrid smell but the texture wasn't quite right. Letting his hand return to his side his line sight floated up and saw the stain on the earth was not just a single occurrence but one that formed a path of sorts through the forest undergrowth. His feet began to move without his knowing as he continued to gaze upon the stains that littered the ground.

The trail wove around without any sort of pattern and different spots arose on tree trunks and bushes. It was only after a while did he start to see that the ground had been dug up and trees had been bashed to the ground with deep long claw marks dug into them.

Axel moved faster with each new discovery as the thoughts of whatever had happened to Roxas and Xion burrowed deeper into his mind. The forest was all but silent as well with no birds or other animals making a sound creating an atmosphere ripe with tension. The spots of blackness became bigger and more sporadic as if the thing leaving them behind had become agitated as well as moving with little thought or pattern.

It was when he entered a small clearing did his heart really start to thump in his loudly in his ears.

Grass was ripped and dyed black as well as a few marks that were rusty with what could only be blood. The trees that bordered the edges were either uprooted to some degree or splashed with a smatter of liquids. It was as if he was looking at some worn torn battle field that you only read about, never saw.

He walked out into the middle and just turned around and around trying to comprehend that this had all happened sometime soon from the looks of the stains that still shone in the sunlight. His eyes twitched in frustration that this had happened only a few miles away from where he had been standing guard unaware of the fight that had no doubt taken place.

Not wanting to waste another second he scanned the ground with racing eyes trying to pick up where the trail would lead next. The agonizing thought that Rikku could have found where Roxas was in seconds tore at his brain but in his haste there was no way to get in contact with her now I he wanted to follow the trail while it was still fresh upon the ground.

It was the sight of two trees that looked as if something phenomenally large had tried to squeeze through them that caught his attention and held it in the end. Walking briskly over he smiled at the sight of more tracks of darkness but what took that smile away was the splashes of blood that were splattered around as well like stains on white carpet.

He didn't hesitate anymore and plunged once more into the forest in search of his someone.

* * *

"One more step and then you can take a break." Roxas muttered quietly to no one but himself as he walked through what felt like an endless course of trees. What could have been a lovely stroll through the forest in the spring was hampered by the fear that a giant heartless bear could attack and the fact that he was on his last dregs of strength which meant the aforementioned problem would be especially difficult to deal with if presented with.

"Just one more step…"

His words held little conviction as he practically dragged his feet with each said step he took creating a trail of bent grass in his wake. He bent over like some sort of bedraggled hunchback as he walked with his wings spilling out of his ripped sweatshirt to lie there uselessly, the energy required to use them just simply not there. His arm was now free of darkness having sunk away little by little as the fight ebbed from his system but the barest of trembling still remained as the shadows roiled underneath the skin deep inside of him.

The knowledge of what this meant lay in his head but at the moment he focused on the fact he was incredibly vulnerable and in just an overall sucky position. The urge to lash out at anything that came near could not be suppressed even as his legs quivered violently after each step expressing the exact opposite. A bunny could have taken him on at this point.

"I can do this, I survived hell, I can walk a freaking mile!" With nothing as an outlet for his frustration he ended up taking it out on himself. The pain itself was just the ache in his abdomen from when he was thrown but the pure fatigue was causing his muscles to slip and slide without control or precision. It was as if his body was rebelling against his brain.

He was a Nobody and an enhanced Nobody at that but the battle had taken a lot away from him. Not only had he released countless attacks with his power but after trying to keep the taint inside him for so long and failing in some regard had reduced his supply of energy to little more than nothing. The experience of such situations wasn't new to him, not in the least bit so in some ways he knew how go about it but he knew he could only do so much in the end.

Energy was not unlimited. Sooner or later he would pass out or just fall to the ground unable to move but he would deal with that when the time came. And that time was coming soon.

A leg gave out from under him dropping him down onto one knee.

"Nope, not today." He muttered stubbornly as he pushed himself back up despite his bodies protests and began to walk along even slower than before. If a snail had started the journey with him at the beginning it would be back at the base by now he thought sarcastically berating himself.

He only made a few more steps before his other leg crumpled underneath him like wet papier-mâché. His arms caught his weight as he landed on the ground to stare at the grass. His bangs fell forward and pointed at the earth as he panted heavily trying to get oxygen into his lungs as his heart beat rapidly. He would have cursed vulgarly and loudly but he didn't want to waste his breath in the effort.

A sudden crack of a twig caused his head to snap up instantly. Sweat dripped down the side of his face leaving trails in the grime that coated parts of his face as his eyes opened wide to try and locate what had impeached into his area.

It didn't take too long to locate the intruder.

Standing before him was the nightmare he thought had finally abandoned him. Swathed in a black cloak with a hood obstructing their face they stood before him with the same red piercing eyes he had come to know and fear. It was as if cold radiated from it as the balmy spring day soon turned cold with goose bumps rising up on his flesh.

Neither of them moved as Roxas' brain tried futilely to process the unexpected position he was now in. The only sound that could be heard in the now silent forest was his breathing that seemed to increase with each second that passed. It was getting harder and harder not to hyperventilate as his body was subjected to yet another stressor that day as his wings bristled up.

Trying to stay strong in the situation that was growing stranger with each second he said, "What do you want?" His voice cracked in the middle and seemed to pierce the cocoon of silence as his heart thundered in his ears.

The thing didn't say anything and only tilted its head to the side as a small part of their face came into the light to show grinning teeth as it lifted up a single hand to place a finger against their mouth as if it was a silent shush. It dipped its head forward and obscured its features once more as its hand fell once more down to its side.

A breeze blew by in the cold standoff but nothing moved on the things person, no ruffle of the cloak, no movement of the hood, nothing. It was as if it wasn't really there. As the brisk wind blew by the area behind the thing of nightmares was growing darker and darker. It was as if the darkness inside his mind was creeping out into reality as tendrils of shadows slid through the stalks of grass.

Roxas looked back up and met with the red eyes once more and saw a silent beckoning in them as a hand reached out towards him with the palm facing upwards and the fingers outstretched. The blackness roared behind them consuming the trees and blotting out the sun as it reached overhead like a gruesome tidal wave.

The ground began to shake as a large roaring rang through his ears as what looked like the world coming to the end occurred. Roxas eyes dilated to try and collect what little light there was left ass he tried in vain to remain coherent in the face of what he couldn't accept as reality.

"Roxas!"

He felt more than heard his name called out as it reverberated through the darkening forest to strike him like a physical blow. His eyes slid to the side as his head turned to see far away, as if down a tunnel, Axel running through the trees towards him making the darkness recede with each step he took like a fiery beacon of hope. He felt his mouth open just a tad as this sudden appearance that seemed to defy conventional rational as the world slid far out behind him.

It was as if he was receding into the darkness never to be seen again or touched by his sun that he so desperately needed.

But just as quickly as it had turned, the world snapped back as the light reappeared and ground ceased its trembling. Birds started to sing once more and cold chill that had before gripped the air was now replaced with the warm sun that shined through the leaves of the trees.

Axel soon appeared by his side and dropped down next to him quicker than he thought was possible. The red head reached out and grasped his shoulders looking at him with avid green eyes as Roxas strived to comprehend with what had just occurred and what was happening now.

"Axel, where did you-?" Roxas stopped short and snapped his head back forward away from Axels gaze and looked to where the thing had been standing moments prior as well as the distortions of the world. "Where did it…" His voice trailed off as the feeling of exasperation hit him full on.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Axel asked suddenly pulling him back into reality with a jolt even as his mind started to sway. Roxas looked back to him and could only wonder what the man was thinking after seeing him sitting in the forest staring at apparently nothing and on the verge of freaking out. He couldn't even comprehend what he would think if the situation was reversed. "Roxas?" Axel asked again with more worry hinging in his tone mixed with desperation.

Before he could respond, he watched as Axels face twisted in puzzlement as he reached out with a hand to brush at his forehead. He had to resist pulling away from the touch and had to hold back a shiver at the contact that was made. It was only a second later he realized why Axel had done what he had done and felt the deep pit of uncertainty bubble up.

Axel pulled back his hand to show the crumbling remains of blackness that were the remnants from his frantic picking earlier. Glancing at the ground for just a second, Roxas looked back up slowly and pushed Axels hand away from his face sending the charcoal like bits to the ground to mingle with the grass. He didn't want to think about them let alone see them in his face like that.

"What is going on Roxas?" The tone of Axel's voice tore into him in a way that he didn't think possible. More than anything he wanted to let out all his fears and worries in one big shout but that wouldn't be fair. It wasn't fair for him to have to live with it, what kind of person would he be if he put it on the shoulders of the person he cared about the most?

He didn't have to answer that to know.

Meeting Axel's eyes once more he mumbled hoarsely, "It's not safe out here; we have to get back to the base." He tried to justify what he said with the thoughts that the mangled beast was still out there prowling in the forest which it probably was but the explanation rang hollow in his head. Maybe when they got back and he was able to get his head wrapped around what had happened he would be able to talk to Axel…maybe.

Peaking up through his bangs, Roxas saw that Axel looked like he would very much like to argue with his statement but stopped short and turned away to his face for a moment. He heard him let out a frustrated growl but saw him plant his hands on his knees and push up to tower over him casting a shadow that stretched out over him as well.

"Whatever you say Roxas, let's go then." A briefest tone of hurt tore into Roxas' heart as he watched his person walk away from him. Roxas could have almost hit himself at his stupidity. Here was a guy who had come out in the forest despite the danger and somehow had found him and yet here he was overlooking those facts like one would look over the lone cookie left on the dessert tray.

Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, he pushed all the unpleasant emotions inside of his hardened heart and went to start to stand. It was only when his legs had weight put on them to reach the standing position did the problem he had been facing in the beginning of his journey hit him full tilt. The sudden change of elevation sent his head swimming as the colors frothed together in front of his eyes. As his legs wobbled dangerous underneath him he watched as Axel continued to walk away into the forest.

His pupils constricted into pinpoints when he watched the same red eyed demon seemingly materialize right in front of the man's path. His mouth and vocal chords reacted before common sense could kick in.

"Axel stop!" He yelled fiercely with his voice as rough as sandpaper. He reached out with a hand at the same time as he spoke trying to summon his keyblade back to his hand and to his surprise it did. It was only when the familiar weight settled into his hands did his legs muscles seemed to have enough and give out.

As he fell forward, he watched as Axel turned around with what was a look of aggravation which quickly turned into concern. Roxas though didn't focus on Axel and instead watched the thing that put a single finger to its lips in a silent shush like it had done before. With that simple act done it walked behind a tree and was no more.

A second later his face collided into the ground and his keyblade was pushed out of his hands to disappear once more so fast he wasn't sure if it had been there at all.

Before he could mutter a single ouch, he was rolled over and was faced with Axel's concerned face leering over him as the red hair framed his face in a fiery silhouette. He could almost laugh in relief but he held it back and instead let out a series of odd strained breaths as he reached up and pulled Axel into a desperate hug.

The red head was so surprised with the sudden act he didn't have time to resist and soon found himself leaning awkwardly down with his butt high in the air.

It was as if a damn had been broken and soon Roxas felt all the fear and anxiety that had roiled deep inside him that day during the attack. The smell of burning leaves was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.

"Roxas, what the fuck happened?" Axels muffled voice questioned as Roxas continued to keep his arms around him locking him in the embrace. The pure confusion that lined Axel's voice only made his grip tighten despite the weariness that engulfed his muscles.

He heard Axel grunt in frustration at his lack of answers but remained where he was at allowing Roxas this moment of peace. Roxas didn't know how long they stayed like that but after some time passed he let his grip lessen to the point his hands slipped off and fell limply to the ground. He watched Axel carefully as he sat up still looking back at him.

"I'm sorry Axel." He mumbled quietly glancing up to the sky that was thankfully clear and sunny. It tore him apart not to say anything but it was for the best, it had to be or all this sheer torture would be for nothing. Breathing in deep he said, "We have to get moving before it comes back." Without waiting any long, he rolled over and pushed off of the ground to stand on his wobbly legs bracing for the head rush that uncomfortably followed undoubtedly after.

He blinked quickly to stave off the feeling of dizziness as he reached out and grabbed Axels arm to steady his stance feeling quite pathetic but for the moment he didn't really care all that much. He half expected to feel Axel shake him off but no such action happened, instead a hand grabbed his arm and pulled it over the man's shoulder.

"Let's go then." Axels' voice was gruff and Roxas couldn't even blame him for it though he kept his mouth shut. He didn't even understand why he didn't say anything. It was as if he admitted what had just happened he would certify that it had actually occurred instead of being able to deny it. As for the bear thing he was waiting till they were closer to the base to say anything, no need to freak him out just yet.

The walk through the heavily laidened forest went as smoothly as Roxas could have hoped for with his downtrodden legs refusing to work every once in a while resulting in Axel having to pull him up to get them restarted. And with each time he would shoot Roxas and almost accusing glare that didn't quite reach his face but stayed in his eyes. It was after the fifth or so time did he finally give in and explain what had attacked him and Xion leaving out the part about the darkness that had sprouted forth inside him.

When he finished Axel remained quiet not saying a word. Roxas didn't like lying, well the lying that was omitting the truth, especially since he had said he would tell Axel if it happened again but he couldn't do that to him. If it got worse he would tell but not now. It was his to worry about, Axel didn't need to be concerned about it as well when there wasn't anything neither of them could do.

At least…that's what he told himself.

"A bear attacked you?" Axel finally remarked after pulling Roxas over a particularly long tree root. "A freaking bear with the heartless virus attacked you?" His voice sounded incredulous as he helped Roxas along.

"And it's not dead so that's why we need to get back." He kept his voice low and even determined not to show anymore weakness. The habit of doing so had become more commonplace than he would have liked recently whenever he was around Axel and this did not sit well with him at all.

"Why can't you just tell me the whole truth the first time around?" Axel looked down at him from the sides eyes with his eyebrows down low. Roxas didn't look away though and stared right on back feeling his heart go cold.

It was only due to the fact that they had to navigate through the terrain did their gazes leave one another. It was as if in that small period of time a wall had been forged between then despite the fact that they were hanging onto one another currently.

The rest of the walk back was filled with stony silence.

**

* * *

Blame the shortness on my research paper that is sucking all the writing spirit out of me. **

**Also thanks for all the amazing reviews so far, really makes me happy. So whoot for all of you!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey kid, get down from there!" A man's voice called out roughly reprimanding the teenager that was currently trying to slip out of the base. "We are on lockdown until further notice, don't make me come down there and make that any clearer!"

Sora backed away from his planned exit glaring daggers into the man leering down at him from one of the sentry posts. A gun sat lazily in the man's hand making Sora think twice about his supposed plan of escaping. He returned back to Selphies side ignoring her pitied looks thrown his way as the failure settled on his shoulders.

"I really thought that would work." She mumbled half heartily to make him feel better as she shrugged.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sora ground his teeth together as his gloved hands were balled up into fists at the ridiculousness that was occurring all around him despite the direness of the situation. He let his back slide down the wooden wall of the mess halls exterior to sit on the ground.

"It will be ok Sora, you need to stop worrying." Selphie spoke encouraging words into his ears as she leaned near him with her hands on her knees but he knew there was no way she could understand what was going on. He could almost feel her wavering hand as it floated just above touching his arm but no contact was made as if she thought better of the action. "There's nothing we can do." She said instead.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the rebuttal to this statement as getting mad at the only person that was sticking by him would not have made this day any better. Instead he looked down at the ground and replied lowly, "How can this be happening, why don't they do anything?"

"You can't help it that Clouds out on patrol Sora and I'm sure Seymour is thinking of something, he wouldn't just abandon someone if he knew they were in danger." Sora could almost hear her pigtails shake briskly as Selphie shook her head thoroughly too physically decline even the thought of that happening from entering her head. "Besides, if he let us go look for him then that would be even more people he would have to worry about."

Her words held the painful truth but it didn't help the ache in his heart. More than anything he wished Riku was with him but like Cloud he had been assigned to other duties outside the base. What hurt the most though was the fact that everyone around them just went about their day. No one cared that his brother was out in the woods in danger, the only words of concern were for what could have attacked Xion.

The only thing that was giving him any hope was the fact that Axel had gotten out before the base had been locked down even as he had retreated for backup that was not there. If anyone could find his brother out there it was Axel.

And yet even with that bitter hope his stomach continued to pain him with worry.

"Sora?" Selphie sat on her heels and rocked forward to look into his eyes. "How bout we go find Xion, maybe she could answer some of your questions?" The tone of her voice made him cock his head in confusion. It was obvious she only suggested that option to help him but it also made him wonder why she seemed to dislike Xion so much. He didn't think about it for long though for the possibility of getting more answers was quite enticing in this dreary time that was filled with unanswered questions.

"Alright, where do you think she is?" He pushed up with his knees to stand as Selphie stayed where she was clearly thinking as she twirled a strand of air around a finger.

She let loose the curl before finally saying, "Probably in the infirmary, she looked pretty beat up the last time we saw her." Sora nodded blankly still trying to think and not to let the churning in his stomach get the better of him. He had so desperately hoped that escaping the city would be the end of their troubles but the fear that it only made more swirled in the dark pits of his mind.

And to top it all off a certain anniversary of a day he disliked to remember was coming up.

"Are you coming?" Selphie asked suddenly standing a few feet away from him.

"Yeah," As they walked through the tangle of pathways that made no sense to him yet the sense of something wrong in the town emanated forth. It wasn't really the people that made him wary, no he liked the people, it was the town itself. Something seemed to live in its very essence and stared at him from every crossed out heart that hung over doorways. He wrinkled his nose for a second and faced back forward determined to not dwell on what he couldn't control.

"Almost there, have any particular questions in mind that you want to ask her." Selphie asked looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing the familiar cross that stuck out of the infirmary Sora nodded walking faster, "Yep and this time she isn't going to be able to just walk away."

They reached the front doors in record time and didn't even pause but instead pushed their way in like they owned the place. The doors swung open easily upon impact and made no sound as they walked into see a sea of cots that lined the walls. Most were empty but a few held sleeping patients with that soon cracked open a lazy eye to see what all the commotion was about.

Sora didn't pay them any mind though and strode forward ignoring the wayward glances that were being spared his way. Instead his eyes were locked on black haired girl sitting in the back looking incredibly uncomfortable in the dim light. She noticed his approach almost instantly and bristled with her eyes down low. Even this far away he realized something was definitely wrong with her. That certain air of control that had wafted off of her earlier this day was gone and replaced with insecurity and anger.

A healer was standing over her with a hand working on her chest where the internal injuries laid so as much as Xion looked like she wanted to leave she couldn't and that was just find with Sora.

"Well look who is here mister stop, need any more warnings to be prevented mister stop." Though it was a poorly put together insult the loathing she snarled it with showed every bit of malice she was trying to convey. Sora stopped short a few feet away and couldn't help but sort of feel sorry for the girl before him. She had obviously been in the fight as well and even if she had run away from the fight it was clear she had only done so in an effort to try to get help.

Sora punched himself mentally for letting his heart get the best of him. "Sora, are you going to ask her any questions or just stand there all day?" Selphie ventured as she stood behind him away from Xion with her hands held behind her back.

"Yeah Sora, are you going to ask me any of your pathetic questions so you can feel better about doing nothing?" Xion smiled lowly as her eyes flashed with some untold hatred. "Because you know asking questions will so make your brother ok, just like all those other times."

All pity was gone the second that sentence left her mouth as his eyes widened with surprise at how someone could say that. But it wasn't just anger that he felt, it was a low pang of guilt at the truth her words held. The painful obvious truth.

"Ah so it is true, wow I never took you for the type to abandon family but then again all people seem to be able to do evil, great or small." Her smile grew as his expression changed. As if feeding off of this interaction she pulled away from the healers hand and stood up to stride over to him showing no signs of injury now. "So no, you don't get to feel better by talking to me Sora because you don't deserve to."

Xion pulled away from the healers hand to stand up and then with just one last look at Sora that pushed all her emotions at him in a single second she walked then walked out of the infirmary. The healer called out that she wasn't done as Sora stood there stunned at what had just happened.

"Wow what a bitch." Selphie muttered to herself but to Sora it sounded far away and distant. "Are you ok Sora?"

It took a moment for Sora to answer but when he did he sounded strained, "Just fine, I'm just fine."

* * *

"Open the gate!"

Roxas flinched at the loud sound as Axel yelled up to the sentry post to get them to let them in. This had been the first sound that he had uttered since they had begun the long walk and it wasn't even directed towards him. The guilt threatened to wash over him again but he held it at bay with a grimace trying to remind himself why he was doing what he was doing.

"How do I know you're one of us?" Roxas looked up to see a pasty white chubby man peering down at them with a curious look. He couldn't help but think this was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to the man all day and he wasn't going to let it pass by with a blink. "Fer all I know you guys are a marauding gang looking to raid and pillage us fine folks."

Biting his lip to stop the string of insults he wanted to hurl at the man, he instead said with a controlled voice, "Can you just get Seymour or someone who has the authority to clear us so you can open the gate?"

"I could do that but they are all so busy to be dealing with such distasteful jobs." Even from his height in his post, Roxas could see the toothy grin he shot down at them.

"Who are you talking to Jared?" Another voice called out causing hope to rise anew that maybe they would get someone sane to talk to. A head popped up next to the chunky one that had a mop of black hair. "Oh…" He poked his apparent buddy in the ribs with an elbow and said, "That's the one that we are supposed to be looking out for, what the hell are you doing just talking to them, let them in!"

The urge to stick his tongue out in a juvenile act of take that came upon him but he held back when he heard the creak of the gate signaling its start of opening. It didn't take too long for it to open far enough for him and Axel to squeeze through and once they were inside it was closed quickly behind them with a simple thud. It was soon made apparent that their exchange had not gone unnoticed as a crowd of curious spectators stopped what they were doing to glance in their direction with avid eyes tracking their movements.

At the attention Roxas did his best to keep his wings pushed in as far as they would go and hoped that his raggedy sweatshirt covered them up or at least distracted their gazes.

"Roxas what happened and Axel..?" Both he and Axel turned to see one familiar face walking towards them with green eyes that spoke waves of sympathy and not the usual inquisitive glare that was so popular at the moment. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Just you know…a bear, it's not as bad as its looks though Aerith. I'm just tired really." Roxas told her still leaning on Axel with an arm wishing he had the strength to stand on his own especially in front of so many people.

Her expression and the fact that she rubbed her face with one hand showed her bewilderment that she had just confronted. "A bear?"

"That's apparently all he is telling." Axel remarked suddenly pulling Roxas up further as he spoke. Roxas shot him an unappreciative glance before turning back to Aerith and shrugged in indifference at the comment as if it didn't bother him in the least.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Aerith said looking at them both like a mother who had her patient run thin but before either of them could respond she smiled gently, the worry lines disappearing in the one brief flash. "Here let's take him to the infirmary just to be sure he's alright."

She spoke to Axel who snorted in response to this. "Here you take him. I have to get back to sentry duty." Without waiting for her to respond, he unslung Roxas' arm and handed him off to Aerith as if he was a just a purse he no longer liked. And with that he walked off without looking back leaving Roxas feeling even worse than before.

The worst part of it all was he was the reason that it was happening.

He hung his head down to hide his shame as Aerith held onto his arm to keep his wobbly legs steady. It only took a second but true to how Aerith was she pulled him up and whispered, "How about we get you some rest?"

Roxas didn't know what to say to this as he allowed himself to be lead away into the crowd that parted for them like an ocean. Their faces didn't quite hold malice but instead an emotion that was mixed with abhorrence and a strange elixir of pity. Soon though they turned to go about their day in their safe base without the need to worry about one lone boy being lead to the sick bay.

He looked every once in a while from his view of the grass and Aeriths pink dress and brown boots to see a familiar face in the crowd gazing back at him. The part of this that made him look away once more was the fact that their expressions seemed to mirror those of the real inhabitants. He just wasn't up to staring each and every one of them down.

"So I guess it was because of you that were in a lockdown right now?" Aerith commented lightly as she pulled him by one of the grain silos in their journey to the infirmary. "I only heard about the fact that your partner had come back without you when I saw you. Made it so I didn't have to worry about you for too long though." He could feel her smiling down at him though he didn't look up feeling as if he would show just how he felt if he locked eyes with her.

The rest of the walk they didn't talk but once they entered into the shadow the building that was labeled infirmary Roxas had to steel himself from the smells and noises he was about to endure. He knew he would rather be just sleeping it off in his bunk but he knew Aerith wouldn't have any of that and besides he was enjoying her company. Her calming nature always made him feel better like a small child being comforted with hot cocoa and a warm hug.

The tall structure felt like a small cathedral with its high ceilings but the airiness made the claustrophobia that was closing in on him drift away somewhat. With skill she shooed the healers that approached away and seated him at a small cot like she owned the place. Off handedly she mentioned this was where she had been stationed for the base.

He didn't say a word as she inspected his abdomen and to make sure it wasn't rigid or distended and looked at his eyes to make sure they dilated correctly. "Is everything ok between you and Axel?" She asked so candidly that he had to make sure she even said anything.

"There's nothing wrong." He looked away afraid she would see the lie in his eyes but it didn't matter, she knew.

He looked up when he felt her hands leave his body suddenly as she sat down next to him and looked out the open door to the outside as people passed by unaware of anything besides what was directly in front of their noses. Some envy bubbled up within him as well as disgust at their blissful ignorance. His attention was diverted when Aerith began to talk.

"I had a husband once." Her voice was steady but what she said made him stop. "We lived in Normandy City together thinking that it would be the perfect place to raise a family." She chuckled roughly at some unspoken memory but continued onward, "I owned a small flower shop and he was in the military, Soldier First Class."

"Aerith you don't need to-" Roxas began but she cut him off.

"You need to hear this Roxas." Her face was gentle but her voice snapped at him. She looked back forward and her voice resumed its dreamy resonance, "Because he was in the military he was away a lot especially because of the recent war. We often got into fights because I missed him so much but now it seems so stupid."

She rubbed her head with a hand as she went on, "It was before the explosion that he was home and we got into a fight about something so stupid, I can't even remember the reason anymore. We went to bed and when we woke…well you know what happened that day." She looked back at him briefly meeting him in the eye before glancing downward at her hands. "We tried to get out but the military had blocked all the entrances effectively quarantining us in and the crowds in the street soon became fodder for the heartless that came forth that night."

She closed her eyes and let out a breath as her hands curled in her lap. "I had the gene to survive the heartless virus but he didn't…" Unshed tears glittered in her eyes as Roxas struggled to understand why she was telling him all this. "He never knew how sorry I was or how much I loved him and the end I couldn't do anything for him even with my powers." She turned her hands with her palms facing upward and looked at them remembering the spoken memory.

"All I'm saying Roxas is that we all think there will be more time but sometimes things happen."

Roxas didn't know what say as she finished. He had no idea how she had remained who she was even after what could only be described as unimaginable disaster happening to her.

She stood up and turned to him, her happy candor back in place. "You look all good Roxas, just take a rest here for a while and don't think you can get out of it because I'm going to keep an eye on you as I go about checking on everyone else." She stepped away to leave but paused to add, "Just think about what I said before making any more decisions ok?"

He only nodded in response as he struggled to hide his feelings. She gave him one last smile though and walked away, her braid swinging from side to side in movement.

True to her word she went about her business leaving Roxas stuck on the small cot he sat on not wanting to risk her wrath by trying to sneak away, not that he could have gotten far in his condition. Letting out a breath of exasperation, he let his back flop down on the mattress relinquishing control of his body and letting it do what it wanted side from a few motor controls.

The thoughts of her story stayed with him until his mind let go and sleep fell over him even as his mind buzzed with unanswered questions. Only the thought that his keyblade had at least come back to him in the end comforted him into the realms of slumber.

_

* * *

The park was quiet to the point it seemed surreal as the air stood still. A couple of kids frolicked in the grass beneath the trees throwing a Frisbee back and forth but their yells and squeals of delight were dim and seemed to be miles away. The same could be said for the fountain that bubbled nearby sending shooting water through the air in a dance that could not be repeated by human arts._

_Roxas sat on the sidelines on a wooden bench with his arm reaching behind to rest on the upper part relaxing in the summer heat allowing himself this one last thing to hold onto. He didn't really understand why he was here or what was off but he did know that it wasn't bad so why fight it. Relaxing further, his eyes continued to watch the trees that lay over him like a protective barrier as their limbs slowly moved with the distant wind._

_It was as he sat there that a pretty young girl around his age sat by him with her hands neatly placed in her lap. He couldn't help but look out of the corner of his eyes to look at this new addition to his seating as the air of familiarity floated to his mind. Her hair was pale blonde and her dress was as white as snow with no blemishes ringing the last few bells in his head for him to realize he knew her. _

_He flinched when she caught him staring and met him in his stare with a warm smile._

"_It's odd how peaceful your dreams are Roxas considering what you go through every day." She remarked casually still looking at him. The funny thing was though she had said something almost unbelievable he didn't really seem to care. So what if it was a dream, that was all he had it seemed now a days. _

_To what seemed to be her surprise, he laughed quietly breaking her gaze and looking back at the fountain ignoring her. "That's what dreams are for right?"_

"_I suppose…" She sighed as she leaned forward and let her head fall into her hands as her elbows rested on her knees, her hair draping off of her shoulders daintily. "I guess that you would need a break every once in a while even if is just in your dreams." _

_For the first time in the park Roxas felt that something was wrong especially since his back felt uncomfortable empty but the splashes of the fountain and the heat from the sun soon set him back at peace. _

"_What are you doing here Naminé?" He found himself asking even as he watched the Frisbee fly through the air once more to hit the catcher on the forehead. With a dull shock he recognized the child as Sora. He didn't have to look back at the other Frisbee player to know that it was him as an eight year old but yet he didn't really seem to care. _

"_Things are getting dangerous Roxas, something is messing with the lock I put on your heart." She leaned back once more and put a hand on his shoulder. "If things go the way they are now you won't need to stab yourself with the keyblade to let the thing inside you escape." Her tone was that of worry but for some reason Roxas couldn't get the motivation to care, not now anyways._

"_So what do you propose I do then?" He asked almost jokingly, daring her to try to find any solution. "Run away?"_

"_No, if you do that you won't have any reason to not let it take over." Her fingers intertwined in thought. "You need to stay where you are but be careful Roxas, like you have already guessed something isn't right in this place but I can't figure out what." _

_A chill blew through the park rustling the trees ominously as she spoke changing the tone of the dream somewhat to his annoyance. "You're not even here Naminé, how can you even try to give me advice?" _

"_Oh Roxas…" Her voice portrayed more than words ever could as she scooted near him and put an arm around him. "I am more here than you could ever imagine but don't forget the ones that need you more." _

_He closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace as he felt the dream slip through his fingers even as he tried to clutch at it desperately. He heard Naminé say one last thing before the dream came to an end, "Beware the wolf in sheep's clothing Roxas, as it lies in wait for you."_

_

* * *

_**To all that care sorry that this took forever. I caught the flu and have been dead for a while with throwing up and all the good stuff on the other end. That is all, hope it was worth the wait. **_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of an argument brought Roxas back to the waking world as the last words of the dream rang in his ears even as he began to forget them.

His eyes barely opened cracking the sleep in the corners of his eyes as he pushed up with his elbows to see that it was now dark out from the lack of sunlight streaming in. Pushing up further he rose to a sitting position which led to him noticing the dark figures standing in the doorway blackened by the single light fixture above the door hitting them in the back.

"I already told you earlier he was here so don't balk as if I did something wrong." It was Aeriths voice, that much was certain, but it held the tone of anger that was a rare commodity to it. "He needed the rest and would have been no use to you at the time anyways."

"I understand that Ms. Gainsborough but he has deemed it that it has been a sufficient amount of time for him to recover." The arrogant voice marked him as the man named Kelk and even with just his silhouette visible Roxas could see the two ears twitching on his head every so often. "Many questions have been raised and in order for a sufficient retaliating move to be made against this threat we need the information only he can provide."

Keeping still as to not draw attention their attention to him, he watched as Aerith put her hands on her hips as she bore down for their verbal attack. "And I understand this but can't you come back in the morning, I doubt your retaliation can take place at night." She raised a hand to make her next point, "Besides, don't you have that Xion girl to answer your questions?"

There was a pause between Aeriths question and Kelks response as he drew a hand over his face. "We have already questioned her and from we have gathered she left the scene leaving him and the beast alone. Therefore anybody can deduce he has the rest of the information as well as the most vital that we need for the protection of this base and all its inhabitants."

Kelk didn't wait for Aeriths response and instead twitched a single finger issuing an unspoken order to the two silhouettes that stood waiting behind him. They pushed past her towards him with a quick pace. Roxas didn't give them the satisfaction of rousing him as he stood up slowly to greet them with a silent glare as he ran a hand through his hair feeling it bristle up under his touch. He silently cursed that they were able to catch him unaware as they had as he still hadn't had even had a change of clothes and the feeling of the air on his wings made him nervous.

With the shadows still draping their shoulders he was unable to get a good picture of them but from what he saw he couldn't place a name. He walked past them bumping into their shoulders to stop in front of the shoe tapping man who had his ears laid back like some feral mountain lion eyeing a gazelle.

"You wanted me?" He asked coolly showing no weakness despite his appearance showing a tired teenager that still needed sleep.

The man had the decency to look away for a second before smoothing out his jacket and stepping back to issue a hand forth in the direction of Seymour's office. "If you could just come with us for a while to answer a few questions, we would do our best to get you back to your bed as soon as possible in return."

Roxas only nodded half heartedly in response as if the entire thing was just a drag. A low smile blossomed on Kelks face in response as he lowered his hands and motioned for his two friends to come along. Roxas bristled as they walked up behind him and gave him a small shove forward to encourage him along.

"I'm going geesh, no need to get physical." He muttered yanking his elbows out of the way of grabbing range and started forward away from them out into the moonlight only looking back briefly to shoot Aerith a small wave as she watched from the doorway with a hand at her chest. He turned back forward grateful for the night to hide his angry expression and wings as he walked through the dewy morning grass.

It didn't take long for him to find himself standing in front of the lit office being once again pushed forward towards the door. "It was only you he asked for, for us to go in as well would be much too presumptuous." Kelk said calmly giving him a nod forward.

"I figured…" Roxas replied back rolling his eyes to himself as he faced back forward and started up the few stairs that lead to the door. The door was already open a smidgen allowing him a glimpse in. He only saw Seymour and would have snooped more but he could feel Kelk staring at him from behind urging him on.

Steeling himself, Roxas pushed the door open and walked in making sure to close the door behind him. Seymour raised his head in a slight glance for acknowledgement but after that was done he looked back down quickly. Not saying anything in greeting, Roxas sat down in the seat in front of the desk awaiting the interrogation to begin.

He didn't have to wait long for soon the blue haired man put down the pen he was writing with and crossed his hands in front of his face and peered down at him. The stare shot into him and made him feel uncannily like a cockroach that was about to be crushed under the heel of a substantial boot but he stared back unhindered as well.

This man was nothing compared to the men he had dealt with before.

"I need you to tell me everything." Seymour said smoothly with a voice of a leader that made one feel confident but it just made Roxas angry. He wasn't one of his loyal followers that groveled at the man's feet. On the contrary he could have punched the man just out of sheer frustration. Sure he had welcomed them in with supposed wide open arms but they were arms filled with strings that wove and pulled taut.

Roxas could already see them taking place around him and he would be damned if he let that happen to him as well. He would never allow himself to be trapped again by no man.

But now wasn't the time for those thoughts. He had to construct his story well enough to satisfy the man before him.

"Xion ran to get help leaving me with the bear…" The story started off with ease as he described the battle as well as he could leaving out a few tid bits such as his keyblade not coming back and the darkness that had made its presence known. Seymour listened with his eyes still trained on him but he didn't let that affect him as he went on.

He only hit a few snags where he stuttered slightly when he had to figure out how to weave the story just so but he liked to think that the bases leader didn't notice. All in all he just had to tell him that the bear was driven away for the time being.

The story finished, he sat back in his chair and waited to be dismissed with his arms crossed. His wings were beginning to ache from being held in for so long leading to the seconds that followed to drag much more than they should have but he didn't let any sign of this show.

Seymour sat silently contemplating what he just heard before standing slowly up with one hand on his chair. He turned his back to Roxas and looked up at the picture behind him of New Yevon as if asking for guidance as he held a hand behind his back. His silent prayer over with he said, "Thank you Roxas for telling me all this, the safety of the base from this is all thanks to you now."

He turned with his head first as he faced back forward towards Roxas who remained sitting where he was silently waiting to leave. "Because of this I think the integration into our ranks will go much easier for you. That is all for now, you may go and do what you wish until your next mission is sent your way."

Roxas didn't need to be told twice as he rose to leave and exit the building though he thought he heard Seymour say something but it was lost when the door shut behind him.

Kelk and his two buddies were nowhere to be seen as Roxas walked down the few stairs from the building onto the barren ground as the briefest glimmers of sunlight peaked into the sky. He felt cheated of a full night's sleep as he stood there not sure what to do with himself now. The thought of trying to find Axel and to do his best at some sort of apology floated by but he only looked at the ground silently.

"I see it went well in there?" A hand fell on his shoulder shaking him slightly as he strove not to flinch away from the contact. He didn't have to but he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Xion smiling at him. It was kind of odd seeing how she had acted before but he put it off.

"It went fine, just told him what happened." Roxas shrugged away from the hand and began to walk not wanting to remain out in the open anymore especially after a breeze had reminded that he still had an open sweatshirt to deal with. It seemed he would forever be destined to have a destroyed wardrobe.

With Xion continuing to tag along behind him, he was able to make his way back to his bed without rousing anyone and exchanged his sweatshirt with one he had stashed away just for such an occasion.

The fact that Axel was not in his bed was not lost on him but there was nothing he could do.

He was only able to change without Xion seeing anything by ducking behind his bed with some excuse about privacy and switching the articles of clothing faster than Superman in a telephone booth. He emerged a second later to see that Xion remained with him with her head slightly inclined to the side with a low smile.

With her still leering over him he exited the building and set out to find Axel. Aeriths story was still ringing in his ears leaving him deaf to the rest of the world as well as him being able to put up with Xions presence. She said nothing but seemed to be content to dawdle after him at a lazy pace.

With each step, he took in the fact that with the new morning coming over the area meant that signs of life would come to the base soon. Though he was enjoying the almost surreal quiet, he knew the disconcerting feeling would soon leave once the base was livelier and had the sounds of people again. Though whether this made finding Axel any easier was up to anyone he hoped it would swing the odds into his favor. His goal was to find him before anyone else found him, especially since anyone who happened upon him might want to ask him what had happened yesterday.

"What are you doing?" Xion ventured coming up close behind. Her sporadic nature never had been so evident.

"Trying to find someone." The thought of hiding this was soon brushed away by the fact it didn't really matter and if he didn't tell her straight away she would just continue to worm it out of him. He couldn't help but think that for a while now it seemed that it was either him or Axel looking for one another, both of them never able to stay together for long.

It made him angry and in turn more determined to try and fix the mess he had unfortunately created.

"And who would this someone be?" Her prying question slapped into him as he did his best to keep his frustration in check.

"None of your business." Was his curt reply as he considered where to look first. He still didn't know exactly what he was going to say to Axel when he found him but it was better to try something then leaving it alone to fester. At least this is what he thought.

"Would it be a certain red head with a penchant for letting his temper get the best of him?"

Roxas whirled around and faced down Xion grateful for the fact that only a few people were outside. "What is this twenty questions all of a sudden, since when did you care?" His face was mere inches from hers as he snarled this darkly careful to keep his voice barely above a whisper.

To her credit she didn't flinch away though her eyes did waver ever so slightly but only just to the point where he wasn't even sure if he had imagined it or not.

"It isn't obvious by now?" She raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "I thought for sure you would have figured that out already."

This caused Roxas to back down on his verbal assault as his mind strove to put the pieces into place. It didn't take him to long to click the suitable things together and was able to look back at her with newfound curiosity.

"It's all because of the bear thing isn't it?" Her only reply was a nod. He sighed and stuck a hand through his hair in thought. "Don't think that I did anything because I like you. It was only because that was the way it had to happen." That and the fact about his little secret he had almost revealed but that was better left unsaid.

She shrugged , "Either way you earned my respect." Her hand went up in a quick mock salute, "So partner how bout I help you find your friend." It was odd to hear himself called that from someone who wasn't Axel but he ended up accepting the help nonetheless. The maze like streets were still a mystery to him in the navigation aspect so having her along couldn't be so bad.

The wordlessly started forward, this time Xion took the lead.

They spend the first half of the day like this looking into the usual spots as well as the main sentry posts that they passed along. They interacted with few people as both of them seemed to lack the expertise that would have helped them in this situation. Instead they kept to the sides of the streets as they filled up with the menagerie of people going about their day as their search continued.

Roxas was pleasantly surprised that her company wasn't all that bad.

It was in the afternoon that they ran into Sora who let loose a full tilt smile and ran up to him to greet him with an embrace as Selphie tagged behind him like a lost puppy. As they talked he couldn't help but notice that Sora seemed unusually stiff towards Xion who reacted with the same hostility though this wasn't uncommon for her it was for Sora though he didn't comment on it. It was through this exchange that he found out Cloud had been one of the people chosen to hunt down the bear that had been previously his foe in battle.

"Do you know how he was singled out?" Roxas asked looking at Sora but wordlessly watching the stare off that was occurring between Xion and Selphie.

"I heard that he asked to go after hearing what had happened." A pang of guilt hit Roxas but it was dulled out when he saw the worry lining Sora's face. He planted a hand on his brothers shoulder and shoot him slightly as if to wake him from a slumber.

"Hey don't worry, if the thing couldn't even kill me than what chance does it have against Cloud?"

Sora perked a bit hearing his self incriminating logic earning him a lopsided grin in return as Sora put both of his hands behind his head and leaned back. "I guess your right but I know I'll feel better once we're all back together."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before casually knocked their fists together and parted ways with the promise to have breakfast together. With higher spirits now in place he and Xion renewed their search with new vigor as the day wore on further. It didn't go to waste even as the continued absent of any sign of Axel went on as with each street they walked down it was cataloged inside his growing map that he knew had to come in handy at some point in time.

It was when they took a break near sundown on the far side of the training rink eating a late lunch when the hunting party that had been sent out on the bear search returned. Exuberant cheers and shouts of greeted their return as the large base doors swung open to reveal the party with an extra member that just happened to be the head of the very same bear he had encountered. The fur was matted down with blood and dark substance, its yellow eyes now dim and extinguished.

Roxas watched them enter with mixed feelings, he had expected to feel happy or at least relieved but felt only the want to find Axel before the day ended. Unfortunately the man had been too much like Waldo for his tastes.

He and Xion continued to watch the expedition silently as the head was taken to what looked like the center of town where it would no doubt be mounted up high for everyone to see. He didn't care for such an event but was glad that he had finally seen Cloud in the back of the crowd looking no worse for wear. With that, Roxas stood up and once more renewed his tireless search with Xion not too far behind.

The sun soon disappeared under the trees as did much of Roxas' hopes. As he walked slowly down yet another street a sight caught his eyes. What looked to be a large bonfire was being built up from the sight of flames risings up over some of the roofs.

"They must be taking the arrival and death of the bear as a sign from New Yevon." Xion commented lightly as Roxas changed his course to walk towards the fire. His thoughts were that Axel would no doubt be drawn to the flame like him.

By the time they made their way closer the celebration was running full tilt as they approached the scene. Food, dancing, beer, and the musk of sex made up the painting that was being drawn stroke by stroke as they entered into the brilliant display of lights and festivities.

Roxas' self preservation instinct urged him to leave but he stuck it out with his want to find Axel overpowering everything else at the moment. He would have felt pathetic being so attached to someone but even that was washed away by the tide. They stopped at the outskirts of the crowd as the jumble of people mashed together, the thoughts of personal space long gone.

He felt lost in the jubilee of celebrations as the faces of people crashed together in the blur of motions. The only face that stayed still was Xion as she remained standing by his side despite her apparent interests in the spread of food that took up a corner of the space. He ended up settling on biting the inside of his cheek as he contemplated his apparent lack of options due to his own personal issues at hand.

"What's the plan?" Xion asked the eyeing the dancing crowd that swayed along with the music that had begun to pick up. Roxas half expected a beach ball to jump out or someone to go by crowd surfing. It wasn't a bad thing per say, just wasn't his cup of tea.

"Not really sure at the moment," was his honest reply. He didn't particularly like to admit it but his ideas were dwindling as he faced the crowd.

"Well…" She shifted her weight on her hips as the party continued on oblivious to their dilemma. "We have two options, we can either spend the rest of the night fruitlessly trying to find Axel or…" Her voice drifted off at the end leaving him hanging.

Curiosity got the best of him forcing him to ask, "What the second option." A sly smile was his first response as her hair shifted in the movement sending light reflecting off of it.

"There is always the choice of just enjoying yourself for one night."

His immediate reaction was to balk, "I can't do that."

"Quit with the martyr act, it really doesn't suit you well. Besides, god forbid you actually have some fun." She looked like she wanted to smack some sense into him but made no such move. He turned away from her and looked not at the party but instead down at the darkened streets that were now calling to him. He would have given anything to be running down it whipping his wings out and soaring out into the night sky.

"I don't think that-"

She cut him off but his resistance was minimal, "And I'm sure in our mingling we'll have a better chance of finding your man instead of standing her like a pair of losers that didn't get asked to prom."

"I guess…" He muttered feeling suddenly off kilter as if he wasn't himself, something wasn't right. She didn't let him ponder these thoughts for too long as she soon grabbed onto his elbow and pulled him into the mists of people.

It was then he had to fight to control his breathing as his senses were soon overwhelmed by the different sensations that assaulted him. The smell of booze was especially overwhelming sending his head reeling. As she dragged him along the only thing that stopped him from pulling away was the fact that he saw many of his comrades in the crowd such as Rikku, Squall, and even Cloud. It was with the fact he knew people he could trust were nearby did he keep going.

The first place they stopped at was not surprisingly the food line where he could only guess that the people were already too drunk or the darkness obscured his face as the welcoming reactions they gave him were a surprise.

The food was practically thrown at them as the talk of New Yevon and the evil ones being dealt a blow were chattered about almost nonstop as the crowd mood affected everything in range. It was to the point that at times Roxas found himself being swept up in the crowd momentum and cheering along with them at times. Xion wasn't helping as she pushed a variety of beverages at him with a smile as she downed a drink herself.

He looked at the first cup that she handed with the idea to throw it into the side but something stopped him. For so long he denied himself almost everything out of fear but tonight was going to be different. Just once he wanted to feel some semblance of normality. It was with that he downed the drink and felt the burn work its way down his throat.

It was like a domino effect as the first drink took into affect allowing the intake of more without much difficulty. If it was even possible, the world became even more of a blur as the warm fuzzy buzz of the liquors flowed through his veins. The heat of the bonfire drove the party onward as people caterwauled to and fro as the band became more rambunctious. It was a lively tune they played that was well received if the amount of dancing was any evidence

With the drinks helping him along, Roxas found himself clapping with everyone to the beat as he watched on the sidelines as a sort of unified dancing took place around the bonfire.

A hand was thrust at him as a girl said, "Dance with me." With the drink in him it took him a second to locate the speaker even with the hand in his face but only smiled crookedly when he saw it was Xion with a drink in her other hand.

"You should know I'm a shitty dancer." He said pointedly slouching down with his hands behind him to support his weight as his head felt remarkably light and carefree.

She bit her lower lip and squinted her eyes as she let out a laugh. The smell of beer wafted forward but Roxas just smiled bobbing his head slightly in encouragement.

"I think you will be just fine." Once again she didn't wait for a response and instead pulled him up from his seating and sent him stumbling into the temporary dance floor. He crashed into a few couples but they just bounced him back without a second glance.

As he collected his wits, he found his hand grabbed pulling him into a stance that he could only guess was one for dancing. He was able to catch a glimpse of Xion smiling at him before she took the lead and spun him around along with everyone else. The movements made the world spin even more making him feel nauseous but he didn't do anything to stop it.

Eventually that song ended as another one to start up immediately after but this time is was thankfully slower allowing his stomach to catch up with the rest of him. This time Xion hung back on the leading and let him take charge as the music hit each note and drew it out meticulously.

"Are you having a good time?" Xion asked whispering drunkenly in his ear fighting back what sounded like a fit of giggles. It felt wrong but with the buzz of alcohol fogging up his head he was able to push the sudden feeling away like one would a plate of spinach.

"It's been an experience." He admitted with his words only a bit slurred together. He remembered vaguely that he was supposed to be doing something but the lights and Xions laughter sapped at his already weakened concentration as he allowed himself to have the kind of fun a college student might enjoy on a weekend.

It was only when she let her hands fall away and excused herself to get more drinks did some semblance of his mind return. He watched her weave her way through the crowd with expertise as he wondered if she would bring him some back. It was as he stood there for a moment happy and oblivious did his eyes wander to the side a catch on a pair of vivid green.

Suddenly the world went dull and grey as he and Axel looked at each other through the mists of the lively crowd. He felt frozen as those eyes that had not so long ago looked at him with promises of love and hope now just looked at him with unspoken accusations.

Before he could even think of moving Axel had already pushed his way out of the crowd and out of the flickering lights. Their comfort and warmth long gone replaced with the cool light of guilt.

Roxas soon broke though his wall of denial and soon found himself stumbling out of the crowd bumping into numerous people but with the alcohol still in him the usual distress at human contact was at least minimal. A few people called him out on it but they were in good humor so no attempts were made to stop him leaving him to burst out between the edges of the still thriving mass. It was with this sudden burst of untainted air that helped clear his head of the euphoria he had been seconds ago enjoying.

It was then with actual thoughts forming into his head instead of the vague notions that had so previously been going on did the weight of what was going on fall over him.

"Axel wait!" He could barely see him in the distance due to the sharp dilation of his eyes from the brightly lit party to the dark desolate streets of the base. To his dismay he saw no reaction or wavering to his call making a nervous trill jolt down his spine as his brain continued to fight against his drunken stupor that was still all to prevalent.

"C'mon Axel," He called out feeling increasingly foolish, "Why won't you at least talk to me?" The hinge of desperation was a little to prominent to his liking but he blamed it on the alcohol thought it was a weak effort. He wanted so badly to run faster but his stumbling was the best he could do.

His heart beat in his ears when he watched as Axel stalked down a side alleyway disappearing out of his line of sight. Roxas in response picked up his speed but was afraid he would trip if he went any faster. To his credit he did have to skid to a stop to enter into the space between the buildings to see Axel waiting for him, his back facing him.

Roxas didn't bother saying anything knowing Axel would know he was there so he just stood there trying to imagine to some degree what could possibly be going on inside the man's head. All possibilities though were bad.

"I don't understand you Roxas, I try so hard to but you…" He turned, his eyes steely even in the lack of light, ", remain annoyingly indefinable."

Roxas could feel himself wilt under the glare as his head continued to buzz ferociously.

"I thought that after all we've been through would get you to let me in but you won't even budge an inch." Axel massaged one of his temples with a hand in an effort Roxas thought was to contain his anger. "And then I see…"

Before he could bite his tongue Roxas remarked almost bitterly as all his defenses were swept away leaving him all exposed like a bundle of nerves after a third degree burn. "What did you see Axel?"

Avoiding the question Axel said, "What are you doing Roxas, I thought that we had something more than just dicking around but you seem to disprove that at every turn now a days."

"I don't understand." Roxas said barely above a whisper. He wanted more than anything to run into Axel's arms and bury his head into the rich smell of burning leaves but his feet remained planted to the ground unmoving.

"And that's what makes it worse." Axel said scathingly wordless shaming the blond before him. "I can't do this anymore."

He went quiet prompting Roxas to ask "What are you saying?" The fear of what was happening tasted rank in his mouth.

"I'm saying whatever we were is over." His eyes flashed up and met blue for a second that would be forever ingrained into Roxas' brain worse than any scar he had earned before. Then, without giving Roxas any chance of saying anything more, he turned away and melded in with the darkness never looking back.

And if all that wasn't enough, a second later Roxas was forced to turn away to throw up.

* * *

**This took forever to write, no lie. **

**Get ready to tighten your belts everybody, the real shit has only just begun. Dun DUN DUUNNNN**

**As you can see I never know what to say down here...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks passed like a blur to Roxas as the all too familiar feeling of numbness covered him like a wet blanket every minute of every day. The only people he talked to through this passage of time were his family and Xion. After what had happened he had expected to blame Xion for what had happened but in the end hadn't even mentioned it to her. The least he could do was take ownership for what had happened and not shift the blame over to someone else.

He had tried to talk to Axel again but every time he had gotten close it was like a barrier was erected stopping his progress and taking away his ability to think. It didn't help that every time Axel saw him he just looked at him briefly before walking away.

In the end, it just felt as if he had lost a wing leaving him with a bloody stump that wouldn't heal. It was to the point the emotional pain was branching out and affected other parts of him making him feel achy and sick as if he had the flu. It made acting like a normal human being especially difficult during the off hours he had.

What it came down to was the person that was his person rejected him leaving him alone in an alleyway retching up everything in his stomach.

If that was the only thing that was going on he might have been able to deal with it but ever since that night his dreams were no longer a place of refuge. To his dismay every night it was the same thing. Him, standing in a dark forest feeling horribly alone and the kind of fear only someone stalked by a psycho knows before the form with red eyes fell on him cackling with delight. It left him in a cold sweat each morning, he was only thankful that he didn't scream and alert anyone else to it.

He mentioned it to no one, his one confidante driven away.

The only high points of his life during these bleary days were the few missions that he had been sent on as any chance of getting out of the depressing base were welcomed and cherished. They were also precious opportunities to exercise his powers out of the sight of prying eyes besides Xions. It was well noted that no incidents occurred like the one with the bear even though it lay on the fringes of his mind. The creeping inertia lay in the depths of his gut just waiting for the right moment to be unleashed but he was determined to not let that happen at all costs.

The missions themselves were simple affairs that dealt with him and Xion guarding certain areas or scouting out portions of land for encroaching heartless or gangs. His concentration was lacking but Xion was able to make up for both of them during the especially difficult times in the beginning. Through each of them he couldn't help but realize just how similar he and Xion were in a surreal sort of way. This same familiarity though prevented key conversations from taking place as each remained aloof from each other to some degree.

He was able to gleam some information off of her but most of it was silly things such as what music she had liked and her favorite girl scout cookie but nothing of significance like her past or if she had been born here. It didn't bother him that much though but the habit of gathering information had stayed with him from the institute making each interaction with her having that nagging though buzzing in his ear like an infuriating fly.

It was today that he had yet another scouting mission with her but today was a day he would have gladly blown it off and stayed in the base instead of gallivanting off. His attempts of weaseling out of it were met with failure as Seymour had been adamant in his decision. As he had walked away from the leader he could only hang his shoulders and grit his teeth as he comforted himself with the knowledge that the sooner he got it done the sooner he would be back with his family on the day they needed to be together the most.

For today was the anniversary of his parent's death so many years ago.

He and his brothers every year on this day had had a simple ceremony of sorts to pay their respects and he would be dammed if that stopped now. He had already talked to his brothers earlier about the plans he now had to locate one of them to report to them about the mission. Both were gone from the sleeping quarters already leaving him with the unpleasant task of hunting them down and praying neither of them were too far away.

The sky was a sordid grey affair that left a cloying sense of dampness everywhere like a heavy sweater you wished you could take off. The clouds were windswept and changed shape slowly in the currents but luckily down on the ground they were spared the big wind and were only left with a minimal amount of breezes.

It was with that outlook that he made his way through the now familiar streets that he had now walked an uncountable amount of times throughout his days here. People he knew passed by him but no words were exchanged as Roxas continued on his way but the feeling was mutual.

'Burning bridges everywhere won't help…' He couldn't help but think bitterly to himself in a silent reprimand but grimaced and kept walking.

"You ready to scout out windmill valley?" Xion soon appeared by his side looking, dare he think, happy. A certain jig to her step was in place that clashed with the weather like a splash of red paint on a glaringly white canvas. It was almost to the point that he wanted to walk out of step with her.

Keeping his thoughts to himself he said, "I have to find my brothers but then we can leave, it shouldn't take too long." He glanced quickly over at her for a second before adding out of sheer curiosity, "What put you in such good spirits, it can't be the weather?"

"Oh nothing, just can't help but have the feeling that this day is going to be worthwhile." She flashed him a wicked smile as her hair fluttered in the breeze. Her steps then increased in speed as she walked ahead of him with her hands clutched behind her in a merry way as she shouted back, "I'll meet you by the east exit, don't keep me waiting long you hear me or I'm going to eat your breakfast."

Roxas halted in his steps and watched her go with a wary eyebrow raised at the peculiar scene presented to him. Something in his gut twitched at this but he hurried on assured by the fact that being so bipolar was not an unusual state of affairs for her. In fact it was one of the few things about her that stayed the same with her as hypocritical as that sounded.

His journey took him to the mess hall, training ring, and the infirmary. Each reaped the same results, big fat nothing. It was when he was exiting the infirmary after a quick wave to Aerith did he see a certain someone that sent his head a swirling.

The certain someone was walking along with Demyx causing his heart to momentarily jump into his throat ceasing all brain function for the time being. His body slipped into the shadows between the infirmary and the repair building out of sight as he sought to regain control. He saw the vivid green eyes glance over in his direction but he was at least sure that he was hidden back far enough but he still felt his breath hitch for the second his eyes were locked with the mans.

His fingernails dug into his palms in an effort to stop the burning sensation from gaining on his throat but he stayed hiding there for a full five minutes to allow ample time for his heart to slow its pacing that had been jacked up involuntarily. The anger at his cowardly actions was a slow burning kind leaving him rubbing his right eye as if blackness had dripped in it.

Forcing his hand back down, he entered back out into the light to renew his search trying to put what had just happened out of his mind for the time being.

If he kept up his fruitless search for much longer the earful he would earn from Xion would not be pleasant but he was not surprised to note he didn't all that much care.

Luckily, he didn't have much farther to look as the familiar mop of brown spikes sprouted out of the morning crowed that was fixated around a podium with a single person standing on it spouting out the morning news. Such things as the weather to come and the roster of new missions were listed out. Roxas mentally kicked himself for not checking this place out sooner but the thought had simply slipped his mind.

He walked closer dreading what was to come but he set his jaw and pushed into the crowd to get close to Sora who just had to be in the center instead of on the fringes or outskirts. Claustrophobia along with Agoraphobia settled over him but he motivated himself with the fact that each step he took brought him closer to his brother.

Squeezing though a remarkably big busted lady and a rotund chap, he managed to grab onto Sora's shoulder and pull himself forward to his brother's side. Riku was the first to see him as he raised an eyebrow at his acrobatics to get through the crowd. Riku nudged Sora in the side with an elbow even as his brother turned to see who had grabbed onto him.

"I need to tell you something-" Roxas was shoved momentarily forward into Sora by someone stepping backward. Fighting back the retaliating move that bubbled up, he forced himself to stay still and continue saying, "Can we talk outside the crowd?" His words were strained and got the point across to Sora .

"Sure." Sora looked to Riku who was already locating the easiest way out of the maze of bodies. With one found he locked arms with Sora who in turn grabbed onto Roxas which lead to them making their way out like a paper chain a bored school girl would make. Once out they meandered to the side of the closest building where Sora promptly turned to him with a questioning look he had seen so many other times before.

Feeling oddly awkward Roxas explained, "I just needed to tell you that I've been assigned a mission so unless we move it back I'll be late for our thing later today." He waited for the backlash that would ensue but none came. Instead he was greeted with an understanding smile that was almost worse that what he expected.

"I figured something would come up for at least one of us, I'll tell Cloud and we can move it back later so no worries." He smiled with more force behind it for a second before adding, "I'm sure mom and dad will understand."

"Thanks Sora," Roxas smiled as best as he could feeling a bit better under the gaze of his twin. "I have to head out but I'll see you tonight." Sora gave him a thumbs up which he returned as he backed away giving a small wave to Riku as well before turning around and walking away. As he passed by the announcer still listing off what was for lunch he couldn't help but unconsciously note just how small the mission roster was today but he shrugged it off.

His journey to the east exit was short but even so when he arrived he saw Xion leaning on the wall seemingly asleep but once he was close enough she peeked open an eye, "About time, I was about to ditch your sorry ass." She smirked at him though as she stretched out punctuated with a short yawn producing an apple from her pockets. When she settled back down she asked, "You ready for a life changing mission?"

"I could do with a little life changing." He said more bitterly than he had intended but Xion didn't seem to notice. She just smiled before throwing the apple his way. As he caught it and promptly bit into she waved at the sentry guard to open the gate to let them through.

Before he knew it they were trekking through the woods on their way to the open fields that were dotted with the wind farms and plots of land that made up literal crop circles. Through their various missions he had to come to know the forest, like the base, better to the point if he ever got separated he could navigate it well enough.

The smell of the woods was refreshing but he was glad all the same when the trees began to become sparser revealing the rolling land of the wind farms. The strong winds in the upper part of the atmosphere made for great wind harvesting as the large blades moved continually all of them moving without stutter.

With Xion taking the lead, they made their way through the partially used fields while at the same time looking for any signs of encroachment into the bases territory. It was an activity that required little effort allowing his brain to wander into memories he would rather not remember. Trying to drag his mind from a certain individual he focused on the rhythmic movements of one of the windmills.

It made realize just long it had been since he had last flown. His wings had been cramped for so long under his coat that it just become another feeling. It made him sad but he had more pressing issue than exercise.

"Now the real fun begins." Xion remarked with a tone of voice that he had heard somewhere before.

For unknown reasons alarm bells began to ring off in his head as on an unconscious level he connected where exactly he had heard that voice before. He began to turn already feeling the heat of anxiety fill his chest but it went cold a second later when he finished his movement.

Before he could react Xions weapon rammed into his head with the blunt end sending him crashing to the ground from the action. He teetered on the brink of unconsciousness as he saw her step over him and stare down at him with a growing smile as her eyes began to glow a deep unsettling red.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long." The cold voice said before he knew oblivion.

* * *

Seymour held his hands behind his back and looked out on the town center as the preparations for tonight's evening took place. Everyone would be taking part even if they would rather not like to or had other ideas. The precautions had been carefully taken into account right off from the start so little worries of any mishaps were in his mind.

He smiled lowly feeling the spread of pride arch out in his chest. The will of new Yevon would be carried out and her grace and power would be received back tenfold. That is what had been foretold and that is what would happen.

"It shall be wonderful Sir." Kelk mentioned coming up to stand at his shoulder. "Our careful planning shall not go to waste."

"I agree but take care, the plans will take place until the full moon shines down upon us to witness our acts." Seymour said carefully still watching his people build up the necessary equipment.

"Certainly Sir." Kelk said dipping his head down with his ears flat against his head.

Seymour turned his head and looked at his second in command, "Tell Leiden to get ready, he'll have to get ready to begin rounding up…our guests."

"It shall be done." The cat eared man walked away humming slightly, his joy quite apparent.

The leader turned back and smiled. 'This shall be glorious, all praise to you New Yevon.'

* * *

"Move into position, stay hidden until the order is given."

* * *

**And kablooey now the real fun begins. I'm sure you all saw that coming but meh I did my best to conceal the secret. **

**Short chapter is short but I had to end it at that because continuing just felt wrong. Sometimes a short chapter is needed plus it was easy to do haha.**

**Yep that's it, until next time in the exciting adventures of Roxas and Pals.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness obscured the night sky with no light of the stars or the moon could be seen as the sound of the overhead wind turbines fans churning was heard. The only source of any illumination came from a source that one would never want to see. Roxas blearily opened his eyes and had to put an immense amount of self control over his body as the rage and hate filled him as he saw what greeted him.

Yellow eyes sat on the fringes of his field of vision bobbing up and down and bumping into one another as the sound of panting filled the air. And in the center of them all looking at him was a pair of red eyes that were trained on him constantly like a hawk.

It was like so many of his nightmares but this time this was no dream, he was awake and there was no easy way out this time.

When he had first gained his awareness of his surroundings the only thing that stopped him from denying the whole thing was the fact that no dream could make his head hurt as much as it did now. But even with that it was hard not to deny such a surreal situation especially when it is much easier to put it off as a manifestation of his mind.

As he slowly came to he took stock of his situation noting that his hands and his legs were unbound but he didn't move from his spot as he knew the second he moved they would be upon him like a pack of feral wolves. The yellow eyes bobbed too fast and mingled reverently making counting or estimating a raw number almost impossible but he knew there a group of more than ten. Breathing deep to the point his chest rattled when he exhaled, he knew if he was going to survive this he had to be smart, something he obviously hadn't been for a long time.

"You can stop playing dumb Roxas, I know you're awake…or should I call you Subject Seven now?" A cool voice rang out over him as he struggled to control himself. The voice seemed to be a hybrid of the nightmare and the girl he had once thought of as an ally, even as a friend but now it was just an enemy. An enemy that had to be taken care of.

It was a cruel mix that stung at him in more ways than one. He pushed himself further off the ground wary of the fumbling yellow eyes as he stared down at it.

"Fuck-you." He wanted to say more, he wanted to scream and yell more obscenities as the frustration and rancid feeling of anger settled in his stomach. He had trusted her, he had freaking put something that he hardly ever gave away into her hands and this happens. The horrible similarity of it all to what Mickey and Hayner had done to him did not go wasted on him.

Was he to be punished like this forever?

Her laughter rang out hollowly as she approached a little closer as he recognized her black glaive held casually in her hands. "Oh now that isn't nice considering I haven't even touched or set my little gang here on you yet."

His wings flared up under his sweatshirt as she spoke of them causing his eyes to shift away from hers as he glanced at them but in the end he forced them back down. "Are you with the military or the institution because that's the only way you would know that name." His tongue was sharp as he lashed out for the answers he so desperately needed. The unfairness was just too much for him to ignore as he scrambled to feel his keyblade at the edges of his power but it remained eerily elusive refusing to come to his hand.

She must have seen his fingers twitching in the grass for she noted, "Don't bother trying to bring that damn weapon into play, I made sure you wouldn't be able to." Her smiled widened just as the full moon peaked out from the haze of clouds revealing that Xion was now garbed in the black cloak of his nightmares and it was only then did he realize they were the same military standard issued dress. "And don't you dare ever compare me to those monsters in those places, I'm nothing compared to _them_." The red eyes flared up for a moment as the sentence finished emphasizing the spike in her anger.

His fingers clutched at the grass in a spasm but it was all he could do to sit there helplessly as his past apparently caught up with him. She walked closer but stayed enough away for him not to take preemptive measures walking between the masses of darkness dotted with yellow blots as snarls and hisses punctuated the background.

"It is all because of you that what happened to me did." Her calm voice seemed to be on the breaking point. "It was because of you that I was ripped from my home, it was because of you that I was put through what I was and it was because of YOU that I have been forced with the name Subject Eight!" She pushed through the shifting blackness and before he could react stopped short of his face as she bent forward to peer into his eyes.

The familiar blue of her eyes was tainted with the red glow as she forcefully planted her glaive down into the ground barely missing his hip. She leered over him seething with the broken dam of her anger finally pouring out as he stared into the horribly reality of his waking nightmare.

"They couldn't have." He stammered out feeling the all too true feeling of fear reek like a stench off of him. The possibility of them doing such a thing had crossed his mind but he had denied it like a little kid denies the existence of a monster in ones closet. He had hoped he would be the last monster they ever created but he knew just because he left didn't mean he took away their means.

"They could and they did." She whispered finally stepping away from him at the same time she pulled her weapon from the ground to prowl around him. "I heard about you from Vexen and Hojo constantly as well as everyone else. You were the success and I was just the failure that happened after you as they tried to fix up their mess." She pulled back suddenly as if regaining control. "You escaped from their little test city before they could reel you back in but even before that they made me in case it all failed."

It all poured from her as if it had been kept inside for too long and there was nothing she could do to stop.

"I was trained by Sephiroth, I was drugged by Hojo, and I was brutally tortured by Frank during his 'tests' just like you." Her eyes became slits as it poured out. "But unlike YOU they thought that I was useless and a mere puppet compared to the unrivaled Subject Seven that possessed the _keyblade_ that would-by their talk-make all their petty dreams come true but you know what Roxas?" Her voice became mocking at the end showing her revulsion as she spat basically spat at him.

He glared at her not deigning to answer her question as he continued to struggled against the binds that held his keyblade in place away from him with no success. Hearing her talk though was pushing his patience to the very limit.

"They never knew what I was capable of or they would have held me on a tighter leash than they did when they sent me out here to track you down and bring you back." Her smile grew as she thought of the untold memory of her apparent escape from their control. "But now I will do something that all of them couldn't, I am going to kill the famous _Subject Seven_ as well as killing all their plans and goals along with you."

"See there is only one problem with that." Roxas remarked pushing up into a standing position no longer caring about the creatures or her as his heart beat in his ears.

"And what would that be, seems pretty fool proof to me." The sound of leather tightening was heard as she gripped her weapon tighter and her eyes became slits.

"That plan includes me dying."

With a hand he pulled his sweatshirt off in one swift movement and unfurled his wings out in an instant sending a few molted feathers out in the motion as time seemed to slow down. She sneered in anger as he didn't hesitate and leapt into the air just as the yellow eyes bounded forward by some unsaid order. They clashed into one another in a fit of claws barely missing his trailing tennis shoes as he shot into the night sky away from the red eyes glaring into him.

He soared upwards in an almost vertical streak. The wind tore at him but the he felt nothing as everything pent up within him like carbonation in a can. He wanted so badly to turn around and attack the bloody witch but he forced himself onward. Without his keyblade or powers he was particularly helpless especially since she seemed to be able to control the heartless.

Grimacing, he twirled through the air to the side suddenly and landed on the wind turbine directly next to him settling into a crouched position just as the glaive whistled through the air directly where he had been. He peered over the edge and saw the yellow eyes scrabbling at the sides of the windmill to try and get a purchase to climb up after him. In their middle was her staring up at him with intense hatred that could rend the rust from steel.

He was entranced as that same hate seemed to vanish in an instant replaced with a cocky smile as she summoned her weapon back to her hands. He was about to take back to the skies when something caught his eye and held it. It was then that he saw that Xion had earned her title as Subject Eight all too well when pure white wings unfurled from her back catching the moonlight in rippling sheens.

Roxas didn't stay and watch what she did next as he tore his gaze away and jumped from windmill careful to avoid the large sweeping fan blades as he caught the air once more with his ebony wings wide open.

The same whistling sound was heard again and with instinctual moves he pulled his wings in and dropped through the sky to again narrowly miss the javelin aimed his way. He reopened them wincing as the air dragged him back up as it howled in his ear. He pushed on though aiming for the town that he saw from his height had a burning bonfire going on like a shining beacon of hope in the dismal darkness.

The fire made him think painfully of Axel and forced him to wonder if he would be in this mess if their fight had never occurred.

Shaking his head out, he strove to be like an arrow but as he tried to go faster a shadow fell over him. Glancing up he only saw the Cheshire smile before the boot rammed into his back sending him tumbling through the air. A sense of déjà vu washed over him but with military precision he waited until the last possible moment before straightening out and snapping his wings out mere feet away from the swaying stalks of grass. He saw his shadow underneath him as he flew trying his best to blend in not know what he was going to do without his weapon.

He already knew his light wouldn't work having already tried to establish contact with the power that lay in him but it was blocked.

Down here the wind was softer making gliding difficult but he didn't have to deal with that for long as he snapped upward barely missing the forest that was suddenly underneath him. Looking back briefly he had only seconds to dive within the treetops as the glaive was swung towards his head as Xion drove down on him like an eagle as her cloak blustered about her frame by the wind.

Branches tore into him at all angles as Roxas flew through the forest. He fought to dodge the largest of the tree trunks as they popped up a number of times in quick succession. He would have landed and tried to make it on foot but the pack of heartless raced underfoot making the risk of falling even worse as their calls roused even more to their side. He grimaced as yet another branch ripped into his face drawing blood.

Thinking fast he shot upward with a hand in front of his face to divert the worst of the scratches and pushed through treetops and returned to the open sky where the enemy lay. She was upon him before he could blink ramming the weapon into his stomach. The breath left his body as she continued her relentless assault and swung the pole arm into his side sending him higher in the sky as he struggled through the pain to reorient himself.

His wings opened up further instinctually as his stomach was sent for a loop. Pain sliced into his side as one of the black blades hit its mark sending him asunder once more as he caught the red eyes glaring into him as his blood shined on one of the blades.

"Are you enjoying this Roxas, this is just a fraction of the pain I had to go through!" She cried out as she rose above his flailing form and dove down once more. Roxas only smiled for a brief second as he saw his opportunity arise.

The weapon was swung towards him but he was ready, his hands shot out and latched onto it stopping it progress. Her nostrils flared as she tried to pull it away but his grip prevented them from separating.

Her wings opened wide almost blinding him by the sheer whiteness but his extra weight was too much and they began to fall. As they fell she kicked out with a hard boot but he did the same as he tried his best to keep his grip on slick weapon.

"It was incredibly easy to find you Roxas, in fact if it wasn't for me the military would have found you by now." She snarled leaning in suddenly as they tumbled through the air, "I gave them false coordinates, wrong leads because you were mine Roxas, you were always mine especially when I infiltrated your very dreams. If you think about it, I'm like a part of you!"

"Like Hell!" He snarled back equally vicious.

"Everything that has happened was because of me! I led the heartless to you in Hampstead, I made the crowd panic,-" They were forced to separate as the ground was soon upon them.

They both flared their wings open and rose into the sky as Roxas rushed in to try and deliver a kick to the head, "I told Fran and Balthier about the wonderful place that Southern Lights would be," The kick missed but he followed up with another that met its mark sending her back a few feet before she recovered. "I met up with Seymour as the savior that his town needed telling him about the group that would soon be at his doorsteps."

She swung her weapon out but he closed his wings and fell back avoiding it before he flared them open once more and tried to bring his keyblade to his hand. It came to him for just a second allowing him to smash it into her weapon in a powerful clash before it disappeared again back to oblivion but the shock that appeared on her face for a second was worth it as her eyebrows furrowed but Roxas could feel his keyblade retreat farther from his grasp.

"I orchestrated the integration of your group into theirs telling them the wonders that would befall them," Her voice rose as her fighting became more frenzied forcing Roxas to fly higher into the torrential winds that lay up in the higher layers of the atmosphere. She followed relentless in her assault as she yelled, "I found the bear and made it attack you!"

She sent the weapon flying again and it clipped him in his wing eliciting a swear from him as the wind got the best of him sending him back to the earth. He unfurled his wings as far as they would go and prepared to deal with the heartless as he landed but she would have none of that.

"I made it so Axel would ditch your sorry ass so you would have your very world shaken and I made you trust ME." She flew over him and cocked the weapon back as her hair and hood blustered in the wind like some deranged maniac from a slasher flick before ramming it down on him making his landing one of the ages.

His back collided into the ground as his wings crumpled underneath him, the feathers all fluffed up from the pain and shock. The breath was driven from his chest as he hissed in pain and tried to roll over to protect his stomach. The yellow eyes soon surrounded him slathering uncontrollably but it was made clear why they didn't simply leap on him to tear him apart a second later.

Black heeled boots landed lightly in front of his face with the cloak gently billowing around the legs that came into view. Roxas ground his teeth as he slowly looked up to see the dammed red eyes he had so hoped to believe would stay in his nightmares. She smiled down at him as she delicately folded her wings behind her back before she smashed her glaive into his barely hidden stomach.

He let out an airy scream as the breath he had just regained was once more driven from him in that one forceful move. His back ached off the ground once the weapon was pulled away as the weight of the battle fell over him. And still his keyblade refused to come to his hand and the light seemed to have been extinguished within him.

So many answers were being thrown at him as his body seemed to revolt against him, it was all he could do not to throw up. It made him feel like a damned puppet or a cow being herded around until it was finally brought to the cleaver.

"This is even better than I thought it would be." She lashed out with a boot that made contact with his spine as she let out a sinister chuckle. "And I still haven't told you the best part Roxas."

"Is it that you're a bitch because I already figured that out by now!" Even as everything was against him, he couldn't stop from saying something, anything, in retaliation. He was a fighter and nothing she could do would take that away even as blood dripped down the side of his mouth.

"Now that is the side of you that Hojo talked so fondly about, you were so blandly abysmal in that small town setting," She stepped over his trembling body to kneel down next to him. It was when he refused to meet her gaze did she grab his face and wrench it up to meet her growing grin. "Right now, on the day of your parent's death, all the people you came into Southern Lights with are being sacrificed in the name of New Yevon."

The pain he had been feeling seconds prior was washed away in a tidal wave of white noise that engulfed him. He saw that Xion was still talking but no sound was heard. It was the same with the previously loud snarls and whines of the heartless as they crowded in further. His vision became a tunnel and soon even that was wiped away as he receded inward.

_

* * *

When his vision returned the familiar void of white greeted him. Naminé stood in the middle with a frown and her hands held tightly behind his back. Roxas didn't hesitate and walked up to her with an equally solemn face as the horror of what Xion had told him scored multiple cuts into his heart that was filled with an explosion of feelings._

"_I know what you want me to do Roxas and if it's done there is no guarantee you will remain you." Her blue eyes met his directly trying to get what she was saying across._

"_You heard what she said." The fight in his voice grew with each word he said. "You have to break the lock."_

"_What she did to block your powers is only temporary." Her voice was pleading as she stepped closer and laid a hand over his heart. "You don't have to do this!"_

"_Even if it is, by the time they come back it will be too late…" The unspoken consequences lay heavily between them as she let her hand fall back to her side. _

_Her eyes went downcast as she shifted uncomfortably, "I don't want to do it, the damage already done has been hard to fix and manage and now you just want me to tear that all away for the slim chance you might be able to control."_

_He didn't answer right away but he knew he had no choice. The lives of all he knew were in danger and with no powers he had no chance of surviving against Xion let alone trying to save them. He could try to escape without his powers but his brothers and Axel…_

_The thought of a world without them was a world he would not accept and if there was a chance he had to take it._

_When he looked back up the resolve was evident in his eyes, "Do it Naminé, please." His voice strengthened leaving all the doubt behind. He knew what had to be done and what it meant._

_She nodded dimly but didn't answer. That came when the room started to leak inky blackness that reached out in tendrils to cover everything. She looked up and met his eyes to smile weakly. "I hope this decision works out for you Roxas."_

"_It has to." It was then he openly accepted the darkness that resided in his heart as well as the consequences. _

_

* * *

_**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays**

**Been waiting to do this chapter for a long time and here it is, hooray!**

**Also gotta thank **AvalonParadise **for the review on the last chapter, really helped.**


	19. Chapter 19

The fire was built and lit in the center of the base as the sun slowly sank away leaving the burning timber the only source of illumination. It glowed brightly but where such a symbol would usually be considered a beacon of hope and wonder it now cackled and writhed like a demon dancing with malevolence. Sticks were continually thrown on it to keep it alive and make it grow even higher so it would be the light for the event that was to take place.

Masks as dark as the night sky that was obscured by the blustering clouds were worn by the crowd with yellow circles plastered on each one to mirror the eyes of the demons in their religion. The crowd that surrounded the growing fire danced with purpose around it while simultaneously throwing food or priceless items into it.

Seymour stood on a raised platform watching it all with a low smile as everything came to fruition. The fire that crackled nearby cast a devilish sheen to his features as he soaked in the scene around him enjoying the moment for what it was. He was garbed in the robes of their past with a hood that covered his head aside from two strands of blue hair that fell over his forehead.

"Have they been prepared?" His voice was calm but the deep rooted sound of anticipation couldn't be diminished. Kelk dipped his head low but his mask hid any expression he might have had. "Good, and has the drug that New Yevon so kindly bestowed upon us working as promised?"

"It is, no signs of their powers were seen during the first retaliation and after we killed one of them did the second attack stop though it was only due to the intervention of Leiden that we were able to restrain them." Kelk looked back at what used to be the barracks, "He is keeping guard just as you asked as well so no more mishaps should occur."

"Very good." Seymour let his head fall forward casting the shadows over his eyes hiding them from view. His mile though grew with each second as the sound of dancing continued. "The time is almost here, tell Leiden to prepare them for their part in what is to come."

The leader turned his head up to the moon that waxed its fullness on the night sky.

"All praise New Yevon…"

* * *

Xion knew something had changed the second Roxas had closed his eyes and slumped forward. Her eyes widened as her teeth were bared in a silent snarl. She was afraid that something like this would happen especially after reading some of the reports about him but she had hoped that the drug she had given him would prevent it. She had let herself get away with drawing out the revenge, she should have just finished him off.

A roar of anger tore from her throat as she lifted up her glaive from the ground as the heartless bristled around her sensing the change of atmosphere that fell over them. Feeling it as well Xion put more energy into her attack as she swung downward with the blade end. It arced through the air and struck home when the blade sunk into flesh. She opened her eyes that she had closed midway into the attack to concentrate and glowered at what she saw.

Instead of the blade striking into Roxas' head she was unpleasantly surprised to see her blade being held in the now bleeding hand of her enemy even as he continued to slump forward. Before she could wrench her glaive away and strike again Roxas' head snapped up to reveal steely blue eyes that seemed to glow with a backlight of intensity. To her astonishment she felt herself hesitate as the first feelings of doubt entered her mind.

The only sound that could be heard was the blood dripping down Roxas' hand as it bled openly, the blood slowly turned from a vibrant red to the color of ink as the weapon stay embedded in his hand but he felt no pain. The power was at his hands but he knew if anything let his concentration waver it would take him over but as he stared into the red eyes that glared down at him he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Without making a sound, he whipped his hand away scattering his blood to the grassy plains as he leapt forward summoning the same twisted black keyblade that he had so many weeks ago on top of that building.

He sent it flying forward like a homing missile towards her throat.

Like a wraith she dodged it and melted into the crowd of heartless away from Roxas who continued forward summoning the keyblade back to his hand in a burst of shadows. His sneakers dug into the dirt making rivets in the grass as he ran forward readying another attack to be unleashed as he focused continually on the red eyes that had to be extinguished before he could head back to the base and save everyone.

The clock was ticking and he had to do this fast.

Xion continued to back step as she threw her hand forward to signal her allies of darkness to attack. Initially they balked and hesitated as their faces held something akin to confusion. It was only when Xion barked out a strict order as she dodged Roxas did they rush forward. Roxas cursed breathlessly as stopped his assault momentarily and whirled around to meet the clash of claws and teeth that soon surrounded him on sides.

The power inside of him struggled to break free as the yellow eyes surround him but he fought back against the double battle by focusing on red.

Multiple scores of gashes soon accumulated on his body but the dark power seething just underneath his skin took it upon itself to heal him almost instantaneously. His blackened keyblade seemed to slice into the crying and cawing heartless as if it was coated in acid making short work of them. But as he battled he knew that Xion wasn't going to just stand idly by as they attacked him.

This theory was proven correct as he saw her leap over the heartless that were beseeching him on all fronts with her wings unfurled and her weapon held aloft like a might great sword of legends. His very hair bristled as he unscrewed the cap of his powers just a tad to let the dark energy sweep out around him scattering the heartless long enough for him raise his keyblade to clash into the pole. He let it slide with the attack is it forcefully came down on him and locked it under the blade that adorned the side.

He pulled back and swung it to the side sending Xion who was still grasping at it with an infuriated expression flipping over him. He watched her recover hastily mid air as she touched down behind him digging her glaive into the ground to use it as a pivotal poll to swing around to launch a kick back at him. He slipped to the side and grabbed onto her leg just as she passed to use her momentum to swing her into the ground.

Roxas was about to finish her off when the heartless rushed forward and around her to attack him once more. His eyes narrowed as the urge to meet them with claws and teeth instead of a keyblade came forth but he fought it off with less than fluid movements of his keyblade that he used to slice into the offenders. Like the urge to hurl the feeling came back stronger forcing him to unfurl his wings and take to the skies lest it took over him.

"Oh Roxas what have you done?" Xion cried up at him mockingly before shooting upwards with a glistening smile as she came upon him with a powerful blow from her weapon that he blocked almost casually. "You have opened Pandora's box have you not?" She was power down on him, their weapons still locked.

He didn't respond as his mind raced towards a solution to get out of there as fast as he could back to the base.

The metal of both their weapons clanged loudly as sparks practically bounced off in their clash. Roxas' wings pumped continually to keep aloft but the usual burn of muscles was absent with the dark energy flourishing within him even as restrained as it was.

"It's going to take you over, there is no controlling it," She shouted over the battle and the wind, "Let me kill you and you won't have to suffer and better yet you can join your family and _Axel!_" She lashed out as she said the last word catching his trailing chin as he dodged.

"Enough!" Roxas cried out sick of hearing her speak. He didn't know it but his eyes flashed a dangerous yellow as the power roiled and spiked within him. He didn't launch forward though in another attack even though he desperately wanted to wipe the smirk off her face. No, he knew it would be futile in the end. She had been trained by Sephiroth and matched him in skill.

The solution for now lay upwards.

Not waiting for her to attack again he flew towards his goal. As the air thinned the wind became worse threatening to tear the very clothes from his body the way it grabbed at him. Xion strived to catch up but the winds tore into her just as ferociously if not more. Roxas wasn't afraid though, he knew what he had to do.

He felt the air currents as they flowed around him as he waited in the sky for the perfect moment.

"Give up Roxas, you can't win against me!"

"I don't plan on winning," It was almost time, "Just on surviving!"

Then he felt it.

He closed his wings immediately and free fell just as what could only be described as a tidal wave of wind crashed into Xion. She floundered helplessly not knowing how to get free and unable to close her wings with them being yanked open. Her face was set in a soundless snarl as her plan fell apart before her eyes.

As Roxas fell he felt the darkness rise up in his chest as the urge to finish the job and rip into her throat with his teeth. Screwing his eyes closed and digging his fingernails into his palms he resolutely pushed forward hoping it didn't claw its way out before the job was done.

He opened his wings and flipped over aiming like an arrow towards the burning bonfire that lit out in the distance. When everyone was safe than he could fully deal with the problem now unleashed within him but only then. It wouldn't matter what happened to him after that.

'Hold on…please just hold on!'

* * *

Axel was in the middle of his fellows on his knees and his hands were bound behind his back. His eyes were slits as he watched the people that had called themselves their friends surrounded them with their masks disguising their faces making one undistinguishable from another. It didn't help that they all wore black robes. The irony that their masks depicted the enemy he thought he only had to fear outside the walls made the situation even worse if possible.

His wrists were raw from his struggling and the fire that used to be at his fingertips had been stolen from him. It had been the same for everyone else that had gifts. When they had come in their ambush they had separated the ones with powers from the ones without. He didn't know where they were taken but for now he had to focus on his own growing problem.

The sadists stood still no longer performing their festivities around the fire. He craned his neck and tried once again to try and find the familiar mop of golden hair that he had sorely missed during these past weeks.

He settled back down after a few moments and for the hundredth time berated his actions that night. His hurt emotions combined with others had made him act rashly even though…

His thoughts were soon dashed though when he saw a hooded man climb aboard the upraised platform in front of the bonfire.

The blue bangs that stuck out near his forehead identified him as the base leader Seymour. Axel heard people shift around at this new development but Leiden walked in front of them quieting down. The death of one of their own by his bare hands was still fresh in all of their minds.

"The time is almost at hand my brethren." His hands gestured to all as he spoke in his deep velvety voice. "We were a dying town but now New Yevon has reached out to us and told us what must be done for us to flourish once more." He smiled widely. "This sacrifice will set the wheel finally in-"

"This isn't right!" A voice cried out within the confines of the crowd. Everyone turned towards where they thought they heard it as muttering started to arise. Axel glanced towards Seymour instead to see his reaction to this turn of events as he used this valuable time of distraction to once again try to get free from his bonds. Seymour looked unworried; almost amused as if he had known something like this would happen and had prepared long in advance for it.

The speaker soon shoved their way to the front and emerged to stand in from of the leader. Axel recognized her immediately once she ripped her mask off. It was Selphie, the girl who had been Sora's partner at what seemed so long ago.

"We can't do this." She said defiantly, "New Yevon would never want something as barbaric as this to happen-and by our _hands!_" She threw her mask down to the ground as she spoke and stamped it with her foot to further destroy it.

Everyone's reaction was hidden but a couple of masked people stepped forward as if to restrain her but were stopped with a simple wave of the hand from Seymour.

"New Yevon has only responded to the crisis of the world. These people are impure, carrying the scourge from Normandy City with them. The only way to cleanse them and us is to send them to the waiting arms of our goddess. Don't you see this?" His voice was calm and steady, exerting control over almost everything. People reacted to it immediately by settling down causing Selphie to look around wildly.

It was as if she was seeing for the first time that she didn't know anybody as she thought she did.

"You are wrong, Xion is no prophet, she is nothing more than a fraud playing on all our fears!" Axel couldn't help but widen his eyes at this involuntarily. This bit of information was definitely something new that caused his stomach to flip in fear but before he could think further in on it the scene playing out continued. "How do we know what she says is the true word of New Yevon when you haven't given us a single piece of proof?"

Seymour eyes showed no rebuff to this as he pulled out a single white feather and twirled it in his fingers, "We must have faith, once she has taken care of her task she will return and make everything clear as she has done for me but for now this must be done. She expressed I not tell you but did I not in the hopes you would see?" He glanced at the full moon and let the feather fall from his hands to be caught in the wind, with that done he looked back down irritation of trying to convince showing on his face for the first time, "Enough of this foolishness, leave or you will be included the gift to New Yevon."

The scene elapsed into silence as he finished speaking and eyes turned to Selphie to see what she would do. Axel waited with them but he continued to fight against the bindings trying to bring any amount of fire to his hands. Any amount would do.

Selphie glared back with more intensity than Axel would have ever given her credit for. It couldn't last though as she finally took a step back and turned to leave but not before spitting on the ground. With that done she melted back into the crowd of the masked as not a word was said.

The sound that finally broke the silence was Seymour's deep throaty laughter easing the tense mood for the masked crowd. As for the Normandy group the feeling wasn't mutual as their fear was once again raised. Axel resumed his endeavor of freeing himself with new vigor thinking reverently that if only the block would lift for a second then he would be done.

"Now with that unpleasantness taken care of let us continue with our task." Seymour stepped from the platform and gestured towards the back where two ornately dressed masked denizens strode forward to stand upon the platform. Instead of the usual mask that everyone wore, they wore a mask that was made to look like some strange creature with red eyes. They inclined their heads towards Seymour in a short bow before one reached into their sleeve to produce a long silver dagger that held menace in every inch that was revealed.

It was then that for just a fraction of a second that Axel was able to break through the erected barrier within him to reach the kindled fire that for so long had been out of reach. As soon as it came though it was gone, the barrier having come back stronger than ever but it had done what was needed. The rope had been singed enough that soon it fell from his wrists to the trampled grass.

His elation was short lived when one of the standers on the platform yelled, "He will be the first!" It took Axel a moment to realize they were pointing at him but when he did he did his best to take action. He stood up and tried to run, tried to anything but two brutish men descended on him without trepidation and dragged him back down. "Bring him forward."

They followed the order without question forcing Axel through the crowd of his fellows out into the clearing where they handed him over to Leiden who looked more annoyed than anything even as Axel felt the world crash around him. The man reached out with a forceful hand and latched onto Axel's wrists pinning them behind his back even as he rerouted him forward towards the raised wooden platform where the priest like figures stood patiently.

Once up there he was forced onto his knees making the wood underneath him creak slightly. His head hung heavily as the weight of what was happening seeped into him infiltrating his very will to fight. The priests framed him on both sides as they looked over their congregation and began to speak in what sounded like tongues.

Axel looked up to what would be his final look on life and saw his comrades looked just as defeated as he felt. They had made it through so many trials to end up like this was like rubbing salt into an open wound. The survival of doomsday, escaping Normandy City, and the knowledge that their world had been destroyed were all pushed through but this seemed to be too much.

He looked down at the swirls of the wood and couldn't help but think of Roxas even then. Roxas had never given up, not really and for Axel not even to fight was wrong. They could make it through this, they had to!

Despite the fruitlessness, the hopelessness, and the utter stupidity, Axel began to fight.

He lunged forward to try and break the grip and when Leiden dragged him back he struggled to as much as he could against the hold. He yelled out his anger and frustration making himself heard over the guttural voices beside him. The once, almost peaceful, preceding now were effectively disrupted.

Masked faced tuned towards Seymour as the maskless once continued to stare at Axel in bewilderment as light came into them. The crowd stared at Seymour voicelessly asking for direction as the raging demon that Axel had become continued to try and get away. Seymour merely smiled and gestured them to continue to watch the ceremony. The masked crowd did so though not entirely placated as the atmosphere changed not unlike when Selphie had voiced her disapproval.

As Leiden was forced to practically sit on Axel to keep him down, the two ornately dressed priests raised their hands up for a second towards the heaven. When their hands returned to their side the dagger almost seemed to glow, as if it had soaked in the very light of the moon.

When they spoke it was as if their voices sliced in the air commanding everyone's attention. Even Axel let up his yelling though his fight for freedom went unhindered. If anything it was amped up as the moment of truth closed in on him.

"Children of the Goddess, soon the blood of the impure will be spilled cleansing us of their taint and ours as well just as you have requested. We only ask that you open your arms wide and receive these poor lost souls with all your love and warmth so mote it be." The two figures bowed their heads down low as did the rest of the congregation in their silent prayer.

The seconds ticked by as they remained motionless like statues. It was only when the clouds parted once more to reveal the shining moon above did their heads raise back up. The priest with the dagger stepped forward with deliberation as all eyes fell on him.

"Oh New Yevon, receive your first sacrifice now with haste," With that said the moment had come. He leaned down as Leiden grasped Axel's hair and forced his head up to expose his neck.

"You can't do this!" Axel yelled uselessly as he tried to still wiggle away. His eyes locked on the silver gleam of the dagger as it inched closer and closer to its mark.

He felt the cold blade make contact with his skin with enough pressure applied that blood was drawn but before it could go any further and rip open the vein of life that would have made him meet his end, it stopped.

Axel opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them in those final moments to watch as the mask slipped off the seemingly paralyzed priest to reveal a gnarled old man. His eyes were completely white except for the pinpoint of his irises that were shaking. Axels' own eyes widened with shock as a torrent of blood suddenly gushed from the man's mouth as he slumped to the ground, the blade slipping from his fingers to fall to the ground.

It was only then did Axel see the black keyblade that half stuck out of the man's back.

* * *

**Boom de yada!**

**I have no idea why but that last part was just extremely fun to write, a little difficult but fun nonetheless. **

**Please review if you can and happy belated New Years.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Roxas' eyes narrowed as he looked down upon the scene that made the rage he had just felt before with Xion seem like a mere child's tantrum to what was roaring inside his chest threatening to burst out. It seared into him as he saw the people he knew with their hands bound and their knees on the ground like animals to the slaughter. He had so desperately hoped that Xions words had been lies but it was all too true.

It was only when he saw who exactly they had on the raised dais did everything finally ring true. The control he had grasped at earlier to escape Xion began to slip through his fingertips like water as the darkness began to inch further into his contaminated heart.

He didn't know it but his eyes began to glow an unearthly yellow for a moment.

The keyblade came to his hand without thought as he saw what looked to be a silver blade was raised towards Axel's throat. With quick sniper like precision he sent his keyblade whistling through the air to meet its mark in mere seconds. It pierced into the robed figure plunging deep within his chest for the kill. The blade dropped from his hand as he slumped over as Axel remained safe.

With a burst of darkness on its part, his keyblade returned to his hand clean of any marks of blood before he lunged forward with his wings outstretched to capture the air. His presence was heralded with cries of surprise and fear as the very shadows cast from the large bonfire came alive and took action to do its masters bidding.

Roxas was dead to their cries of the world as he focused on the one thing that was keeping him aloft in his fight. He bore down and struck a kick into the other shocked robed figure that went down like a sack of rocks without a fight. His feet landed lightly on the wood as he tried to ignore Axels stare as he instead focused on the man holding on to him.

Memories of the fight he had with the stone guarded man flooded into him as he made his next move. He shoved his keyblade into the man's face but wasn't at all surprised by the fact that no damage occurred, no he didn't care about that at the moment. Instead all he wanted was the man off of his Axel.

Continuing to drill the black keyblade into the man's face he reached into the very core of the shadow and willed it to do his bidding once more. It all happened in a moment as the shadow looped around the man's neck and pulled as Roxas pushed. The keyblade finally ricocheted off but not letting up Roxas drove it into the man's chest and with that combined with the force of the shadow tethered around Leiden's neck sent him careening off the wooden platform.

Roxas spread his wings wide covering Axel as he surveyed the events now happening around him even as he heard Axel say something. The masked crowd was fighting hopelessly against the throes of shadows he had created through his anger but Roxas was not surprised to find he didn't care what happened to them. With Axel safe he could focus on the others safety.

"Where have you been?" Axel said in an almost accusing tone but Roxas didn't fault him for it as a powerful tug of darkness flooded through him but he pushed it aside as he focused on the problem of freeing everyone.

Ignoring Axels' question Roxas said with a deliberate tone, "We have to go free them before Xion gets here." He wanted so badly to embrace the man and do some other things but he couldn't now but he desperately hoped there would be a later to this all where he could finally made Axel forgive him.

He was already scanning the air as he jumped from the platform towards the people that were staring at him with different levels of shock as he pulled Axel along with him. He was determined to keep the red head near him at all costs.

Roxas was glad when Axel didn't ask any more questions as he wouldn't have had the time to answer as each of them went about freeing the captives that had escaped from Normandy alongside them. It was a race against time as soon the masked crowd could overpower his torrential attack that was making each second a battle to let the whole of his power escape as that would be disastrous for them all. The clock was also ticking for the time Xion would fight free of the wind currents and seek him out at the place she knew he would go.

With each person he freed with a quick swipe of the keyblade he yelled out, "Leave, I don't care where you go but you have to get out of here!" He looked around quickly for his family but knew that they were on the side Axel was working on so all he could do was pray that they were ok.

After freeing about half of them and watching them run towards what he hoped was the exit to meet up with one another he heard what he had been dreading.

"ROXAS!" The shrill voice called out piercing each syllable with its delivery.

He stopped in his freeing of captives as the screams and yells continued to punctuate the air as the small town fell into ruin. Almost knowing instinctively where she was, he looked up and saw her standing on the shortest grain silo with her red eyes glowing like red hot embers.

Holding out a gloved hand, darkness slithered forth to form an elongated weapon that resembled that of a glaive he had seen too often. It held a dangerously sharpened blade that decorated the top of the pole arm that glistened in the fires burning light.

Without wasting another second Xion leapt into the air throwing her weapon with a quick thrust before landing on one of the lower roofs. The glaive whistled through the air to not embed itself in Roxas who had already dodged it but in the ground just behind him where luckily no one had been standing.

Keeping a strong grip on his keyblade Roxas yelled, "You failed Xion, I got here in time and there is no way I am letting you win." She didn't answer back but instead leapt off the building she had been standing on and with the aid of her wings latched onto her weapon that was still in the ground with her hands and swung around once on it gracefully before landing and pulling it out in one swift movement. She didn't let its momentum go to waste and used the allocated energy still resounding through her limbs to continue the movement to swing the weapons sharp end at Roxas.

He blocked it with little difficult as he swung out on his own catching her barely on the side before she nimbly stepped away. The fire cast eerie shadows on them as they battled, it was all Roxas could do to let just enough fizz of his powers to be unleashed to keep the shadows alive on the borders of the town to keep masked figures occupied but if he didn't focus constantly it would be out of his control. This was made even more difficult as Xion battled ferociously, the anger still driving her onwards about her first failure.

She seemed unperturbed by all the commotion going and instead slashed forward once more spinning around to gain more momentum to swing the massive weapon.

Seeing the strategy beginning to form in his head Roxas blocked the next swing of the glaive feeling his arm vibrate from the force of the blow but held strong throughout it though his back bent backwards from the strength Xion pushed through with. Using the darkness as a sort of lubricant for the next movement he slipped his keyblade out from under the weapon and swung it into Xions side and heard a satisfying groan come from her upon impact.

He didn't let up though and let out burst of shadows that coated his keyblade in crackling energy as he bounded towards his enemy and swung once more. Xion merely twirled around to dodge the blow while bringing her glaive in close to her body so when she finished her rotation the glaive swung out towards Roxas.

He jumped just in time to avoid the blade slicing into his stomach but his right leg got caught and the blade carved in a bit before he was able to yank it away, the pain dull compared to everything that was going and he knew that it would heal soon anyways. Landing on the ground he looked up to watch Xion use the glaive as a pole and vaulted towards him. With a quick glance behind him he saw the terrorized looks of his fellows as they stood defenselessly behind him.

He quickly shouted out, "Move!" but he knew he couldn't dodge away with them there saw all he could do was brace himself as the feet knocked into his exposed side sending him down to the ground.

Warnings clashed in his brain to get moving as he rolled over to dodge the glaive that was swung down where he had been moments prior. Scrambling forward he threw a hand back and let out a flow of shadows towards Xion who was rushing forward. His gut twisted in a familiar way yet uncomfortable way as it burst forth in a tidal wave of power to slam into her. Xion brought her glaive up just in time as the energy reached her successfully diverting the power of it all around herself.

The ground around her was scored with deep rivets as well as being stained black by the looks of it.

"I don't care Roxas, I will get my revenge even if it's in a way that means you don't die!" Roxas felt his eyebrows drop low as words sunk in. "Even if you get away I will hunt you down and everyone else you love."

"You can't do that if I kill you." He yelled back as the world sunk into chaos around them.

"Don't you understand yet Subject Seven," She replied gloatingly with her chin held aloft in an almost snobbish way, "Even though they herald you as the master tool they need I will always be your superior in every way. There is no way you will ever kill me."

"You said something back there, how you were tortured just the way I was, that means you have it to but no one ever helped you." Roxas said finally realizing something as the right side of his face tingled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She sounded almost scared but her expression was pure wrath.

"You were injected with it weren't you and you have been getting the headaches haven't you?" When he said that it was as if everything fell into place. Her face screwed up as she grasped at her head and grimaced with as much hatred that seemed fathomable. "And yet you think it's going to take over me, maybe you should worry about yourself."

Her face screwed up with anger and moved to attack but stopped mid movement as if someone had hit the pause button. Her muscles became rigid except her hand that shot to her head as she let out a strained cry of fury. It was becoming clear that the things he was saying was hitting home with her giving him new hope.

"Damnit!" She cursed wildly as Roxas watched something he had gone through so many times but in a much later stage that he was forced to endure. Despite all his anger that continued to fester within him he couldn't stop the twang of pity that jolted through him.

Her face was blanketed in shadows as she bent over slightly obscuring her expression in the dim light. Her second hand soon shot to her face as well letting her glaive fall to the ground where it disappeared. Roxas wanted to leave her or finish her off but remained where he was locked where he was to watch what could have been for him, what could still happen.

Suddenly her head jolted up with her eyes no longer red but the blue he thought he had known before. But that wasn't what drew his eyes. Her forehead was coated in black liquid that made his head throb in memory. Drips fell down her face to fall to the ground as she shook with uncontrollable anger.

"Why are you so bloody special?" She was practically seething as she began to walk a bit stiff legged towards him as people continued to run amok in a frenzy. "Why did the keyblade choose you and why-WHY WERE YOU ABLE TO OVERCOME IT!"

He could only stare at her for the truth was he had no clue about the keyblade as for the darkness, "I had help from someone special…" He paused before continuing as a rush of darkness flowed through him but remained in check, "I still have someone helping me."

Her lips twitched to reveal her teeth locked together as darkness continued run down her face, "This isn't the end Roxas, and I WILL be back." She extended her wings and began to run away catching the air to soar over the crowd. Roxas snapped forth ready to pursue her but was stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It was Seymour and he was staring at him like he was the antichrist and in their religion he could very much be considered one he thought in a way. He would have continued to run if he hadn't seen the same silver dagger that he had seen earlier in his hands but now it was coated in blood.

This caused Roxas to halt in his movements as the fear that this man might have murdered someone he knew thumped in his heart. Seymour started to walk towards him with jilted movements as a background of panic and fear was painted behind him

Roxas watched him move unsure of what to do but knew in the end he would have to take care of Seymour somehow. He gripped his keyblade tighter and walked forward with purpose towards the man that had been managed like a puppet by one he had thought a messenger from his god. If anything he was to be pitied but they no longer lived in a world where that could be handed out as much anymore leaving Roxas with this one last task before trying to find Axel and his brothers.

Seymour smile grew despite the threat Roxas posed in the growing atmosphere leaving the blond beginning to wonder if there was more to it. He halted and the smile faltered just a little making Roxas furrow his eyebrows but before he could move he heard someone yell out his name.

"Roxas move!"

All Roxas had time to register was that it was Axels voice that shouted out towards him as his head turned around at the sudden swish of air. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to move out of the way of what he was seeing.

But it was too late; there was nothing he could do.

The blade ripped across his chest tearing open his shirt as it was pulled away. He stuttered to try and step away but it all happened too fast and soon the blade had plunged into his chest barely missing his very heart by a few centimeters. This was too pulled out and plunged in once again and this time twisted horribly in a gutting motion as Roxas struggled to get away in the few seconds it took to occur.

Finally he was able to lash out with the keyblade as well as shadows to send the man that he had finally recognized as Leiden sprawling away but the damage had been done. He slipped to his knees as he ground his keyblade into the ground to support himself as he felt the rise of the darkness within him.

The Darkness fell forth from his chest as it went to repair the deep damage that had been wrought but too much was coming forth. He gripped his keyblade tighter as his breath became shallow gulps as the shift of control started to tilt and not in his favor. No blood could be seen as the shadows licked at his skin sealing the slices shut as well as fixing the high internal damage but it was coming at to high of price.

There was too much of it at one time for him to take as the familiar ache in his head became apparent. He grasped at the water and tried to hold it in his hands as it splashed and drained out as the power he had so carefully measured out so he would be able to control it was gushing out to fix his body. There was no stopping it, all he could do was wait and hope that he could hold on.

Dully he watched as Axel ran in front of him and beat Leiden away but he couldn't focus as his knuckles soon went white as the tide rolled in within him. He looked down to see more darkness even though the cut were no longer open on his chest and stomach. His eyes widened as he felt a drop of sweat fall down his face as what Naminé warned him about became an all too functioning reality.

'Just concentrate, reign it back in!' It was all he could think as darkness coated one the arm that held his keyblade. He looked up looking for a way he could get out the area as fast as he could thinking that if it did take him over he had to get out of the way of people.

He was just about to start and move when a jolt ran from his head to his toes leaving him almost heaving on his hands and knees, his keyblade now on the dirt alongside him as the shadows seemed to elongate around him.

Knees suddenly dropped in the edges of his vision as a hand fell lightly on his shoulders almost as if it was wary of touching him. In the end he couldn't really blame the person as another clump of bile rose in the pit of his throat that he struggled to keep down with convulsing shudders.

"Roxas!-Oh no…" Axel stuttered out but it took a few moments for Roxas to realize that he was the one right next to him.

He let out a few bitter laughs that couldn't really be called that by what they sounded like before saying quietly, "I thought I was supposed to be saving you for once." He heard Axel give out a dry laugh but the humor was drawn thin in their situation.

"C'mon we have to get you out of here." Axel slowly began to pull him up to a hunchback like standing position as Roxas didn't resist as all. His strength was focused on keeping the thing clawing inside him from getting out of hand.

They had only gone a few steps before Roxas' legs gave out in one big quiver as Axel did his best to hold onto him and keep them both moving, their past feud all but forgotten in the intense moments. As pathetic as it was to ask in the strained situation Axel could help but say, "Are you ok?"

Never had Axel felt so useless before as he stared down at the blond who only seconds before had seemed unbeatable. And yet as they slowly trudged through the town which had scattered fires erupting at different points as sporadic gunshots rang out it didn't look like it would survive the night but Axel held no pity for it.

Axel was pulled from his thoughts as Roxas let out only what could be described as a retching sound forcing Axel to let him bend over. He stayed there coughing out gobs of something Axel refused to look at as he kept a lookout like a hawk for another incident like that Leiden had created. He could only hope that their fellows he and Roxas had freed had made it out ok even as what had looked like the shadows attacked the bastards that had tried to murder them in the name of New Yevon.

As Axel stood over him Roxas felt another wrack of something alien flooded through his body sending his fingertips tingling. He didn't have to look to know his hands were slowly being covered in the shadows that would later become the claws of the thing that was the thing fighting him even now. It was then, as he screwed his eyes up and frowned deeply, did he realize that he had to separate from Axel.

"Hey…" Axel as quietly as he bent over to try and look Roxas in the face but all he saw was the spread of the shadows as they slowly chipped away at Roxas' resolve. "Damnit."

Hearing this Roxas looked up at the man who despite everything had stuck by him and said, "You have to get out of here while you can Axel-I'll be ok really…" He trailed off trying to put how scared he was about not what the town could do but what he could do into words. It was also only with the barest of strength was he able to keep Xions catty remark about his supposed martyr act as Axel got a look that was horribly reminiscent of the night he threw up.

But before he could try to say more Axel scooped Roxas up and with only the greatest dexterity maneuvered Roxas onto his back as he started to jog and half walk their way out of the town.

Roxas wanted to protest but soon that once again the darkness sliced into him with a burst of pain that hadn't happened until now. It felt like one of his kidneys was dying as the breath in his lungs was stricken to the point he thought he might have been having a panic attack. And all he could do was curl in on himself against the smell of burning leaves trying even then to keep it at bay as the darkness spread up his limbs.

If he lost control while on Axels back the man would have no chance and there was no way Axel was going to leave him. All he could do was bore down and fight himself.

He tried to reach inside and contact that bit of soul that wasn't his own but Naminé didn't heed his cries. All he could do to hope was that she hadn't been destroyed by what he had forced her to do.

"Get out of the way Seymour, it's over." Axel said drawing Roxas out of his pain for a moment, it was only then did he realize that Axel had stopped walking. Opening his eyes, Roxas looked over Axels shoulder to see Seymour standing in the middle of the worn path still holding the silver dagger in his hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about because the way I see it our plans have only been put on hold not destroyed," He let his head fall to the side as a lopsided grin fell over his face. "You see you are holding the very thing that would be the perfect sacrifice for New Yevon…" He paused in thought before adding, "You can be too considering the priests picked you out for the honor of going first."

Axel made a low growl that Roxas was confident enough to say he was the only one who heard it as Seymour didn't react in the slightest. All he did was continue to stand there as his beloved town fell apart all around him. The leader that had seemed to control every with invisible strings was no more, the image had been cracked beyond repair.

"Maybe you should go and _sacrifice_ yourself since you seem so intent on the idea." Axel snarled but he remained where he was. Having no fire limited his options severely especially since he was holding Roxas who at the moment was barely holding back a series of convulsions.

The darkness was still spreading even then.

"I would if my blood being spilled would change anything but look around-" He gestured wildly, "My town is already lost because of _him_." Seymour's voice became hard at the end as some semblance of his sanity came back but soon it dissolved away, "New Yevon will only settle for the impure."

With the speed that one would not expect to come from someone like him, Seymour rushed forward with the dagger poised above his head. Axel started to take evasive action but before he could do anything more drastic a shot rang out.

Blood spayed out from Seymour's head as his whole body was jolted to the side before it slipped to its knees. His eye looked up to the sky for a split second as his pupils dilated before falling over and hitting the ground sending up a brief cloud of dust. Roxas didn't have to check to know he was dead.

"Bull's-eye!"

Roxas' eyes shot wide open even as his chest was convoluted with the pain of holding it all back. He knew that voice and a second later his eyes fell on the man who was standing on one of the nearby roofs. His pony tail was flying in the wind as his military issued cloak billowed about his legs as he looked down at them with his eye patch covering one eye.

"Hey Subject Seven, long time no see."

* * *

***Cracks Knuckles* ah that felt damn good. Love a good chapter.**

**Actually used part of the fight scene from a scrapped chapter so I'm glad it didn't go to waste especially since I really liked it and was sad that I had to say no to it. **

**Hope you all like and tell me what you thought in a review.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Memories washed over Roxas of the day he had been forced to try and survive against the onslaught of the organization at their full power for a mere fifteen minutes. That quarter of an hour had been the hardest fight he had ever been forced into leaving the memories gruesomely fresh in his mind. The sad thing he had only lasted ten minutes before being speared in the shoulder effectively ending any chance he had.

The sharp shooter known as Xigbar stood on a tall building overhead with his rifle dangling almost casually from his hands. His customary smirk was sprawled on his face due to the prize of finding the golden coin in the sandbox.

It was as if Roxas was back in Normandy City and nothing had changed.

As Axel and Roxas stood rooted to the spot at this discovery, Xigbar just put a finger to his ear where some device must have been located and said, "Found him Lexaeus, you own me twenty big ones when we get back. " A large crash resounded out from another part of the town as if in response to what Xigbar was saying, "Calm down man, I'm just happy to be done with this little camping trip and if you will excuse me I have to catch the little tiger."

His finger fell from his head as a sound of static was emitted successfully pushing Axel into action. Holding onto Roxas tightly he turned and quickly ran into one of the adjacent alleyways putting a solid wall between them and the shooter with the deadly aim. It was a good move to as a combo of shots rang out shattering shingles of the roof of the building mirroring the alleyway.

They burst from the alleyway seconds later only to be greeted with what could possibly be graded as being worse than the man pursuing them from behind. Waves and waves of black armored soldiers scored the streets marching every which way scouring the town with their presence. Their faces were hidden behind dark helmets making their coordinated movements even more menacing.

It was then that Roxas realized that the shadows had long since gone back to normal when he had begun to lose control, the screams and yells had been because of this.

The military was busting down doors with guns and a variety of different powers at their hands as they methodically searched the town. People were torn from their boarded up homes as their bolted doors were torn asunder ripping the very hinges from the frames as screams erupted from inside for mercy. They hugged and clawed at their loved once trying to stay together but the military was brutal in their approach as they ripped them apart and bound their hands before forcing them to march them down the streets or line them up along the road for later evacuation.

"Don't make me shoot you, even in his damaged state his life is worth more than yours." Xigbars voice floated down the alleyway but at this point Axel and Roxas were stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Wait a second aren't you the guy-"

Axel didn't wait for Xigbar to finish his sentence and chose what some would say as the worst choice possible.

He ran out into the military filled streets hoping that it would possibly be able to achieve a sort of invisibility moving within the crowd with Roxas still on his back. Keeping low and to the side he moved fast with his emerald eyes wide and searching for any way out.

This might have worked by some sort of miracle if someone in particular hadn't seen them.

"Hey guard, you missed some over there." Leiden's voice was clogged possibly due to a broken nose but the outcome was nonetheless quick when the visored helmet fell on the creeping duo.

A gun was smashed over Axels head before he had time to react sending him careening unceremoniously to the ground even as he still tried to hold onto Roxas. He was knocked out cold upon impact as his brain smashed into the side of his skull.

Even though Roxas was on the brink of a whole new level of pain, he latched onto Axels back and stood crouching over him. He felt the blame wash over him as well as the guilt for it was no doubt that it was because of him that the military was here. He would never be rid of them, ever. And yet he couldn't do more than sit there over Axel and do his best not to show just how much agony he was currently in.

It was because of that he knew it was time. He only hoped that he kept some part of his mind, anything would do.

The military personal slowly approached the newly discovered people but something was wrong. A brazen green horn started forward with his gun cocked ready to shoot but was stopped by a heavy gloved hand falling on his shoulders stopping him mid step. The man, who was the Lieutenant of the squadron, pulled him back as he walked forward himself to look at what he thought was a mere kid holding onto the back of a red headed man but he seemed to be having convulsions of some sort.

"Keep pushing the rest out to the transportation, let me take a look." The lieutenant reported with a quick yes issuing forth as his answer. With them gone he was about to go closer when a man fell next to him with a light tap. Holding back a shudder from the quick arrival of the man, he didn't need to look to know it was one of the members of the Organization that had been sent with them to clean out the place.

"Stay where you are if you don't want to die." The man's voice was cold but even with the warning the Lieutenant knew the man cared not a bit about his safety but of the safety of the boy that was hidden in the shadows of the building before them.

It was a second later when the leader saw what must have made Xigbar so interested in the kid before them when the boy looked straight up at them with the glowing yellow eyes of an all too familiar monster. It let out a low growl a second later as wings expanded out from its back in what could only be described as a warning gesture.

Instead of being surprised, Xigbar let out a chuckle before putting a finger to his ear, "Subject has been taken over, I repeat Subject Seven has been taken over. Need some back up before it does anything rash." A burst of static and voices was heard that could only be words of agreement before the finger fells from the ear as the sniper rifle was hoisted up to point at the shadow dripping thing that was Subject Seven.

No bullet would pierce anything vital but if needed, a leg or a wing would be shot to bring the sucker down or at least restrain him for a few vital minutes.

"Looks like you lost in the game of life today Subject Seven."

A sound came from shadowy mass that was quiet and guttural to the point it was undistinguishable. Xigbar merely raised an eyebrow and prepared to walk closer to investigate but before he could move a shout diverted his attention.

"Step away from him Xigbar!" His gaze was drawn up to the roof that was the house right in front of him to see Subject Eight glaring into him. Smears of something black marred her face but it didn't surprise him in the least, he had read the notes that Vexen had made about her. She was no Subject Seven and was merely a puppet to be used and thrown away but that didn't mean he didn't like to toy with the little thing.

"Ah, Ello there Poppet. I see that Xemnas was right in determining that you had found Subject Seven and were merely trying to kill him yourself." He let out a long full hearted laugh as he leaned on his gun, "What did you think that would accomplish, that some sort of piddly revenge plot would make everything all right in your twisted world?"

"Shut up!" Her hands were clenched into fists as she summoned her glaive to her hand but before she could make an attack a dagger appeared at her throat as a yellow haired woman poked her head by Xions shoulder.

"Now, now, don't do anything rash." Electricity coiled up and down the hand that held onto the short dagger like weapon as the woman pulled back slightly and inclined her head to look down at the now flustered Xion who liked she would have enjoyed to stab this woman right in the heart. "Why don't you go and put that weapon away before you force my hand in a rather nasty decision."

The weapon dissolved away as Xion looked down at the roof hiding her face in shadows as the woman known as Larxene took a step back and smiled widely just as a portal appeared beside her and a man with veracious pink hair stepped out looking just plain bored. He put a hand through his hair and swept it through eliciting petals to appear in the air to be picked up by the wind. Larxene merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Hey Marluxia, are the rest of them coming?" Xigbar shouted out becoming a tad uneasy as Subject Seven continued to look at him almost calculating but not moving an inch as if it knew Xigbar would shoot it if it did so.

As if to answer his question another slew of portals opened to reveal Lexaeus whose usual impassive face showed the barest hints of anger as he stared at the still immobile Subject Seven who in return hissed viciously at him. He was followed closely by Luxord who looked to be enjoying the activity for what it was as the last of the military personal packed away the last of the captives and looked on in fear at the amount of Organization members that stood huddled around.

Making sure Xion stayed where she was Marluxia leapt lightly off of the roof to land daintily on the ground, the grass becoming greener where he stepped. "You took your time getting here I see."

Though the man's looks didn't do anything for him in the intimidation department his cold calculating eyes showed more intelligence than the rest of him gave on. Those same eyes swept over the rest of the group before settling on the yellow glowing ones that bore down at him from the shadows obscuring everything but the yellow.

Lexaeus said nothing but scowled while Luxord commented, "What can we say, we weren't dealt the royal flush like our friend Xigbar here."

Smiling, Marluxia looked back up at the still clearly furious Xion and said, "Now Subject Eight, head back to the headquarters, Vexen has been waiting for you for quite a long time." Turning back to the rest of them he gestured for them towards the other subject who still had not moved from its stop. Though it worried Marluxia they couldn't make Xehanort wait any longer.

At hearing this Xion snapped her head back up and as body began to shake. She began to open her mouth when a hand reached out and grabbed her hair wrenching her down to her knees eliciting a short snarl from Xion. When she attempted to free herself Larxene merely tightened her grip and pushed down again.

"Don't even try, both me and you know you are no match for us. Now be a good girl and get out of the way until we have time to deal with you. before we are forced to recommend an extra dose of the serum to Hojo."

Larxene then gave her a hard shove forward while at the same time releasing the balled up hair sending Xion tumbling off the roof to hit the ground hard. She pushed up but remained on her knees with her head hanging. Her hands tightened on the roughed up grass as she refused to meet any of them in the eye.

Xigbar looked on with annoyance at this display, "Are you done having fun with the toy or are you going to help us take care of this mess?"

Marluxia nodded silently behind him but he looked more amused than anything as he put a hand through the air to summon his scythe to his hand. He as well as the rest of them started once again forward ignoring the girl still on the ground as if she was little more than nothing.

Larxene frowned at them before sighing and stepping over to them with a hand full of daggers sticking our between her fisted hand and shrugging as if to say let's just get this over with.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARDS!" Xion screamed out suddenly as she breathed heavily snapping her head up and getting to her feet. "I don't care if you guys kill me but I would rather he lived than let you guys win!"

Her glaive was in her hand in less than a second as she sprang forward with her weapon held aloft. Gun shots rang out and hit her legs and arms but she didn't stutter in her movements as she swung at Larxene but the woman sprang out of the way. Xion didn't seem to care in her frenzy and used the next swing to aim towards Marluxia who stood nearby but he blocked it with his long scythe as he tutted loudly at the sudden brazen move.

He pushed her away with his weapon as Larxene leapt in between them and slashed wildly with her weapons in her hands scoring deep hits into Xions arms as she tried to defend herself. No register of the pain flickered on Xions face though as she rammed her weapon up to hit Larxene in the stomach but before she could rush in to attack the momentarily stunned woman more shots rang out as Xigbar appeared in front of her upside down.

She watched a bullet fly right by her face nicking her on the cheek as more of the purple bullets hit her in the next seconds that ticked by before she could sweep her weapon out in front of her knocking the rest of the bullets out of the very air. With a cry she pushed off towards Xigbar but with a smile he disappeared. She didn't stop having expected that and instead arced her blade end towards the man just behind.

Marluxia frowned as he back stepped quickly but unfortunately not quick enough as the tail end of his cloak was cut at the chest area. She would have continued on her onslaught if Larxene hadn't aimed a dagger and let it loose.

The projectile slammed into her arm before she could react made even worse when the electricity was sent coursing through it into her. Her body arched as she endured the feeling of her nerves on fire and her very blood boiling but she couldn't stop now.

Lexaeus and Luxord at first had merely settled for watching the affair take place but now were walking towards Roxas who still remained crouching over something. With the electricity still rooting her to the spot she half turned towards the men and with a giant thrust she sent her glaive through the air towards them while at the same time she shouted, "Now you Bastard!"

Marluxia turned towards her with a frown now on his face as he finally realized what had been her goal from the beginning of this ridiculous fight. "Someone contain him!"

But it was too late for anyone to do anything.

The splotched shadowy mass with yellow eyes grabbed hold of the thing it had been standing over the entire time and lifted itself and it up into the air with a great sweep of its wings as the shadows it had just been standing under came alive in one sporadic moment defending its position. Luxord slowed time around himself just before the long arms of the shadow could reach him but Lexaeus didn't fare as well as he was attacked viciously for the moment.

Xion looked up for the split second Roxas hung in the air, his golden hair still showing as half his face was covered in darkness. The moment their eyes met his eyes turned blue for just a second before he beat his wings a second time and disappeared into the night.

Xigbar jumped onto the roof and disappeared into the night as well with a puff of smoke but as the other made no move to pursue Xion knew his chances of catching up were slim to none.

Instead of fleeing, she stood there in shock that it had actually worked before Lexaeus was before her with a cut up face as he grabbed onto the collar of her cloak and lifted her up off the ground.

"Send men out to search the perimeter now, the Subject has escaped!" Marluxia said eerily calmly into his microphone despite the slim chance it would be if they were able to capture by the nights end. The static that meant the end of the call crackled out before he let out a swift swear that was almost lost to the night. Then with swift course of action his head turned to her as his anger was channeled toward her.

By some silent order Lexaeus threw her to the ground but she made no sound but instead stood silently back up to face Marluxia who had Larxene and the others close behind. A moment later Xigbar reappeared, "He's gone, all this time was for nothing."

"That is not true Xigbar, we have new test subjects for the scientists but I do share your regret." Marluxia turned back to Xion as she stared back defiantly, her red eyes having long ago turned back after her battle with Roxas. "As for you Subject Eight-" Without warning he had his scythe in his hand and lashed out cutting her across the stomach. Blood and blackness was scored out in a sheet as it sprayed out onto the grass.

"What the!" She cursed as she put a hand to her abdomen already feeling the darkness rise up to heal it to some degree but it was half hazard at best.

The other had begun to circle around her with their weapons drawn, the little mercy they ever held in their eyes gone.

"I figure it's the best time to tell you, you were never slated to return. You were set for termination the moment you defied order, if one couldn't do that and held little to no other meaning there is no reason for their existence in the new world order is that not correct?" Their weapons were raised as each of their individual powers was drawn upon, "And now that we have you here there is no reason for Vexen to simply poison you when we now have the chance to do away with the little failure ourselves."

He let out a little smirk, "I knew you were a waste from the start."

Her eyes widened as everything she had left to hold onto, the smallest hopes of some semblance of a future fell away and crashed to the floor breaking like some old vase she had kept in the very farthest reaches of her mind. The part of her one could daresay was still human after all that had happened to her was broken and the rest of her wall crumbled down.

With nothing to keep her going they moved in for the kill.

…

Hours passed as the remaining villagers were torn from the village and hauled into the waiting buses and vans. Even more time passes before the last of the people were found in the outlying forest trying in vain to hide but none could escape from the militaries powerful sweeping gaze.

The place known as Southern Base had even more fires set burning down the major buildings and making sure everyone knew who came across it what would happen if the military found you.

As the first rays of the sun touched down there was no longer any of the original inhabitants left as well as any military personal.

The only sign of life in the derelict town came from a bloody body of a teenage girl whose black hair was matted down with a myriad of fluids as a single digit of her hand moved sporadically under the heat of the sun. The breath that remained in her was shallow and coarse but her heart still beat.

It wasn't until later that a single blue eye was opened to take in the world, the new goal putting fire into the gaze.

**

* * *

Not the best chapter i admit but not all of them can be super special awesome :(**

**Please let me know what you think and have a great week.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

As Roxas sat crouching under the lone interstate underpass with a multitude of different abandoned cars stationed nearby around him like a makeshift defense, he couldn't help but feel like parts of last night had all but been erased from his memory.

Axel was lying next to him still knocked out which worried Roxas greatly but there next to nothing that he could do. At the moment all he could do was wait and hope that the man hadn't been hurt too seriously.

When he had landed with Axel he himself had been close to passing out from exhaustion but was able to pull himself and Axel through the cars to where they rested now. The flight had been a laborious one with Roxas swimming in and out of consciousness as the bouts of his memory lapses sank in and the darkness swarmed over his body in patches.

Holding Axels limp hand tighter, he tried once again to try and remember what had happened after Axel had been knocked out cold. It was as if he was trying to put together a difficult jigsaw puzzle but had lost some of the vital pieces that held everything together. He remembered finally giving into the pain and letting the darkness run rampant. There were also images of even more Organization Members showing up on the scene but besides those scant memories there was nothing more. He thought he had tried to talk at one point but he didn't know if that was right or not was what he did remember was all scrambled up.

It was only when he had landed did his memories start to keep pace with him again.

The shadows had thankfully receded from his body as if it had run out of juice to keep going but he now sported dark splotches on his skin where it had licked him during its stay. His arms were the worst as that's where it had started its progress he didn't want to risk heading out to find water to wash himself in case the military was out looking for him. He also didn't want to leave Axel by himself as he hoped the man would wake soon and didn't want him to come to with no one near to explain what happened.

Pulling his knees in further to his chest, Roxas held them close as he squeezed Axels hand for some solace.

"How did everything get so messed up…?" In a moment of self pity, Roxas let himself sink into sadness for a moment. His family and friends were gone off to who knows where and were in the worst hands possible with a fate waiting for them that could possibly be worse than death.

And it was all his fault.

Why did he have to let his guard down and let himself feel, what was the word, normal. It wasn't the normal his life had used to be but with all that was going on it was the best he could have hoped for and to a point he had started to enjoy himself what with having a bed for his own and a constant food source. It also didn't hurt that the constant fear of death had started to abate which lulled him into thinking that he was safe.

What an idiot he had been. He ground a fist into the side of his face at his stupidity and hit his head on his knee as he remembered the memories he wished he could forget.

How had he not seen Xion's intentions from the start? They hadn't been obvious but something ought to have clicked in his brain that she shouldn't have been trusted but instead he let her into his life to the point he had trusted her. He had even thought in the end, especially with Axel freezing him out, that she was his friend.

Axel suddenly groaned causing Roxas to push all his self deprecating thoughts away as he peered anxiously down at the red head but no other movements were made dashing his hopes away as quickly as they had come. Turning back forward he let the man's hand fall to the ground as he pushed his back against the cement wall to achieve a standing position.

He walked towards the car with the dull thought that there might be some supplies wiled away in them. He didn't have much hope but this was better than just sitting around with his thoughts to keep him company. As he ransacked the first car for anything useful, he couldn't help but check back over his shoulder every so often to make sure Axel was still where he left him.

This went on for a while but nothing worthwhile was found. Sure he found stuff but they were useless in their situation the only vaguely disturbing thing that seemed to be true with each car he searched was that it seemed like in each one there had been a fight. He couldn't outright prove it but it was just a feeling that came with looking into each car as signs of sudden commotion were littered around.

It went beyond simple looting as claw marks proved in one of the cars. In the end it left Roxas feeling disgruntled and with no profit to show for his efforts. It was with that did thoughts of the future worm their way back into his head as he returned back to his sitting position with a new outlook on the cars that protected him.

'What are we going to now? What can we do?'

They didn't have many options but he knew that there was something he had to do.

He had to go after his family and friends if they hadn't been able to escape from the city last night. There wasn't anything else to it, it was his fault and if he would ever be able to atone to what had passed last night he would have to try…even if it meant he got captured again. If anything, maybe he could bargain their release with himself but even the thought of such a prospect made his hair stand on end but he knew in his gut if it came down to it there would be no hesitation.

He would do what had to be done.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his forehead to try and push the remaining headache out of his head. Where would he even begin start, he had no idea where they had been taken and even less on their motivation. The thought that if he stopped hiding they would eventually find him came to mind but he didn't like the idea of waiting out in the open to let them get the drop on him.

Roxas continued to sit there as the string of thoughts floated through his brain as he fought against the deluge of doubt that flooded his mind constantly. There could be no room for uncertainty if he wanted any chance to succeed.

It was after much thought and weighing of consequences did he finally decide that once Axel woke up that they would have to go back to Southern Lights. If there was any clue he would find it and if the military was waiting for him there than he would take care of them and interrogate them for the answers he needed. It was the most appealing option in the string of them.

"Jesus Christ…" Axel suddenly murmured rolling to the side as he reached up with his free hand to touch his head. Roxas immediately let go of the hand he realized he had been holding on to and sat up to his knees to stand over the now conscious red head with an anxious expression and his hands held tentatively up unsure of what to do.

Without warning, Axel pushed up with his elbows; his eyes alight and filled with a mix of confusion as he observed not the burning Southern Lights but that of an underpass bathed in shadows by the late afternoon sun.

"Welcome back, you missed quite the adventure." Roxas said half joking but he didn't care, the relief that swept through him that at least one thing had gone right made everything alright for the moment.

"Roxas!" Axel jumped finally realizing he wasn't alone and stared into the cerulean blue but immediately regretted the rushed reaction as a split of pain pierced through his head causing him to wince.

"Careful, they really hit you with that gun." Roxas moved closer but kept his hands to himself still half raised, unsure of what the appropriate action would be. Happiness churned in his stomach like an uncoiling snake making just kneeling there extremely difficult but merely seeing Axel awake made it a tad easier.

Axel slowly dropped his raised hand from his head and turned back to the blond with a mix of emotions gracing his features in a bout of unguarded expression. Roxas thought he saw amazement, relief, and gratitude mixed in but before he could see more he was pulled into the tightest hug he had ever experienced. His face was shoved into Axel's shoulders as Axel held onto him in pulling Roxas half into his lap.

Roxas felt every inch of his body melt in the embrace as the wear and tear of the last 24 hours was pushed aside for this moment in time. The surprise element slowly ebbed away letting him reach up with his hands and grasp at the man's back as he closed his eyes tightly. This is what he had been missing for so long.

He wasn't alone, not anymore.

"What happened?" Axel finally asked still holding Roxas where he was.

Roxas didn't answer right away as he thought carefully on how to word what had to be said, "I got us out somehow." Even with thought put into it, it was a weak effort as Roxas bathed in the light of his personal fire. "I don't really remember all that much except that more of the Organization came and…" He paused trying to will the memories back to him but it couldn't be done, "…I think they attacked but it's hazy."

There was silence but Roxas could feel Axel breathing down on his neck as he held him tight.

"But you got us out?"

"I guess…yeah."

With that said, Axel was the one that pulled back first to shamelessly stare into Roxas' eyes and for the first time that he remembered were like open books. They were wholly exposed with a blanket of trust lingering in their depths despite the multitude of times they had seen betrayal. It made Axels heart squeeze almost painfully before he leaned in once more for something more than a mere hug.

The kiss took Roxas by surprise as the hard lips knocked into his own overwhelming his senses for its duration.

Once Roxas recovered from his surprise he returned the kiss with equal vigor if not more. Something inside of him seemed to purr with some sort of visceral pleasure as his and Axel's mouths remained locked together with their breaths mingling pushing the memories of pain away for the time being.

Coming up for air, they parted but their foreheads remained touching as they panted feeling their blood rush. Parts of him that Roxas had long ago forgotten came to life within him stirring unknown urges that had long lay dormant. It was as if the disaster of Normandy City had never happened and he was back in high school.

Locking his eyes with Axels he let out a small smile that he realized he had been holding in as his heart thumped loudly in his ears. Axel grinned back but was taken aback when Roxas leaned forward suddenly and enveloped himself once more in the smell of burning leaves as their teeth clashed together in the brief fight for dominance in the affair. Distantly in his haze of hormones did Roxas feel Axel clasp his shoulders holding him tightly as if he was about to disappear.

Without thought soon both their shirts were off, their hands exploring every inch of one another in a vain attempt to memorize everything they touched.

Roxas pushed himself further up on Axels lap kissing downward as he made soft sighs under his breath as Axel grabbed at his hips clearly enjoying what was transpiring if the sudden hardness underneath Roxas was anything to go by.

He was in complete rapture as everything seemed to fall into place but then, out of nowhere, he was jarred back into the past when a jolt of pain shot through his head like an aftershock to what he had previously endured. If that wasn't enough to give him pause, a flash of images came alongside of it showing a convoluting mess of pictures of people screaming and being dragged through the streets of Southern Lights by the military as a group of dark robed people surrounded him and Axel, their faces hidden in the depths of their hoods.

Roxas pulled back ending the kiss as his mind refocused on the present once more. Axel smiled lazily back up at him with a feral touch to his features before he leaned back up but Roxas pulled back. Guilt tore into him as he watched Axels face turn to confusion but for him the moment had ended as soon as it had come. His face dropped as he looked down to avoid the gaze.

The faces of those that he had left behind, especially those of his brothers, had snuck back in haunting him with accusing stares leaving him feel as he had betrayed them by not trying harder. Even as though thoughts pushed stakes into his heart he knew that there had been little choice as he couldn't even remember half the night but they stayed like barbs puncturing into him all the same.

"What's wrong?" Hands held him down by his hips as Roxas tried to stand and possible back away but instead he was forced to stay where he was causing him to feel a stab of anger. Survival instincts roared up at this confinement but when he began to glare at Axel for this action the green eyes that held only concern made him feel like a monster.

His immediate thoughts were to deny that anything was wrong and make an excuse of some sort to escape the situation but then it hit him.

That is exactly what had always done.

He always ran, he never truly divulged anything unless it was pulled tooth and nail from him and the crazy thing was this was Axel. Not an enemy out to get him or use it to betray him in some way, just Axel. Somehow in the twists and turns he had convinced himself that he was protecting everyone by not saying anything but in reality it just made everything worse.

"Xion is Subject Eight." It burst from his mouth before he could reign it back in. "Me and her went on this supposed mission yesterday and she turned on me, that's why I wasn't there when the base went crazy."

Axels face told it all as this new information came to light as he struggled to give voice to his thoughts but soon his usual cool sank back in and his face hardened. "What happened Roxas?"

Not backing down under the gaze, Roxas returned it dead on as he went on and explained how she could control heartless and was dressed like the Organization as well as the fact that it was like his powers had been stripped away. When he got to that part Axel's mouth tightened in some unspoken memory but Roxas had already guessed.

"They drugged you guys too didn't they, that's how they were able to control all of you?" Axel didn't say anything in return but he didn't have to for Roxas to know. Anger bubbled up at the injustice that had happened right before his eyes without him being able to do anything but writhe in pain but he pushed past it and continued on informing Axel what had happened.

The day wore on as they soon sat apart from one another as Roxas told Axel everything he thought that was relevant. Axel said little during the duration of the telling but Roxas didn't stop. This time nothing was going to bite them in the butt later if it could be prevented here and now.

It was twilight when Roxas finally looked over the fire they had set up thanks to Axel and watched with guarded eyes to see what the pyros reaction to what he said was. His expression was cold and calculating as the gears in his brain whirred away with all the new information that had just been divulged to him. It was only when green met blue did Axels face soften.

"Ok, I think it's clear what we have to do next."

"We have to go back to Southern Lights." Roxas responded back without thought, the decision having long ago been made.

"Exactly," Axel cocky grin soon fell into place reassuring Roxas in more ways that he thought was possible.

He was all spit fire and knew that he could handle himself in most situation but it was nice to have someone on his side in the end, especially someone like Axel. It also didn't hurt that he had gotten all that off his chest.

Wordlessly, Axel rose to his feet and walked around the fire to plop himself down next to the silent blond who seemed to be watching the flames avidly but didn't resist in the slightest when he was eased down to the ground with an arm wrapped around him.

"Don't worry you dork, as long as we're together nothing can stand in our way." Axel whispered gently in Roxas' hair as they lay down on the hard ground surrounded by the silent cars.

Roxas wished that he shared Axels' optimism as he nodded dully in response but the faces that he had deserted at Southern Lights stared at him from the depths of the fire forcing him to turn his face into Axel's chest crushing himself in its warmth. He often hated feeling dependent on others but at that moment it was ok if I would chase the nightmares away.

"We'll leave in the morning," were the last words spoken between them before they let sound of the fire crackling take over and drift off into the night.

* * *

**This was one of the hardest things to write, no lies. Even with it being so short and it taking forever I only just now finished it and checking it over and sorry it is late. **

**I tried so hard and this is what it is, oh well just pushing on through. Its what it had to be considering my level of writing skill.  
**

**Hopefully next chaper is better and thank you everyone for reviewing, you have no idea how much it helps, especially **Shiadren **for the constructive criticism, will definitely take it into consideration :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

"You really think this will work?" Roxas asked for the seventh time as he handed Axel yet another makeshift tool.

"Are you really asking me that again?" Axel scoffed only popping out of the lower area of the seating near the steering wheel for a moment to grab said tool before returning down to the pit. Roxas rolled his eyes and stood back up to lean against the side of the car that had begun to heat up under the rising sun.

They had picked one of the cars that were in remotely good shape and in a position that could maneuver out of the maze of cars that clogged the interstate. If they wanted any chance of getting back to Southern Lights in that day, therefore catching any stragglers, they had to somehow hotwire a car. Roxas had suggested that he could try and fly the both of them but the face Axel had made in response had all but ruled out that option.

In response, Axel assured Roxas he could somehow hotwire a car and went to work but after a half an hour Roxas was beginning to have his doubts. Tapping his foot loudly was how he got this point across to the fire wielder who only shouted an obscenity out in response.

Roxas was then forced to retreat to the top of the overpass and to look out for any possible dangers as he wished once again that he hadn't lost his latest sweatshirt leaving him in only his black undershirt but luckily for him the weather had started to get warmer.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Axel shouted out to show that he had succeeded but still it wasn't until Roxas heard the rev of an engine that he stopped his scanning of the deserted world to spread his wings and glide back to the ground where a surprising sight awaited him.

"So, what do you think?" Axel questioned mildly as he grinned.

Roxas couldn't hide his confusion as he stared at Axel who was currently beaming as he sat on, not in a car, but on a badly damaged motorcycle with containers of gas strapped to the sides. "What happened to the car?"

"What, you don't like my new ride?" Axel replied flippantly with a smile. When Roxas didn't move and only raised an eyebrow Axel continued, "This one still had a working key in the ignition and-" He drew the last word out before finishing, "It's a motorcycle." His face when he finished looked not unlike a kid on Christmas leading Roxas to finally relent.

"All right, let's go then." Roxas reopened his wings and prepared to take off but stuttered in his movements when Axel let out a rather large ahem. Roxas shot him a look and asked, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was about to do a thing that I like to call flying so we can get to a place called Southern Lights so we can see if anyone was able to escape leaving us with a lead." Roxas gave him a dead pan stare the entirety of the speech but Axel only looked bemused instead of offended.

"I know that," was all Axel said leaving Roxas with no answers until it finally dawned on him what Axel wanted.

"You want me to ride with you, don't you?" Axel grinned and gently tapped the extra part of the seat protruding out. Roxas pinched the bride of his nose but silently walked forward toward the cocky red head as he nestled his wings snuggly against his back. "Do you even know how to get there?"

"Oh Roxas, you wound me." Axel touched his heart as he closed his eyes. Roxas bit his lip to fight back his retort as he tentatively swung his leg over the side of the vehicle. He had never ridden on one making this yet another new experience he could add to his list.

The bicycle wobbled a bit with the extra weight as the images of it blowing up fumbled into his brain. Not knowing what to do with his hands he held onto the back of the seat or he did until Axel reached behind and grabbed his hands and pulling them forward to wrap them around his waist.

"There, now you want fall off and add a skid mark to your face." Roxas was about to add a rather witty comment to the fray when the motorcycle suddenly shot forward causing him to take a short intake of breath followed by him holding on for dear life. His fear of falling off was to the point he didn't let up on his holding even when Axel let out a snicker in response to the action.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully as they whizzed through the highway roads dodging the multiple cars strewn about. Little words were passed between them as they traveled but the roar of the engine filled the space.

Roxas kept his eyes shut the majority of the time so it was only when he felt the world stop moving and the motorcycle tip a tad as Axel put his foot down did he see the entrance of the forest that would lead them to the infamous Southern Lights. Letting out a quick sigh at the sight, Roxas swung off and watched as Axel pushed the motorcycle into some bushes hiding it all but from view.

"How do you think we should go about this?" Axel asked coming back to Roxas' side.

"No idea…" He trailed off as he walked tentatively forward as if expecting to step on a loaded mine which in his mind was an all to true possibility. Nothing seemed out of place and even the birds were chirping but then he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, "Look over here."

There they were hidden in the softer dirt hidden in the shade, tread marks and they looked as if they had been left last night. Walking closer he could see the faint indent of them leading out to the main road and it wasn't just one car, no it was a lot of them and big ones judging by the look of the width.

Roxas looked back at Axel to see his reaction which was just as grim as his, "We better just head in and be on the lookout." Without waiting for Roxas to respond, Axel pushed past him to walk into the shadowy woods.

Roxas gave one last look at the sun before following after bringing his now seemingly permanent blackened keyblade to his hand. It was as if a sign to show the darkness inside was just sleeping and not fully gone.

The walk was uneventful but the tension filled the air as the tread marks wound under their feet as well as disconcerting claw marks.

When they made it through and entered the clearing that held the town an even grimmer sight was there to greet them.

Circles of tire tracks were dug into the soft dirt having torn the patches of grass out leaving clumps strewn about. But what really hit home were the multiple foot prints of all sizes that were shuttled around. The gates looked as if they had been torn off as bullet spray peppered the walls.

Not wanting to look at the physical imprint of the memory anymore, Roxas walked through it into the now shell of a city. Everything was burnt to a skeleton of its former self as the wind that blew through carried the bits of ash through the air like some sort of morbid rain. The only thing that still had its structural integrity was the grain silos that stood out not unlike cemetery markers.

"Looks like someone torched the place after we left." Axel muttered as he looked over the place with thinly veiled disgust.

Roxas only nodded in response as he slowly trekked deeper into the town he had lived in for over a month. Though it was a place that held not the best of memories it still caused an ache to stir up in his chest to see it brought to shambles like this.

The hope of finding anyone became distant the more they saw as anything and everything had not been overlooked. It was when they reached the center of town where not but twenty four hours earlier had something out of a snuff film had take place but now seeing what had been a beacon hope for so many being brought to such ruin, Roxas couldn't help but feel some of the his rage wash away at the town.

Roxas walked to the middle where miraculously some of the raised platform still remained despite being half destroyed and stood near it. He put a hand on it and felt hopelessness sink into him at the possibility of any leads going down the drain.

Axel walked nearby, staring reproachfully at the platform, the memories all too fresh in his mind.

Roxas was about to suggest that they should either search the town in more depth or the outlying forest when the one voice he thought he would never hear again was heard.

"I was wondering when you two would get here." Roxas bristled immediately as he whirled around, his keyblade already in his hand, "I thought that the famous Subject Seven…would be more punctual…but I digress." The sentence was punctuated with heavy breathing as Roxas finally located where the sound was coming from.

He felt Axel move to his side as they both searched into the depths of the darkness where a surprising sight was seen. Out of one of the alleyways of the burnt husks of the houses came a figure that walked along the wall of the houses using them for support. Roxas was surprised that the remaining wall was able to hold the persons weight without collapsing.

Once in the light the sight only became worse.

"How've you been?" Xion sarcastically asked as she stepped short still leaning against the wall of the house. Her once clean crisp organization cloak was now in tatters stained with mixes of red and black.

"What happened to you?" His curiosity took control of him as the threat level fell considerably. She was in no shape to battle and with the light shining down there was no way she could call the heartless to her side.

She let out a low laugh but stopped short when a hacking sound replaced it and she was forced to bend over and spit something out. Roxas could only watch with disgust as she pulled back up with a trail black liquid trailing down the side of her mouth and gave a sarcastic smirk in his direction.

"Get a good long look at it Roxas; this is how you should've ended up last night if it wasn't for me stepping in to save your sorry ass." Xion remarked grasping at her abdomen as she remained leaning on the side of the burned down house.

Before he could answer he heard Axels scathing remark, "Why the hell would you do that when you want him dead yourself?"

"Don't ask me why, still trying to figure that out for myself." She let out another brief laugh but halfway through decided it wasn't worth the effort and let it trail off to nothingness looking back up to stare at them with accusing eyes as if she blamed them for her actions that night. It didn't last long though as soon they went downcast as she quietly muttered to herself, "Not like it matters, we're all going to be dead soon anyway."

"What did you say?" It was Axel again as he stepped forward, his chakrams now in his hands flaming slightly. Roxas silently backed him up but he wanted to hear this.

"I said deafy, that we're all going to be dead soon anyway, me and Roxas at least definitely." She tilted her head and let out another full face smirk before adding, "Maybe you will be able to hole up somewhere like some cockroach and survive but not for long if the military gets their way."

"What right do you have to say that?" The old anger returned with a new edge as Roxas lashed out and threw his keyblade through the air toward the prone girl but at the last minute the glaive was at her hand and knocked it aside but the effort proved too much and she fell forward to her hands and knees revealing yet another injury. Roxas brought the keyblade back to his hand but couldn't help but take a step backward and inwardly wince at what he saw.

Her wings had been hacked off leaving two bloody stumps with a few feathers sticking out in their wake, clumpy with clotted blood.

Her head shot up as she pushed up to sit awkwardly on her knees as she now leaned on her glaive. "Like what you see Roxas, I'm even sexier now with the war wounds." Though her voice was that of sarcastic mannerisms, the underlying wealth of pain and hate that lay underneath as she struggled to remain in control of her emotions was all to present to Roxas as his seething anger was taken down a notch due to pure pity.

She pushed back and sat down on her butt still holding her glaive but clearly past being afraid of the threat they posed as if she was ready for death, "I say that because it's true, I was set for termination and when they find out I survived they won't hesitate to kill me," She paused for the briefest second of thought before adding, "Though I doubt they will put too much energy into it. Probably have a passing patrol take care of it if they see me."

Her blasé attitude toward her impending death sent a chill through Roxas as the girl he thought he had known was a completely different person and yet had the same attitude. It made his world seem even less stable than before but she wasn't done.

"As for you _Subject Seven _they know you won't hesitate to get your friends back and had already staked out the forest waiting for your inevitable return back here." Roxas couldn't help but bristle at this comment feeling even stupider for his rash actions as she went on, "If it wasn't for the heartless they would already have you in their hands, as for you Axel they would have killed you or used you as leverage over Roxas." She held out a hand and raised two digits, "Let's see that's twice I've saved you two now, seems like the dud is better than the prodigy eh?"

"I don't understand, why are you helping us after you tried to kill not everyone that had been with us?" The frustration that was boiling up over her bipolar nature was becoming hard to control as she flippantly twirled a stalk of grass between two fingers that stuck out of her tattered glove.

Hearing this though she let out a low sigh and let the piece of grass fall to the ground as she looked back up with almost tired eyes, "I've given up getting my revenge on you, at least for now." Her eyes flipped to Axel briefly before returning to Roxas, "Besides, if I couldn't beat you one on one what chance do I have against you and Axel, especially in the shape I'm in, no for now you're safe from harmless ole me."

For a second Roxas thought another underlying reason to this change of heart but it didn't stay for long being pushed aside by fiery stare. Even so he and Axel didn't move, their disbelief in this statement made clear by their body language.

Unfazed by their clearly predicted reaction to this statement Xion continued on, "If I wanted you dead I would have let the military take you but I have a bigger picture of everything going on unlike the two of you who can barely see beyond the tips of your noses. I know more than you could possible guess and like you I have a vested interest in seeing the military pay instead of curling and letting them take me. "She pulled her fingers into a fist as she said this looking as if the fight had never left her. "I'm never going to let them get to me again."

"Say we believed you, what exactly is your plan?" Axel asked gesturing one of his chakrams towards Xion as she looked remarkably indifferent toward him despite his threatening tone and display.

"I thought you would never ask." She remarked casually as she pulled herself into a standing position using her glaive as a makeshift crutch. "But sadly we cannot discuss such delicate matters in such a hotspot because I'm guessing when the military scouts don't report back to their superiors there will be trouble and I for one don't want to stick around to wait for it."

Roxas couldn't help but agree with her logic though he was wary of placing even the smallest bit of trust in her words. They had been partners at one point and time and even friends but the moment she had attacked him the strings that had held aloft their mutual trust had been cut away leaving only tatters blowing in the wind.

And yet here he and Axel stood at a turning point that could turn out to be a pivotal decision in the long run. Roxas turned to Axel whose eyes told him all he need to know before he turned back to face Xion and deliver his answer.

"No"

"What?" Xion asked simply stretching out the kinks in one of her shoulder.

"I said no, no deal, no nothing." Roxas held out his keyblade in a defiant manner as his blue eyes turned steely and unwavering.

Xion seemed unfazed as she leaned back and somehow smiled down at them like they were but small children defying orders. Axel narrowed his eyes at her response not liking where this was going but stood his ground.

"You guys don't seem to understand the linguistics of what is happening."

"Well why don't you try and enlighten us then." Axel retorted back clearly not appreciating her tone.

Rubbing her head with her hand she said steadily, "I know where your buddies are you idiots."

Roxas' eyes widened involuntarily at this new bit of information that she taunted above them but he retorted back all the same, "They were taken because of you!"

"No Roxas, see I merely wanted you dead, it was Seymour that wanted the sacrifice for New Yevon." She paused and looked sarcastically sheepish, "Not that I was complaining but it was a means to an end…not that it worked but I digress once again."

"You Bitch" Roxas' small feeling of pity at the sight of no longer existent wings was fading fast as the cruelty of her nature was being bared for all to see. Again the sting of shame attacked him for his stupidity of never detecting it before in their weeks of close missions but right now there was nothing that could be done.

"Yes yes call me what you want but at least I didn't run away." Her taunt seemed to mean something more that Roxas could determine by the hateful tone she used but once again she pushed past it. "As much as you might wish to kill me now and be done with it you need me to find your brothers as well as everyone else unless you can live with that on your already guilt conscious."

Both his and Axels silence at this blunt statement spoke more that they wanted to let on as Axels frown deepened and his hands tightened their grips on his weapons.

"Oh yes, you both know it all too well that with everyone gone I'm your only lead but don't worry I'm not evil, just warped by the circumstances of life that were thrown at me." At this she let out a small smirk but it was blatantly hollow.

"Xion, mark my words, if you do anything I will not hesitate to kill you." Roxas brought his eyebrows down as his mouth was set in a hard line of determination to fix things. He wasn't going to fuck around; there was no room for that now.

"Now there's the Subject Seven I know and love." She looked as if she could wink before adding, "I wouldn't have it any other way, now which one of you wants to help me walk to a more secure location so we can have a serious discussion?"

* * *

**The sad brutal truth of it all is that this may never get finished.**

**I honestly am just having a really difficult time right writing it so the next chapter might not come out for a while if ever.**

**Hope that changes but for now that's just how it is.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Xehanort was not a happy man.

The pitiful nature of human beings was never wasted on him as, throughout his life, it was shoved in his face more times than he had cared for. The selfish nature of their callous striving to survive was hard to watch in more ways than one leaving Xehanort to feel rage that not only was he a part of it, he was one of them.

That was a fact that he could never accept.

It was at a young age that he decided he wouldn't have to accept it because he would become more than just a mere human, he would evolve. Into what he did not know but this was surely not the existence that was planned for him, it could not be.

His eyes glanced over the detailed map that was spread across the table in the middle of the vast room drawing him from his memories momentarily. He drew his fingers down his chin he rounded on it looking it over once again, the plan weaving out before his eyes. It had gone so perfectly, almost as if it was predestined but the key cog was missing.

Subject Seven.

Without that missing piece the final step was out of his reach, the final step towards his long deserved goal.

Closing his eyes, he drew his fingers into his palm as he leaned on the table, the pawns positioned on the map taunting him with their very presence. His last night in the accursed Normandy city when he himself had had his goal right before his eyes and yet even he had let it slip away, underestimating the boys own potential.

His amber eyes surveyed the carefully planned chart and almost smiled at the rate the virus had spread leaving only the strong to survive but yet there were still hold outs in the strongest of nations but once Subject Seven was recaptured nothing would stand in his way. Humanity had its run of the meek ruling, with him in charge that would be no more but he had to have patience.

"Sir" Xehanort didn't even flinch upon the sudden sound from his commanding officer that had recently entered the room and instead looked slowly up to see the black garbed Organization member standing before him across the table. "I have the report from the field on what happened at the town that we had tracked Subject Eight down to."

"I already know." Giving Xemnas a mocking grin, he casually flicked a finger across the map knocking a meticulously placed figurine over. It rolled across the map as Xemnas said nothing and only stood there not watching as the figurine finally fell over the edge to plink against the ground. "I already know how your _elite _force screwed up once again."

To his credit no emotion flickered across Xemnas' face at the insult as he continued to stand there.

A sneer unfolded on Xehanort's face as his cool began to break. "Tell me, how is it possible that not only were your top operatives there but also my military force backing you up and you _still_ couldn't capture him?" The question echoed slightly in the large room as the sharp tone assaulted the eardrums.

"Subject Eight interfered with the process but my operatives tell me they took care of it." Xemnas spoke almost casually as no emotion entered his voice leaving his voice just as cold as the room he stood in as well as the glare that was being thrown his way.

Xehanort sighed as he passed a hand over his face before drawing back up straight with his hands clasped behind his back. With his heels clicking against the floor he walked around the table to stand before his second in command.

"If you weren't critical to the success of what is to come I would kill you right here and now, you know that right?" His gravelly voice became piercing as the chill settled further into the room.

"Yes sir, I do."

"Good, so instead I hope this will make you remember what failure means." No specific movement was made as Xehanort began to walk away back to face the map but Xemnas fell to the ground as his body contorted in on itself.

The sound of joints popping and the occasional bone breaking peppered the air but no scream was heard, none at all.

Xehanort ignored the happenings behind him and instead looked at a particular part of the map, the next part of the plan coming marvelously to his mind. Bringing his cell phone to his ear he dialed one quick number and said, "Execute plan A5, and this time it's a code Black."

Flipping the phone shut before the receiver could respond, Xehanort turned back around and enjoyed the sight before him knowing full things were about to change for the better.

* * *

It was as if they were walking to their deaths but despite the constant strain that his fears were being put through Roxas remained where he was as the outline of the city lay on the horizon. This was what had to happen. His only regret was stringing Axel along.

"Better than Normandy huh?" Xion called out, her voice snarky as she sat on the picnic bench by the rest station.

"You could say that." Roxas replied lowly not turning around but instead walked forward to stand near the guard rail to look down at the highway they had been traveling on. One lane was completely blocked while the other was clear as day. The cars that had been trying to leave had obviously not been successful.

If Xion was right about how far away they were then they only had one more day until they made it to the supposed complex where the military had taken his brothers and everyone else. He didn't dare think about the fact that it might already be and instead focused on the thought he wasn't going to run anymore, once everyone was safe he was going to kill the man responsible for everything, the man simply known as Xehanort.

Dropping to his elbows to lean on the railing he peered out once again at the city named Bloomington. They already had houses looming from both sides of the freeway but the thought of entering another city made him want to grind his teeth into nubs.

As he looked down his eyes caught the stains that littered his arm still not going away. Ever since that night he had broken the lock and let it loose he had found the darkness inside him more prominently than he had ever thought possible. He thought he felt Naminé still inside him despite what he had made her do but he knew he was deluding himself. Once the darkness had been fully let loose there was next to no chance for even her last bit of soul to survive.

It made him feel sick that he had done it but there was no turning back now.

For now, when he held up a hand and felt his gut twist it was the light that came to his side, it was the shadows that bent under him. He let it go before it threatened to consume him but he knew that the next time there was a fight he would have no choice but to use it.

He let his hand relax as he realized he had been gripping it into a fist so hard his nails and begun to dig into his skin. He knew what his greatest fear was and it wasn't that he would lose control.

"Yo Rox, the hotdogs are done!" Roxas turned to see Axel waving him over, a grin despite the circumstances on his face. Leaving the depressing sight and thoughts, Roxas ventured back to plop down on the picnic table as Axel dropped the barely burnt hotdog down on a slightly dusty napkin. They had been lucky to find a locked freezer in the back of the gas station and even though it seemed that somehow the power had remained the age of the hotdogs was questionable.

Even so as, Axel threw one as Roxas bit into it and appreciated the fact that they had found any food at all. He couldn't help but watch as Xion ate hers almost delicately avoiding his glances like she once had back when things had been 'normal'. She looked a lot better than when they had first started with almost all her wounds closing up due to her healing ability thanks to the darkness that stained her insides as well.

As for her wings, or lack thereof, the remaining tufts looked just as depressing as ever.

The barest of stains could seen on her forehead where it had dripped causing Roxas to think of that night and what he had realized.

She was dying, pure and simple.

Like him, she had been injected with it and now it was slowly seeping into every part of her very being until it was all she was. The headaches she had were clear signs of it and the blackness that oozed from her wounds were also constant reminders.

But there was something more, there was something else that was gnawing inside him that was fighting to be remember, something that needed to be remember. It was something important to because when he looked at her, he could sometimes forget what she had done that night and was instead his friend that sat up with him in trees to watch the windmills.

Dropping his stare, he looked out of the corner of his eyes at Axel who was almost done with his and looking immensely satisfied with his cooking ability. The barest of smiles crept up on Roxas' face as his eyes crinkled slightly at the relief that at least Axel had gotten away with him.

Feeling eyes on him, Roxas glanced out back at Xion to see her smirking at him. He almost smiled back as the memories of them sitting in the cafeteria surrounded on all sides by laughing people enveloped him for a second. A moment later it blew away causing his smile to fall into a look of annoyance.

Keeping close to Axel, they once again packed up what little they could carry and got into positions to travel. Axel mounted the motorcycle and Roxas had to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from punching Xion as she got on behind him. It was the least appealing thing Roxas could have hoped for but this was how it had to be if they were going to get to the military base at a decent rate.

Avoiding Xions gaze, Roxas instead looked at Axel who gave him a quick mock salute before he revved up the engine and pulled away down the off ramp. Roxas waved after them but dropped his hand when Xion gave him wave as well. Memories or no, if she did anything to put Axel in risk he would kill her without hesitation.

Not waiting any longer to get left behind, Roxas ran towards the railing he had previously been leaning on and with a running leap used it as a spring board to jump forward. It was a short fall from there to ground so his wings were quickly unfurled to catch the air but even so he still plummeted a few yards before he pushed forward and was quickly soaring after the duo below him.

Though he was supposed to be looking out for danger, he couldn't help but stare down at them racing under him. He couldn't help but be afraid of Xion trying to pull something even if she had been nothing but accommodating. Even if she did Axel would be able to handle himself no doubt until Roxas could get there.

Drifting along in the air felt the time pass as the city became closer and closer, the towering buildings shooting up into the sky in all their glory. He jutted out his jaw as an updraft sent him higher up into the sky but his eyes widened a second later.

A catalyst of actions happened next as Roxas closed his wings in and dropped from the sky with fear and anger clouding his eyes.

Shots rang out slicing through the air where the blond had been mili seconds prior as three military trucks rumbled down the nearby onramps to burst into the road with more shots firing off. Soldiers hunkered down in the backs of them with assault rifles squared up against their shoulders, their faces hidden behind visored helmets.

Down on the ground Axel grit his teeth as Xion narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the motorcycle with her knees. Bending down low to reduce his drag, Axel gunned the engine and shot forward narrowly missing the trucks that swerved inward to cut him off. Shots fired overhead of them but Axel kept the motorcycle moving but still the shots were getting to close for comfort at times.

Meanwhile, Roxas dove through the air as he watched the events below him. His form cut through the air as his wings were narrowed as much as they could but open enough to catch the air. A military operative shouted out as he came close to the lagging truck of the trio and in result guns were redirected towards him.

Not waiting any long, Roxas reopened his wings at the last moment just as he brought forth his keyblade to his hand in a burst of shadows that licked at his skin. Landing at the edge of the truck he didn't give them time to fire as he slashed forward with his deadly weapon to catch a man on his chest sending him flying off the vehicle but Roxas didn't look to see what happened to him as he ducked forward to miss a well aimed bludgeoning.

Keeping low, he dashed forward and leapt on top of the head of the truck where the driver was and slid down the windshield. Without hesitation, he smashed his keyblade into the front pane of glass and watched as it skidded off without even leaving a dent. The tiniest glimmer of blue light though was seen upon impact making him realize that there was more to this truck then met the eye.

Cursing mentally at this new development, he leapt off just as the guns were once again fired. His wings caught the air but not before a lucky bullet nicked his arm making him internally wince. Rolling through the air to avoid the resounding shots that rang out, he gripped his keyblade tighter and felt the power roll through his body.

Axel struggled to keep ahead of the gun toting maniacs as he glanced over at the truck that began to pull alongside him. It started to steer to the left as if to smash him off the road but Axel merely smiled lowly as his eyes ticked to the tires. Instantly fire sprang up underneath the car but it took Axel a moment to realize it was doing nothing.

"You won't have any luck that way," Xion yelled over the rumble of engines into his ear as she gripped his shoulders for support. "These are military issued vehicles, top of the line to deal with the likes of us." The fire blew away leaving no damage behind as Axel swerved dangerously to the left to avoid the truck as the guns were aimed towards them. It was as he braked and shot forward did he hear the sounds of battle behind him.

It was as Axel glanced over his shoulder to see if Roxas was ok did he realize why Xion was gripping his shoulders so tightly. It was to keep her balance as she knelt on the motorcycle looking very angry. "Get me as close as you can to the truck!"

Hearing the zing of more bullets did Axel only yell, "You better know what you're doing!"

Going against his instincts, Axel revved the engine and shot back to the right even as the urge to bring his chakrams to his hands became almost overwhelming. The soldiers surveyed them with military efficiency and readied their weapons once more as they rumbled along the highway but before they could do anything Xion leapt with her glaive already in her hand.

Muzzles flashed as Axel pulled away he could have sworn he saw bullets pierce into Xion before she swept her glaive forward and smashed it into a couple heads but before he could watch what happened next a and truck pulled up alongside him on his left.

Behind, Roxas smashed his keyblade for the final time down on roof of the car already having taken care of the henchman in the bed of the truck. The force field that surrounded the car finally gave way under the power of his keyblade sending out shockwaves almost sending him falling over the side of the speeding car. Holding on with a hand, he steadied himself and readied his keyblade for the next attack that would send this car careening off the side of the road.

Shots fired out of the hole he had created but Roxas had had enough. Waiting for the perfect moment, he rushed in towards the hole just as the ammo clip ran out and brought his weapon into the hole to smash it into the military man's head.

The man let out a grunt from the impact as he slumped forward just as the man in the passenger's seat began to fire his gun. Roxas had pulled back in time to avoid getting hit but the car began to careen wildly. With the pulling back and the cars erratic movements as it began to lose control Roxas found himself losing his balance as his feet slipped out from under him.

He opened his wings but he had already fallen off and as he fell he watched the car shoot forward to crash into one of the barriers lining the highway.

A second later Roxas hit the cement surface of the highway hard but avoided the more serious damage by half rolling with his wings cushioning his body though they felt bruised as a result not to mention the sharp pain that pierced his chest, no doubt a rib broken. Not giving himself the time to recover as he, he pushed himself up and ran to take off seeing the other two trucks and Axel becoming specks in the distance.

Axel struggled to keep the motorcycle from falling over as the truck veered into him. Guns appeared but Axel had had enough, flicking a hand out he focused the fire inside him as much as he could to ignite just one thing. Just as they were about to fire their highly advanced machine guns when they exploded in their hands as the gun powder was lit on fire.

Radio sounding yells were made as the guns were either dropped from their hands or thrown.

Focusing so hard on what he had done, he didn't notice the truck start to veer towards him as the sound of the car Xion had been on crashed violently into the side of the interstate leaving him and this last truck alone. He noticed just in time as the shadow fell over him. He braked hard with his hand and foot dangerously pulling back weighing the dangers of being slammed by a truck with the danger of losing balance.

Losing balance won by a landslide.

This action turned out to be a mistake when he watched helplessly at what happened next.

The truck wasted no time pulling in front of him as he fought to regain control over his motorcycle in the few seconds it took for this all to take place. As soon as it was directly in front of him it also braked.

Time slowed as a hawk like shadow passed over head as this all occurred before Roxas landed hard on the braking car and made some sort of movement as he slammed his keyblade into it causing the very shadow underneath the military truck to rise up.

A horrible grinding sound was heard as the truck veered off course with Roxas still connected on top of it before it ran into the side of the interstate with a great crushing sound as if it was some sort of large pop can.

Axel skidded to a stop trying to control the motorcycle as he did so not wanting to crash after such a harrowing experience. He set it on the ground as quick as he could and stepped over it trying to see where Roxas had gone after it had smashed into the side of the off ramp. Smoke billowed out of blocking most of it from view but did nothing to stave off the fear that was washing over him that made the adrenaline pumping road chase pale in comparison.

He could see Xion limping off the side of the road towards him with an oddly triumphant expression on her face as she held her head high. Axel didn't care though as he ran towards the crash but as he got close his fears were finally way laid as he saw a form walking of the smoke.

Slowing to a stop, Axel breathed a sigh of relief when the familiar mop of blond hair was seen.

Roxas grinned wildly as he approached Axel looking a little worse for a wear and his arm bleeding but in the moment he didn't care.

The small victory they had just achieved was singing through his veins, they had won the day.

Xion went and stood in the sidelines as she enjoyed the victory alone as Axel and Roxas had a party by themselves as they embraced forgetting for the moment that they had just clearly entered into true enemies' territory. Something twitched in her chest as she watched them and it took her a second for her to realize that it was jealousy.

Turning away she looked at the wreckage and focused on that instead but the feeling didn't leave. Her wounds stung from the many bullets that had hit her and were slowly scabbing over with black scabs but even that seemed far away.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye back at them and looked back at the Nobody she had tried to kill and get her revenge and yet now she didn't seem to care. That battle had felt real, something tangible that she could grasp and hold onto forever and no one could take it away.

Thinking back to her battles with Roxas, the phony friendship and everything else that had happened after that fateful day with the explosion it all just seemed unreal, or fake in some way that made her want to lash out and tear apart the whole world. She didn't have long, that much was clear to her during her bouts of headaches that were becoming more frequent but until then she finally realized she didn't want to spend it trying to get revenge on Roxas.

She wanted to use it to get revenge on the people that made her what she was now and put the death sentence over her head.

Feeling as if her feet had finally touched down on the ground in a long time, she turned to them fully and walked up to them trying her best to give a sincere smile but it felt off. She couldn't help but notice the wound on Roxas' arm was not bleeding blood but dark oily blackness but she decided to lean on the side of mercy and not mention it during the air of victory.

"This is a good sign." Xion mentioned gesturing towards the crashed cars.

Axel raised an eyebrow at this as he looked back, an arm still around Roxas' shoulder bringing him tight against him but Roxas didn't seemed to mind, "We were attacked, sure we kicked ass but that doesn't change the fact we could have died." He seemed mad but Xion thought it was more the fact that he was talking to her than anything else.

"They sent out a scouting party equipped with some of their best issued gear and we beat them." Axel and Roxas seemed to finally understand what she was getting at, "Not only do we have a chance to win, they're afraid of us."

* * *

**I have envisioned that fight scene to some degree ever since I started this thing. Things are heating up as this things rushes towards a close**.

**Started on the next chapter but have no idea when it will be done. Also finished editing the first 13 chapters of Outbreak, now that was hard.**

**Well thank to anyone that is reading this and telling me not to give up, I'm trying. : )  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Sora fell into the line along with everyone else looking up at the menacing building that was before them, a pit of fear forming like a lump in the middle of his stomach at the very sight of it.

All that had happened in the past few days had been a blur as he had been forced with everyone else into the vans waiting outside of Southern Lights by the Military Goons who had appeared as if out of nowhere with their guns a blazing and their faces hidden behind black tinted helmets. At first it seemed as if it was something of a miracle seeing how the people in Southern Lights had turned on them so readily, the lust for sacrifice in the name of New Yevon driving them onward.

It made Sora feel sick just thinking about it as the sight of so many people he had trusting betraying him and the others so easily, he was only grateful Selphie had tried to stop it despite the danger to herself for trying. Unfortunately it had not been a rescue and instead they had been hustled off to here. Where here was he didn't exactly know but he knew enough that this at one time had been a prison from the looks of the cement walls that were decked with barbed wire.

This thought did little to waylay his panic as in the guard towers there were Military men looking down at them as if they were little more than ants to be killed with a magnify glass. As for the city that this said prison seemed to be located in from the high towers that reminded him gut wrenchingly of Normandy City mired the skyline with their peaks made him, if it was possible, even more uneasy.

"Keep it the line moving!" One of the Military men that had been issued to walk along the line shouted out with no deviation in his tone making him sound more like a robot than a person. As he passed by a women walking along a fraction to slow for him he didn't hesitate to ram his assault rifle into her head to encourage her along in his own special way.

Sora winced hearing the crack ring out upon impact. He had to look away at the last moment not wanting to see it but felt his heart go out to the women who he realized was Yuna just as he turned away. It felt as if he had been the one that had been hit though as the terror made his heart beat faster.

With the straps of metal that were strapped on all their ankles to inhibit their abilities it made it all but impossible for anyone to fight back properly. A few had tried in the beginning as well as one or two as they lined up but as time went by the fight was leaving them after seeing what happened to the first few. Sora was only thankful for the fact that Cloud or Roxas hadn't been any of them considering their personalities and their will to fight.

They were herded closer to the building as more people were pushed inside to meet their fate inside it.

Sora balked a bit as he wanted nothing else but to stay out in the yard with the people who had no abilities to speak of aside from the gene saving them from the Heartless virus. With each minute that passed they were getting closer and Sora felt itching panic rise up once again as he ran into the back of the person in front of him.

Riku had been separated from him at Southern Lights and since then there had been no sign of him. The same could be said for Roxas and Cloud. It made things even worse than they were with the not knowing and there was nothing he could do in the face of everything just like he had been able to do nothing all those times before.

It made him angry but it was pushed aside when the shadow of the cold grey building fell over him and the people near him who shivered with the sudden coldness that engulfed them that wasn't necessarily from the drop in temperature.

"Might as well kill us now, can't be worse than what their planning for us in there." A panicked voice commented nervously as they were shuffled along as if they were on a conveyer belt leading them into Hell.

"Keep quiet and keep focused, we'll figure something out but that won't happen if we freak out like a bunch of animals." Another person said sternly but this time Sora turned, he knew that voice.

"Squall!" Sora half whispered, half yelled, the pure relief flowing from his voice. Looking to make sure the guards that patrolled along the side of the crowd, h squeezed toward the scar faced man with a hug smile on his face despite of everything.

Squall didn't smile back though he did shift his body to allow Sora to fall into step next to him. The relief as still there but was ebbing a little as saw more people were shuffled into the wide doors ahead.

"Is there any plan in the works?" Sora couldn't help the tone of hopelessness that was raised in his voice.

They were at the doors now and the people in front were forced to enter the dark hallway as the Guard at the door eyed each and everyone that passed, the gun in his arms threatening.

"Try and survive until we find Cloud."

Before Sora could respond to the blunt statement, they were forced in.

* * *

The night had settled over them as they hunkered down in an area that was just off the highway they had been following and prepared for the next day to come, the day their plan would come into play. The plan that would hopefully set things right.

A fire crackled, thanks to Axel, casting shadows on their faces as Roxas and Axel sat on one end with Xion on the other. It was because of her they didn't have to worry about Heartless attacking though it didn't make Roxas any less fidgety as the sliver of a moon hung over head casting off hardly any light.

He had seen her as the night had descended seemingly talking to them as they had initially come close to their camp intrigued by the light and the sound of thumping hearts. Her eyes had blazed red as she knelt down next to them and rubbed their heads whisperings unknown things as their eyes shown yellow but soon they walked away only looking back once or twice before they were swallowed up in the darkness.

The thought that she might be telling them to attack later that night had not been far from his thoughts but as the night progressed he hadn't seen a hide or hair of them partially lulling him but like always, he would be ready if things went wrong.

Silence had descended over them and only the sound of the wood snapping in the heat of the fire was heard but even that couldn't lift the air of tension that had fallen over though they all tried to ignore it.

Roxas glanced up at the girl who he had such a skewed outlook on, never fully knowing if he could trust her and after that night he knew he couldn't but yet something had changed. She sat differently and looked into the flames not flinching or blinking as if escaping into her own world away from the cruel one she had been forced into just like everyone else. It was a practiced gaze showing more then she would probably like of her history of the act.

Before he knew it, he was asking her the question he had wanted to know for a long time and it was only till recently that he had the information to ask.

Her eyes turned to slits as she was brutally ripped from her day dream and back to the present. He felt Axels gaze turn on him as Xion sat straighter like she had something to prove and asked, "What did you say?" Her calculating tone was back as she tried to see why on earth he would ask that if not to unnerve her.

"You were at that Military Building the day I saved my brother, weren't you?"

If the silence before was bad, the silence that hit them after that question was dropped a second time was ten times worse. Now Xion was glaring full tilt in the direction of Roxas as if they were back at Southern Lights that fateful night causing Axel to glare back at her. Roxas though just sat there, the highway thing and what she had said had hit a chord within him and had made him remember something.

_"Save them?" Roxas said quietly to himself as he remembered the dead man's words. He brought his hand up and opened it slowly to reveal a very crumpled up piece of lined paper. On it was a coordinates and a list of names. Roxas read through the said names quickly seeing random ones such as Terra, Xion, and then…and then Sora's._

The memory of being in the store called, 'Onion Knights Food' and finding that fated piece of paper that held his brother's name. He had ignored everyone else's name on there and instead focused on his brothers not caring about anything else besides that.

And then, when he had finally gotten to the building that held his brother he finally realized the last clue. She had been there, staring at him with eyes that held so much hope and fear but he had ignored her, ignored all of them in favor of Sora. All he remembered acknowledging though was the fact she had black hair and anything more than that had he brushed aside in his moment of pure desperation to reach his brother.

Hell, he didn't even know if the Blue Moons had attempted to help her out or had left her to rot favoring their own comrades.

Finally the silence was broken as Xion said with more ice to her voice than Roxas could have fully appreciated until now, "Yes, I was there."

Roxas felt a mixture of emotions bubble up despite all his training to keep them under control. It seemed as time went by they were getting more of a hold on him even as he fought against them. The faces of the people he knew swam in his head as he tried in vain for him to hate her, to loathe her even, but as he sat in front of that fire all he could see when he looked across it was himself.

She was what he could have become if he had remained in the clutches of those people and because of that he could never truly hate her unless he wanted to hate himself.

Looking down at his feet for a moment, Roxas pulled himself up straighter before looking up to look her in the eyes as he said the words he knew he owed her, the only thing he would ever owe her, "I'm sorry."

He could feel Axel's confusion as those words left his mouth as his own confusion fell over him but something twitched in his chest where his heart thumped. Maybe he was saying them not only for Xion but for all the people he couldn't save like the Blue Moons, Hayner, and Naminé. The least he could do was acknowledge it even if he couldn't change any of it despite how much he tried.

There could never be a full atonement for the likes of him.

Xion seemed at a loss for words as those words hit her, the words that maybe this whole time she was wanted but never getting as she let the hate and anger fester within her. Looking at both of them with a mixture of emotions on her face she suddenly stood up and began to back as thoughts undoubtedly were flooding into her head. Without warning she turned around to run into the dark leaving Axel and him alone with the fire.

It took a moment before either of them said anything.

"Is that true?" He heard Axel ask softly as those green eyes that could tear him apart with glance fell over him.

Roxas didn't look at him right away preferring to stare at the embers flying off of the fire but in the end he did look up, his blue eyes looking worn and tired by the very act of what he had just done. Axel's eyes held no hostility, instead only warmth as if the fire inside of him lay in their depths.

He saw Axels eyes flicker on the bandage over his arm, the one that withheld the terrible secret of what he had bled. No red had been seen, only blackness leaving the two them with more problems floating overhead but Roxas kept his gaze steady with the red heads willing the man's eyes away from the wound.

"Yeah it is, I saw her and did nothing and now I guess I'm paying for it." Axel said nothing but Roxas looked away feeling as he was being consumed by everything around him. He could never get things right no matter how hard he tried to do the right thing, someone always got hurt in the end. It made him angry, he didn't want to feel like that and yet there was nothing he could do but try and fight.

Karma really was a bitch.

It felt as if all the guilt and anger was all around him closing in on him like a vice. He bit down on his lower lip but it did nothing to reduce it or help his control over the situation. Instead, it just felt as if he was a child back at the institute with no way out and waiting for the new horror that would enfold in the next 24 hours.

"Why now?" Axel's voice was blank as he carefully hid the emotions he must have been feeling."

Roxas turned back to him and without hesitation answered, "I finally remembered, after all this time she must have had my face scorched into her memory and I just forgot hers like it was nothing. Like her life hadn't meant anything just like all those other people I saw and ignored."

Axel rubbed his head as the answer fell over him shifting in his seat before standing up in apparent agitation. "You don't owe her anything especially not an apology."

This took Roxas aback for a moment before he was able to retort back, "Somebody needed to…" He shifted in his seat suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "Somebody needed to." He repeated softly feeling it sink in.

Axel looked torn when he finally looked back up before he said, "You shouldn't have been the one to."

Roxas didn't know if he agreed with that but nodded back. "I know but I had to say something."

Axel made an exasperated sound, "You need to give yourself a break Roxas. You think you have the weight of the world on your shoulders and have to do everything but you keep forgetting that there is someone nearby to help take some of the load off." His words sounded a little strained as if he knew Roxas wouldn't believe it and nothing would change.

Pushing past the problems that the night had witnessed, Roxas smiled softly, the curve barely there on his mouth as he stood up next to Axel.

"You're right," Roxas finally said causing a surprised look to cross Axels face for a split second, "Everything is just so messed up. Sometimes I don't know how we even got here."

Recovering fast, Axel put a hand on Roxas' shoulder and said, "I feel you there Roxas."

They stood there a second just breathing looking down at the fire allowing the moment to settle. Roxas wanted to turn to the man and put into words how he really felt just in case tomorrow didn't work out. And yet, when he turned back and caught Axel's eyes he couldn't help but feel Axel already knew as he was pulled into a kiss that filled his body with the light he had lost washing away the darkness that seemed to be everywhere just for a perfect moment in time.

They pulled away slowly savoring the moment but Roxas knew it had to end soon. He had to go and make sure Xion was ok if their plan had any chance of succeeding.

"I'll be right back." Roxas took a step back intending to leave but a hard hand caught him stopping him in his tracks.

"No." His voice was calm but held a warning tone.

"I have to, I just need to check and then I'll be back. Without her we have no chance." It was that logical point that cracked Axels' argument. He could see the man's gears churning but before he could say something back, "If you come it won't work out, I just need to talk to her." The truth was that he didn't say was he needed some answers from the girl who had an eerily similar past.

Axel's hand fell from Roxas' arm as if he could see what Roxas needed to know before he pulled Roxas into a crushing hug that literally took Roxas' breath away for a second as he whispered, "Stay close by and if you don't come back in fifteen minutes I'm coming in after ok?"

Roxas nodded knowing full well that if Xion suddenly made a turn back into crazy town Axel would be at his side in less than a second.

Leaving the warmth of the fire and Axel wasn't easy but it needed to be done. The heat from the fire slowly became cold but the fire from Axels gaze didn't leave him until he was deep into the forest.

The darkness wasn't too bad with the moon overhead but that didn't stop the trepidation he felt from rising.

He luckily didn't have to go far but when he saw the group of heartless that surrounded her he couldn't help but feel off balance to some degree. He came to a stop when the yellow eyes turned towards him in sync. It was a moment later that he realized he had summoned his keyblade to his hand. It was as if it had a mind of its own.

He let it go away but the yellow eyes remained fixed on him until some unspoken command sent them slinking away to prowl around the surrounding woods to watch from a distance.

"Making sure I didn't ditch you?" She didn't sound angry but she didn't sound happy either, more like indifferent. From what little light he had, he could see she was sitting on the base of a tree, one of the few in the area. She had her knees up to her chest and had her head leaning against the tree as she eyed him like one of the heartless.

"No, I figured since we always seem to find excitement you would stick around." Roxas replied dryly but he saw a hint of a smirk before she looked away.

She drew her knees in closer to her chest and for the first time Roxas saw the layers of armor peeled away to reveal maybe the girl she had been before everything had happened to her.

"I used to be a part of the Blue Moons." Her voice was quiet and sounded detached as she dropped this sudden fact. "After the explosion happened I kind of just fell in with them, was probably lucky someone else didn't find me first considering I had no powers or weapon to speak of."

Roxas felt taken aback as she started talking but he didn't say anything, he wanted to know what she used to be, to know what had happened to make her try and kill him.

"Couldn't even do that much considering, but somehow I ended up in scouting parties, it was during one of these that I was in a party to check out the third district to see if the military or the other gangs were hanging around." Her eyes avoided his as she continued her train of thought. "Saint Peters hospital was where we were heading at the time because we needed supplies badly after the Wood Crows attacked us. We thought we were being careful, just in and out job really, but it turned out to be an ambush."

She rubbed her head and for a second Roxas thought she was having an attack but she dropped it a second later merely looking tired.

"The military had been waiting in the surrounding buildings. They didn't give us warning, just opened fire and only when half of us were dead they stopped." Her voice suddenly was filled with bitterness, "Only me and a few others were left standing and we were in such shock at the attack they were able to rush us and take us before we could even react."

She laughed bitterly as she finally glanced up at him as she shifted her hands around, "You probably can guess what happened next."

Roxas could guess but he didn't want to say it. Acknowledging it would only make it worse but the way she drilled her gaze into him he knew she wanted him to say it forcing him to finally say, "Yeah…I know what happened next."

"Of course you do." She dipped her eyes to where his wings barely showed before shifting her shoulders silently acknowledging what she had lost and what he still had. "It changed me, the constant fear and pain was too much for me and after what had happened it kind of broke me." She glanced back up at him, "That was until I saw you."

It felt like a pail of cold water fell over him as she said that last line finally revealing where it had all began.

"With a face to go with the infamous Subject Seven I used that as a driving force as they injected me and mutilated me from the inside. You were the reason I was there but the killing point for me was I was just the failure that no one even acknowledged. The pancake that got messed up after the creator got to cocky with the first one, I was reminded of that every minute of my pathetic existence in those walls."

"You don't have to Xion, to tell me this." Roxas suddenly interjected feeling as if shouldn't be hearing this, it all felt to personal like he was reading her diary that she had carefully hidden away.

Her eyes turned fierce, "No, someone has to know, someone _needs_ to know before I die. I can't just have come and gone without anyone knowing."

There it was, the statement they had all danced around.

"Now let me finish before Axel starts to freak out and find us," She tried to smile mockingly but it came out more pathetic and needy that she probably wanted, "After Normandy City was destroyed the military was in an uproar. You changed the plans that had been so carefully crafted in a second and they didn't know what way was left. I just watched hoping they would fall in on themselves like a deck of cards but they were stronger than that especially with Xehanort in control. That's when they sent me after you but I didn't go after you right away," She sighed before continuing, "I went back to the Blue Moons."

Roxas kept his eyes locked with hers but he had to force them to stay put after that last statement was said. This couldn't end well.

"I was trying to run away but when I got back to Normandy City…" She trailed off lost in the wave of the memory for a second before she was able to recollect herself. What she next was barely above a whisper, "It wasn't Normandy City anymore."

A feeling of cold water rushed through his body at the statement. "What do you mean, it wasn't Normandy City anymore?"

She didn't answer right away as the feeling of tension emanated between them. When she finally answered it was still unclear, "They military had been there." She fell silent once more ending that part of the conversation moot.

The vague answer rubbed Roxas the wrong way, of course the Military had been there, they had been there the entire time apparently but Roxas knew if he asked again he wouldn't get the answer he wanted so even as frustration built up he kept quiet hoping she would continue. He would question her later.

Her eyes had a dim glow of red light as she said, "I was so angry, it was unlike anything I had experienced in my days with the scientists." Her eyes looked downcast no longer meeting his own. "I blamed you and focused on the only goal that seemed sane at the time, to hunt you down and kill you. I thought that if I did that than somehow everything would be ok." She looked back up at him with now clear eyes, "It was stupid, naïve and wrong but it was my pillar in a storm, with that one goal in mind I became stone and was able to forget what happened, that was, until you beat me and reminded me I was dying."

Roxas remembered, the scene was etched into his mind, when she had confronted him in the burning of Southern Lights. Was that why she had come back and helped him escaped?

"That's when it partially clicked that I was fighting against the wrong side but there was still so much of me filled with hate," She paused before adding, "There still _is_ a lot of me filled with hate but at least now I can see who I should be hating so I came back and after I didn't die when the Organization came after me I knew what had to be done."

She blew out a wad of air as she seemed to finally relax, her shoulders going slack and her eyes softening, "That's my sad excuse, and for what it's worth Roxas, I am sorry for what has happened but I know there is no forgiveness for what I've done."

For the first time in a while, Roxas had no words. The wealth of information that had been presented to him was almost too much as he tried to process it all. When he looked back up to see Xion staring at the edges of the area where the Heartless no doubt were still prowling around in he felt that he finally was seeing the real Xion.

The girl that she might have been before all this.

Anger still festered inside him at everything that had happened and the unfairness but in this one area he thought dimly that maybe, if he lived long enough, he would be able to forgive the girl who sat across from him who was what he could have become and still could.

Thinking of the best thing to say he caught her eyes and began to say, "We should get-" He stopped mid sentence as the world seemed to tilt and his vision narrowed. A second later his head seemed to split open as a rush of agony engulfed him.

* * *

**Argh, chapter why must you suck! I tried my hardest to make you good but you refuse to cooperate. **

**Hopefully the ending makes up for some of these dismal chapters.**

**You have no idea how long I've been waiting to drop those foreshadows though. Had them all prepared in Outbreak thinking I would never use them but BAM I finally did so that made me happy.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Roxas dimly heard Xion call out to him as he was encased in a shroud of pain but it wasn't the pain that brought fear into his heart, he knew this pain. Experienced it countless times in fact, but he had hoped that he would never have to feel it again. Unfortunately, it seemed the price he paid that night at Southern Lights was higher that he had originally thought, than he had ever dared to think.

Knowing what little he could actually do, he clutched his head and counted the seconds waiting for it to pass…hoping it would pass while his wings twitched uncontrollably on his back. He could even feel the shadows clench and move around him visually showing the mental struggle he was locked in.

He heard Xion quiet down as she too knowingly watched what transpired having unwillingly experienced it as well countless times.

Time passed, he wasn't sure how much but through the nauseous experience time kept ticking and then finally he felt the pain slowly leave him inch by inch freeing his mind.

When he was able to open his eyes he saw that Xion had remained where she had been sitting with an almost blank expression still fixated on him. Her large blue eyes looking almost vulnerable after watching firsthand what she had gone through.

Upon closer inspection as he recovered he thought he might have seen something of relief in her eyes. What kind of relief he wasn't sure, relief that he was okay or that she wasn't alone in the ordeal was up in the air but he was grateful she hadn't used the opportunity to stab a knife into his back all the same.

He took every bit of good luck he could get these days, there just wasn't enough to go around.

"I thought you had been saved." It wasn't even a question as she sat there across from him wordlessly watching something trickle down the side of his face.

He didn't have to check to know what it was.

"I never had been." He muttered more to himself than to her as he felt a wave of dread wrench at his heart as he furiously rubbed a hand at his face trying to get all of the liquid off before it stained cursing mentally at himself.

The knowledge that the supposed death sentence he had escaped with Naminés help had returned was not a reassuring thought but somehow he had known it wasn't meant to be a permanent thing. There wasn't enough fortune in the world for that to have been true so now all he could do was keep going until it decided to pull him under and when that happened all he could hope was he didn't kill anyone.

With a sudden thought, his eyes widened as he caught Xions eyes, "Don't tell Axel this happened!"

A hint of desperation entered his voice at that which internally made him laugh bitterly. He was more concerned of keeping it a secret and not the fact he was going to die but in the end that was how the turn of events had twisted him he supposed.

She looked taken aback for as second but gave a nod in the end looking as if withholding this truth wouldn't be the least bit of trouble for her. He watched as she closed her eyes for a brief moment as if collecting herself from all that had transpired before she abruptly stood up and reopened her eyes.

He saw that the usual glint had returned and the vulnerable girl from Normandy City had been replaced by the cold calculating woman she had been twisted into.

"Let's get back to the fire. I've had enough of all this moping, doesn't fit me in the least bit. I'd rather kill something and be done with it." She looked around as if she could find something right then and there to kill, Roxas was just glad she didn't look his way because at that moment he didn't think he could have defended himself.

Roxas, after watching her for a second nodded, glad the awkward moment was beginning to pass as he stood up catching the stares of the sporadic yellow eyes from the outlying brush. It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise but he walked forward back the way he had come not bothering to check if Xion had chosen to followed or went to go find something to kill in the end.

The trip back, though a short one, felt like a long one as crazy as that sounded. It was like when he had been a kid and had been sent to the principal's office because he had punched a kid who had been picking on Sora. The feeling of dread and knowing he was going to have to lie made his stomach tighten but he ignored it and kept going onward.

There could be no running away from it but he didn't want to drag Axel down to his level, the man was too good for that.

It made him feel worse though when Axel looked so relieved when he entered back into the campfires light. He tried to send him a grin back but he was afraid it looked off when he saw Axels expression waver but when Roxas back the way he had come he saw Xion had entered behind him. She looked as if nothing had transpired between them and that all they had had was a lovely chat in the moonlight.

Ignoring Axels reproachful look, she planted herself softly down on the grass and busied herself brushing off dirt from her very worn Organization coat.

"I take it everything went well?" Axel asked Roxas as the blond walked quietly over to him and sat down with a mixed expression on his face that had come after the painfully forced grin..

"Oh you know it Human Torch, it was a real heart to heart that would make Hallmark Movies fight over the rights for it right Roxas?" She leaned back and tilted her head back to glower down at the man as sarcasm seemed to literally drip from her words.

Axel let his expression drop to replace it with a glare that shut her up as she refocused on her task of cleaning off her jacket with a haughty look as if he didn't bother her at all.

Roxas struggled to think of what to say that would satisfy Axel enough so he wouldn't notice anything odd.

"It went as well as one could expect." Roxas finally ended up saying looking up with a smile that he hoped would express that he would explain more later.

Then before more questions could be raised Roxas feigned exhaustion with a yawn and lay down turning his back to the fiery individual he really didn't deserve to know. He willed day to come as fast as it could and hoping in the back of his mind that this was just yet another nightmare sent to haunt him.

He could feel Axels stare on the back of his head boring holes into him but Roxas let out a relieved sigh when the man didn't ask any questions and instead lay a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly. Roxas felt himself soften under the kind gesture as he felt his heart clench but he kept still waiting for the damn sun to rise.

* * *

"So that's it?" Roxas said more to himself than to the two people that stood on both of his sides. They stood on top of an overpass as they looked out on the city that supposedly held onto the people that had been taken away. It looked almost normal in the daylight with signs of activity flitting about.

Roxas had vaguely heard of the city before knowing that it was located nearby on the coast same as Normandy and that it housed sections of the military. It being on the ocean had made it one of the key points to the countries defense if another country was to attack.

The incredible irony of the situation did not pass over his head though it did make him want to punch something.

"It looks so eh?" Axel rolled out his shoulders and after hearing a satisfying crack he continued, "We've faced worse."

"If you've faced worse than I would hate to know what else you've encountered." Xion said with disbelief evident in her voice. "In there is the military with some of its strongest forces not to mention the Organization…" She trailed off seeing their stares focused on her, "Oh yeah, sarcasm, duly noted."

They all showed signs of wear and tear from the wounds they had accumulated from their bout on the highway as well as the fatigue of traveling so hard in order to get where they were standing in as quick of time as possible.

And yet, even with that weight on their shoulders, they looked oddly triumphant.

Roxas stood in the front with his eyes filled with determination for this was finally the end as he looked out at the prison that stood on the edges of the city. It was where everyone he loved and hated stood and tonight was the night they would attack. It was the night that could ultimately determine the fate of all their lives but Roxas knew in the end it was something that had to be done.

With the thoughts of last night's events pushed aside Roxas was steel and nothing could make him waver.

"We have to wait till night if you want to, you know, succeed and all that jazz." Xion casually remarked glancing at the two of them before looking at the Military Compound that made the city infamous. It stuck out among the tall buildings as a stout sturdy complex that had guard towers surrounding it with a laundry list of different soldiers inhabiting it walls.

Even to her it was intimidating but with her knowledge of the place she felt much more confident than what she construed the other two were feeling.

Roxas merely nodded half heartily shaking himself a bit out as he did so.

Seeing that neither of them had started to move, Axel started down the overpass effectively entering the last leg of their journey. Roxas followed after tearing his eyes away from the sight of the city that in a way tore everything away from him. With the last thought of, 'Don't let us be too late.' he locked his mind down and focused on the back of Axels coat.

They journeyed down the last of the interstate eventually meandering down lesser roads wary of the increased traffic that came with getting closer. They kept low and in the shadows as helicopters shot overhead and trucks rumbled down the roads forcing them to hide with their pulses skyrocketing for a few second.

It was after one of these close calls that Roxas asked aloud, "What the fuck is he planning and why do all this!"

The he in question was Xehanort but Roxas knew he didn't have to voice that part for the others to know what he spoke of.

Xion was the first to answer with, "He's messed up in the head?"

And Axel remarking, "He didn't get hugged enough as a child?"

Though they were light answers to such a heavy question they all knew that it had to be something worse but the thought of actually voicing what kind of depravity that the man hoped to unleash was out of the question.

"Yeah, it's probably one of those." Roxas called back feeling his throat close up as another helicopter buzzed overhead just as they entered into the outskirts of the large city. The tall buildings made Roxas think uncomfortably of Normandy but if anything it was nice to be in a familiar environment. It was a small comfort but he took what he could get.

At long last they found a suitable spot to wait in what looked to be an abandoned subway terminal close to the main compound where Xion said that was where they had often taken people when she had been stationed there. It had been tricky getting their without being spotted as they were dangerously close to the military compound that surrounded the prison but in the end with Roxas manipulating the shadows to hide themselves from the occasional scouting squad it all worked out for the best.

No fire was lit and no conversation was muttered. Instead a thick blanket of tension settled over them only broken by the sound of wind billowing through the cavernous area. He saw a few yellow eyes dart out in the back farther in but with Xion with them Roxas tried to ignore them and instead focusing on his feet running through the plan Xion had detailed to them over the course of their expedition to get here.

"We have a little bit of time before its night so if you guys want to sleep beforehand I'll take watch." Xion told them and before waiting for an answer stood up and meandered over to the entrance humming a bit to herself. Roxas could only imagine that her good mood was because they were so close to her revenge but at this point it could have been anything.

What followed was an even more uncomfortable silence as Roxas avoided Axels eyes afraid in a way that he would be able to see the truth in his own eyes. Even now he was a coward in the face of everything and it made him want to bang his head against the wall in an effort to get some sense into his head.

"It's too bad we don't have some sea salt ice-cream, would be nice to relax a little bit before night came one last time before all the shit came crashing down."

Roxas felt a smile rise up and answered back, "I'm not going to lie that would be pretty damn nice."

He heard Axel lean back and then ask a question out of the blue, "Do you think we would have ever met if none of this happened?"

Roxas felt himself start a little bit at this sudden comment. He turned to the red head finally to see the man staring up at the ceiling with a frown on his face and his eyebrows low in concentration.

Looking for the right answer he paused before answering, "I'd like to think so."

Axel smiled and chuckled a bit before turning to finally meet the blue eyes that had drawn in him so many times before. "I'd like to think so to."

Roxas smiled back but bristled when the echoing sound of a helicopter flying overhead reverberated down the passageway. It pulled him out of the moment and brought all the worry back to him in one great sweep that threatened to overwhelm him.

He glanced away and avoided eye contact as he practically whispered, "We have to get them back Axel. We just have to, they can't die because of..." He trailed off not wanting to voice all the blame he felt stamped on him.

Roxas then felt a stab of guilt because though he said them, he was only truly thinking of his brothers. The two people that had been there for him his whole life without faltering especially after his parents had died.

He felt more than saw Axel move and sit next to him. "We will, if we got Xion to work with us of all things we can rescue some people from the grips of an evil Organization."

The comment was to cheer up the brooding blond but when he didn't respond Axel sighed and put an arm out to pull the blond into him. Roxas didn't resist and instead even pushed himself further into the man's warmth appreciating the human contact as wordless comfort.

"If it means anything, I'm glad at least we're still together." Roxas mumbled practically clinging to the man beside him as he closed his eyes trying to memorize the moment for what it was. He felt like he was just a bundle of need that needed to be comforted, for just once and to let his control the of the situation slide away from him and give it to someone else.

Axel seemed to read his mind as his other arm swung around to embrace him and gave him a rough squeeze as his head dipped down to the exposed forehead to give it a quick peck.

Despite all the different emotions that were being constrained Roxas couldn't help but let out a contented sigh as he tried to unsuccessfully burrow deeper into the contact before he glanced up to see Axel looking down at him with eerily clear green eyes. The kind of eyes that had never hidden anything and had bared all to him even when he hadn't returned the same courtesy.

An overwhelming push of emotions swept through Roxas as the thoughts that this might be the last time of the two of them were together in relative peace coursed through his mind. For the first time in a while he felt his throat clench and to hide insecurity he buried his head into Axels shirt wanting so badly to voice what he had wanted to for so long.

"Axel I-"

He was cut off when Axel pulled back and tilted his head up to force their eyes to meet as he shushed him, "Don't act like this is the end Roxas, this isn't' the end."

That broke Roxas' self restraint.

He pushed up and with all the need that was boiling inside him he captured Axels' lips with his own. Axel clutched at his shoulder as the kiss deepened almost immediately, each of them tasting each other that like, despite what they refused, as if it was the last time.

It wasn't long before both of them were pulling off the clothes that had been forced to endure so much without reprieve as skilled hands explored scarred skin while inexperienced ones grasped at warm shoulders. Roxas felt his insides quake with what was occurring but he felt as if there was nothing that could stop what was about to happen, not even if a hoard of Heartless swarmed in right then and there.

Axels mouth trailed down his neck tracing the scars that lined him giving each their own deserved attention as Roxas struggled stop the noises that wished to escape his clenched teeth at the assault. His pants were becoming too tight under the ministrations leaving him panting as Axel reached his stomach, his tongue doing wonderful things against his bare skin.

Their story needed this, needed a happy moment, and they were determined to have it.

Xion stood at the entrance ignoring their happiness and instead looked out on the compound they were about to hit running the plan through her head. Night was approaching fast and the battle that would shake the very earth would take place deciding the fate of so many but that was not what she focused on.

Revenge would take place in more ways than one and she was more than ready for it.

* * *

**What this story is still alive? Yes, yes it is though no thanks to me.**

**I would say I was busy with college or something stupid like that but its really because this chapter was so damn agravating that I just stopped pfft, still not that great but what can you do, I just want to finish this damn thing. **

**When its all done I might go back and write it right but for now oh well. **

**Got some of the next chapter written as well because thats what I do so hopefully it won't be another looonng time to anyone that cares.**


	27. Chapter 27

The moon was just a crescent in the sky as night finally fell over the long deserted city of Bloomington. Once an empire all in itself containing hundreds of thousands of citizens now only the military compound on the fringes existed anymore. Dark Visored guards with top of the line armor inhabited the towers that were set around the exterior of the complex with night vision turned on allowing their field of vision to be tinged with green. This was where they believed the next step of human evolution would finally take place, and they would be the chosen ones to bring it forth with gusto.

One of these said guards stood with his assault rifle hanging casually in his arms as he made yet another sweep of his gaze across the boring expanse of landscape he was forced to look at night after night. He rolled out his shoulders and upon hearing a satisfying pop leaned back on his heels to try and garner a look at the largest building in the middle of the compound. The people they had been herding in all day had finally come to an end leaving him wondering what exactly was going on inside.

He wasn't a high enough rank to garner such information leaving him unsatisfied.

Shaking out his head, he turned back to look forward where he was met with something that caused his heart to skip a beat.

Yellow eyes were inches from his as bits of spittle hissed out from between the large voracious teeth to decorate his visor in a splatter. His genetically modified heart beat in his ears as he fought against the mind numbing fear of what was before him never having before met one this close before.

He didn't have long though as before he could come to his senses the Heartless had already leapt forward to tear into his neck as its fellows crept up behind it to join the feast. Their yellow eyes blazing with the smell of blood cloying the air making them the closest they could ever come to bliss.

Another guard looked up from his assigned tower as if sensing the change in atmosphere as what little of the moon disappeared from the sky as a wave of clouds rolled forth covering the sky in their thick blanket of suspense.

"It's time."

Xion spoke those simple words with a thick tongue as she stood far from the compound watching it with keen eyes. Her tattered Organizational cloak whipped around her legs as the wind picked up, and her eyes began to glow a deep red as a grin stretched across her pale face at the thought of the slaughter that was about to take place.

Her revenge, her destiny and everything else she deserved after everything she had been forced to endure.

This was what she needed.

Her hand held her dark glaive and the sound of leather tightening was heard as she gripped it harder in pure anticipation. Without glancing back at the swarming Heartless that was collecting behind her awaiting her instructions, she took a step forward towards her goal. From this simple move an order was given out to the mindless creatures behind her sending them sprinting past her. Her hair to tossed around her face from the wind they picked up but none of them came into contact with her even in their frenzy to get towards the hearts the thumped in the night.

From the towers, the remaining guards that had not already been attacked by the first exploring Heartless saw the swarm of yellow eyes come towards them with an unrelenting pace. Cold adrenaline shot through all their bodies as they called into their various radios to announce the oncoming attack before hiking up their guns to deliver their own kind of attack.

Gunshots rang out sending a spray of bullets out on the approaching blood thirsty army but only a few Heartless were downed each moment for only a direct shot to the heart could truly incapacitate them. It wasn't long before the black coated monsters were scrabbling up the walls, their long claws easily finding leverage in the building material to haul themselves up.

Their insatiable appetites waiting to be sated.

Military garbed men and women grabbed any weapon that was near them as the first Heartless crashed into the outer area of the compound. The seasoned fellows on the scene did not hesitate to unleash a barrage of shots onto the onslaught of teeth and claws but for every one Heartless that was downed, two scrabbled forth to replace their fallen comrade.

They had been prepared for Heartless, trained rigorously in fact, but the sheer numbers that surged forth overwhelmed even them as the hardened troops bunkered down behind different any type of cover they could find. The giant search lights that stood affixed the main buildings were shined down to witness the scenes of pure carnage as the herd of claws ripped effortlessly into all they touched.

A great piercing alarm began to rang out issuing the state of emergency as more personnel funneled out to try and stop the invasion.

Amidst all the chaos, black robed individuals came forth with hoods drawn forward to hide faces. They slipped into the grounds with the building to their backs before coming to a stop to glance at one another.

"Looks like tonight won't be such a bore after all Larxene." Marluxia garnered pulling his hood down to watch the people get attacked without mercy once flickering into his eyes. Only annoyance really was there as the sounds of gunshots littered the air as well as the alarm that continued its shrill announcement..

"Oh I couldn't ask for anything better." Larxene replied with a giggle bubbling up her throat. Lighting crackled down her arms to rotate around her hands before fizzling out as if preparing itself for the fun that was to be had.

"We can only hope that our little Subject Seven comes to play as well, I don't wish to hunt him down any further." The pink haired man summoned forth his scythe in a blaze of flower petals as his voice acquired a more serious tone.

Larxene did the same for her weapons though with markedly less floral garnishes as her calculating eyes glanced at her partners, "Oh he will, Xehanort had this all planned out remember and then maybe our plans can finally can happen."

Marluxia looked to reply but was cut short by a barrage of purple bullets hitting the square before them killing several Heartless that were near them in the process. They didn't have to look to know that the man responsible was hanging upside down off a guard post above them.

"Hurry up you two, it's not every day we get target practice like this!" Xigbar yelled out with such thrill in his voice that Larxene and Marluxia were forced to merely shrug at one another with shrewd smiles plastered on their face before launching themselves into the fray. The military men and women gained confidence seeing the outstanding warriors each and every one of them hoped to be one day allowing them to square their shoulders and face down the Heartless threat with their faces grim with barely held back fear.

Their concentration was intent on the main Heartless threat, as it should be, that they didn't see the new arrival to the onslaught.

On top of the outer wall Xion looked down at the miserable military scoundrels with her eyes glowing a dim menacing red.

She knew she had to join the battle soon if the next part of the plan was to happen but she let herself relish the first part of revenge allowing it to sink in as reality and not just as one of her fantasies. She dimly heard someone yell out something along the lines of spotting her but she heard it die out into a strangled cry. No doubt one of the Heartless had taken care of it but nonetheless it was the thing she needed to make her finally move into what had to be done.

The instinct to flare her wings out as she leapt out struck her body but that action was no longer possible for her so instead she let out a ferocious battle cry as she fell down on her first victim that stood below her. Her feet made contact with their back and along the lines of a certain plumber she smashed his spine as she crashed down upon him.

She whirled forward of the still body not wasting a second of time as she swung her massive weapons bladed tip into the next foe she saw appreciating the fine sound of the sharpened instrument rending flesh from bone. The Heartless circled around her greeting her with frenzied calls and snarls urging her to join the fight which she didn't hesitate to heed.

She knew that this was her climax and she wasn't going to let it run away from her, not for a second. The urge to declare herself to her enemies seemed to overwhelm her senses as she wished for them to know that the failure of a Subject Eight was now here to be the harbinger of their deaths but she kept her teeth clenched together and instead focused on releasing another person's spirit from their mortal coil. She worked fast trying to get enough damage done she became the focus of the dark enemies wielding powers that she soon would have to face.

It wasn't long before that happened either.

Amongst the chaos Luxord had arrived and called out, "Now look who's here my friends, we certainly drew a royal flush tonight." Eyes swiveled to where he pointed to see Xion glowering in the middle of all the commotion as if oblivious to the Heartless still streaming down the walls and happily gorging themselves on their prey. "Now I could have sworn we left this thing dead but I suppose we must have been mistaken."

He casually flicked a single card at her with a deft movement of his hand.

Xion plucked it out of the air before it could hit her and scowled when she saw that it was the Joker that she had been dealt. With a scowl she let it fall to the ground where it disappeared into a flicker of light temporarily slowing time in its small vicinity.

"You have got to be kidding me, this thing still lives?" Larxene suddenly inputted gracefully half jogging up to Luxords side. Xigbar appeared simultaneously behind her with his gun resting on his shoulder in a flash of purple light, a grin growing on his face.

"It seems that way." Xigbar commented lazily, his eyes glinting with excitement of the battle to come.

To Xions credit, in the face of all the enemies that had almost killed her a mere couple of days ago she didn't flinch as their eyes fell on her with the want to finally finish the job. In fact she seemed to derive power from their heated gazes as she nonchalantly cracked a joint readying herself.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Xion jumped to the side at that as this was whispered close by her ear. Glancing back she saw that it was none other than Marluxia who had slipped up behind her. She was lucky he hadn't decided to attack her but she held no such qualms.

Gripping her weapon tightly she dashed forward and swung with all her might as she was internally raging and egging the Heartless around her to redouble their efforts as she began the fight she knew had to take place. As her glaive swung forward towards the mocking face of the flowery man she had to hold her gaze forward and not glance up knowing she had to put her all in keeping their attention rooted here.

Marluxia merely smiled before bringing forth his own scythe.

The others followed suit and started forward no longer caring about the Heartless and instead focused on the one unlucky girl who had been dealt a bad hand. Xion flipped backward and landed hard steeling herself for the glorious battle she was to have, if only for a moment, a moment was all she needed.

Meanwhile, high in the air, the battles sounds rung out clearly as the screams and bullets pierced the air unhindered by any sound barriers. Splashes of powers displayed painted the scene as more soldiers filtered out from the center building as soon all sides of the compound was beseeched by the Heartless threat. Their unquenchable appetite pushed to the brink by the thumping hearts all around them.

"Do you think she will be able to survive all of that?" Roxas wondered aloud more to himself than anything. His voice was almost taken away by the wind but Axel heard him all the same.

"It was her idea but I think she's too stubborn to die by the likes of them." Axel remarked surveying the scene trying to not focus on the fact his legs were dangling below him with nothing underneath them. It had been the only way to get to the roof of the building unnoticed but being gripped by Roxas and flying just wasn't his cup of tea no matter the circumstances.

Roxas' wings were extended their entire width to keep the two of them in flight but even so it was quite the feat. They were both lucky it amounted to being a very short ride from the ledge they had started from to their goal. As they got closer the smell of carnage assaulted them but they were beyond hesitation now. Crossing his fingers mentally, Roxas began the descent down to the roof surrounded by hopefully empty guard towers.

"Brace yourself!"

Axel was way ahead of this warning so Roxas didn't need to worry. When they glided to about two feet Roxas relinquished his hold on the man and let him drop. Axel hit the ground with a grunt letting his knees fall into the impact resulting in his hands becoming planted to stop himself from rolling forward.

Roxas did the same but with the aid of his wings the result was a tad more graceful. Keeping his wings open in case they had to make a hasty retreat, he twisted his head around making sure the Guard Towers on all sides were truly empty. Satisfied once he looked at all of them he folded his wings onto his back as he glanced around for the entry point Xion had detailed to them.

"Over here." Roxas turned to see Axel already opening the partially hidden trap door that lead to the belly of the beast. Axel peered down as Roxas jogged over readying himself further for what was to come. Making sure it was clear, Axel slipped in without another word. Roxas followed suit swinging inward without a second glance shutting the slab shut behind him with horrid thought that might have been his last glimpse of the night sky.

Once he slid down the ladder, Roxas turned to move past Axel into the labyrinth of turns that Xion instructed to them that would hopefully lead them to all the people that had been taken but before he could get past a strong hand pushed him back. Before he could question the movement Axel had brought his chakrams forth to his hands and sent them flying out in opposite directions down the hallways before retreating back into the hollow the ladder was situated in.

A cut off scream was head before the wet thunk of impact was heard. A second later the other chakram was heard hitting the wall likely embedded in it. Roxas peered out to see the results before walking out, summoning his own black keyblade to his hand in the process. He stepped over the now dead man knowing that this was just beginning.

"The parties just begun." Axel muttered under his breath as he followed after only stopping to pull his weapon out from the dead man's thoracic cavity twisting it as he did so.

They made their way through the twisting corridors that had been detailed to them by Xion avoiding the major stations that would be humming with activity due to the Heartless. Even so that didn't stop them from running into the occasional grunt which they took care of in due course with no looking back.

These encounters only served to make Roxas become even more focused with each successive attack making him become that much more driven. It was because of this that he didn't notice the maps and charts that hung in the various rooms they passed that detailed the militaries plans to use the virus to the advantage but nothing mattered at this point.

Roxas hurried forward leaving Axel a bit behind to finish off their latest victim as he opened and cautiously walked into what he thought o be their final room.

It was a large dark room with a large grated catwalk stationed over it, that much could be determined as his footfalls echoed out around him on the metal grating that served to be the catwalks flooring. His eyes narrowed as his wings involuntarily fluffed up from the cumulative stress.

He dimly heard Axel enter around him and just as he was about ask Axel to light a quick fire for some sight the ceiling lights turned on to what seemed full blast. Roxas let out a hiss of pain as his eyes struggled to dilate in time to adjust to this new development.

When his eyes cleared up and he was able to open them his brain struggled to take in what greeted him.

* * *

**You have no idea how happy it makes me to know people still are reading this haha.**

**A little on the short side but in order to end it how I wanted thats how it had to be. Personally love that beginning part :3**

**Thank you for every single review!**


	28. Chapter 28

The room that Roxas stood in was not what Xion had prepared them for. He had thought he would find a prison of sorts that promised to hold all the people that had taken away. Instead he was at what looked to be the main room of operations with a single table in the center that had a map draped over it. Looking closer he saw that a variety of figurines were strewn about it haphazardly as if someone had swept a hand across them throwing them into disarray.

Behind that said table was an almost throne like chair that stood up with its back against the wall though the dimness of the room stopped any detail from being seen..

All that Roxas could have handled with ease, after all the things he had seen and gone through a table and a chair would have been no match to faze him. Even if they had tried to eat him he would have destroyed them without a second thought.

What he couldn't deal with seeing was his brother lounging in said throne.

"C-Cloud?"

Even from across the room Roxas could see the smirk that appeared on his brothers face as he almost disjointedly got up from the chair and stood. As his back straightened an arm reached up and grabbed the sword that was hitched to his back and pulled it out to hold it aloft and point it at the stunned blond across the room.

"No...just no." Roxas barely said this above a whisper as his vision pinpointed on seeing his older brother in such a position. Fire was lit beside him as Axel brought forth his chakrams to stand beside him seeing the same thing he was seeing.

"I'm so glad you decided to come Subject Seven." The gruff voice came from the darkness causing Roxas to turn his head quickly to the side in time to see a man that he had never hoped to again. "I was beginning to think that you didn't want your brothers back."

Roxas feeling the anger roil through his stomach summoned his blade in an instant and launched himself at Xehanort who calmly stood there. Before he could make it half the distant a giant blade he knew all too well swung towards him and it was only through sheer dexterity that his keyblade was able to swing up in time to stop it from ending his life. Roxas' body hurtled backwards from the blow and his back hit the ground hard before he skidded to a stop.

Opening his eyes he saw Cloud standing above him with the tip of the blade centimeters from his throat. For a brief second his eyes met his brothers and there he saw it. The pupils were shaking and were dilated in fear. It was his brother and Xehanort had control of his body and will.

A choked cry was heard from behind that Roxas recognized as Axel causing his heart to lurch.

Avoiding the sharp edge he craned his neck as best as he could to see Axel bent forward on his knees, chakrams gone, with the man he faintly remembered being called Xigbar pushing him further down pinning his arms to his back. A smile was on the man's face as he grinned wickedly at Roxas.

"Nice to see you again tiger." Xigbar remarked with a sardonic nod of the head.

Roxas gripped the ground and was about to push up when he noticed he no longer had the keyblade in his hand. A second later he knew why.

Xemnas entered the room slowly with the same passive face he always seemed to have and with his powers in effect Roxas had no hope of summoning forth his weapons or powers same as Axel.

"It's good to see that some things can go as planned." Xehanort remarked as he walked up to Cloud and put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at Roxas.

Roxas wanted to roll away or kick but with the sword still at his neck there was not a lot he could do except feel the hatred burn in the pit of his belly.

"Now if only this hadn't had to be so damn inconvenient I might have let you and your friends live but seeing as how you put me through a lot of trouble..." Xehanorts voice trailed off as his eyes met Roxas' once again before picking up, "I think you get the picture."

Roxas had no words as he watched Xehanort step back without hesitating snapped Clouds neck.

He dimly heard himself scream out as the world slowed down to where Cloud body seemed to hang in the air like a puppet with its strings cut before it hit the ground. The sword disappeared but Roxas would have pushed it through himself as he launched forward to pull his brothers body to him.

His whole body shook as he tried to grasp what had occurred but the situation dawned all to clearly on him. The burden of guilt fell on him like a waterfall as the notion he seemed to lack any capability of protecting someone hit him in the heart.

"Now you can feel just a little bit of what I have over these months. Such anger at what you have put me through." Xehanort remarked as he strode and knelt next to Roxas who still held onto his brothers body. "I should have gone on with the plan back when I had you cornered on the building but I thought I had to stick to procedure."

Xehanort would have continued his speech had Roxas not suddenly lunged at his throat. The boy was forced to a stop with his hands mere inches from the sought after neck as Xehanorts power gripped his entire body.

Numbly, Roxas thought how he still had his power even though Xemnas was in the room but at this point he lacked the faculty to care. All he wanted to do was to see this man in as much pain as possible. To know that this man no longer shared his air was all that mattered.

He strained against the bonds that shackled his body from the inside but everything as out of his control. Everything had always been out of his control and he had always fought. Never once stopping to think that things could have been out of his control. Even as he tried to push his body out of his paralysis a small part of him gave up.

Xehanorts face darkened, "Enough of these frivolities. Xemnas let him regain his power over the keyblade."

Roxas was at once reminded of Axel and how these horrible people held not only his life but also Axels.

Xemnas said nothing but Roxas felt the link he had lost be reformed. Xehanort walked in front of him with an almost too calm expression on his face that held so much anticipation in those golden eyes. He brought up a white gloved hand and Roxas found himself doing the same thing, albeit, involuntarily.

Without any movement on Xehanorts part, Roxas was then forced to summon his keyblade and the horrific nostalgia of the moment hit him full front. It was as if he could hear the roar of the wind and the pounding of rain around him once more. His mind was a shroud of panic at the thoughts of what was inevitably coming.

He wanted to close his eyes in a moment of weakness but even that seemed to be out of his control as the alien hand rose with the trusted weapon.

Then the gloved hand made a simple movement.

A yell from Axel resounded out from behind but everything seemed distorted to Roxas as he watched his weapon not enter his heart but was thrust forward into Xehanorts. As the world slowed down, Roxas at first thought that some great mistake had happened and he had been able to overcome the man's power. This theory was shaken though as his wrist snapped to the right and the unlocking motion was completed.

No blood was formed instead inky smoke rose out from the wound as a distorted smile wound its way out across the man's face.

Time caught up with him as a great impact of power exploded out from Xehanort. Roxas was sent tumbling back as the man that he knew as Xehanort let out a blood curdling roar. The man's spine bent back to the point of snapping as the power roiling in his body struggled for an outlet.

Roxas was brought to his feet by none other than Axel. Before Roxas could question this, he saw that Xigbar and even Xemnas have shocked expression on their faces.

The event in front of them though, had only just begun.

The ground underneath Xehanort sunk in and multiple cracks appeared outwards of it. The shadows around him surged around him as his body continued to contort but the most disconcerting part was the laugh that began to be emitted from him.

Roxas had seen enough and turned the corner with Axel pulling him along without any hesitance.

* * *

Oh hai there, I felt bad so I decided to upload what I had written. SO yep...


End file.
